


Open

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bad stuff happened but better stuff came out of it, Bi!Eret, Bi!Hiccup, Everyone is sarcastic as fuck, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hicretstrid - Freeform, M/M, Modern, Mountains of fluff, Multi, Open Relationships, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, whoa boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup and Eret are pretty sure they have their open relationship all figured out. They had never accounted for someone like Astrid testing almost every rule they've ever had. Hicret, with eventual Hicretstrid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lets start with the basics. Modern AU. I don't own the characters. I just play with them. Bi Hiccup. Bi Eret.**

**This story will contain Hicret, Hiccstrid** **_and_ ** **Eretstrid. If you can't handle slash, this story is not for you.**

**Frequent talk and acceptance of polyamory and polyamorous relationships - if you consider that cheating, you are incorrect and this story is not for you.**

**Other than that, usual warnings for sexy times and all that fun stuff.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup stretched, rolled up to sit on the edge of his bed. The other side was empty, cold. Not terribly unusual. He fixed on his prosthetic leg, stood and headed to the connected bathroom. There was a stray pair of high heels he didn't think belonged to either resident of their flat. After he peed, cleaned up and brushed his teeth, he ambled out toward the kitchen in search of morning caffeine. Stepping over a discarded t-shirt and some shorts of questionable comfort only furthered his suspicions.

As he expected, there were two bodies on the pulled out sofa bed. One was his boyfriend. The other was an absolute stranger, though Hiccup supposed she was cute enough. Not his type, from what he could see of a head of dark brown hair cast all over the place. Hiccup clicked the kettle on, turned to see amber eyes peeking over at him.

"Morning. Coffee?"

Eret nodded groggily, trying to extricate himself from his bedmate without waking her. Mostly successful, he smiled sleepily at Hiccup and ensured the blankets were covering the woman's dignity. Hiccup prepared his boyfriends coffee, slowly held it out without spilling any on their houseguest.

Sipping at his own hot brew, Hiccup perused the kitchen and wondered if she would be a hasty walk-of-shamer, a "whoa he's got a fake leg!"-er or a chilled out one who stayed for breakfast. He added a third mug to the side just in case, as most people wanted caffeine in the morning and from personal experience, Eret could  _certainly_  exhaust someone.

They'd encountered all sorts of people in their three year relationship - open basically from the start, both in agreement they could have one night stands. Hiccup didn't care what his boyfriend did, so long as condoms were used and Eret never  _lied_  about where he was. Eret had taken a little longer to adjust to the dynamic, but they had talked about it openly and now the two had settled quite well with it.

Most of their one-nighters didn't really like that. Eret was better at picking those types somehow, and had been slapped by them more often than Hiccup had. Which Hiccup found funnier than he should.

They only had one rule - never both go after the same person. That way there was no fear of jealousy over a preference, since Hiccup was slender, quieter and more artistic while Eret was muscular, had an air of bravado to his charismatic nature. Nobody ever preferred them equally, and so they agreed on that rule early on. Since then, it had been pretty muc smooth sailing.

Except when Eret's dad found out. Already a little uneasy about his son having a boyfriend, the news Eret continued to have sex with both women and other men was very confusing. He wasn't sure why Eret didn't just get a girlfriend and 'deal with his unusual wants' in private. Eret's mother and Hiccup's parents were on board enough; so long as the two men were happy, they were.

Eret's friend of the night before began to stir as Hiccup finished his coffee, peering around from under the blankets and shrieking slightly in surprise to find Hiccup stood there, clad only in boxers and looking totally at ease.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup. I live here. And you are?"

"H-Hazel. Oh, hi Eret."

He didn't think the girl was hungover or even still steamed from the previous night, just groggy and disoriented by strange surroundings and a new, unexpected person.

"Morning."

"Would you like a coffee Hazel?"

She nodded, tugging the blanket tighter to herself and Hiccup made a show of turning away so she could scramble around locating her clothes.

"I didnt see anything, if you're worried. Eret made sure you were covered up."

He called back, hoping she wouldn't think he was a pervert. He didn't think assuring her she wasn't his type was the way to go.

"Did he say his name was  _Hiccup?_ What kind of name is that?"

Well, Hazel didn't do subtle whispers, that was clear as he overheard them.

"His names Henry but that's just what everyone calls him."

"Has he got... you know-"

"A prosthetic? Yeah. Why?"

"Just curious."

Hiccup went back out holding fresh coffee for the two late night lovers. Eret thanked him and shuffled back to sit more like it was a sofa, stretching out his tattooed legs while Hazel tied her hair up in a loose ponytail before accepting hers.

"Thanks. Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

Her eyes drifted down as she spoke. Hiccup could pretend it was her checking him out, but they both knew it was about the leg.

"No? It's my house, the only place I am not obligated to wear anything. Except my leg, I can't really walk without that."

Hiccup didn't mind people asking, it was natural for curiousity. He minded when they looked at him like he was a freak.

"Isn't it weird for two guys to hang out like, nearly naked?"

She downed her coffee too fast, wincing as it burnt her tongue but Hiccup knew she was anxiously trying to leave faster without seeming rude. Eret gave Hiccup 'the nod' from behind her, so Hiccup answered quite calmly.

"Probably not, but especially not when he's my boyfriend."

Hazel dropped her mug. The remnants of hot coffee splashed on the floor, and mostly on Hiccup's artificial limb rather than burn the organic one. She whipped around to Eret, scandalised.

"You didn't say you were gay!"

Shrugging as he placed his half-full mug aside, Eret shook his head.

"I'm not? I woulda thought you noticed that last night."

"Then you're a cheat!"

"Nope. Notice that Hiccup isn't the slightest bit concerned?"

Shaking her head, Hazel looked around hastily. Noting her bare feet, Hiccup pointed.

"Your shoes are in the bathroom."

She scuttled toward it, muttering under her breath and escaping pretty sharpish with her heels in her hands. Hiccup picked up her 'discarded' cup, thankful they hadn't gotten around to carpeting the living room yet as he wiped up the mess. Eret shook his head, bemused.

"Think we should start telling people we're in an open relationship before we bring them home?"

"I do, sometimes. Tends to bother guys more than girls, I think its an ego thing. Well, her loss. Breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'll get this" he indicated the bedsheets and blankets Hazel had shared with Eret "in the wash. Man her perfume was strong."

"I thought it was just me thinking that."

"Nope. Extra bacon?"

Eret gave his best pleading look, knowing Hiccup would acquiesce.

"You got it love."

Soon enough their little flat was back in order, washing machine spinning away merrily and the smell of bacon and coffee in the air as they enjoyed breakfast together.

"So, did you do anything exciting with your night?"

"Finished a job, played on the Xbox. Called my mom, then crashed pretty early I guess. When did you get in?"

"Bout half past midnight. I only know because she told me though, girl checked her phone while I was getting my shirt off."

Hiccup laughed, biting into his rapidly-cooling eggs.

"Was it worth the morning dramatics?"

"Eh. I've had worse. I've also had better. Would have been chalked up a good night overall if she hadn't freaked this morning."

Eret cut his bacon rashers in half, cramming them and fluffy scrambled eggs into buttered bread. He ate so much, it was honestly baffling to Hiccup that Eret wasn't the same size as his father Stoick 'the vast' Haddock.

"How was your mom, by the way?"

"She's good. Dad's driving her up the wall though, apparently he's been woodworking obsessively lately and she's sick of the house resembling a hamster cage with all the sawdust."

"What's got him obsessed with working wood?"

Eret sniggered as he asked, totally as much the twenty five year old adult as he looked. Not.

"I regretted asking when mom said he's probably holding out for grandkids."

His boyfriends eyes widened.

"You did mention to him that I'm sorta lacking in the ovary department?"

"Yes! This is the problem with being an only child. I think it's one of the reasons dad is alright with our open thing. He's hoping we'll get a girlfriend."

"Then he misunderstands our relationship entirely."

"Yeah, I tried to explain that to mom but then apparently dad was outside with an axe and half a tree so she had to go."

Eret snorted into his coffee.

"From anybody else, that would be a  _really_ worrying night time phone call."

"Yeah. I agreed we would visit them, go over for dinner some time soon, maybe stay the night depending on driving conditions. Otherwise they'll come here and dad will complain there aren't enough lethal weapons on the wall."

Eret started laughing so hard he had to put down his cup, clutching his stomach.

"Again. That would be worrying from anyone else."

"Yeah... do we have something to do today? I was sure we did."

"Well,  _I_ do. You can come."

Hiccup eyed his boyfriend.

"What is it?"

"Tattoo! I'm getting my pirate piece finished."

"Oh yeah. You better shower first."

"I know! Calm down Hic. It's not you getting stabbed with needles today."

"Or ever."

"C'mon! You know you want a dragon tattoo."

Hiccup shook his head. He'd had quite enough of needles in his many hospital appointments for his leg, lost in an accident as a teenager. Eret had never been the slightest bit fazed by his boyfriends metal limb, but he was endlessly trying to get Hiccup in the tattoo chair. He just wanted to share his passion for tattoos with his lover.

"You comin' hot stuff?"

"I'll be in in a few, you can wash that perfume off yourself first."

Hiccup loaded the dirty plates and cutlery into the sink to wash later, wiped the sides down and picked his outfit for the day before he joined his boyfriend in the cubicled shower, having changed to his 'showering leg'. Cleansed of artificial floral scent, Eret wrapped wet arms around Hiccup's middle and kissed the side of his jaw once he was in reach, pulled him beneath the water spray.

"Morning."

Hiccup nudged him back a little to get water running down over his back before a chill could set in, but Eret wouldn't be deterred long and grabbed him close again.

"You know we've said good morning to each other already? Even had breakfast!"

Eret chuckled, hands sliding down Hiccup's front as he pressed forward, erection pressing into Hiccup's lower back.

"Yeah, but it's not a  _good_ morning yet."

Rolling his eyes fondly, Hiccup arched his back as Eret found him half-hard, stroking him to full firmness and biting teasingly at the side of his neck. The support railing fitted to their shower wall was, outwardly, for Hiccup as he was prone to balance issues where there was a lot of moisture. However, it had been 'misused' for shower sex a considerable amount of times.

Eret grinned when he knew he was successful, retrieving condom and lube from the waterproof bag kept in the bathroom for just such an occasion. Gripping the support railing for dear life, Hiccup felt slick fingers probe his ass. They switched often, but Eret had a thing in the shower and Hiccup had no complaints. Two fingers slid in pretty easy, Hiccup regularly used to accepting and welcoming such an intrusion.

"You're always easier in the morning."

"Relaxed after sleep I g-uess-ssss."

Hiccup's words caught on a gasp as Eret found his prostate, stroking the sensitive bump and forcing him to grip tighter. Eret knew his balance was precarious, used one hand to hold Hiccup's hips for additional stability. He wouldn't go far himself, stopped by the tiled walls on three out of four sides. Fingers stretched and lubricated him, nudged at the nerves that sent lightning through his body.

"Fuck, c'mon 'ret!"

When Eret's name got shortened, he knew Hiccup was growing impatient and chuckled, adding a little more lube to the party to make sure his boyfriend was wet enough.

"You ready Hic?"

 _Nobody_ got to call him 'Hic' except Eret. Just like nobody else could call him Ret. That was theirs.

"Mhmm."

Hiccup rocked back as best he could, pushed Eret's fingers deeper inside himself and moaned at the wonderful feelings inspired. Eret slid the digits out, left him cruelly empty and wanting. His erection twitched as he heard the tear of foil, along with some grumbling about doing it with wet hands. The initial pressure always surprised him a bit, but he was quick to adjust and Eret slowly filled him until broad chest pressed to narrow back.

Eret's arm wrapped around his waist, helping hold Hiccup upright while the other hand gripped his hip for Eret's own leverage. Hiccup felt cradled, coddled and he adored it.

"Gods I love your ass H."

Hiccup wasn't brainless enough not to sass his boyfriend just yet, tightening muscles around Eret's cock and enjoying his sharp intake of breath.

"Funny that."

A swift smack on his ass made him jump, clutch the railing for support as Eret chuckled and reached to squeeze Hiccup's cock.

"You know what your sass gets you."

"You know you're meant to be fucking me?"

Almost as if on cue, Eret pulled back and pushed forward, the motion surprising a moan from Hiccup's throat. Bracing himself, Hiccup let the rolling thrusts of his boyfriend fill him repeatedly, thick cock dragging across his prostate again and again with delightfully pleasurable feelings the result. His knees went weak but Eret held him up, hands gripping the bar tighter when a broad hand came to play with his cock.

It was all too much too fast and Hiccup revelled in it, body coiling tight with each push toward climax. Eret stroked him in time with each thrust, wet skin of his hips against the wet skin of Hiccup's backside a guttural, sticky sound that he loved far too much. Morning sex usually didn't last that long, and that day was no different as Hiccup spilled over Eret's hand, splattering up along the tiles and down into the water running to the drain below with a low, satisfied groan.

Hot, wet and sticky coated Hiccup's lower back as Eret pulled out, removing the condom and taking advantage of the place Hiccup minded mess the least as he came. They panted and rode the wave of reward-hormones flooding their bodies, Eret turning him around to let hot water rinse his back and ease the pleasant ache of being well-fucked.

"Mmm. Now it's a good morning."

"Told ya."

Clean, dry and dressed - after a brief fight for who got the hairdryer first - the two had a light snack before heading out so Eret could be mildly tortured for the sake of body art. Hiccup sat and watched, chatting with his boyfriend as Eret laid on his side, having the design that wrapped around his lower back and the right side of his ribcage coloured in and any faded lines touched up.

"Y'alright there lad? I know this is a sensitive area."

It definitely didn't tickle - Hiccup watched Eret occasionally wince and his fist clench as certain spots were touched upon - but Eret replied to the tattoo artist calmly.

"Worth it! Can I sit up for a sec and get a drink?"

"Sure."

Upright on the laid-out dentist-style chair, Eret took a long swallow of water and twisted to see his half-finished ink. The ocean and horizon were along his side, wrapping around to a pirate ship that took up much of his lower back. It was his biggest tattoo, and probably his most stand-outish after the traditional family one Eret had on his face. His others included a dragon skeleton on his thigh, a vampire bat on his other hip and a skull floating in space on his chest.

As Eret joked, it was a good thing Hiccup enjoyed his partners eccentric or perhaps  _eclectic_  taste in body art. Despite all the 'scary' designs inked on his skin, Hiccup knew full well Eret was the softest, kindest and sweetest guy he had ever met. The skull tattoo hid scars from an ex boyfriend who had attacked him, but it hadn't changed the gentle giant that Eret was. He had some mental scars left behind too, but he wasn't jaded. Trusted Hiccup as Hiccup trusted him.

They loved each other, complimented each others traits and coexisted very well. The fact they had sex with other people had never detracted from that. There was no jealousy or secrecy - they found someone attractive, got it out of their system and always,  _always_ went back home to each other. That was probably why they would never have a third permanent partner - it wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but Hiccup couldn't imagine anybody who would fit perfectly with the two pieces already there.

As Eret laid back down to let the artist continue, Hiccup laced his fingers through his boyfriends with a smile. The studio that smelled of disinfectant and vibrated with the constant buzz of tattoo guns was an accepting place, never batted an eyelid at the gay couple. Some of Hiccup's art was even on the walls, having been the one to design a couple of Eret's tattoos and often doodled to pass the time when Eret had a long sitting.

"Alright my man, you are done. Sat like a champ!"

A few cleansing wipes later to remove excess ink and - temporarily - blood so Eret could look, the man stood up and twisted his upper body in the mirror. There was visible swelling, the skin around it puffy and reddened, ink and drops of blood staining the waistband of Eret's 'tattoo day' shorts. The colouring was exquisite, Hiccup's artistic eye scanning the linework and shading happily.

"Looks great Eret."

"It had better. Want to wrap me up before I bleed everywhere Mac?"

"Sure. Make sure you take this off when you get home, let the air get to it. It's too big to keep wrapped for too long, you'll just sweat all over it."

"I will. Shower tonight. Slather myself in so much tattoo cream Hiccup can smell it in his sleep."

"Yeah. You're usually a quick healer anyway but this is your biggest piece, don't be surprised if it takes longer to heal than you're used to."

Eret took it all on board, covered in cling film for the trip home where he would be relegated to laying on one side for at least a week while he healed. The weeks he was healing from tattoos were generally the time they got extra creative with sex positions, or else when Hiccup looked elsewhere.

That was another thing he enjoyed about their open relationship - while he was hugely attracted to Eret, their sex drives were not a constant perfect match. If one wasn't in the mood, there was never resentment. They went and sated an urge, then came back to their love. As far as Hiccup was concerned, their relationship worked for them just fine and the biggest downside was probably the crazies the morning after. But that could surely happen to single guys too.

He washed his hands and helped Eret peel off his cling film wrapping, then gave him a couple of clean towels to put on the chair before he sat on it. Hiccup was about to sit down in his own seat when he heard a noise outside in the hallway of their building. Naturally curious, Hiccup stuck his head out of the front door.

"Get lost ya fairy boy!"

Jack, their grumpy and not-gay-friendly next door neighbour spat, but Hiccup noticed there were boxes in the hall and buff (he might have checked a couple out) worker men carrying furniture.

"Are you moving Jack?"

"Aye! Getting away from your kind."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, winked at a workman who looked very confused and closed the door behind him. He relayed the info to Eret, handing his boyfriend a refilled bottle of water on his way to his own seat.

"So we'll get a new neighbour?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Looks like. I mean, we don't know our neighbours  _now_  so it won't make much difference."

"With any luck the new one won't shout homophobic slurs in the middle of the day... but yeah, you're right. Won't change much."

-HTTYD-

**If Hicretstrid isn't your game, there'll be a Heathcupstrid story in the future. After this is finished, that is. Which won't be for a while. But it'll happen. Promise.**

**Chapter two might be soon, might be ages. As ever I'm an erratic mess when it comes to update schedules.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to edit out reviews I'm just copy and pasting from FF forgive me

**Woop woop chapter two! With a little reference to my little Hicret threeshot.**

**To Greg - I meant if MMF isn't your game there was an MFF in future, but if threesomes aren't your play then yeah I guess this isn't.**

**I don't own any of the lyrics used in this chapter. And theres some Hiccup x not Eret... I could theoretically use this story to cover a bunch of different pairings but that isn't presently the plan.**

**Don't intend for it to all be Hiccup POV but that's my natural go to I guess so probably Hiccup-centric.**

-HTTYD-

Aside from occasionally checking out the workmen, Hiccup didn't really think much about their next door neighbours moving for a few days. He was helping Eret apply cream to his healing tattoo when there was a knock at the door. They shared a look - not expecting anybody - and Hiccup wiped his hand on his t-shirt messily before getting up to answer it.

A glance through the peephole showed only blackness, which confused him as he opened it. The blonde girl standing there was not familiar to him at all, although as she smiled at him and blinked with big blue eyes, he wouldn't have  _minded_  changing that.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah! Hi. I was wondering what that means and why it's on your door."

Perplexed, Hiccup opened the door fully - giving this stranger an eyeful of topless tattooed Eret - and discovered why the peephole was obstructed.

"Ah, it's a note from our old neighbour."

The writing was distinct, they'd seen it on 'anonymous' notes insulting the two men and their relationship from Jack repeatedly.

"What does 'rassragr' mean?"

"Probably a derogatory comment about homosexuality. Eret! Do you know what this means?"

"Eesh H, shout a little louder. Yeah, that was a heinous insult for Vikings. Like, you're meant to kill the guy who says it. Means you let other men do you in the ass."

Hiccup couldn't help laughing, handing the paper off to Eret. Maybe they should frame it.

"That's an insult? That's just my average night."

The stranger at the door watched the two in silence for a minute.

"So you two are a thing?"

Rather than explain the ins and outs of their ins and outs, Hiccup nodded.

"I'm Hiccup, this studmuffin is my boyfriend Eret. And our dear neighbour Jack was stuck in the freaking stone age about gays. Go finish creaming yourself love."

"I beg your pardon?"

Blonde girl looked vaguely scandalised, but Hiccup reckoned there was a laugh fighting to get out as Eret headed back to the first aid box open on the table.

"His tattoo is still healing. Needs cream. Who are you, exactly?"

"Astrid. I'm looking at the flat next door. Is your name really  _Hiccup?"_

"Ah. Have fun with that. And no, but everybody calls me that. Even my mom, and she used to smack my dad for calling me it."

Astrid giggled slightly, then turned to the direction of the flat she had come to view.

"I better actually go look. Thanks for answering my question when I just sorta appeared from nowhere "

"No problem. Maybe we'll be neighbours."

"Maybe we will."

Hiccup could have sworn she  _winked,_  but was certain she at least waved to he and Eret before vanishing down the hallway. To the next door at least, where he caught a glimpse of a slender brunette that Astrid struck up conversation with as they prepared to enter the viewing property.

As he closed the door, Eret let out a low whistle.

" _Damn._ I mean I'm not usually one for blondes but-"

"She's hot, yeah. But..."

"Off limits. I know."

It was clear as Odin's sky that both of them would have happily bedded Astrid, but they knew without explicitly expressing the sentiment - that was against the rules. It could have been very awkward anyway, if she did end up living next to them.  _That_  had never been a problem with Jack, the homophobe so deeply entrenched in the closet he probably ruled over Narnia.

The two forgot about it a few hours later, Eret heading off to help his mother paint her garage... Hiccup thought that was what he said. He'd been slightly distracted by a cute puppy on the TV and almost mechanically kissed his boyfriend goodbye. Eret chuckled and waited until the puppy had gone to interact with him again.

"You thinking of going out tonight?"

Hiccup thought about it, shifting slightly and feeling he was still a little tender from Eret earlier.

"Nah, tomorrow night. You fucked me good earlier. Plus I have work early in the morning. You sure you don't want me to come help?"

"I'm sure. Dad would spend so long interrogating us we wouldn't get anything done. I'll call you when I'm leaving."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too Hic."

Eret headed out, leaving Hiccup alone with his own company. He finished the show he was watching, then got up with a greatly reluctant sigh and perused the kitchen. They were in need of a food shop, almost entirely out of coffee and Eret was almost out of protein powder too. Figuring he had nothing better to do, Hiccup grabbed his keys and headed out. He glanced at the little sticky thing Jack had used to affix what Hiccup expected was meant to be a slur but ended up a joke, and chuckled to himself.

That was one way to meet potential neighbours, he supposed.

He whistled around the supermarket, tossing his and Eret's various necessities in. Which included a couple of varieties of condoms, plus the box of lube sachets for on the go and a couple of bottles for their bedroom. Just because the two got laid elsewhere didn't mean they weren't  _plenty_ active with each other.

Hiccup never stopped being amused at the surprised eyebrow raising of an overworked cashier when he got to the till, the stack of sex-related items just appearing between teabags and vegetables. If it was a particularly young staff member, they sometimes even blushed as they hurled the boxes across the scanner, keen to be done with the randy bastard buying them all.

That was often a surprise to Hiccup as much as anybody; awkward and shy at school, he had been picked on for his weedy stature and nerdy interests and  _definitely_ hadn't been any sort of popular with the girls. Or boys. After a brief tussle with his sexuality, Hiccup had come out to his mother as bisexual at fourteen. It took until he was sixteen to admit it to his father, with much encouragement from mother to do so.

Even then, Hiccup was still pretty thin on dating opportunities. Then at eighteen, some sort of transformation began to happen. Hiccup wasn't convinced it wasn't actual magic. He gained a foot in height within a year of starting at university, finally worked out how to stop his hair looking so lank and lifeless and wiry muscles finally began to appear on his body. A late bloomer, his mom called him.

The great thing about university was it allowed Hiccup to meet people from all walks of life. He indulged his flexible sexuality, dated weird and wonderful people. Hiccup was introduced to polyamory and it's variations there by one girlfriend, and while their relationship had ultimately fizzled out by graduation, her lessons in love had certainly stayed with him.

When he met Eret through mutual friends, they had been just friends at first. The other man was fairly fresh out of a relationship with the vile guy who cut his chest with some kind of crude 'brand', and Hiccup took it upon himself to support him. Some therapy and seeing the guy locked up helped quite a bit, he imagined, but Hiccup would never forget the day Eret looked so relieved the scars were invisible under his new tattoo.

Mostly because that was the first time Eret kissed him. And had kind of never really stopped.

Three years and several tattoos later, the two men had a pretty solid relationship. Hiccup  _adored_  Eret, with his hilarious facial expressions and the little funny noises he made while he slept. The way he ate spaghetti with only a spoon and sheer determination, but couldn't use chopsticks to save his life. Broad muscles and gentle hands, all but purring when Hiccup played with his hair.

Their sexual liasons with other people forced the two men to be extremely open and honest with each other, and Hiccup absolutely felt their relationship was stronger for it.

After putting everything away on his return from the shops, Hiccup perused the pictures hanging on the walls. Eret liked owls; Hiccup liked dragons. There were lots of things with wings around. Then there were the photographs, with Eret and Hiccup contesting for best 'daft expression' while their mothers begged them to take a 'nice' photo for once.

Hiccup's absolute favourite was one taken by a passing stranger, where Valka and Elsir were stood next to their respective sons. The background truly made the image perfect though; Stoick could be seen trying to untangle his giant lollipop from his massive beard while Eret senior was roaring with laughter.

Eret came home that night smelling like paint, showering off sweat and remnants of the cream applied earlier. Hiccup helped him apply fresh, admiring the intricate line work and bright colours. The tiniest details could be picked out, like the minute tears in black sails and small coins falling from an overflowing treasure chest.

Hiccup was not yet bored of making 'booty' jokes to his boyfriend. Eret was probably tired of hearing them, but he indulged Hiccup constantly and rewarded him with chuckles and snorts. Another reason his boyfriend was wonderful.

"I made a huge lasagna earlier so you can just take it out and microwave it."

"H, you are the best."

"I try, I try. Need you to heal up so I can throw you down again."

Eret shoved him playfully, chuckling into his sandwich.

"One track mind."

"I do not! I could have made steamed vegetables and chicken which would also encourage healing but be far less exciting."

A suspicious amber glare quickly faded as Eret's eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Yeah, probably healthier too. I forgot how much I hate not going to the gym. Might try for a jog in the morning if yoga isn't impossible."

Hiccup occasionally took part, but mostly he just watched Eret stretch and twist into all manner of interesting positions. It was a hell of a way to wake up. Plus Hiccup was flexible enough, judging by how he and Eret fit together in all manner of  _pleasurable_ positions.

"Don't hurt yourself. I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Be there in a few."

Hiccup brushed his teeth, washed his face and brushed his hair out; if he forgot it would be terribly knotty in the morning. Then sat on the bed, detached his leg and swung around to curl up. He was about to curse forgetfulness when Eret appeared at the door with his water bottle.

"Heard you get in bed and figured I'd save you the trip."

"You're an angel Eret."

He chuckled, placed the bottle on the bedside and headed to the bathroom to clean up for bed himself. Then he was sliding under the covers opposite Hiccup, smiling softly as he drifted. The man was a heavy sleeper, unlike Hiccup who tended to wake up thirsty randomly. Hence his water bottle that Eret sweetly brought to him.

Hiccup woke to the usual show of Eret in his pants doing some sort of sun pose or tree salutation... it was too early for technicalities like names. It was  _never_ too early for Eret to head past him in running gear, muscled thighs visible in his shorts and Hiccup leaned around his coffee mug to ensure he got the full view. Then realised if he sat daydreaming about Eret's legs, he'd be late for work.

"Morning Hiccup!"

Gunnar called out to him, the man sat in oil-stained overalls as he glared his way through paperwork. Their last admin guy had moved with his girlfriend or something, and so the paperwork backed up easy while Gunnar interviewed for a new one. Tugging on his own greasy protective wear, Hiccup found himself pointed to a car and immediately got stuck in with working out why the engine wasn't working as it should be.

He liked his job. Did art commissions on the side to sate his artistic cravings but engines... engines were brilliant. Like a giant messy jigsaw. Get all the pieces in the right place and feel a sense of achievement when the engine harmonised perfectly. And Eret liked the smell of 'mechanic' all over him, which was probably why he got fucked so regularly when he was barely through the door.

Then again, he was just as bad as Eret for that. Eret was a climbing instructor, and Hiccup was undeniably aroused by him returning home all sweaty and in need of a rub down. Of course, he'd had to book a week off to get his tattoo done and heal, so the poor man had been climbing the walls with inactivity. Because he trained people at different locations, indoor and outdoor, he could be gone a night or two at times.

Locating the problem, Hiccup repaired that and another two engines before passing the jobs on to those better at fixing the bodywork so he could get back to some metallic innards. Tired and sweaty when he clocked off for the day, Hiccup headed home to shower and hopefully refuel. Eret pouted when upon coming home he found Hiccup already clean and half-dressed.

"Where you going to tonight?"

"Probably Rainbows, I mean it basically limits my options to guys but it's rock night and so-"

Rainbows had been where he and Eret met the first time, introduced by mutual friends from the scene and they'd hit it off amongst cheesy music and brightly coloured shots.

"Good music and guys in tight black jeans. Totally your thing ."

Hiccup grinned.

"You wanna come?"

Eret considered it as he bit into the pasta speared on his fork, dipping the remainder in sauce before transferring that to his mouth too.

"Yeah, I'll come for the music. Unless you think I'll cramp your style."

"Nah. Best wingman I got."

Chuckling, Eret finished his pasta and took himself to shower. Parts of his tattoo were still dry and flakey, but as ever he healed from it insanely fast. Eret could blend right in with his ink, muscles and snug black jeans, while Hiccup would probably always look a little odd as he stepped into his boots and shrugged on his favourite jacket.

"Got everything?"

Hiccup patted down his pockets, nodding to himself.

"Keys, wallet, condoms, lube and ID... and phone!"

He plucked his mobile from its charging spot, tucked it into his inside pocket and nodded to Eret.

"Let's roll loverboy."

Rainbows was a familiar and happy sight for them as they rolled up outside, the neat gradient colours of the sign appealing to Hiccup's artistic soul and the sentimentality of their first meeting meaning the two could never really stay away. Music steadily thumped away as the side doors opened to let out smokers, meaning rhythmic guitars and drums filled the air around the place.

A sign proclaimed 'Rock Night' outside, with a list of upcoming events and theme nights beneath it. The doorman checked their IDs and waved them through, checking in their jackets while the music grew louder. The beat thrummed more every step until they got into the main function room, where Hiccup still heard Eret let out a low whistle.

"I am suddenly very glad I came out tonight."

Hiccup laughed, watching his boyfriend check out the swarms of tattooed men in mostly an array of black and red. Some guys  _only_ came out for rock night twice a month, not a fan of the more 'clubby' music. Hiccup recognised more than a couple from either going home with him or Eret. Like Alex, with his short blue hair was one of Eret's one-night-friends, and there was an interesting couple Hiccup had gone home with once.

They had a  _lot_ of toys. Probably the only people who had more than Hiccup and Eret.

They had also never spoken to him again... Hiccup didn't know what that was about but he left them to it. There were plenty more hot guys in the club.

"Hey" Eret nudged him, pointed subtly "your type. Ginger beard holding a drinking horn."

"I don't have a type!"

If anybody ever had doubts Eret and Hiccup were both comfortable with their arrangement, then helping each other look for hookups should put paid to them. Hiccup looked to the indicated human, taking in the white over-long vest that couldn't hide bulging muscles. Black knee-length shorts exposing firm calves and hugging thick thighs. The redhead wasn't looking in their direction, allowing Hiccup to surreptitiously check him out.

"If convenient, he happens to be standing next to someone of your type too."

Near the muscled guy was a shorter brunette, clearly new to the scene if his slightly fearful face was any indication. Eret had a thing for taking care of newbies - sometimes he ended up sleeping with them, but more often than not he just chatted to them about coming out.

"Good eye. Shall we?"

"I'm gonna get a drink in me first, you go chat to the newbie."

Hiccup headed for the bar as Eret peeled off to go check on the scared-looking one, ordering himself a Jack and coke to sip from as he watched his potential conquest (damn Eret, Hiccup hated that word) chug from the horn to the cheers of a couple of guys nearby.

"Nailed it Dagur!"

He overheard one say amidst the thumping music, and figured that was the guys name. He could hardly judge on the weird name chart.

"You cannot get me drunk! It's impossible!"

"Nah, you're just so deranged we cannae tell yer pissed!"

His cheering section - one a weedy guy with a close cropped beard, the other with quite a  _spectacular_  moustache - moved toward the bar and left a laughing 'Dagur' (Hiccup assumed) by himself. Dagur lifted the drinking horn to his head, declared "I'm a unicorn!" to nobody in particular and, after a whisper from a passing Eret, whipped around so fast Hiccup almost dropped his drink in surprise. Who had that much energy this time of night?

There was little doubt that Hiccup was being soundly checked out as soon as the redhead laid eyes on him. That helped his plan for the evening, Hiccup supposed. Dagur didn't waste a minute, heading straight for him. Up close, it was clear that while Dagur was broader, Hiccup was a little taller.

"Dagur!"

"I'm Hiccup."

They managed to sort of be heard over the music, and Dagur predictably laughed at Hiccup's name. Hiccup sipped his drink some more, making a note to thank his boyfriend later as Dagur indicated the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?"

A new song was creeping into being over the speakers, so Hiccup downed the last half of his drink and nodded. Dagur grinned, pulling him out to a somewhat empty spot as the songs lyrics started to flow.

_Record scratch, Steve Miller band_

_Tattooed necks and tattooed hands_

_Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm?_

Dagur had a tattoo like claw marks over his eye, more on his arms and some kind of runic writing on his inner forearm. Muscles, face and body tattoos...

Ok,  **maybe**  Hiccup had a type.

_Fresh regrets, vodka sweats_

_The sun is down and we're bound to get_

_Exhausted and so far from the shore_

Hiccup was increasingly sure he wasn't going to struggle with having Dagur in some way that night, so long as the guy didn't mind his metal leg. Dagur's broad hands settled on his hips, almost-certainly an erection rather than a zipper or something in his pocket pressing to Hiccup's thigh.

_You're never gonna get it,_ _I'm a hazard to myself_

_I'll break it to you easy. T_ _his is hell, this is hell_

If this was hell, Hiccup was signing up. The music beat was a perfect accompaniment, strong and rhythmic as it pounded in time with racing hearts. He was no expert dancer, but Dagur had enough energy for them both. Probably with some to spare.

_You're looking and whispering_

_You think I'm someone else_

_This is hell, yes_

_Literal hell_

Hiccup had a feeling he knew the implication when Dagur turned him, danced closer with his erection rutting against Hiccup's thigh. Scratchy stubble was something of a novelty since Eret shaved daily, Dagur's beard scraping the nape of Hiccup's neck when broad arms came around his waist.

_We don't have to talk, we don't have to dance_

_We don't have to smile, we don't have to make friends_

_It's so nice to meet you_

_Let's never meet again_

Hiccup almost laughed; was the DJ having a chuckle at the apt lyrics for a place many came to for such a thing - no dancing, no talking, no repeated meetings?

_We don't have to talk, we don't have to dance_

_We don't have to dance_

Teeth scraped the juncture of his throat, threatening to make his knees weak. Dagur  _really_ wasn't wasting any time.

_Bottles smash, I raise my hand_

_How can you all even stand it_

_Why is there joy in this poison, oh_

_Faking smiles and confidence_

_Driving miles to capture this excitement_

_I can't take anymore, oh_

The lyrics seemed to grow a little darker, but the seductive beat still fuelled the atmosphere as rough fingers dipped between t-shirt and jeans, rubbed lean hip bones and teased the prospect of further exploration.

_We_ _don't have to talk, we don't have to dance_

_We don't have to smile, we don't have to make friends_

_It's so nice to meet you_

_Let's never meet again_

Hiccup turned around again, figuring he had little to lose in forwardness as he kissed Dagur. Dagur responded rather aggressively, all teeth and tongue and blatant lust. It wasn't something he'd get from Eret, but then that was sort of the point.

There was probably discussion, at the very least a question of who's place they were going to but all Hiccup remembered was grabbing his jacket, sending Eret a text saying he shouldn't expect his boyfriend home that night. Dagur drove a flatbed truck, swore he hadn't actually been drinking when Hiccup questioned the safety of him driving.

"I fake it so they think I'm drunk. I know I'm kinda eccentric and energetic but that's just me."

"Alright. I believe you."

Sure enough, his driving was smooth and attentive. The only distraction seemed to be Hiccup, bright eyes turning to him at every set of lights. Hiccup made note of where he was, in case he needed Eret to come get him in the morning or even in case Dagur turned out to be a fruitcake who wanted to turn him into a lampshade.

"You don't live local, what brought you to Rainbows?"

"Oh, I gave my sister and her friend a ride to the city yesterday. I went to see a buddy who works that way, stayed the night and he mentioned it was rock night or whatever there today."

"We didn't have to leave early."

Dagur smirked, eyed Hiccup hungrily.

"I really don't mind."

Hiccup grinned, settling back into his seat only for Dagur to pull up outside a little two bed place.

"This is me. You'll have to excuse the mess, my sister packed for a short weekend trip and honestly it's like a dragon charged through here."

"Unless she packed on your bed I'm not that bothered."

Dagur laughed again, hopping out of his truck and throwing the door closed. Hiccup managed to get out without falling or losing his leg disgracefully. Dagur opened the front door with rattling keys, flicked on a light to illuminate bright green wallpaper, lurid and almost violent after the darkness outside.

_"Stay safe. Love you. E x"_

Hiccup smiled as he checked his phone and saw Eret's reply.

"Something funny?"

"I always tell a friend where I am, he's just telling me to stay safe."

"Ah. Good shout. I make my sister do that too."

Hiccup felt reassured this guy wasn't terrible - he obviously looked out for - and deeply cared for - his little sister. At least, Hiccup assumed younger sibling. He couldn't be sure. There was that flicker of awkwardness, of 'there's a stranger in my house I want genital contact with' before Dagur straightened up, clapped his hands as though jolting himself.

"You want a drink?"

"Water would be great."

Dagur led him through the next darkened hallway, turned the light on to illuminate a clearly loved kitchen. It smelled of recent cooking, herbs and meat and something tart and sweet. Dagur handed him a glass filled from the tap, sipping at his own while Hiccup sated his thirst.

"Bedroom?"

"Oh, upstairs! Can you take your shoes off though? Carpet."

It was only then Hiccup realised he hadn't mentioned his leg, feeling stupid and foolish for letting them get so far.

"I have to tell you something."

Dagur frowned, taking a swallow from his glass before he responded.

"What?"

"I've got a prosthetic leg."

Dagur blinked, then shrugged.

"That it?"

"Some people mind."

"I've got a tattoo on my face. Who the Hel am I to judge a body variation? I thought you were gonna tell me you were HIV positive which would mostly bother me because it means I'd have to top as that's less risky."

"I...thought you wanted to top anyway, but no. Always safe and regularly tested."

"I'm not  _that_  fussed, but I'm a switch and you felt hung. You?"

Still a little thrown by Dagur's candid bluntness, Hiccup finished his water.

"Switch too. Shall we?"

Once they actually  _got_ to bed, Dagur barely gave Hiccup's leg a curious glance before he went back to stripping him. He showed consideration for the limb though, gentler with stripping his bottom half than top half. It quickly became apparent Dagur was a biter, purpling bruises pulsing from Adam's apple to halfway down his pectoral leaving him panting, squirming as Dagur stroked his leaking cock.

"Top or bottom?"

Asking Hiccup a question when he couldn't think straight was just cruel, compounded by the way Dagur leant down to lick the precum oozing from his tip as Hiccup tried to regain coherency.

"You pick, I can go again if you wanna trade."

"Thank Thor for that. Spread em Hiccup."

Like the rest of him, Dagur's cock was thick, filled Hiccup until he was breathless with the pressure and pleasure of it and his energetic aura carried through to a long, thoroughly satisfying fuck that left Hiccup reeling and shaking for several minutes after, though thankfully Dagur was patient enough to let his late night guest recover. It was quite an act to follow, especially feeling a little self-conscious towering over the brawny guy.

Still, when he pressed slick fingers inside Dagur the man was passionately responsive, writhed and bucked and pleaded in all the right ways. He wasn't the slightest bit ashamed or embarrassed to display his enjoyment of Hiccup's cock working him open, whimpers strained and desperate when Hiccup found the right angle to drag over his prostate on each thrust.

Hiccup did so enjoy a responsive partner, unsure why anyone would want to suppress that naked, primal reaction that they had to work to earn - he'd been told once or twice he was too vocal, and Hiccup was hard pushed not to let it bother him at first, before realising it wasn't his problem others didn't appreciate his behaviour in bed.

Dagur wasn't having that problem, reaching to pull his own leg up toward his chest to let Hiccup slide deeper and grunting his enjoyment of the feeling. He wasn't vulnerable or concerned to show his pleasure. Hiccup's favourite kind of hook up by far. Hiccup didn't ask; Dagur invited him to stay the night.

It was a rare time Hiccup felt comfortable enough to take his leg off to sleep, often leaving it on even though one night stands knew about it. He paid for it the next morning, stump stiff and sore but it was a matter of feeling safe enough to wake up unable to walk. Or run away.

"Hey, you! Odin what's his name again? Hiccup!"

Being shaken awake, Hiccup grumbled and pulled the covers over his head before realising they were unfamiliar. Cracking open one eye, he found Dagur in... yoga pants? shaking his shoulder.

"Time is it?"

"Seven. I wake you after I was done with yoga but you gotta go! My sister's due back soon and I wasn't expecting her til this afternoon. I don't really want to explain bringing a guy home, she's kinda iffy about it after that guy I hooked up with who stole our TV once."

"Mkay. You need to point me to a Starbucks or something."

Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Hiccup turned blearily in search of his leg. He reattached it and grabbed his clothes to hobble to the bathroom.

"Oh no, I'll drive you back-"

"It's fine, Eret will pick me up if I send him a postcode. I just need coffee."

He wasn't expecting to exit the bathroom, dressed and rinsed with mouthwash, to find Dagur holding out a purple travel cup that smelled of coffee. The hickeys on his neck only added to the 'walk of shame' look Hiccup wasn't the slightest bit ashamed of.

"You can keep the cup if you're not gonna let me take you back."

"Oh, thanks. What's your postcode?"

He sent the information to Eret, then updated it with directions to the cafe Dagur gave him. Hiccup reached the of the street and turned back for a glance in the daylight, seeing a brunette and a blonde head from a taxi to Dagur's home.

Only just missed her. That was close, he chuckled to himself over overcooked eggs but superbly brewed coffee. Eret picked him up half an hour later, wolf-whistling at the state of his bruised neck.

"You coulda offered him food if he was that hungry."

"I wasn't expecting teeth, it just sorta happened."

"Was he as much of a top as he looked?"

Hiccup shook his head, still yawning a little.

"Switch. We took turns. How was your night?"

"Nate was a good laugh. I drove him home when he got too smashed to be left alone, then I went to bed all by myself."

Hiccup chuckled, ruffling Eret's currently-loose hair.

"You hooked up with Hazel what, a week ago?"

"Eight days!"

"I do apologise. But I've slept with you every day since, one cold night won't hurt you."

They were bantering playfully - Eret wasn't begrudging him anything. Their little flat was a welcome sight for Hiccup to flop down on the sofa, fending off Eret who wanted to dump him in the shower.

"Bring me coffee and I'll consider it."

Five minutes later, a steaming mug was placed down by a pouting boyfriend.

"Asshole. Love you."

Rolling over to eagerly inhale coffee while it cooled, Hiccup smiled.

"Love you too."

-HTTYD-

**If you were wondering, the song was Andy Black - We Don't Have To Dance. I love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShipMistress - it's Dagcup (well that's what everyone is calling it) and thank you!**

**This chapters about... a month after the last one?**

-HTTYD-

"Oh its so good to see you boys!"

Six foot three of hair braids and the lanky limbs Hiccup had inherited wrapped around them both, squeezing the air clean out of both Hiccup and Eret.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Val!"

Eret grinned at her as Hiccup leant down to check his mother hadn't knocked his leg, then straightened up and she led them in.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. Dad you're gonna get arrested for deforestation."

"Ah, it's just a hobby!"

Stoick waved the jibe off as he stood to greet the boys in turn, giving them ribcracking hugs and almost knocking Hiccup over with the solid friendly pats on their backs. There were wood carvings anywhere - Hiccup noted his fathers technique _had_ improved - and sawdust crunched underfoot. It was lucky they didn't have carpets else Hiccup suspected his mother would have used one of the creations to murder his dad.

"So what did the half a tree go in to?"

"Firewood. I'm not obsessed!"

Stoick defended, pouting petulantly through his beard when his wife gave him a scolding look.

"Promising to visit soon and not showing up for a month, a mother can start to feel neglected."

Hiccup immediately hugged his mother, kissed her soft cheek and grinned when he saw her smile.

"You wanted to see us both! Eret's had a lot of away jobs lately."

"So I'm sure ye made a few new  _friends."_

Very much used to his dads playful ribbing, Hiccup shrugged with a smile.

"One or two."

"Nobody permanent then?"

Stoick not-so-subtly asked.

"No, dad."

"Stoick!"

Valka rolled her eyes, but Stoick held up his broad hands defensively.

"I've been doin' some research is all! I know that's a thing!"

" _You_ read up on polyamory?"

"Hold on. Your dad can read?"

Eret laughed as he was playfully tackled, the only one brave and bulky enough to playfight with Stoick as they tussled about. Hiccup chuckled as he watched them, then looked up as the door knocked again. Bemused, Hiccup headed to answer it since he was closer than his mother.

"Elsir!"

He was hauled into a hug by Eret's mother, given a gruff but affectionate back slap by the less tattooed of the Erets. He wasn't  _thrilled_ about their relationship, but Hiccup gave him credit for making enormous effort to try and be.

"Didn't your mom tell you we were coming?"

"No, but we haven't long arrived and Eret's busy putting my dad in a headlock."

Eret Sr looked down at the scene, then cowed slightly under his wife's glare.

"No. You've just had a new knee put in, I'll not nurse you to health if you make yourself need new one!"

"Yes dear."

Helping Eret Sr and his walking stick over the awkward doorstep, Hiccup dragged his boyfriend up off the ground and pointed him to his parents.

"Mom! Pops! Hey! Hold up."

He brushed himself down to shake off the sawdust; Hiccup helped. It was not to simply touch Eret's butt. Not at all. Maybe a little. But he was helping.

"Good to see you lad."

"You too dad. How's the new knee holding up?'

Hiccup left his boyfriend to chat with his parents, exiting the main room to ensure his own parents weren't poisoning or cremating things in the kitchen. Valka could ruin toast while Stoick truly belonged in the wilderness cooking over a fire, since he cooked near everything to charcoal anyway.

"Where's Skullcrusher?"

Only  _his_ parents could have a huge, beefy Rottweiler called Skullcrusher... that was about as dangerous as a stuffed toy.

"Probably sleeping in the sunshine like he always is!"

Heading out to the garden, he found the hulking hound indeed snoozing away. When he heard Hiccup grumbling about the steps to the garden jarring his leg, he loped over sleepily for attention.

"Hello handsome. Miss me?"

Skullcrusher bumped his face on Hiccup's, left a big slobbery dog kiss there that Eret just happened to walk out to.

"Whoa, Hic. I know we have the whole open thing but strictly human, yeah?"

"Funny! Get me a paper towel you piece of shit."

Eret obliged, taking over the attention-giving while Hiccup cleaned his face.

"If I weren't completely certain you two adored each other, the way you talk to one another would not be a hint."

Valka stood at the top of the stairs holding cold drinks for the two of them, which Hiccup got up to grab hold of.

"Thanks mom. And luckily, you  _do_ know I love that idiot to Valhalla and back."

"Indeed."

Eret knocked back the iced juice in one long gulp, then yelped and clutched his head.

"Argh! Brain freeze!"

"That's why sensible people don't drink a whole glass at once."

"Eat me Haddock."

"Maybe later."

At least one parent choked on their drink. Elsir roared with laughter, came out to give Hiccup a one armed hug.

"Anytime you want to make my husband make that sound, you go right ahead."

Hiccup grinned at her.

"I don't know, I think Eret might mind if I tried it on with his dad."

That set her off again, drawing some strangled choking complaints from Eret Sr and a face of horror from Eret Jr. Valka was torn between amusement and dismay, coming out to shoo Elsir away.

"Oh Elsir don't encourage them, our boys are quite bad enough!"

"But how else can we make our husbands look like that?"

Giggling as she sat down in the kitchen, Elsir pointed to where Stoick and Eret Sr had similar looks of shock. Valka shook her head with a fond, exasperated smile on her face, then Hiccup spotted her starting on the food and decided to go in to rescue it. Eret joined him, swiping some of the chocolate sauce for dessert across Hiccup's mouth before kissing him with s grin.

"Aren't they sweet?"

"Eh. Don't get why they muck about if it's all so perfect."

Hiccup bit back his spike of irritation; they'd had this conversation before, but Eret Sr liked to bring it up again now and then. Now, particularly. Eret took over answering while Hiccup licked sweet syrup from his lips, finishing the prep for dinner while Eret carried over the snacks.

"Because what we do when we aren't together makes no difference to what we do when we are. I trust Hic, he trusts me. Now be quiet and eat your mini pies pops."

Grumbling, Eret Sr bit into the snack food and fell silent save for crunching. Everyone else continued on as normal, and Eret kissed the side of his jaw when he rejoined Hiccup at the kitchen side.

"Isn't it funny how no matter where we get invited to eat, we take over cooking?"

"Yeah. We'll have to restrain ourselves if we ever go somewhere we have to wait for our food to be prepared properly. Not like... Subway. I think they'd be pissed if we hopped the counter and insisted we could organise salad better."

Other than the minor niggle with Eret Sr, their dinner and dessert went brilliantly and Hiccup was quite comfortably curled into his boyfriends chest on one of the mammoth armchairs that easily seated three people. Or one Stoick. Eret sipped at the ale Stoick brought out, while Hiccup occasionally sipped his whiskey. He would have had wine, but his mom only had white and Hiccup preferred red. As did Eret.

"So, anything exciting going on for you two?"

"Not really. Oh. The building manager said someones leased the flat next to ours, so we'll be getting a new neighbour soon."

Eret stroked roughened fingers along Hiccup's cheek, dancing lightly over his temple and Hiccup hummed lazily.

"Yeah. A new person in the building for us to never talk to."

"You never know. They might be one of those people who insists on knowing their neighbours. Jack did until he found out we were 'raging poofs' or whatever it was he called us that day."

Eret chuckled, kissed his hair.

"There's a reason we named him Jackass."

They chatted until it was late enough for Elsir and Eret Sr to need to leave, turning down the offer of staying over as the elder male needed his orthopaedic mattress to support his painful joints that were aging and wearing out ahead of their time. Still, his wife took excellent care of him and aside from surgical recovery, Eret Sr hadn't even let it stop him hiking for pleasure.

"Well, you boys know where you're sleeping."

Hiccups mom hugged them both, kissed their cheeks - Eret was effectively another son to his parents. Part of the family. They were raised more on community values, while Eret Sr was from a long line of men who valued their Sami bloodlines. Hence the inherited name, the traditional tattoos on their faces. Elsir was a Sami woman too, but she and Eret were much more alike. He had her hair, her eyes, her brawny build - Eret Sr was always a slim man - and they definitely had the same roguish humour.

"Night mom. Night dad.

"Night Val, night Stoick!"

They headed up to Hiccup's old room, which was pretty much as he left it except his old single bed was now a double. He pushed open the window and stared out at the nearby forest, the big wood cabin his father built for his mother to make her art in. Hiccup had spent many hours in it himself when he discovered he shared her passion for art too.

"Did you like growing up here?"

"Yes and no. I was too weedy to climb trees, but there was loads of space to play, we always had dogs and the doctors said it was good for my health."

Hiccup was a premature baby - he'd grown stronger and healthier out here in the woods. Eret stepped up behind him, slid arms around his waist as they watched the navy blue darken to midnight blue-black.

"We can go climb some trees tomorrow."

"It's your day off and you wanna climb?"

Eret chuckled, rubbed his thumbs over the dip in Hiccup's lower back as he moved to undress for bed.

"No, I wanna check out your butt while  _you_ climb and then chase you up the tree."

His boyfriend served as a human furnace - they could sleep in boxers, window open and still be toasty warm beneath the covers. Which they did, Eret filling his water bottle while Hiccup took off his leg and swung himself into bed. A warm chest pressed against Hiccup's back, hefty arm slung across his waist and he hummed contently.

"What are you working on son?"

Valka placed juice in front of Hiccup, carefully sat so as not to jostle his sketching.

"Helping Eret design his next tattoo. He hasn't decided between an owl or dragon so I'm drawing some basics of both."

"I like it. I do think you should go with brown or maybe a dark purple... this light blue wouldn't suit Eret."

"Yeah, I thought that too. I'll redraw it when I'm home, this is just passing the time after I jarred my knee climbing trees."

It wasn't the most advisable activity for someone with a prosthetic leg, but Eret was the safest person possible to climb with. When Hiccup's leg started to protest, Eret climbed up to him, got Hiccup on his back and carried him back down no problem. Valka laughed, ruffled Hiccup's hair affectionately.

"Daft boys."

"That's why you love us. I am sorry we haven't gotten down here lately, it's just tough with Eret's schedule."

"I know love, I appreciate you coming out here when you can."

Smiling at his mom, Hiccup could hear his dad and Eret talking outside. They  _loved_ visiting, it was just a case of fitting it in with the drive there and back. Overnights were the only way it was really worth the trip unless they left their flat at the crack of dawn, but between their two jobs it wasn't always feasible to be gone for two whole days.

Heading home that evening, Hiccup looked over at Eret napping in the passenger seat - the man could sleep  _anywhere_  - and smiled to himself while idling at some traffic lights. Their relationship was easy, laid back and Eret fit within his family effortlessly. It was brilliant, really.

"Hey, wake up Ret. We're home."

"M'awake!"

Chuckling, Hiccup grimaced as his knee twinged from the earlier tree mishaps. Eret, while still half-asleep, noticed Hiccup's pain and immediately offered him a piggy-back up the steps to their flat. It probably looked ridiculous to hike Hiccup's six foot beanpole body up on his back, but it was late and nobody was around. Despite his impromptu nap, Eret was tired enough to join Hiccup in bed after he had his night-time protein shake, plus a sandwich. Hiccup had a few brownie bites with his cup of tea, then he was well and truly ready for bed.

They woke to the sounds of activity in the outside hallway, and once he had his leg and some trousers on, a sleepy-eyed Hiccup clutched a coffee cup and stuck his head out the door.

What, or rather  _who,_ he saw was a definite surprise.

"Dagur?"

The redhead twisted around, eyes widening comically as he saw Hiccup stood there in pyjama bottoms and not much else.

"H... Hiccup, right?"

"H, stop lurking the hallways!"

Before he could answer Dagur, Eret came to scold his inquisitive investigation. Dagur only looked more confused.

"Hey, you're... you're the one who told me I was getting checked out."

Hiccup gestured between them vaguely.

"Eret, Dagur. Dagur, Eret. Oh, hang on."

Hiccup ducked into the kitchen, returned holding Dagur's travel mug.

"I meant to bring it back to you, I just forgot."

Dagur took it mechanically, looking at the two men stood there.

"You... you live  _here?"_

"Yep. What are you doing here? Our new neighbour?"

That could have been strange, though from how homely his place was Hiccup wasn't sure Dagur had any intentions of relocating. He had a big truck and big muscles, he was probably helping someone else move.

"No. I uh, I'm helping her move in."

Yep. He was right.

"Who you talking to- oh, hey Hiccup. Eret. That's right, right?"

Rubbing his eyes, Hiccup spotted the cute blonde girl who had asked about the sign on their door. Oh, this could get awkward.

"Astrid, right? Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"His sister is my best friend... how do  _you_ two know each other?"

Hiccup shrugged, hid his face in his mug as Dagur flushed and Eret suppressed snickering laughter behind him.

"Biblically!"

Rolling his eyes at his highly amused idiot of a lover, Hiccup turned and glared lazily at him.

"Eret, don't you have a jog to be doing?"

"On my way. Have fun."

Sure enough, he was changed into running gear and waved politely as he left Hiccup to deal with the awkward situation. Asshole. Astrid put down the box she was holding, looked between Hiccup and Dagur.

"I'm confused. I thought  _he"_  she pointed after Eret "was your boyfriend?"

"He is. We're committed, but we aren't monogamous. Hel, he's my wingman when we go out."

"Riiiiight. And you hooked up with Dagur?"

"Yes?"

" _Someone_ has a type. You just gonna gawk all day Dagur?"

Snapped out of confused staring, Dagur picked up the box Astrid had put down and scampered into the open door.

"So you are the new neighbour?"

"That's me. Did he know you weren't single?"

"He didn't ask. Eret and I hook up with other people. One night stands. You might see the odd stranger coming or going from here, but other than that we're your average couple. There's no jealousy or deception."

Astrid nodded, big blue eyes really quite ridiculously pretty. Her lips were pretty too. Eret liked girls more than Hiccup did, but this valkyrie in cargo shorts and a faded  _Blink 182_ t-shirt was more than a little easy on the eye.

"I know what an open relationship is. But if you bring back a screamer I  _will_  bang on your door and threaten to kill them. I do not appreciate interrupted sleep."

Chuckling, Hiccup drained the last of his coffee.

"I can understand that. I'm gonna go make breakfast for that moron, see you around Astrid."

"Hopefully you'll remember to dress first."

Astrid gave him the once over, eyes lingering just a shade too long lower down. Hiccup looked down, realised his morning wood hadn't gone down just yet. Cheeks burning, he managed an apology.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry!"

Then promptly fled behind the door and closed it. He was going to  _kill_ Eret for not pointing that out, because he almost definitely noticed. Laughter rang in the hallway, and despite embarrassment Hiccup decided Astrid had a rather lovely laugh too.

And happened to be best friends with his hookups sister.  _Ohhh._ Hiccup reckoned he had narrowly missed her and the sister when he left Dagur's house that morning. She'd have recognised him if they had crossed paths, known then that her future neighbour had just slept with someone who was probably like a brother to her.

Eret came back, hot and sweaty and highly appealing but Hiccup was still mad at him. He made him breakfast, but he was mad still.

"Sup H?"

"You let me stand in the hallway pitching a tent?"

He snorted into his protein drink; definitely noticed.

"Sorry. I figured you just had good memories of Dagur. Hel, you might've invited him in for a quickie while I was out."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, chewed his eggs.

"No repeaters remember?"

"That's  _your_  rule. I don't mind it, unless you caught the feelings and didn't tell me."

He supposed that much was true. Eret obliged Hiccup and only had one-offs, but originally he hadn't been against repeat encounters. Hiccup felt that it would cross boundaries for the other people, imply there was more between them than sex. He only had intentions of an actual relationship with Eret. They had even broached the topic of adopting a child or two in the future, though not while they lived in their little flat. It was fine for them, but not a third person.

"No, no feelings. I just like having clear definitions on what's casual and what isn't. If you think  _you_  can hook up with the same person and not hurt their feelings or lead them on, go ahead. It's just not for me."

"Nah. Your rules are my rules H. What time you got work?"

"Twelve til eight. You're off today yeah?"

"Yep. Think I'll hit the gym when you go, get on the climbing wall then go for a good swim. Then maybe if you're really lucky I'll cook you dinner."

"Oh, you spoil me."

Eret grinned, carrying his breakfast mess to the sink and then heading for a quick shower. Hiccup pulled his trouser leg up to rub his sore knee, then the door knocked again. A quick pat down told him no untoward bulges would show, so Hiccup limped across to open it.

"Astrid?"

Her eyes travelled down, but this time it was because one leg of his bottoms were hiked up to reveal his fake leg.

"Cool. Oh" she looked up, smiled disarmingly "I hate to be intrusive but seeing as we've broken the ice already, do you have a screwdriver? Mine seems to have vanished and you already know how far away Dagur lives."

"Sure. Come in" Hiccup stepped aside to allow her in, and Astrid inevitably scanned their picture-covered walls "what size?"

"Average four point I guess?"

Hiccup chuckled as he opened a cupboard and pulled out the hefty toolbox, flipped the lid open and turned it to a slightly shocked-looking Astrid.

"I'm a mechanic. Eret is a DIY whiz. You'll have to be more specific."

"Wow. I only need to put a couple things together."

"If you want, I can come help" a wet, towel-clad Eret poked his head out of the bedroom door "I only have plans with the gym today, and I know how to use Hiccup's tools."

With all the tattooed, water-covered muscles on display, Astrid couldn't really help but look. And, well, Hiccup knew his boyfriend was hot.

"I'll bet. If you wanna come join the madness, feel free."

"I'll just get dressed. You've had all the show you're getting."

Astrid laughed, turning back to Hiccup. She was reaffirming their rule somewhat - she had visibly checked Eret out, but not Hiccup. Nobody ever liked them equally. His ego could take it; Eret  _was_  gorgeous after all.

"Spoilsport."

Joining in her amusement, Hiccup leant in as though imparting great wisdom.

"If you wanna see him topless just ask to see his ink. He missed his calling as a stripper, I swear."

"I'll bear that in mind. You don't mind me borrowing him right?"

"What do you think?"

Her brow creased in thought, then smoothed out. She smiled.

"Fair point. He's not gonna be weird with Dagur is he?"

"Not a bit. He might crack jokes, but we aren't jealous. At all. Tell Dagur to chill."

Hiccup locked up the toolbox so Eret could carry it out, turned in time to see his boyfriend come out dressed in jeans saved for stuff like painting and decorating, a t-shirt that was worn thin but still stretched across broad biceps.

"I shouldn't be gone that long but if you leave for work without saying goodbye I'll be very sad."

"Not the sad Eret eyes!"

He chuckled, kissed Hiccup firmly and reached to pick up the toolbox.

"Take me to your fiddly bits."

Astrid turned to Hiccup, raised a slim blonde eyebrow.

"Is he always like this?"

"Always. Just tell him to be quiet. I do."

Eret mimed being terribly wounded, then laughed and held the door open for Astrid to stroll through. Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn't check her out a little.

He got ready for work, hearing bangs and scrapes on the wall and occasional laughter from four individual voices. He recognized three as Eret, Dagur and Astrid, figured the fourth must be the sister connecting neighbour to hookup.

"E-eeee-ret?"

"Hi-iiiiii-ccup!"

Answered him in a sing song voice, and Eret appeared quickly to say goodbye. He kissed his boyfriend, waved and got an actual look at the fourth person. Tall, slim, dark hair and green eyes.

"Heather, stop checking out the neighbours and help me move this."

Well, he had a name. Heather turned away to Astrid's voice, left him to bid his boyfriend goodbye.

"See you later handsome. Behave yourself."

Eret winked.

"Never."

-HTTYD-

**I am so behind on my update schedule hopefully nobody hates me for that. If this sucks you can hate me for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cleo - Eret's past will be covered! Just... later. Promise.**

**Guest - without spoiling anything... yes, yes she did. It'll all make sense later.**

**HilfsbereitGast - I'm glad you're enjoying this! And worry not. I never forget the smut.**

**Eret POV.**

-HTTYD-

He whistled as he worked, finding it really quite attractive how Astrid was so fiercely strong. Considering they had muscle in the form of Dagur, he hadn't expected her to be hauling furniture around by herself as he helped put together a bed, some furniture and the like.

"Say Dagur" Eret grinned "what was with trying to eat my boyfriend?"

Staring into a box of DVDs like it held answers to great mysteries, Dagur turned around to look at Eret. He was clearly unsure how to act around a hookups boyfriend.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'm pretty sure you're the guy who left him with a bunch of hickeys."

His cheeks burned bright enough to match his hair and beard, and his sister Heather giggled to herself as she and Astrid adjusted her TV stand. They'd made a hell of a lot of progress in the time it took Eret to assemble her bed, wardrobe and IKEA bookcase in her bedroom. Her living room looked halfway to lived in already.

"So how does it work with you and him? Do you have like, agreed on numbers or special nights each month?"

Heather quizzed as Eret tightened a kitchen cabinet door, trying not to get hit in the face by it swinging backward when he checked.

"Not really. I tell him if I'm going out, he tells me if he is. If we go home with someone, we send the other a text where we are. If we are gonna bring someone home, we let the other one know."

"That's it?"

Eret's lip jutted out in thought as he took a box of mugs from Astrid. Presumably he was helping put them away.

"Yeah. I mean, we always use condoms. Never lie about if we hooked up. And we never go after the same person... that's about it really."

Lining the mugs up uniformly - a habit from his dad - Eret hummed to himself as Heather watched him.

"So you're not gonna try and bang my brother too?"

Eret raised an eyebrow, and he heard Dagur splutter from the doorway where he clearly happened to be eavesdropping.

"No. I mean, I'm sure he's lovely and my boyfriend said he was a good lay, but rules is rules and he's not my type."

"What  _is_ your type?"

He chuckled, leaning against the side to survey the curious girl.

"Are you always this shy?"

"I've never met anyone with a  _functional_ open relationship. I'm curious."

"Well, a lot of people think jealousy is a sign of love. Me and H aren't jealous. We're honest with each other. At first I wasn't that sure, but actually I think it's good for us. You can't  **not**  be open and honest with each other, and it made us address a lot of our own insecurities rather than risk projecting them upon each other."

"That makes a lot of sense."

Heather had her head tilted to one side as he stretched up to put the box Astrid asked up on top of the cabinet.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your tattoo."

"Oh, yeah. Newest one. Forget it's there sometimes."

Eret lifted his t-shirt and twisted to reveal the pirate tattoo to Heather, who oooh-ed slightly. Dagur and Astrid both peered around the doorway to investigate what she was interested in.

"That's pretty cool."

"Thanks. Hurt like a bitch on the ribs, the healing had me off work for a week. Next ones going on my forearm."

He lowered his t-shirt, started counting to make sure he hadn't left any of his tools lying around the place.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a climbing instructor. Indoor, outdoor, small mountains."

"Only small?"

Astrid quizzed, holding out one of his screwdrivers he'd used to assemble her bed with a smile.

"Nothing that takes you to dangerously thin air. I don't like carrying big oxygen tanks. You need anything else?"

"Nothing urgent, I got a bed, bathroom and tv."

"Then I am going to go hit the gym. There's a climbing wall with my name on. Literally, my names at the top cus nobody has beat my time yet."

He left Astrid and Heather laughing, and Dagur was smiling to himself but still looked awkward with Eret. That wasn't unusual; if Hiccup was ever chatting to a guy he had hooked up with at Rainbows and Eret joined them to talk, the mention he was Hiccup's boyfriend often scared them off. He wondered if it was the muscles, as most wouldn't have heard how Hiccup described him as a 'gentle giant'.

Changing, Eret packed his climbing shoes, water and protein into his gym bag, grabbed his swim bag and tucked that in too. Astrid gave his shorts and vest the once over, merely smirked when she caught him catching her looking. Well, at least she had a sense of playfulness. He smiled to himself as he jogged down the steps, started the mile and a half walk to the gym.

"Hey Eret! No new ink yet?"

He was a regular, friendly with the staff there.

"Not yet, the boyfriend hasn't finished drawing yet."

Hiccup came to go swimming sometimes, and the one time they'd gotten hassle in the changing rooms about being a gay couple after being seen holding hands outside, the staff had thrown the offender out. The rest of the time, Eret's bulk seemed to keep most at bay. Neither would ever be ashamed of who they were, and both men were respectful enough not to ogle strangers in the changing rooms. That would be creepy.

"Well, the wall is in the same place it always is."

"Anybody beat my time?"

"Not even close!"

He grinned, got his locker key and headed through to get ready for the climbing wall. It was no state of the art climbing centre, but it had hand holds, foot holds and easy access to the gym and pool if he wanted a different workout after.

The wall smelled like plastic and the chalk on his hands, the occasional snap and ding of people attaching and detaching cords to harnesses reached his ears. Eret loved climbing, finding his feet and having to trust his hands, his instincts. He could scale this particular wall blindfolded, but that would ruin the fun of seeing the top grow closer as he clambered up. The climb was more leisurely than he would do working, just enjoying the steady progress.

Arm and leg muscles starting to feel the burn, Eret climbed down, rinsed off sweat and put on his swim trunks for a nice long swim. The chlorine was murder on his hair, but Hiccup gifted him with deep-conditioning hair masks that served to revive his shoulder-length locks. His hair was about as long as Hiccup's, but much finer and not nearly as choppy and messy, plus he always wore it up out of laziness. Hiccup wasn't allowed to tie his hair up. Eret's rule. His hair was too nice and fun to play with.

He got back from the gym in plenty of time to make dinner for Hiccup, after a proper shower that was. Ten minutes before Hiccup was due home found him frying home-made burgers, whistling with a towel wrapped around his conditioner-coated hair when there was yet another knock at the door. He peered through the peephole, saw a head of blonde hair and opened the door to see Astrid. Her eyes traversed his bare torso, bright red shorts and matching red towel. It was coincidence, but he was rocking it.

"Have you moved into the hallway cus I keep seeing you here?"

"Thinking about it, it's surprisingly clean. No, I remember you saying you were going to the gym and I wanted to ask for your recommendation."

"Oh. Sure, come on in before my meat catches fire."

She gave him an eyebrow raise, stepped through while Eret hustled back to the cooker before the burgers he'd made got burnt.

"Since we got me moved in in record time, tomorrow will be finding my way around. Shops. Gym. Local doc and dentist. Nice towel turban skills by the way."

"Thanks, it's a skill. You should see Hiccup's mom's skills. That woman has hair to her butt, and she's six three.  _That's_  some next level towel skills."

Turning the heat down after he flipped the burgers over, Eret dug through his gym bag and found the card with the gyms name and address on.

"It's not that far, and it's a great place. You a gym bunny?"

"Exercise is good stress relief. And I like to stay in top shape. Never know when you'll need to run."

Her voice trailed off oddly, then she shook her head and smiled.

"I better get back."

Eret called after her, not wanting Astrid to feel like she had to leave.

"Stay if you want. There's extra burger mix."

"Won't Hiccup mind?"

"Won't Hiccup mind what?"

The boyfriend in question ambled through their front door, smelling like a walking aphrodisiac with a couple of oil smudges still on his hands, a plaster held on by duct tape on his thumb. He leant over, kissed Eret in greeting and smirked up at his towel hat. Rather than fuck his boyfriend in the kitchen and traumatise Astrid, Eret answered his original question.

"Astrid staying to eat burgers with us?"

Hiccup glanced over at their neighbour, smiling warmly.

"Of course I don't mind. Go ahead. I'm gonna change and clean up, make yourself at home Astrid."

She looked faintly surprised, but at Eret's indication she joined him at the side to prepare burger buns.

"One or two my good lady?"

Astrid looked bemused, then laughed at his endearment. He kept forgetting he must look ridiculous.

"Two, they smell incredible."

"H has cheese, lettuce and one slice of tomato. I just have cheese. Then you can do yours how you like."

She washed her hands without prompting. Eret doubted she had terrible germs, but it was still a pleasant sight as someone who was preparing food for him. He gave Astrid the first two; Hiccup wasn't done changing and would want to get a drink and probably rub his end-of-day sore leg before he settled down to eat.

"Can you crack that window open for me before the smoke alarm goes off?"

"Sure."

Astrid pushed it open, then perched at the table with a plate of food. Eret briefly reflected on the fact they had only met her properly that morning. At least they weren't worried she was a homophobe who would post threatening notes under the door. Nor was she shy; she had no problem being around Hiccup after he'd accidentally pitched a morning tent at her as practically their first encounter ever.

"Uh, Astrid?"

She turned to Hiccup's voice coming out of the bedroom, unable to answer with a mouthful of burger.

"She's got her mouth full H, what's up?"

"Do you mind if I have shorts on when I come out?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she chewed, thinking. Then her expression cleared, and she shook her head at Eret.

"No, that's fine."

He side-glanced at Astrid to check that was what she meant, and sure enough she didn't really bat an eye at his prosthetic. Eret flipped the burgers in the pan, then gave his boyfriend a cuddle by the cooker.

"Your leg alright?"

"Mmm. Bit stiff. Speaking of, I am  _so_ sorry about this morning Astrid."

Finally having cleared her mouth of food, she laughed and waved him off.

"It's fine. Nothing I haven't seen from Dagur. In yoga pants. The problem with him being up at dawn stretching when you just want coffee. That's far more scarring, he's basically my brother."

Hiccup shook with poorly suppressed laughter, then crossed the room to the fridge, offered beer bottles to both Eret and Astrid, who nodded in acceptance. Having learnt from his dad, Hiccup could pop the caps off with his hands despite the owl-shaped bottle opener magnet on the fridge door.

"Foods done H."

"Thanks love."

He took the completed burgers, folded his lean body into a seat at the kitchen table opposite Astrid and drank from his beer while Eret finally made himself dinner.

"Seriously, these are amazing."

Eret grinned, bowed jokingly at Astrid and she rolled her eyes, but there was amusement dancing in the pretty blue orbs.

"Thank you. If you ever smell baking coming from here feel free to bang on the door and get Hiccup to feed you."

"I was gonna ask if you two are always this friendly, then realised who I was asking."

Both men were suddenly struck by mirth, Hiccup having to put down his drink while Eret attempted not to choke on a bit of bun as they laughed.

"Oh, that was direct. Yes, we are always this friendly. And not just to get someone into bed. Which is not what this is" worse luck, Eret pouted to himself "we just wanna be friends since you are a much better neighbour than Jackass was."

She surveyed them coolly, then her mouth tipped up at the side.

"Alright. Anyway, fancy giving me a hint for where the nearest stores are?"

Hiccup pushed his second burger toward Eret, rubbing his belly. He couldn't always eat huge portions, having had struggles keeping food down as a child. Astrid thankfully didn't say anything.

"I'll take you on a tour tomorrow if you want. I'm off work."

"Really?"

"If you don't mind that I can't walk terribly fast."

"Not a problem. I feel like I'm being adopted by the gays next door."

Eret wondered how inappropriate it would be to say they would rather bed her than adopt her, but decided better of it. Plus he would hate to make her feel reduced to it, when it turned out she was perfectly good company all to herself, witty and funny and not at all shy. Astrid was no wallflower. Hiccup played along, took a sip from his drink.

"If you're good tomorrow you can have an ice cream."

Astrid smirked.

"Chocolate or no deal."

After they ate, Astrid was drawn to their picture wall, first eyeing Hiccup's drawings then the photographs.

"Is that really your dad?"

"Yeah. I know, he's like a mountain and I'm a beanpole. Then Eret's parents are the opposite. His dads built like me. Except he's Sami, and my dads Viking."

"Sami?"

"Your average English person would call them Laplanders."

He smiled as Hiccup pointed at the photos, watched Astrid absorb the details attentively. It showed she wasn't just making small talk.

"And... that's wrong?"

Eret shrugged.

"I mean... it's a bloody daft word. I don't mind it terribly, but my pops hates it. Mom never says it either, but most people who aren't Sami wouldn't know the word. Me shacking up with this Viking lad was a scandal at first."

"My dick probably didn't help."

Eret inhaled some of his beer as he laughed, trying not to drown on beer in his living room.

"I'm guessing you mean being gay rather than you stripping off to meet them?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, pops is really trying but he wasn't happy at first. I get the feeling you snogging my mom didn't help."

"Technically, she kissed me! I was afraid for my life!"

Clutching her stomach and trying not to double over in hysterics, Astrid looked between them.

"You kissed his mom?"

"I was drunk! There was mistletoe and Elsir just jumped on me. She was smashed too, I was amazed she could stand up. Eret was worse at New Years,  _weren't_ you Eret?"

Whistling innocently, Eret looked away as his cheeks burned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh gods what did he do?"

"He got completely wasted, then gave  _my_ mother an in-depth and  **graphic** explanation on how to have 'the best anal experience'. She couldn't look either of us in the eye for weeks, and I'd never seen my father turn that colour before."

Clutching the side of the sofa for support, Astrid's laughter had rendered her almost breathless and her cheeks were pink, eyes bright. Eret wondered if the humiliation was worth seeing how she looked breathy and flushed.

"You  _didn't?"_

"He did. Personally, I think that tops a drunken mistletoe incident."

Still panting for breath through laughter, there were tears of mirth in Astrid's eyes that she tried to wipe away.

"Uh yeah, yeah. I'd say that was worse."

Eret had to be at the climbing center for work in the morning, and so they bade Astrid goodbye until morning when Hiccup would give her a tour of the local area. He finally washed the conditioner out of his hair, which after drying felt like pure satin, so silky it was almost unreal.

"Hey Hic?"

Laid on his back while Eret picked up the muscle rub for his boyfriends leg, Hiccup looked up at him.

"Yeah Ret?"

"Are we being too nice to Astrid?"

"Is that possible?"

"I guess not."

"So long as we have no ulterior motive, and we don't, I don't think we  _can_  be too nice to her."

That was true; despite her attractive-ness, neither Eret or Hiccup would be trying to make any sort of move on her. So they really were just trying to be friendly neighbours. Scooping out some of the menthol goop, Eret perched on the bed and worked it into his boyfriends leg stump. They'd both had scars they were shy of when they first got together; Hiccup's artificial leg and Eret's 'brand' on his chest.

Phantom pain panged his chest for just a second, and Hiccup knew what his expression meant when Eret clutched at the space-skull tattoo that covered said scars.

"Hey, come on love. You're alright."

Hiccup reached out to him gently, rubbed soothing circles on Eret's wrist until he looked up into warm, soft green eyes.

"Sorr-"

He didn't even finish.

"Don't you dare apologise. Go wash your hands then get your cute butt in bed so we can cuddle."

Hiccup sat up to wrap a loose dressing on his leg, preventing the bedsheets from becoming covered in his leg balm. Eret washed residue from his hands, as it stung something fierce on sensitive areas. Hiccup welcomed him back to the bed, arms open to allow his lover to curl up on his embrace. Artists fingers ran through his hair, soothing words murmured until Eret relaxed properly.

"Love you. Get some sleep Ret."

He was safe.  _Hiccup_  was safety, security, an oasis of completely unconcerned peace. It had been a while since he really felt that sharp bolt of fear and adrenaline, and Eret satisfied himself that while he wasn't completely over the trauma in his past, he was getting there.

"Love you too Hic."

-HTTYD-

**Must not just rush to the fun stuff. Calm down Harker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy the overall response to this is so positive. With the usual horde of haters for anything with Eret or homosexuality in, I was expecting nonsense but y'all are wonderful!**

-HTTYD-

"Hiccups got a da-aaaa-te!"

Rolling his eyes as an excitable Eret stood cooking a massive pile of scrambled eggs for breakfast, Hiccup yawned and scratched at the stubble clouding his jaw, other hand wrapped around his mug of coffee. Eret had woken him  _early_  that morning, and while Hiccup wasn't complaining about morning sex, it was too early for hyper-Eret.

"You realise that you're an idiot, right?"

"Love you too H. You want cheese in these?"

"I want food!"

Chuckling, Eret managed to place toast down without burning the eggs, which Hiccup set into eagerly in an effort to satisfy his rumbling belly. A hearty portion of eggs that was still half the size of Eret's soon joined the toast. The eggs were light and fluffy, a little butter and cheese adding a creamy taste and Hiccup dug in happily.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup answered with an affirmative hum, since his mouth was otherwise occupied with eating. He'd not been able to finish the burgers last night, but he packed away the eggs no problem. His stomach was annoyingly indecisive like that.

"Oh man, that was great. Thanks Eret."

"No problem love. You need your strength for today, after all."

Ignoring his boyfriends playful ribbing, Hiccup let Eret take the shower first since he had work, cleaning up the kitchen and mentally contemplating outfits while he waited. He  _could_ have joined Eret, but that would have taken considerably more time and he didn't want Eret to be sore from being repeatedly fucked before he started scaling walls.

"All yours hot stuff" Eret came out dressed for work, gear bag in hand "I'm gonna head out now before I decide to drag you back to bed. It's only fifteen minutes til I need to leave anyhow."

Hiccup almost encouraged him, but exercised considerable self-restraint and only indulged himself in a goodbye kiss. Eret nuzzled at his jaw, rubbed a thumb over his hipbone and headed toward the door. Hiccup followed him, taking advantage of the view of Eret's muscled thighs in form-fitting shorts for as long as possible.

He showered quickly, dressed in comfortable jeans and one of his hundreds of dragon-themed t-shirts and sat down to put on his favourite walking shoes. He could hear Astrid moving around next door, figured he could knock on her door and see what sort of time she wanted to get going. Flexing his organic toes in their cotton enclosure, took a few test steps to check his shoe was on his leg right - they had very specific fittings to his feet and if they weren't on right, he quickly paid for it in discomfort.

Satisfied, he slipped through the front door again, amused that despite the fact Astrid had already had dinner with them and knew more about their relationship than most, that this was the first time he was knocking on  _her_ door. Astrid opened it within fifteen seconds, and Hiccup was momentarily stunned at the sight of all that  _hair._

He shook off his reverie, hoping Astrid didn't think he was weird.

"Morning. I just wanted to see what time you were thinking of going out?"

"I just need to braid my hair and put on my shoes. Wanna come in and wait?"

Hiccup didn't trust himself not to stare; he'd always had a weakness for hair worn down that looked invitingly soft and play-with-able. He was talking nonsense in his own head.

"Uh, no. I need to go get my wallet and keys and painkillers. I wasn't expecting you to be ready right away."

She smiled and waved him off, so Hiccup returned to his flat to get his things. Now he knew why Astrid wore her hair braided so often; it was  **dangerous**  to wear it down. Grabbing his favourite leather jacket from the coat rack, Hiccup slid it on. He tucked emergency pain relief into his pocket alongside his mobile, then his keys went in another pocket so they wouldn't scratch his phone. Wallet tucked into his jeans, he was ready to go.

" Nice jacket. Do you have to take painkillers often?"

Astrid quizzed as she stepped out, gave him the once over.

"Not really, but I'm one of the unlucky ones who gets periodic pain even though I'm healed. So I carry tablets just in case."

"Well, if you gotta stop and rest any time just say so, yeah? I appreciate you showing me around."

"It's no trouble, and thank you."

They exited the building, Hiccup glaring at the permanent 'out of order' sign on the lift as he carefully took himself down the steps. There was no prosthetic specially for stairs... running, rock climbing, horse riding, swimming. All fairly optional recreational activities, and there were special designs for those.

But  _stairs?_  Now that would be silly, clearly.

"Ok. Where do you want to go first? Or shall we just go full circle?"

"I'm fine with a full circle."

Astrid smiled, falling into step with Hiccup as they headed toward the closest thing in the direction they started.

"There's the gym. There's a huge swimming baths about a mile further down along the same road."

"Do you swim?"

Hiccup nodded as they continued on, standing at a crossing waiting for the green man to appear opposite.

"Yeah, I go with Eret sometimes. The gym has been good to us, never stands for homophobia and offered me use of the disabled changing rooms because of my leg. I have a special leg for swimming that isn't as realistic, but stays on better and isn't damaged by water."

"You have a swimming leg?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I don't like the waterproof covers, too fiddly."

Astrid was pleasant company; inquisitive without pushing and attentive to his answers. The walk was enjoyable, and he pointed out the dentists a mile or so later as they started to loop a little more toward the central shopping area.

"The doctors is about as close to where we live, but it's the other side of our circle."

"Cool. Thank you, for doing this."

"It's no problem" Hiccup assured, meaning it "and if you're into morning runs, I'm sure Eret will happily show you his routes."

She went somewhat quiet, worrying Hiccup slightly.

"Are you ok?"

Astrid looked up, schooling her face but the smile wasn't quite convincing.

"Fine."

"Come on, what's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

It took her a minute to formulate a response, and Hiccup spied a bench a few feet away that they both stepped on.

"I guess its just strange. I'm used to guys generally only being nice to me for  _one_ reason, you know?"

"And you're worried that's what me and Eret are doing?"

Astrid shrugged, but he reckoned he was right.

"It's not. Look" Hiccup hoped he wasn't going the wrong way about reassuring her "you're attractive, yes. But me and Eret really are just nice guys who want to be your friend. Me and Eret have a rule about never going after the same person anyway, so if you think it's some weird contest to see who we can get you to like more, you're wrong."

He was being a little more candid about their relationship than usual, and effectively promising Astrid neither he or Eret were going to try anything with her. She stayed quiet, but eventually looked up at him.

"Alright."

"Ok then. Still want to go get ice cream?"

Finally, she smiled again. Hiccup cursed his promise of only a moment ago as butterflies ran rampant in his belly, but he quashed them, pushed himself up on to happily-rested legs and Astrid followed suit.

"Chocolate or no deal."

"Chocolate it is."

Seated next to each other in the near-empty dessert shop - nobody else was eating ice cream at 10:30am - Hiccup scooped up some of his butterscotch-and-biscuit mix, while Astrid hunted through hers for the little brownie bites hidden away in there.

"So... can I ask you something?"

"Is it about my leg or my relationship style?"

Astrid chuckled, slurping at her milkshake noisily. The shop worker cleaning already clean tables gave her manners a filthy look, but Astrid met it with her own, continued to make noise with her drink until the waiter turned and went to clean an already clean table at the other end of the shop.

"Well, I was going to ask about both anyway, but how did you know?"

"You haven't asked yet and everybody does. I'll answer both, if you'll answer my one question."

Astrid nodded, scooping up more rapidly-melting chocolate ice cream.

"Why'd you move? Dagur and Heather live in the next town over near enough, so I assume you grew up near there."

Her face tightened slightly, and Hiccup regretted asking what could be construed as a hugely invasive question depending on her motivations.

"Bad breakup. How did you lose your leg?"

No wonder she was so concerned about Hiccup and Eret trying to move in on her. Hiccup took the short answer, moved on quickly.

"Got hit by a car when I was twelve. They said the likelihood was that they could save my leg but I'd never walk properly, if at all, again. I wanted to walk. Told them to do what they had to do."

He sipped his cola while Astrid processed, then tried and failed in attempting to spoon softened ice cream out of a bowl-plate thing ill-shaped for the purpose.

"Did they catch the driver?"

"Yeah. Drunk guy. The wheelchair bound pre-teen made a compelling witness at trial, especially when I was a late bloomer and looked about nine, maybe ten at the time."

Pushing the remnants of his dessert aside, Hiccup drained his ice-diluted coke with a frown. Astrid retrieved another brownie bite from her ice-cream soup, then followed suit and picked up the last of her milkshake.

"I can drink and walk, let's go."

Hiccup pushed himself up, full stomach complaining at the injustice when the seat was so comfortable. He took his dirty stuff back up to the counter, never liking to leave a mess behind. Astrid copied him with hers, and they exited into the encroaching midday sunshine to finish Astrid's 'tour' of the local area.

"That way is mostly grass and parks and stuff, dog walkers and joggers go there alot. Me and Eret picnic there sometimes."

They passed by Rainbows on their circle, and Astrid smiled when Hiccup pointed it out as where he and Eret first met.

"How did you end up in an open relationship?"

"Eret wasn't my first. I was introduced to polyamory by a girlfriend at university, and as someone fairly new to their sexuality and having finally hit puberty, it just... suited me I guess? When I first met Eret, neither of us were looking for a relationship. Eret was recently out of a bad break up himself" Hiccup winced, hoped Eret wouldn't get upset at his slip of the tongue "and I wasn't unhappily single. That was... four years ago now? Maybe five. I lose track."

"How long have you been together?"

"Just over three years. Lived together almost two, its alot easier to hook up when you aren't in uni dorms or your parents house."

"Do they know?"

"That me and Eret are open? Oh, definitely. My dad ribs me about it, Eret Sr makes grumbles about it but he doesn't really complain. My mom and Elsir are both totally fine with it cus they know me and Eret are happy. My dad keeps dropping hints and getting smacked by mom though."

Astrid laughed. She had a lovely laugh, hearty and genuine.

"Hints about what? Settling down?"

"Sort of. He's been reading up on polyamory, and now he asks if we'll ever have an actual relationship with someone else, not each other and one night stands."

Hiccup pointed out the road that led to the doctors surgery, and they mutually agreed to get back to the block of flats, get one of their cars and head to the store for shopping. Astrid was fairly quiet until she got into Hiccups car, flexing her legs in the excess space due to how far back the chair went to accommodate Eret.

"Do you not think about that then?"

Focused on starting up the car, Hiccup didn't immediately click what she was asking.

"About what?"

"Dating. Having a number three?"

He shrugged, easing the car from the communal car park.

"You've seen us. We have different types. Hel, we  _are_ different types. There's been one or two people we both liked, but nobody has ever liked us both. And that's ok, we're fine with it. Poly isn't for everyone... one girl Eret brought home even outright said she would let him still sleep with guys if he left me and became  _her_  boyfriend."

"Rude much?"

"Exactly! So while it's not something we've ruled out forever... its also not something we feel compelled to seek out. I love Eret, and he loves me. Our relationship  _works,_  so it would have to be someone pretty special to slot in the middle."

"That makes alot of sense. Sorry for all the questions, I'm just avidly curious."

"Most people are. And both of us are happy to explain it, so long as the response isn't telling us we're cheats and that monogamy is the only sign of 'proper' commitment. We don't ask everyone to  _accept_  it, just that they respect our relationship."

"Well, I'm fine with it. Unless you bring back screamers, but we've covered that."

Chuckling, Hiccup began searching for a parking space. Astrid nudged him and pointed one out, letting out a mischievous laugh when someone elses car had clearly been edging toward it.

"Ours now mr over-compensater!"

Hiccup tried not to visibly laugh at the guy who was admittedly driving a pretty big car. His knee twinged as he got out of the car, and Astrid politely waited for him to pop a painkiller before they ventured in to the supermarket. She followed him when he went to pick up condoms and lube, and both burst out laughing when a passing older couple could be heard remarking "now why aren't  _you_  that optimistic Nigel?" at the sight of what the probably assumed was a young couple stockpiling.

"Now all we need is someone who's seen me and Eret together to come up asking when I turned straight."

Astrid grinned, tossed a box in her own basket and winked at Hiccup's raised eyebrow.

"You think you're the only ones who practice safe sex?"

Seeing as she wanted to play wind-up, Hiccup went along.

"No no! I'm just surprised you picked the boring ones. I had you pegged for a ribbed and dotted girl."

Astrid smirked, tongue peeking between her teeth playfully.

"Lets not get started on who's  _pegged_  who now shall we?"

With that, Astrid sauntered further up the aisle, leaving Hiccup staring after her at her bluntness in the not-empty store. More than one person was watching her go too, though they might've simply been checking her out. He hastened after her, catching up as Astrid picked up a box of tampons - they were in the same aisle as the sex aids, so it made sense.

"Hey, are you gonna come over for dinner again?"

Hiccup asked, lingering at the fridge.

"Depends what you're making."

"Spaghetti? I just need to know to get more garlic bread."

Astrid nodded, and Hiccup chuckled to himself as he pictured her watching Eret use only a spoon and sheer determination to eat it later as he added garlic bread and some fresh vegetables to his basket.

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Cats. Which sucks, because I always wanted one."

"Luckily I have no plans to cook  _cats_  into my spaghetti. I'll clarify; any  _food_ allergies?"

Astrid giggled, shook her head.

"Glad to hear it. And no, I eat pretty much anything that stays still long enough. Except asparagus, that stuff is gross."

"Finally, someone sensible! Eret loves the stuff, but I can't stand it."

Astrid was amused at his expense yet again when they were checking out, snickering at the embarrassed cashier who scanned Hiccup's condoms and lube. He had a chuckle to himself when the same cashier averted his eyes while handling Astrid's 'pharmacy aisle' purchases too.

"Hey, uh" Astrid faltered for a second as she geared up to speak, back in the car "is there a specific sexual health clinic round here? I don't mean anything by it asking you-"

Hiccup cut her off before she could fret too much.

"Yes, and I consider it a compliment you think I take care of my sexual health so. It's three doors down from the doctors, next to the pharmacy and it's a walk in service. Sometimes I go  _just_  for the free condoms... actually, thanks for reminding me, its almost my six month mark."

It was probably written on the calendar, but Hiccup would definitely be checking for it now.

"Yeah. My uh, my ex was cheating on me so I figured. You know. Gods, why am I telling you this?"

The confident girl bantering over the condom aisle was suddenly embarrassed, shy. Hiccup sought to ensure she didn't feel ashamed.

"Sounds like a good idea. And your ex is an ass. I can't abide cheaters. Eret can do what and  _who_ he likes, but if I ever found out he was lying to me about it that would be it. Thankfully, I'm certain he believes in the same principles. Now we better get in before my frozen chicken melts."

They separated at their front doors to unload shopping, but Hiccup left the door unlocked and told Astrid to come back over if she wanted to. When she spied the Xbox, Hiccup was immediately challenged to some multiplayer competition.

"Sure, set up a profile thing for yourself. Eret is very protective of his game scores so you can't use his."

Eret found them like that when he returned from work, all sweaty and happy - he loved his job - and greeted them both warmly.

"Don't worry, she isn't using your profile."

"Good to know" Eret kissed him "I'm gonna go clean up."

"Alright love."

Hiccup smiled at his boyfriends retreating backside, then resumed trying not to get his animated characters ass kicked by Astrid's. The girl was a hustler, either that or queen of beginners luck.

"Should I go?"

"Well, if you got somewhere better to be, you can go. But it'll make it difficult to feed you."

"I don't wanna take up your couple time."

"Don't be daft Astrid, if we didn't want you here"

"You wouldn't be invited."

Eret finished, taking the spot Hiccup cleared by shuffling up, sitting next to his boyfriend with a groan as he got to relax after the days exertion. Once he finished getting trounced again, Hiccup kissed Eret and handed over the controller.

"I better start dinner."

"Mmm. Food."

"You want a protein shake while you wait?"

"Nah, had one at lunch, I'll not waste away while you cook."

Chuckling, Hiccup got a glass of water for Eret and refilled Astrid's juice cup before he started on dinner, stomach growling in anticipation as the smell of garlic bread and bolognese filled their little flat.

"Hey Eret?"

"Yes my good lady neighbour?"

Hiccup couldn't help overhearing, but then he didn't think Astrid was trying to talk secretively.

"Hiccup said you like to go running?"

"I do indeed. Is that an ask for me to show you a good route?"

"If it's no trouble."

"Not at all. How far do you normally run?"

"Five miles at least twice in the week, ten on a weekend."

"Then I shall take you on my five mile route tomorrow. Assuming I don't starve to death before then!"

His voice increased in volume to make sure Hiccup heard him, but then he started laughing and Hiccup heard Astrid join in.

"Five minutes! Set the table you overgrown baby!"

"Waa."

Was Eret's deadpan response, but he hugged Hiccup from behind and kissed his cheek before grabbing cutlery for the table and laying bowls out to serve food into.

"Can I help?"

Astrid offered, and the two men nodded in sync.

"Sure, you can get drinks out of the fridge. Mines the fruit punch, Eret's is the lemon-lime. And yours is... ladies choice."

Astrid had diet coke, Hiccup took note as he separated out garlic bread into its slices in the serving dish.

"Hey, you wanna come portion yourself some dinner?"

Hiccup stepped aside, watched Astrid ladle out spaghetti and the accompanying saucy-meaty-vegetably accompaniment. She looked on in amusement when Eret had only a tablespoon, no fork to twirl his spaghetti around.

"Isn't that difficult?"

"No, chopsticks are difficult. This is easy."

As they chatted lightly over dinner, Hiccup smiled to himself as Astrid stayed relaxed and bantered with Eret like she had before. So far, he felt like they had done alright on the neighbour front - Astrid was awesome.

That night, when she'd retired to her own home a dozen steps away and Eret was stood next to him at the sink, both scrubbing garlic breath away as best they could, Hiccup smiled inwardly to himself.

"How was your day?"

Eret quizzed after gargling with mouthwash, watching Hiccup grab the oil from the bathroom cabinet.

"Good. We covered everywhere important. Went shopping, got ice cream. She asked a bunch of questions about our relationship, and how I lost my leg."

Shrugging off his vest, Eret laid on his front on their bed, soft towel beneath him to protect their sheets. Hiccup managed to find a position that didn't make his knee ache terribly, set to giving his boyfriend a belated rub down. Eret rested his head on the pillow, turned slightly so they could still converse.

"Nothing unusual for a new friend then. We are a curious pair."

"No doubt."

"Oh, before I forget" Eret stopped to groan appreciatively as Hiccup kneaded tension from his broad shoulders "I got an away assignment. Three days, starting day after tomorrow. It's short notice but it's for a group going to the Alps or something, and their original instructor broke his wrist and can't do the training. Pays great though, cus they wanted me specifically."

"Well, you are a great instructor. I'll miss you though."

"So you should. I expect a tale of sexual deviancy when I return though, don't be getting lonely on me now."

Hiccup chuckled, shifting to rub Eret's lower back. He liked the stories of Hiccup's 'exploits' when they were apart.

"Don't get caught having sex in a cave again this time."

Eret's shoulders shook with laughter as he reminisced.

"Hey, it's not  _my_  fault that woman sounded like she was dying with all the echoes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful."

"Always am H. Someones gotta eat all your baking."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Mhmm. Love you too Hic."

Done with his back, Hiccup clambered off of Eret and wiped his hands on the towel under Eret.

"Anywhere else you want rubbing?"

Eret rolled over, staying on the towel and stretching with a satisfied mewl before reaching down to lower his shorts, exposing his swelling erection.

"Well, if your're  _offering..._  wrong sort of lube though."

"Don't worry, I went shopping today."

-HTTYD-

**I joked with SquallOfVIII about starting this chapter by skipping over the whole Hiccup + Astrid day, but then I decided I wanted not to be lynched by readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~

**ShipMistress - if you go back and look, you'll see that they went back and got a car to go shopping!**

**ToothlessFan - if you mean will Dagur come back in sexy terms, nope. But he'll definitely be around, seeing as Heather + Astrid are best friends and he's my personal headcanon of gay big brother Dagur.**

-HTTYD-

"Astriiiiid? Up and at 'em!"

Eret knocked her door, dressed to run already after having done yoga, kissed his boyfriend to wakefulness and been promised breakfast.

"Ugh" Astrid's door opened, hair sleep-mussed and pyjamas not much to speak of "come in. Quietly. I'll be five minutes."

_"Somebody_  isn't a morning person."

"I'll be fine once I get moving" she stopped to yawn "just need to change and find my water bottle."

Eret would be lying if he didn't consider telling her how much he liked her pyjamas, but after Hiccup explained the conversation he had had with her the previous day, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable and so he dialled back the incessant flirting he was prone to. Whistling to himself, Eret peered around her flat and saw she'd hung up a handful of pictures, mostly of her and Heather and Dagur, though one or two showed other blondes he suspected were relatives.

Her running gear wasn't much more forgiving, though covered more skin - leggings and a vest top, slim to her slender curves and the soft blue complimented her eyes. Astrid sat to tie her running shoes, then dug in the cupboard above the sink and came out clutching a water bottle. Eret tapped at his FitBit, checked the charge was good for the run to measure his heart rate.

"You have one of those?"

"Yeah. It helps me make sure my fitness is good before I go on an outdoor climb, which I will be doing for the next few days."

"You're leaving?"

Eret nodded, realising he hadn't had the chance to tell Astrid about his upcoming job.

"Yep, but I'll be back soon and you can still hang out with Hiccup."

"This is your instructor thing, yeah?"

Astrid quizzed as she filled her bottle, then indicated toward the door. He held it open for her, which earned him a smile as Astrid started to wake up in expectation of physical activity.

"It is indeed my good lady. These guys are already climbers, but to do the group thing they are doing requires having done an outdoor class within the last year. A couple of them let that lapse."

They got outside, and Eret insisted on a warm up walk before they started jogging. He didn't want her getting cramp; he was fine, he'd done some yoga already and the flow was... flowing.

"So, does that mean Hiccup will be...  _busy?_ "

"Probably. He usually hooks up at least once if I'm gone for three or four days. But not always. Sometimes he stays in and draws... Oh, here we are. This is the start of my five miles route. Ready?"

Astrid nodded, did a couple of quick dynamic stretches before tightening her grip on her bottle and they set off jogging. Eret didn't like to hit the ground running, preferring to get his heart rate up before he hit the harder patch with some gradient. Astrid matched his pace just fine, pale cheeks flushed and lit up by dawn sunshine.

They pounded the pavement, saw only a couple of dog walkers and other joggers at the early hour and though they were mostly silent, it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Astrid was easy company, only stopping to catch her breath when Eret did before tackling the steep slope of the hill on their route, ensuring the challenge never waned. Hill running  _always_  hurt.

"Ok" Astrid panted as they reached the end of their run, standing sweaty outside their block of flats "not a bad route. Do you have different ones?"

"Yeah" Eret downed the last of his water "ten miles and a hefty twenty mile I run twice a month. I used to run marathons but I don't like making it about time. I just like to run."

Astrid smiled tightly, letting them in through the front door to climb up the stairs.

"I need a shower."

"Yep. I gotta shower, eat and get to work. I don't leave til twelve tomorrow, you want to run again?"

"I'll let you know."

Eret nodded and fell through the door, found Hiccup stood at the side in his pyjama bottoms mixing Eret's protein shake for him.

"You're an angel H."

He started drinking it quickly, exceptionally thirsty and ignoring the sharp coldness as it wet his dry throat.

"I try. Go shower, I'll start cooking your eggs when you get out."

"Thanks handsome."

He gave Hiccups ass a quick squeeze - there was no better butt than his, honestly - as he headed to clean up, hearing his boyfriends playful chuckle. A quick shower left him clean and soothed the ache of the run, left room for ravenous hunger to take its place. Piling his work gear into his bag, Eret pulled on clean shorts and headed out to where Hiccup was just done plating eggs and toast.

"Oh man these are good."

Hiccup smiled, sipping at his cup of tea and eyeing Eret's shirtless torso, stroking fingers across the top of his shoulder as he walked past to sit down on the sofa where he could rest his leg. His mobile went off while Eret was finishing his coffee and toast, and the smile on his boyfriends face told Eret it was his parents.

"Hey mom. What's up? Yeah, Eret's here but he's got his mouth full."

A few seconds later, Hiccup burst out laughing.

"Not like that! He's eating breakfast. You've been spending too much time with Elsir."

"There is no such thing, my mother is a delight!"

Eret interjected, putting his plate in the sink where Hiccup had hot water ready to do the washing up. Checking his watch, Eret figured he had time and did them while Hiccup chatted to his mom on the phone.

"Mom says hi!"

"Hi Valka!"

Eret yelled back, hoping it transmitted over the connection while he scrubbed food residue from last nights plates. Elbow deep in suds, he couldn't really do much when their door knocked.

"H, get the door! I'm bubbly!"

He had his suspicions, and sure enough it was Astrid at the door when Hiccup opened it. She was clearly showered and changed, new bobble in her braid that matched her light green t-shirt.

"Hey Astrid. Do come in. Eret, entertain our guest. No mom, not like that!  _Definitely_  too long with Elsir."

Astrid stepped in, taking a second to look between the two men in nothing but bottoms before heading over to Eret. He felt her eyes on his back, taking in the ink there.

"Wow, I forgot that wrapped all the way around the back."

"Yep. Not that you aren't welcome, but aren't you sick of us yet?"

"Not yet. You'll know when I am. I actually came to see if I could tag along and take a look at the climbing centre."

"Oh. Absolutely. I'm leaving in about ten minutes if you want to sit down and wait."

Astrid smiled, perched herself at the table and watched Hiccup's natural wild gesticulating, hands and shoulders constantly on the go as he talked. Done with most of the washing up, he changed the water, put the pans in to soak and dried his hands, which reminded him to go grab his chalk ball.

"Yeah. Bye mom. Love you too. Yes, Eret loves you too."

Hiccup was saying goodbye to his mother as Eret passed, so he felt compelled to join in.

"I do Val! It's true!"

Chuckling, his boyfriend hung up the phone, looked over at Astrid and pretended to dramatically cover his chest.

"I'm not dressed!"

"I think we burned that bridge early on hot stuff. You ready to go Eret?"

"Where are you going?"

Hiccup asked genially, crossing the room with likely intentions of kissing his boyfriend in farewell. Eret winked over at Astrid, who rolled her eyes but there was a smirk playing over her mouth as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Astrid wants to check me out on the wall."

"I just wanna check out the walls dreamer. You getting dressed or what?"

"Let's not be hasty. Eret should never get dressed."

Hiccup joked, putting his arms around Eret's waist so their bare skin touched. Astrid waited patiently until Eret regretfully had to peel his boyfriend off him before he was late to work.

"I gotta go."

"Spoilsport. Fine, I'll just entertain myself."

Sighing dramatically, Hiccup leant up and kissed him before heading to slump on the sofa with a wave to Astrid. Eret grabbed his logo-covered vest for work, tugged it on and grabbed his bag.

"Love you H."

"Love you too Ret. Have fun Astrid!"

Jogging down the stairs with Astrid in tow, Eret pointed her in the direction they were taking. They chatted lightly for half the way, then Astrid had a question.

"So how long will you be gone?"

"I leave tomorrow... I  _think_ it's two nights. Might be three. I'll check when I get to work."

"Do they give you these away jobs?"

"Mostly, yeah. Else they might get ticked I vanish off for days at a time."

"Good point. I've never been climbing before."

"Come take a look. If you want to sign up for lessons I am happy to be your teacher."

Eret walked into the climbing centre with Astrid close behind, waving to his colleagues and asking Astrid to wait while he popped back to get sorted.

"She's with me, came to have a look" he told the sign in desk "I'll be out in a minute, but you're not allowed in the staff bit."

"I know. I'll just look around."

He grinned, mock-bowed and slipped through the door to shove his bag in his locker, hook his climbing shoes to his belt near his chalk ball.

"Who's the hot blonde E?"

Eret turned, rolled his eyes at Tiny - an ironic nickname - and turned back to his locker.

"Oh, hi Tiny. She's my new neighbour, and if you hit on her-"

"Oh come on! You can't call dibs when you have a boyfriend."

Feeling suddenly protective of Astrid, Eret scowled at his colleague as he crossed the staff room to eye the rota.

"Watch me."

"Touchy today are we? What's the matter, were you the pillow biter last night?"

He closed his eyes, counted to ten and reminded himself he could lose a good job he loved if he decked the man.

"You're just jealous you can't land a girl  _or_ boy friend. Idiot."

Heading back out with his D-loop in hand, Astrid noticed his tensed jaw.

"What's wrong?"

Forcing a smile on his face, Eret shook off her concerns.

"Oh. Nothing. Come on, I'll take you on a tour. I've got a training session due in ten minutes."

He showed her the beginner through to experienced climber walls, circuit training, the bouldering area and explained the belay cords. Astrid took it all in, watching people scale the walls and support each other with cords, noted the way people held on one-handed to dip their other hand in chalk for improved grip.

"Cool. Thanks for showing me around. Is Hiccup working today?"

"Nope. He only works three out of four weeks, this is his week off."

"How come?"

"That's just how the shifts work at his place. Sometimes he works twelve hour shifts four days straight."

"Ouch. Well. I'll go bug him while you get in touch with your inner monkey. Thanks Eret."

"No problem."

He smiled, undeniably happy that Astrid had taken to befriending them quite so easily. With the concerns of how most people responded either to their sexuality or polyamory, Astrid surpassed all expectations and seemed content to spend her free time with the gay couple next door who didn't abide by monogamy. Of course, that could change once she made new friends or started working... Eret realised he didn't know if Astrid  _did_ work, or what she did. She had just relocated after all.

When he turned, the golden blonde braid was no longer visible.

Well, not until he spied her pinning Tiny face-first to the wall, hand twisting his arm up behind his back.

"Good girl!"

He thought to himself as he watched them - clearly, Tiny had tried it on and it hadn't gone well. He could hear Tiny yelp in pain from across the room. Astrid stepped back, and when Tiny turned he recoiled at whatever she said. The blonde turned, spied Eret and waved before actually leaving. He couldn't help but smile proudly.

He  _had_ tried to tell Tiny.

His customer turned up and Eret harnessed up, ready to get to work now and congratulate Astrid later. Eret lost himself in the familiarity. The smell of the chalk, the scuff of plastic on skin, trusting his hands, finding his feet and the accomplishment of his trainee learning 'the ropes'.

"Same time next week?"

The woman asked, unhooking her D-loop and handing the borrowed chalk bag over to Eret.

"Check at the desk that I'm on shift, they'll work you in."

"Thanks!"

Eret gave himself a run on the expert wall, then meandered around checking nobody was hurt or about to be. Correcting a few beginners and giving the equipment a once over to spot check for weakened cords or damaged metal links. Thankfully, nothing looks in danger of giving out and pitching someone off the wall.

"Hey, you work here right?"

Biting back a remark about his vest bearing the centres logo not being a fashion choice, Eret turned and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can you show me how to use the pull up thing?"

"Sure."

Eret showed the young man how to grip properly on the various training implements, only leaving when he was sure the guy wouldn't hurt himself. Getting home sweaty and tired, Eret was surprised to find Hiccup napping alone on the sofa, no Astrid in sight. He heard a distinctive laugh next door, surmised Dagur and probably Heather had come visiting. A sketchbook laid nearby on the table, and when Eret flipped it open he found Hiccup had done a drawing of Astrid.

"Evening handsome."

Sleepy Hiccup voice was rough and sexy, Eret liked it immensely.

"Hey you. Nice drawing."

"Thanks. Astrid was an obliging subject. Help me up?"

He held out a hand to help Hiccup to unsteady feet, kissed a sleep-warmed forehead.

"You shower, I'll make you a protein shake and some dinner? You need your strength for outdoor climbing."

"Good point. Thanks love."

Hiccup smiled sleepily, kissed Eret properly and limped over to the kitchen while Eret headed for a much-needed hot shower, not wanting to risk muscle cramps residing when he got up tomorrow for his three day mountain climbing exercise. Not that he expected Hiccup to skip out on the back rub. Or the post-massage sex.

Aaaand there went his cock. Eret scolded it to wait, trying to relax under the water some more. Eventually successful, he soaped himself and rinsed off, exited the shower into his favourite lounge pants. Hiccup had done a quick chicken stir fry that smelled incredible, handed Eret his night-time shake with a kiss before sitting down.

"Are you camping or actually sleeping indoors?"

"Camping gear is in the car anyway, but if I'm desperate there's a couple cheap hotels nearby."

"I'll pack you some dried food with your lunch then, in case you decide to camp."

"Have I mentioned I love you?"

Hiccup smiled as he speared a mushroom on his fork, dipped it in a glob of sauce.

"Yes. I love you too. Eat."

Eret complied, polishing off the tasty pile of chicken, beansprouts and vegetables coated in sweet chilli and garlic sauce. He downed the night time shake, burped with a hand over his mouth and Hiccup laughed as he scooped up their used plates.

"Movie while we digest then massage, bed?"

"Sounds perfect."

Hiccup sat on the sofa bit with the recliner pop up, so Eret laid down with his head on Hiccup's leg. Slim artists fingers stroked through his hair as images flickered across the screen, dramatic music and Hiccup's laughs the melody of Eret's quiet relaxation with Hiccup before they would be separated tomorrow.

"Hey, while you're gone, if you end up bedding - or caving - one of the climbers, I'll count it as a one off if it's two nights still."

"Do you just imagine me having sex when I'm gone?"

"Frequently. Problem?"

When Eret twisted to look at Hiccup, he had a quirked eyebrow and a playful smirk. Eret shook his head fondly, pushing himself into a seated position.

"Nope. Bed?"

"Go ahead, I'm just gonna check if I need to run to the shop tomorrow for anything."

Eret went, grabbing the towel to stop oil getting on the bed as Hiccup pottered about, opening cupboards and fridge. Hiccup turned music on, so there was a soft classical background while skilled hands worked the tension from Eret's shoulders, upper arms and back. He made to return the favour, but Hiccup insisted Eret move very little as he traded oil for lube.

"Can you get up for me love?"

"Already have Hic."

Eret chuckled, rising to his hands and knees after Hiccup peeled off his bottoms, cock already swollen and ready as slick fingers touched him. Hiccup shifted, head appearing between spread thighs to lick his tip, sucking on his shaft as lubed fingers pushed him open, massaged his prostate. Eret keened, struggling to stay on all fours and he  _knew_ Hiccup would be smirking around his cock, enjoying how quickly Eret was a quivering wreck.

"M'ready!"

If Hiccup didn't  _stop,_  Eret was going to come before his boyfriend got inside him. He still whined at the loss of mouth and knowing fingers, but when Hiccup shifted behind him and he heard the click of the lube bottle opening, he shuddered in anticipation. A cello swelled in the background music as Hiccup pressed into him slowly, the first push leaving him breathless but Hiccup knew, hips coming flush to his backside and the other man stilled.

"You ok Ret?"

"Mhmm. Slow Hic."

He rubbed soothing circles over the base of Eret's spine, knowing from personal experience a cock felt bigger like this and not wanting to overwhelm, but also knowing Eret usually came harder when fucked from behind. They couldn't always do it with Hiccups leg, but he managed quite easily much of the time.

"You got it love."

True to his word, Hiccup went slow, cooed soothingly until Eret relaxed around him. He moved a little faster, testing the angle until Eret let out a guttural grunt that meant  _fuck yes that's the spot,_ repeating the motion until Eret's arms gave out. Resting his head against the pillow, Eret's needy moans were muffled but Hiccup didn't let up, thrusting in a way that dragged his cock perfectly over Eret's prostate.

Shallow motions made him tremble, deeper thrusts threatening to break him completely and when Hiccup knew he was close and fucked him harder, Eret barely had to touch his cock before he was coming with a shout buried in their pillows, body quaking as Hiccup slowed to let him enjoy the sensations inspired by a thick cock against those fantastic little nerves in his ass.

Eret pushed back gently to indicate Hiccup could continue, still panting and feeling the jolts over his prostate threaten to become painful but it didn't take his boyfriend long to follow him to Valhalla, could tell by how he sounded that Hiccup's head was thrown back as he reached bliss with a sound of exhilaration.

Hiccup pulled out gently, rubbing at Eret's hip and chuckling at something while Eret came down from his high. The messy towel was removed from under him, which turned out to be the source of humour.

"Need a new massage oil towel you dirty boy."

_"Someone_  was hasty to fuck me, the towel didn't cross my mind."

His lover winked, handed Eret a smaller towel to clean himself up while he removed anything soiled to the wash bin, detouring to the bathroom for a minute before crawling into bed. Eret did the same, peeing and brushing his teeth, moisturised his tattoos and then filled Hiccup's water bottle before sliding into bed next to him. Hiccup wriggled closer, already halfway to sleep again despite his evening nap.

When he woke, Hiccup was awake, watching him sleep. Eret blinked, rubbing at his scratchy stubble that needed shaving off.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just like your face."

"Thanks. Time is it?"

"Six thirty. You have exactly thirty minutes to get up, get dressed and go knock on Astrid's door to disturb her sleep in a demand for physical exertion."

"You're too fluent for this hour."

"Been awake twenty minutes. You awake?"

"Yep. I'm up."

Before he knew it, Eret was gently tapping on Astrid's door - she hadn't said she definitely wanted to run today and he didn't want to wake her if not. This time however, she opened the door already in running gear, though visibly not awake terribly long as she stepped through her door.

"Let's go before I change my mind."

"Change it, I can go grab my earphones."

"Nope. Running. Lets do it."

He noticed her quiet tone, waiting til they were down a flight of stairs to ask.

"Did you have company last night?"

"Yeah, Heather and Dagur came over for dinner. They're both still unconscious, though I expect to find Dagur doing yoga when I get back. Heather will still be in bed."

"Your bed?"

He winked playfully. Astrid chuckled lightly.

"Yep. We share. Always have done, ever since childhood sleepovers."

"That's sweet. Shall we?"

They set off, the invigorating morning jog definitely helping get Eret all pumped up for the day ahead. Astrid lamented the idiot at the climbing centre, and Eret laughed as she recounted Tiny's terrible pick up lines. He thanked her for her company, and Astrid waved with a smile as they separated.

"See you in a couple days."

"Yep. Have fun with your friends."

After breakfast with Hiccup, Eret checked his equipment while Hiccup checked food supplies. He liked to make Eret packed lunches when he left to go away, which Eret found adorable. And delicious.

"Hey H, is there any alcohol wipes in our first aid box?"

"I'll check" Hiccup flipped open the dragon-themed lunch box full of plasters and antiseptic cream "yep, fresh pack. You need?"

"Yep."

Hiccup tossed them over; Eret caught them deftly and tucked them into his own first aid kit. He was trained in First Aid - it was essential in his job really. Hiccup continued fiddling over by the counter, then held out two wash bags - one actually containing wash products, the other condoms and lube for Eret to travel with.

"Here's your lunch, food for if you camp... or if you don't, I guess. You can cook indoors."

By eleven, Eret was packed and ready to go. Hiccup had an art commission to work on, so he opted to leave early in case there was traffic.

"Call you when I get there."

"If I don't answer call twice, you know how I get drawing."

"I do. And I will. Love you."

They kissed goodbye at the door, Eret being reminded how much he loved Hiccup as emerald eyes glittered at him.

"Love you too. Stay safe."

"Always do. Try to, anyway."

He knew Hiccup would lean in the doorway and watch him go until he vanished out of sight, turning to flash his boyfriend a smile before he descended the stairs, loaded stuff into his car - extracting his lunch and water bottle in the process - and loading a CD into his car stereo to fill the silence of a Hiccup-lacking car trip.

It wasn't a terribly long drive, but it always seemed longer driving without Hiccup, who couldn't sing for shit - neither could Eret - but they always had fun doing it. He pulled over to eat en route, stretching his legs before getting back on the road and pulling up at the outdoor climbing centre. It was a glorified admin office really, where 'if I die it's not their fault' waivers generally lived. There was equipment storage too, of course.

"Eret! Long time no see. Any new tatts?"

"Alistair! Yep. Got my pirate piece finished, I'll show you once I get my bag off."

Alistair - a middle aged man who was ironically afraid of heights - showed Eret to where he could store his gear, explained his accommodation and then 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as Eret lifted his top to show the ink wrapping around his side.

"Very nice. Your victims- I mean, customers await."

"I'm not late am I?"

"Nope. They were early, insisted they were fine waiting."

Led outside to where a trio lingered near the outdoor climbing space, Eret gave them the once over. Two guys, one with short black hair and the other a light brown, shaved at the sides but long enough for a short ponytail at the back. And a lady, who Eret found himself checking out for a second. Or several seconds.

He wasn't usually one for blondes. But since Astrid had turned up and given him an appreciation for them, Eret would make an exception for the tall, athletic woman in front of him.

"Guys, this is Eret! Eret, they are all yours. Have fun!"

Eret waved genially to the trio, the two guys coming up to shake his hands first.

"I'm Gus."

"And I am Throk."

One of those names was not like the other. At all.

"Gus. Throk. I'm Eret."

Then the lady of the group stepped up, wrapping a firm grip around Eret's hand as they shook, her eyes almost definitely checking him out. Or maybe sizing him up as lunch. Eret wasn't sure.

"I'm Mala."

_Ohh,_ Eret had a weakness for accents. Her Australian lilting was immensely attractive.

"Hey Mala. Let's get started."

As he got them doing a few drills just carrying their backpacks with the expected weight to warm up, Eret found himself on the receiving end of several appreciative looks. All from Mala, and mostly on the exposed muscles of his shoulders and arms.

Yep. Definitely checking him out.

-HTTYD-

**On and on and on we go. I honestly wonder how I would fill my time if I didn't write.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**The positive response to this story continues to enthrall me. Long may it continue!**

**Also... I may have a thing for Mala.**

-HTTYD-

_"What's the status on your victims?"_

Having let his 'victims' take a break for water and protein bars, Eret grinned at the text from Hiccup, tugging the cap from his sports bottle off with his teeth as he typed out an answer.

_"Shocked by my methods of torture. One's a super cute Aussie chick."_

Hiccup knew he had a thing for accents, and Eret could picture his amused chortling as he read the reply.

_"So you're in happy Eret land I take it? Unless she's married or something, in which case you're like a puppy who isn't allowed on the sofa."_

_"Well she's been checking me out since I got here, so yeah Eret is a happy puppy. Better get back to it. Love you."_

_"Stay safe, love you too."_

Smiling as he put his phone away, Eret knew they were going to lose the light fairly soon and he still had great pains to put them through.

"You want us to do  _what?_ "

"Put on your packs and jog up and down the stone steps."

"Why?"

Gus frowned, though he put his bag back on all the same.

"Because it's a good mark of whether you can gain height with the weight without tiring out. I need to know you'll be safe up a mountain."

Thankfully, none of them struggled to do the laps he set out and Eret could breathe a sigh of relief that they wouldn't be in serious danger while mountain climbing. Well, so far. He had to test their climbing throughly the next day, ensure they could set up their equipment right and that they knew how to take care of it all.

"Ok. You can quit for the evening and go get some rest. Eat a good meal. All that good stuff."

Throk and Gus both left, but Mala hung back when she saw Eret gearing up to climb himself. He couldn't turn down the outdoor climb, especially when it was nice and empty. Plus, it meant he would know how well spaced the hand- and foot-holds were.

"Is this part of your process?"

"Climbing? Kinda. I'd be a pants instructor if I didn't do some practice."

She laughed, the sound light and lilting and Eret enjoyed it thoroughly.

"I mean climbing alone before you put us through our paces tomorrow."

"Oh. Kinda. Plus sometimes it helps if I have a time to challenge the really competitive ones with. I did this wall in two and a half minutes once."

He was exaggerating a  _little,_  mostly to test out whether or not Mala was the fluttery kind. She leant against the wall, watching Eret check his shoes were on right and chalking his hands. No fluttering at all. Clicking his stopwatch, Eret set off up the wall, going on instinct as much as sight in order to find the places to put his hands, settling his feet against rocky outcrops until he reached the top, nudging the 'stop timing' function with his free hand while the arm his watch was on held him up.

When he made it back down, Mala was holding a stop watch too. Smirking playfully as she held it up.

"Do you always lie about your speed?"

Eret shrugged, grinned back at her.

"Only when I'm trying to be impressive. That's a lie. Mostly. I just wanted to see if you thought I was some kind of super climber."

Pocketing her timer, Mala circled around, stood next to Eret and faced the rocky wall they were using.

"I propose a race."

"Really?"

Mala nodded, casual half-smile playing over her mouth. Eret, as he was responsible for her safety while climbing, moved to check she was suitably rigged for the wall. He was careful not to actually touch her more than necessary, then looked up as he tested her cord.

"Stakes?"

She leant in, the sudden motion making Eret step back. Of course, he was still holding her D-loop and so Mala came with him, stumbling slightly and they were all of a sudden rather close.

"Who's on top tonight?"

_Damn,_ this woman wasn't wasting time. Eret had to take a minute to process what he'd just heard, brain slow as blood rushed south with haste.

"Wow. Forward. I accept."

"I had a feeling you might."

Letting go of her, Eret moved to secure himself quickly, then turned back to face her.

"Out of curiosity, what would you have done if I said I wasn't interested?"

Mala cocked her head slightly, blonde fringe sweeping in the light evening wind. If they didn't hurry it would become dangerously dark for climbing.

"If I feared you were disinterested, I would not have been so forward, it is true. I would have offered a milder stake, like dinner or drinks."

"Fair. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go!"

Mala was tall, blessed with incredibly long arms and legs that had her scaling the wall like an excitable spider. Eret was experienced, and fast, held his own and  _just_ managed to reach the top before she did. Fist pumping in victory, he grinned across at his fellow climber, who bowed her head to concede his triumph.

"Well done. Although I hope you are not always in such a hurry."

Something about the way she was both blunt and coy was incredibly attractive, and Eret was as smitten as he could be for a one night stand. Or two, he supposed, should she want a repeat performance since Hiccup had already permitted the two nights as one.

His boyfriend was  _awesome._

"Where are you staying?"

"The hotel nearby. We decided to make a short trip of it, even though we don't live terribly far."

"Sounds good. Do you want a ride? My cars out front of the office."

They didn't actually get in the car before Mala took the plunge and kissed him, lips surprisingly soft considering a day out in the cool wind with lots of exertion. He could feel the firm muscles in her stomach through her sweaty climbing top when his hands landed on her waist, dizziness threatening before she let up.

"Wow. Ok. Wasn't expecting that."

"I don't like to waste time."

"No no, I got that. I like it, it's good. Just... surprising. Shall we?"

His response was a little babbled, purely from shock and lack of blood or oxygen to the brain, but Mala's smirk was gorgeous under the peeks of moonlight beginning to light the sky and Eret felt inquisitive hands sliding over the muscles of his obliques.

The hotel wasn't far, but it gave Eret time to realise he'd worked up both a sweat and an appetite. Mala was equally affected by the days activities, questioning if he had allergies before offering to let him use the shower while she ordered food to the room. He tried to be quick, having brought up his backpack that contained clean clothes, his wash bag and his condom bag lovingly packed by his boyfriend.

Eret stepped out of the bathroom, towel-drying his hair and with his lounging shorts slung around his waist. Mala spent just a minute eyeing his tattoos, but then they were interrupted by the knock at the door signalling the arrival of a late dinner.

"Would you mind?"

"Oh, of course."

Eret got the door, taking two recognisable boxes from the man there and returning to take bottles of water and complimentary napkins. Pizza was messy and often thirst-inducing, he supposed.

"Thanks."

Mala took only one slice of pizza, insisting Eret eat while she showered and that she'd eat more later. Ravenous, Eret was still mindful that he didn't want to be bloated or feeling sick and limited himself to two, just enough to silence his belly. He wiped his face and rinsed with mouthwash, hoping nobody walked past when he spat it out of the window.

He was a classy guy, after all.

He tapped out a goodnight text to Hiccup, who was so certain he wasn't alone his reply text included the words  _'use a condom'._ Eret chuckled, tucked his phone away in his bag and made sure the bed was free of crumbs.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding about not wasting time."

Mala had exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile, and Eret tried not to stare too blatantly as she crossed the room, crawled on the bed and Eret backed up for a second, then remembered he'd won the race.

"On your back my good woman, I do believe I won the race."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, pressed him down and Eret could tell she wasn't trying as hard as she could.

"I'd like to see you make me."

_Oh,_  they were going to have fun. Mala kissed him before he could quip back, skin pleasantly cool and smooth from her shower as she slid against him. Eret lost his bottoms in what he reckoned was record time, but then she  _stopped_  and he was admittedly a little put out.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I just want to look at your body art. Before I expect I'll be too distracted to appreciate it."

"O-oh. Sure. Go ahead."

Eret was comfortable enough in himself to lie there naked while she explored him, tracing the shapes of his tattoos, twisting to let her see around the back. When her hand reached for his chest tattoo though, Eret didn't want her feeling his scars beneath and leant up to kiss her again. Mala took the distraction, hand moving from hovering above his pectoral to brace on his shoulder muscle.

He took the chance, managed successfully to roll her on her back. Mala growled against his mouth, bit his lip but seemed to concede his victory. At least, that's what he expected the hand wrapping around his cock meant.

"Do you have protection?"

Eret nodded, trying not to thrust into her hand while she was talking. It was only polite.

"Boy scout. Always prepared."

Mala let him go to retrieve the bag from his backpack, moving soundlessly to be behind him when he turned around. Plucking the pack from his hand, she tossed it to one side and threw him backwards to the bed, dropping to her knees at the edge of the mattress to tongue at his cock. She winked when Eret did a very-manly yelp of surprise, not expecting to be physically manhandled so successfully by a woman half his breadth.

This woman knew what she was doing, what she wanted and Eret was along for the ride. He didn't really mind, not when she was doing  _that_ with her mouth and his back arched. The minx slowed when she realised Eret was close, his increasingly high-pitched whines likely a giveaway.

"You're remarkably responsive you know."

Squirming as she stroked him, her saliva an effective lubricant, Eret struggled to formulate a reply.

"I-is that bad?"

"Not at all, I rather like it."

Mala slid back up along his body, kissing him as she straddled his waist and Eret's hands found her ass, enjoying the way she gasped against his mouth when he squeezed. There was a brief tussle before he was on top again, distracting Mala from trying to pounce on him with a hand sliding between muscled thighs.

"E-easy, I'm sensitive."

Eret gentled his touch, stroking circles around her clit and she bucked and rocked in time, arching her back with a breathy moan when he pressed a finger inside her. There was always a thrill with a new lover, learning how their body responded and finding the hidden spots that turned them into a quivering wreck.

Mala was seemingly sensitive  _all over,_ tugging roughly at his hair and swearing colourfully when he bit teasingly at her collarbone, laved his tongue across a swollen nipple. Surprised him by shoving him on his back again, biting kisses against his skin as she reached for his travel pack, extricating a condom from it without even looking.

Eret took it, rolled it on securely and there was more wrestling and playful laughter, stolen kisses and sneaky gropes before he managed to pin Mala to the bed, kissing away her growls until her fight became holding him closer.

"I'm happy to give you ladies choice?"

If she was adamant about being on top - some people could only come in certain positions, Eret knew - he wouldn't mind, not that he hadn't enjoyed the playfighting. Mala smirked, spreading her thighs and hooking one firmly muscled calf around his hips, lifting herself to a good angle for penetration. Eret watched her face as he slowly slid inside her, felt her wet and relaxed from arousal as her eyes fluttered closed, hands tightening on his upper arms when they came flush.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. You  _feel_  bigger than you look."

Eret's ego swelled, unable to keep the smug grin off his face and Mala let out a low chuckle, using the leg wrapped around Eret to move herself on his cock, cooing in appreciation when he took the invitation to begin thrusting. Aussie girls sounded so good in bed, and Eret was thrilling in Mala's moans and gasps, the way her accent made the sounds ever more sensual.

She reached for the headboard, boosting herself up and Eret got the message, leant back on his knees and cupped the back of her hips until Mala could seat herself in his lap, breasts hot against his chest as she quickly moved from rocking to bouncing, taking Eret fully on every thrust and grinding against him in between. She simultaneously managed to kiss the air clean from his lungs and whimper sweetly against his lips, the sounds sinking down his spine like fire.

For Eret, there was fire in the newness, the novelty of those first times and the discovery of new sounds, new sensations. Nobody was  _better_ than Hiccup, with his sweetness and love and generally being sexy and amazing, but Hel they both liked hearing about the others escapades and it didn't detriment their relationship.

Plus... Mala was  _hot._ Eret wouldn't deny that he enjoyed the ego boosts of bedding attractive people. He didn't need it, but it was nice.

The climax was a spectacular show, her head thrown back and her usually flawless hair in gorgeous disarray and if the neighbouring rooms couldn't hear Mala's cries of pleasure, Eret would eat his hat. If he had a hat.

Sweaty and lax on the bed as they came down, Eret stretched leisurely and felt eyes roving over his naked body. It was only fair he return the favour, eyeing the golden hue of tanned skin as Mala rolled onto her front, running a hand through her hair.

"Damnit."

"I'm sorry?"

Mala quirked an eyebrow at him, then shook her short blonde locks out.

"Oh, no. That wasn't aimed at you Eret. I'm just irritated that I have to concede a bet to Throk."

"A bet to do with me?"

"He knows I have a... type, as they say. He wagered I would find our replacement instructor attractive."

"Because you like... climbers? Daredevil types? Guys in harnesses?"

Mala chuckled, reaching for the pizza box next to them. Eret had water bottle in hand, saving his pizza for later.

"I like confidence. Adventure. A certain degree of musculature doesn't hurt either."

All fairly common traits for climbers, he supposed. Nerves didn't really belong up a mountain, and it was a hell of a workout.

"Well... I can't say I'm sorry about that."

Mala kindly let him stay the night, and Eret restrained himself from any attempts to go for too long since he needed Mala rested and ready to work hard in the morning. That didn't stop her from waking him in a rather pleasant manner, coy smirk wrapped around his morning wood before his eyes even opened fully. Eret didn't take long in the morning anyway, and the woman was not short of skill.

"Good morning."

"You're telling me."

She winked, squealing in surprise when Eret dived at her, keen to return the favour. He remembered she was sensitive, took care not to overload her especially so early. Her breathy gasps and soft keening sounds were perfect accompaniment to the birds morningsong outside, trembling thighs a welcome start to the day.

"D'you mind if I'm terribly ungentlemanly and shower first? I need to get outta here and set up for the day."

Mala smirked, sliding from the bed looking decidedly unruffled aside from the flush on her still-bare skin.

"In the interests of water conservation, I suggest we share."

Well... Eret didn't have cause or inclination to argue with that.

"I hope you don't think I'll go easy on you today."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Sure enough, she still worked hard when they got back to climbing outside. Of course, she also flirted outrageously with him - after handing money and a shoulder-punch to Throk - and went so far as to grab his ass while he was checking her fixtures. The surprise almost made him face plant her breasts, which wouldn't have been unpleasant but certainly would have been unprofessional.

While they went on a lunch break, Eret set himself up with some of the packed food Hiccup did for him and called his boyfriend.

"Hey hot stuff, how are the mountains?"

"Pretty good. These guys are pretty good climbers, don't try and get out of working hard."

"Awesome. How was your night?"

"Also pretty good. You?"

Hiccup related a short tale of drawing and chatting on the phone to his mom about something to do with paint pigments, said he was heading out that night since Astrid still had Heather and Dagur staying over and he was 'lonely', then asked what Eret wanted for dinner when he got back.

"Something heavy and full of protein."

"I'm not sure Dagur will let me cook him."

Eret burst out laughing, having to put down his lunch to clutch his stomach in hysterics.

"He'd be a bit big for two people anyway. I was thinking more hunters chicken or something."

"I can do that. You seeing your new friend again tonight?"

"Not sure. I kinda wanna camp tonight, the sky out here is really beautiful."

"Well you have the double sleeping bag. Should keep you warm. Just make sure it goes in the wash pile if you defile it."

"Either way you'll ask me all about it."

Hiccup laughed, the sound bringing a smile to Eret's face.

"Damn straight I will."

They chatted for a little longer, then Eret frowned when he saw the time.

"I better go, gotta finish eating before they come back."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too H. See you tomorrow evening."

He hung up with the same smile on his face, happy to have heard Hiccup's voice and turned back to his food. A shadow fell across his little spot, prompting him to turn around.

"You failed to mention you have a partner."

Whoops. Mala looked a little miffed.

"It's not what it looks like. We have an open relationship. You can call and ask him if you like."

She looked surprised when Eret held his phone out, frown loosening just a little.

"Him?"

"Yeah. Boyfriend. He's off out tonight to probably do the exact same thing. Sex, not climbing that is."

"Do you make a point of not informing your prospective sexual partners that you have a long term lover?"

"No. I just tend to get hit in the face when I do... the last one threw her drink at me. Thankfully it wasn't hot."

He stood up properly, brushing lunch off himself and seeing Throk and Gus closing in on them.

"Look, if you aren't ok with it, that's fine. But he is. I'm not a cheater, and I love him to pieces. We just agreed that the occasional one off won't change anything between us."

She crossed her arms, tapped her foot in thought and Eret hoped she wouldn't hit him. She was strong, it would hurt like Hel.

"Only one night?"

Eret blinked in surprise, then returned her growing smile.

"Well... he  _did_  say if I met someone while out here he would count it as a one off. But for now, let's get high."

"I beg your pardon?"

Eret grinned, pointing to the rocky formation.

"High. Climbing?"

"Quite. Let's get... high."

Mala gave him a slightly bemused look, but she seemed to believe him on the boyfriend front. Maybe she thought they had an agreement about girls since they couldn't get certain things from each other. Eret wasn't going to bore her with specifics.

"Alright, let's get going!"

-HTTYD-

**Mala sort of dominated this whole chapter. This is probably the last chapter that will focus on anyone outside of the Hicret + Astrid dynamic... sexually, anyway. There's other pertinent characters obviously.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Katveena - welcome! Thank you for the super long review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. As to what you said about real life? I am a polyamorous person and I can certainly confirm open relationships can work in real life. A lot of the boys' attitude toward sex and relationships in this story is my own.**

**I'm sorry to any screens or meals affected by the last chapter! But I'm also glad it went over well when I was worried it would be awkward, and with characters we've never seen interact on screen! On we go.**

**This chapter takes place a couple of months after last chapter, and no, Hiccup didn't hook up with Astrid while Eret was with Mala. He wouldn't do that to Eret.**

-HTTYD-

"You're going down Haddock!"

"Bring it on Hofferson!"

The two engaged in a vicious match of furious button-pressing, their pixellated characters grunting and waving weapons as they tried mercilessly to kill the other. Astrid threw her arms up in victory, cheering and bragging as  _player two wins!_ flashed across the screen.

"That's the way it's done, right Eret?"

"Don't involve me in this, I'm dicing onions not mediating you two!"

Astrid stuck her tongue out in the direction of the kitchen, then slumped back against the sofa cushions. Hiccup watched as she brushed her fringe off her face, fiddling with her hair braid and he simultaneously dreaded and hoped for her to take it out.

"Hey, what are you guys doing night after tomorrow?"

Hiccup leant back too, calculating.

"I am free as the proverbial bird. Eret will be in the Peak District. Or maybe he's actually going to go hunt the Loch Ness Monster and his 'job' is all a cover. Why?"

Laughing really lit Astrid's face up. Hiccup liked watching it.

"Eret possibly being a Nessie hunter aside, Heather and Dagur are making me go out and I could do with the moral support."

"If you don't want to go why not threaten to disembowel Dagur? It worked on that guy at the gym."

Eret offered helpfully as he came out to investigate the conversation while he waited for the food to heat up in the kitchen.

"Well Dagur isn't hitting on me, thank the gods, and I tend to reserve that for guys who can't take no for an answer. I'm only going to make sure Heather doesn't get so drunk she chats up a door frame or something."

Hiccup found himself laughing at the image painted by a frustrated Astrid, fiddling absently with the controller still in his lap as it periodically vibrated in time with theme music.

"Sure, I'm game. But I have work the next day so I won't be drinking."

"And I  _would_  be game for watching your friend attempt to flirt with furniture, but I have a hot date with a mountaineer getting back in the harness after an accident. We should definitely have those two over for dinner again, they're good fun. Unless they hated us, that is."

Astrid had been their next door neighbour for less than three months, but she was already a part of their every day lives. Or near enough. She went running with Eret at least weekly, she was taking climbing lessons and they went to the gym twice a week together. She ate dinner in their place at least three times a week, often more. Hiccup and she (and often Eret) usually did supermarket runs together.

They had a sort of standing order of weekly pizza delivery and watching movies until they passed out on the sofa. Hiccup had spent half of the last time terribly distracted by the fact Astrid now felt comfortable enough with them to wear her hair down.

She had come out with them a couple of times, and both Hiccup and Eret (mostly Eret, but he was more intimidating, Hiccup mused) had been the "I have a boyfriend" excuse when Astrid attracted overzealous lechers. Which meant she had also witnessed slightly-tipsy-Eret flirting, fell about laughing when Eret pretended to have just met Hiccup and tried to seduce him.

If Astrid was off work and Hiccup or Eret were in, more often than not she was round playing Xbox or showing Eret he wasn't the chess mastermind he thought he was. Hel, his parents recognised Astrid's voice if they called when she was there.

And her smile still gave him butterflies.

He pushed the thought away. Hiccup had had crushes before. It would pass. It was probably the novelty of spending so much time with her. And her hair. Definitely the hair.

"You ok H?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Spaced out."

"Painkillers?"

Hiccup nodded, taking the excuse. The cold weather encroaching was definitely unpleasant on his leg - Hiccup had a prescription for tramadol for the really bad days, which left him a little spacey sometimes but it was the only way he could work.

"Astrid was saying Heather and Dagur don't hate us. Although Dagur is still wary I'm watching him to make sure he isn't trying to steal you away."

He looked over at his boyfriend, smiling as Eret touched his hand before returning to the kitchen so their food didn't catch fire.

"Can't be stolen. If they want to then yeah, they should definitely come over again. Not today, I'm too stoned to cook. Hey! If they are free weekend after next they could come do pizza and movies with us?"

"Why not this one? Oh, yeah, Eret's away. Are  _we_  still on?"

Hiccup nodded, not terribly sure it was his wisest idea when slightly high and Astrid would have her hair down but he had promised they were only after friendship. Astrid shouldn't suffer for Hiccup's little crush. And it was little. Tiny. Miniscule. Barely even existing.

"Good. And it's good Eret drags me running and to the gym, else I'd sit here getting fat from eating all your baking."

He chuckled at Astrid, who lifted her shirt and poked her still-firmly-muscled stomach.

"Hey, nobody forces the cupcakes down your throat."

_"That_  is not the point. It's too delicious to say no to."

She started giggling, looking over to where Eret was finishing up making dinner.

"I'm just gonna go get my slippers. Feet are cold."

"Leave the door open, I doubt we'll be invaded by tiny thief dragons in the time it takes you to go."

Astrid rolled her eyes, climbing up from the sofa and scampering off toward her place next door, returning quickly with her faux-fur lined slipper boots on. Hiccup was about to get up and set the table, but Astrid insisted he not rush up with his stiff leg and he felt it was a show of time spent there that the blonde now knew where to find pretty much everything.

"Drink?"

"Just water. No alcohol with meds and fruit punch doesn't go with baked potato and chicken."

Hiccup took his time standing up, painkillers still working but he was stiff from immobility. Eret came over, making sure Hiccup wasn't about to tip over and Hiccup kissed his nose as a thank you. Astrid was smiling at them when Hiccup sat down, handed him a glass of water and slipped past Eret to reach the fridge.

"Eret?"

"I will take a beer bar wench!"

"Call me that again and you'll wear it."

Eret winked, thanking Astrid over-dramatically when she handed him a bottle of beer, diet coke next to her plate. It struck Hiccup how familiar she was with them already, slotting in effortlessly...

Oh wow, he must be spacier than he thought. Hiccup shook off the silly thoughts, took a long gulp of water.

They ate and chatted, Eret's cooking stellar and Hiccup enjoyed the fluffy, buttery potato immensely. The chicken was tender and flavoured perfectly, and Hiccup decided he was going to live at the table because he was too full and comfortable to move.

"Found it!"

Hiccup looked up in surprise, twisting gently in his seat as Eret resurfaced from the cupboard holding something triumphantly.

"What did you find?"

Astrid asked, voice surprisingly close to Hiccup and he realised she was close by, clearing the table.

"Hiccup's winter socks."

"His what?"

Perked up by the prospect of warmth, Hiccup sat up a little straighter.

"Thicker prosthetic socks with gel lining for warmth and comfort. I always intend to put them somewhere sensible when the weather warms up, and every year I lose them."

"Need a hand up?"

Astrid asked, and Hiccup looked her up and down for a second. It was nice viewing, even when she was in her comfies.

"I'm basically dead weight."

"That's ok. C'mere."

With a startling show of strength (Hiccup would be lying if he said he didn't find it a tiny bit sexy) Astrid wrapped his arm around her neck and hauled Hiccup to his feet.

"Whoa. Thanks."

"No problem."

Hiccup managed the hobble to the sofa, where Eret came over with his box of prosthetic socks and made to put it on. Hiccup hesitated. He wasn't  _embarrassed_  of his prosthetic, especially in his own home, but Astrid had never seen him  _without_  it.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour and look that way for a couple minutes?"

She looked at Eret in confusion, then seemed to clock what he was doing and her face cleared.

"It doesn't bother me, but ok."

Astrid turned away, so Eret slipped off the prosthesis as gently as possible and rolled off the protective sock. Hiccup hissed when it was touched, sore and sensitive from the cold. Eret prodded him as gently as he could, checking his circulation and that nowhere was blistered or injured before pulling on the warmer sock and letting Hiccup put his leg back on himself.

"Ok, all done."

"Yanno" Astrid turned back, pouting "Dagur's seen you without it and you had only just met him."

Blinking, Hiccup realised she was right. So why was he being an idiot now?

"It wasn't a judgement on you Astrid. I guess I just expect people to not want to see it. Dagur only saw it briefly and I was too tired to think much about it at the time."

Eret helped him up, and while it wasn't a cure, his leg already felt better. Hiccup took a few steps, limping but all in all, it was definitely an improvement.

"Thanks love."

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Eret pressed a kiss to his forehead and Hiccup smiled, tummy fluttering happily.

"Any time H. You want dessert?"

"Nah, I'm stuffed. You two go ahead though."

Hiccup curled up on the sofa, blanket over his legs to keep them warm while Eret and Astrid finished tidying up after dinner, then rewarded themselves with some of the cake Hiccup made, scoop of ice cream added if the sound of the freezer was any indication. Despite his saying no, Eret put a bowl with a tiny slice of cake on the table by Hiccup, which he picked at slowly and happily.

His boyfriend knew him well, knew Hiccup liked something sweet after savoury no matter how full he was.

"My gods this is good. Hiccup! Why aren't you a baker?"

"Because he likes opening something up and playing with its fiddly bits too much."

Eret earned himself a glare for his cheeky comment, though Hiccup could see Astrid was smirking playfully as she did it which lowered the venom considerably.

"Because baking is fun. I worry doing it all day every day would get really boring. It would go from stress relief to stress inducing. And if I brought food home every day Eret would get fat."

Chuckling, Astrid licked ice cream from her spoon and Hiccup's gut tightened. Eret pouted, then scooped up more cake.

"Fair point. I only eat here half the time and I'm amazed I'm not huge yet."

Hiccup drifted in and out of the conversation, only realising the time when Eret was lifting him up and carrying him to bed. He wriggled away when Eret tried to take his leg off, pushed himself almost drunkenly upright.

"Need to pee."

"Ok, careful though H. You're a little unsteady."

Eret was so wonderful, caring about him all the time. Hiccup stumbled to the bathroom, sitting rather than trying to aim while he was potentially going to sway side to side. Since he was up, he brushed his teeth before crawling back to bed. Eret took his leg off, rubbed moisturiser onto the tender skin with wonderful gentleness and leant down to kiss Hiccup goodnight. That was all he remembered before sleep overtook him.

Thankfully, his leg wasn't playing him up too much when it came time to going out with Astrid, Heather and Dagur a couple of nights later. He had Eret on speakerphone while he got dressed, his boyfriend making all sorts of joking remarks about Hiccup's 'hot date'.

"We're going to a club. A regular one, not rock night at Rainbows. Of course, it would be weird if we were going to Rainbows since it's an all mens bar. Like us going to Foxy."

"That was an accident!"

Laughing, Hiccup picked out his favourite 'out' t-shirt, one with roses scattered around a long, majestic looking dragon. His hair was a hopeless case, jeans and boots completing his 'Astrid wanted back-up' look for the evening.

"Hey, Snapchat me a photo of your outfit before you leave, but I better get going before it's too dark to find my way to my accom."

"Will do. Stay safe Eret. Love you."

"Love you too Hic!"

He sent the promised picture to Eret since he was dressed, then plugged his phone in to charge again while he awaited the chaotic party of one next door finishing getting ready. A knock on his front door startled Hiccup, but it was soon followed by Astrid's voice.

"Hey! I'm ready!"

Grabbing his phone and the already-set-out keys and wallet on the side, Hiccup opened the door and took in the sight before him. Astrid scarcely wore make-up, but a smudge of something dark around her eyes made them pop even more, a soft hue painted on her already pretty mouth highlighting her smile and there was a dust of shimmery... shimmer on her cheeks. Her hair was braided but a little more hung to the side than usual, framing her face with liquid gold.

"Wow. You look... nice."

Astrid smiled, fiddling with her braid. Her studded skirt and slim blue vest looked like she might feel a chill later, but he supposed there wouldn't be much outside in their evening.

"You ready?"

Hiccup leant to the side, grabbed his jacket and nodded as he slipped it on.

"Ready. You drinking?"

"Might have a couple."

"Then I'm driving. Come along milady."

If Astrid thought it weird he gave her a pet name out of nowhere, she didn't say so. They padded down the steps to his car, having been told to basically head toward Heather and Dagur's house and Astrid would direct him when they got closer.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to be invited or that your friends aren't good fun, how come you need moral support to go out? You come out with us."

"It's more  _where._ They want me to stop being afr- to stop avoiding coming back here."

Hiccup didn't miss what she was about to say, but he didn't press her on it.

"Oh. Ok then. Then I am honoured to be asked, even if it's only as an escape route."

Astrid eyed him as he tapped his indicator, turning left on the road.

"You're more than an escape route."

"I should hope so, but still. If you want to go, just say and I will take you back."

She smiled up from where she was lax in the passenger seat, and Hiccup felt the accursed butterflies of his wholly inappropriate crush.

"Thanks Hiccup. Go right here, then take the second on the left after that."

Hiccup recognised Dagur's hefty green truck before he spotted the excitable redhead and his sister, who both greeted Astrid happily. Heather hugged him, and Dagur hesitated until Hiccup initiated the hug. There was no reason anybody should be uncomfortable.

"No boyfriend tonight?"

"He's working. Did Astrid ask you about next week?"

Heather nodded.

"Consider us there."

"Then you will see Eret then. Shall we?"

The place wasn't extravagant or even savagely busy, but then Astrid hadn't grown up in a population-dense area and it was a weeknight. Definitely not geared to the LGBT community, Hiccup got zero vibe from it and entered to see many a straight couple gyrating against each other.

"I'll get drinks since we all know I'm the loudest! What's everyone want?"

Astrid ordered beer, Heather something Hiccup didn't catch and he just asked for water.

"Driving?"

Hiccup nodded, and Dagur grinned before charging off toward the bar. The music wasn't so loud he couldn't hear himself think, but it wasn't far off. Still, he spent enough time in places like this meeting partners for the night to be accomplished in the conversation techniques of yelling and awkwardly leaning ears closer.

The girls nabbed a corner they could sort of talk in, and Dagur found them there while masterfully carrying drinks for all four of them. Hiccup helped him distribute them without dropping them, the siblings clearly watching Astrid's behaviour. He was doing the same, and though he couldn't say he was an expert of Astrid, he reckoned the tight set of her bare shoulders and occasional searching stare across the crowd like she was expecting to see someone.

"Are you ok?"

Hiccup asked when the siblings detoured for the bathroom, leaving them to guard their corner. Astrid shrugged, clearly still trying for 'relaxed' as she downed her second shot with a grimace.

"Do you want to go?"

She deliberated, but shook her head.

"No. I want to dance and have fun. I don't want him to ruin everywhere for me."

Hiccup wasn't sure he was meant to hear the second part, and kept quiet but offered Astrid a reassuring smile that was slowly returned. When Heather came back, Astrid let her finish her drink before dragging her out on the dance floor. Dagur leant against the wall, watching them like a hawk.

"Thanks for coming out tonight. I know Astrid feels better with you here."

"Well I hope so, we're friends and friends are usually tolerable company."

Trying not to look overly interested, Hiccup watched Astrid and Heather dancing. More specifically, Astrid. He knew she was graceful, had good control of her balance but dancing was another thing entirely. Her body seemed to simply exist as part of the music, moving in perfect rhythm and seeming to psychically know where Heather would move and following her.

Or they had gone out together frequently after growing up together, and the two danced together frequently. That was much more likely. Astrid only took a break to rehydrate (Hiccup questioned the term being applied to her vodka and coke) before she wanted to dance again, but Heather wanted to take a breather and the blonde was pouting.

"Isn't it 'sort of slow dance' song time soon anyway?"

Heather asked, and Astrid shrugged.

"So?"

"So we aren't gonna... hey, Hiccup! You go dance with her. Dagur said you can dance."

"That's a great idea! Go dance with dragon boy little sis."

Astrid turned bright, slightly-alcohol-glazed eyes on Hiccup, grinned and grabbed him. No time to protest or ask what 'sort of slow dance song time' was, he hoped larking about with his mother as he learned to use his prosthetic leg in his teens was sufficient enough practice. Astrid was really rather close to him and Hiccup could smell a mix of light perfume and alcohol from her. Everyone was slowing down around them too, and he realised the song had already started while he stared down at sapphires reflecting club lights.

_Tonight I'll run,_   
_Free._   
_I wish I had someone to guide me,_   
_And pull me up,_   
_Cause the lights can't find,_   
_me._

_Stranger, oh oh,_   
_Take me home._

Somehow, Hiccup was certain someone, somewhere was conspiring to play songs that were a little too relevant to him. Still, the song was pleasant listening and Astrid was moving in time with him, so he wasn't so out of practice he couldn't lead.

_I wish I had already found you._   
_I've wasted time._   
_My mind has grown,_   
_Black._   
_I wish I had already known you;_   
_You saved my life._   
_You brought my faith,_   
_Back._

Surprisingly, as he thought about them, the lyrics seemed to remind him of when he first met Eret. Wishing they had found each other before he was scarred by blade and by trauma, but Hiccup had still seen the man beneath the fear and drawn him out with patience and love.

_Stranger, oh oh,_   
_Take me home._   
_Stranger, oh oh,_   
_Ohhhh, ohh, oh_

_And I will love you, only for tonight._   
_I don't know you, but it's alright._   
_Let me show you heaven,_   
_Stranger,_   
_Take me home._

There was an irony somewhere, Hiccup decided, that he'd have distinct memories of dancing to songs with one-night-stand reference in the words on two nights involving Dagur, months apart.

_Somehow I feel like I have_   
_Known you all my life and_   
_We have been together_   
_Since the dawn of time and_   
_I've been missing vital_   
_Pieces of the puzzle,_   
_You might be the answer,_   
_Stranger_

Astrid was closer than he remembered. Hiccup's hand was on her lower back, feeling the warmth of her skin through almost ridiculously thin cotton for the cold season.

_I will love you, if only for tonight._   
_I don't know you, but it's alright._   
_Let me show you heaven,_   
_Stranger,_   
_Take me home._

The song wound down along with the people all around them, but Hiccup and Astrid didn't seem to be stopping. Not until Dagur and Heather came running over and Hiccup was jolted from how ticklish the back of his neck was under Astrid's hand, noting they both looked very very concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"We're so sorry Astrid!"

"But he's here."

"We gotta go or I'm gonna get arrested for murder."

Hiccup felt Astrid go rigid in his arms, shrinking in on herself and immediately looking around like an animal sensing a predator. Heather turned her, pointed her to look at the bar and Hiccup felt cold recognition land in his stomach like a stone into water.

_"Viggo."_

The three locals turned to him, triple expressions of shock.

"You  _know_ him?"

Hiccup nodded, heart pounding as recognition flooded him with adrenaline. Whatever strange moment had been existing between he and Astrid was shattered, the four of them rushing as inconspicuously as possible to the exit. Astrid shivered in the cold air, shuffling closer to Hiccup.

"Take me home? Please?"

"Of course. You want them to come with? I don't mind "

Astrid shrugged, still shivering. Hiccup slid off his jacket, wrapped it around shaking shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You go ahead, we'll follow behind you. Don't worry, stone cold sober."

Hiccup nodded, leading Astrid to his car and turning the heat on. He didn't like her shaking. Astrid took several minutes to unfurl, still clutching Hiccup's jacket to herself.

"How do you know Viggo?"

"He... he's the ex I moved to get away from. How do  _you_ know Viggo? Oh gods, please don't tell me you and he..."

Astrid shuddered, and Hiccup immediately felt sick at the prospect.

"Gods no! No, he uh..." Hiccup struggled, unsure how much he could really say without violating Eret's privacy "I know someone who dated his brother."

-HTTYD-

**Forgot to say! No ownership of song lyrics. All rights to _The Rasmus_  -  _Stranger._  Gods I love that song, and as I was writing the Hiccstrid moments out the song just demanded to be a part of it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As it was asked about a few times, I'll explain.**

**Hiccup hasn't told Eret because he doesn't know** **_how_ ** **to - they've never had to deal with proper feelings developing for people other than each other. He's not being dishonest, he's hoping it goes away so he doesn't have to figure out how to explain it to Eret.**

**Anyway, this chapter contains Eret POV first (of the two months Hiccup was thinking 'bout last chapter) then switches over to Hiccup's POV following last chapter.**

-HTTYD-

"I can't believe you talked me into getting this."

Astrid tapped at her sports/fitness watch, scowled at Eret and lifted her knees to stretch and warm up before they went running.

"Hey! I said get a stopwatch.  _You_ wanted something that measured your time and heart rate. I only wear mine to measure my heart rate."

"Be quiet. Let's run."

Eret grinned, already used to how snappy Astrid was when they got up for morning runs. He found it oddly endearing, especially when he had the contrast of how witty and cheeky she was the rest of the time. Particularly when she was kicking Hiccup's ass at Xbox. She wasn't as prickly when they hit the gym, and she was calm and attentive when he was teaching her to climb.

But morning runs were like befriending a cactus.

"Ugh" Astrid grumbled at the end of the run "my time sucks today. I blame Hiccup."

Bemused, Eret took a swallow of water.

"Why Hiccup?"

"Because I must have gained half a stone from last nights dinner."

Breathless from the last stretch, Eret still managed to laugh at Astrid's frown and complaint. Last nights lasagna had been pretty heavy, but it was also loaded with vegetables and lean meat, so it was hardly junk food. The soft, light biscuits he'd made that they had after were probably not so healthy, and the three of them went through about twenty between them.

"Man that was good eating. Come on, more water and showers await."

"I will hurt you."

Mental note; Astrid was snappier on ten mile runs than she was on fives. Hiccup already had eggs on the go when Eret stumbled through the door, stairs after running always an uncomfortable feeling.

"I know you normally shower before eating, but I gotta leave for work in ten minutes and I was hungry too. So early breakfast today."

Already dressed, Hiccup served up hearty plates, ate his own quickly and kissed Eret before grabbing his stuff and dashing out with a call back of "love you!" as the door closed. Eret smiled to himself as he finished breakfast, dumped his plate in the sink and headed for his much-needed shower. He made sure to thoroughly cleanse his arm, shave any hairs he thought might interfere.

He much preferred getting tattoos with Hiccup there than without, but when Eret booked the tattoo on a day his boyfriend was free, it wasn't accounting for his shifts getting changed when someone was off sick.

However, Astrid had kindly offered to go with him and Eret wasn't going to complain about company. Especially such attractive, sparky company. He got the feeling curiosity was a drive, as she had no tattoos herself, and hadn't gone with Dagur when he got his. Dressed for comfort as he'd be spending a good couple of hours in the chair, Eret drank a protein shake, checked he had a bottle of water and a sports drink - it wasn't uncommon for him to feel a bit faint and need sugar - in his bag and pressed his ear to the wall shared with Astrid.

He couldn't _hear_ the shower next door running, and Astrid knew that they needed to leave around about now... Eret trotted around the hallway and knocked on her door.

"Eret? It's open!"

Pushing the door hesitantly, Eret peered around and saw Astrid dressed and sat on her sofa, tying her boot laces. She beamed up at him, the expression always able to make him smile in turn. Her spark was contagious.

"I was just seeing if you were ready."

"Just about."

She was much cheerier now it wasn't the crack of dawn (her words) and they weren't running ten miles, and Eret basked in the company of someone who made him feel light the same way Hiccup did.

Of course, that aspect of her personality  _did_ cause some issues. Mostly when Eret was drunk, and Astrid was out with them. If someone tried to hit on her and Astrid wasn't interested, she usually used Eret's presence for the old "I have a boyfriend" deterrent. Which was fine.

What  _wasn't_ fine was that generally, Eret had to physically restrain himself from kissing her stupid. And he was starting to think like that when he was sober too. It didn't help that Astrid and he spent a lot of their time together working up a sweat; even exhausted, flushed and angry about being awake, Astrid was gorgeous. Eret hadn't gotten butterflies climbing for years until he agreed to teach Astrid.

It wasn't any easier to ignore the flutters at home either. Coming home to find Astrid and Hiccup engaged in gaming competition, or Hiccup cooking while Astrid loitered in the kitchen making him laugh... Eret couldn't describe the sight as anything other than  _right._

He hadn't talked to Hiccup yet, not because he thought the fact Eret was crushing hard on the spunky Valkyrie would upset Hiccup, but because it might well frustrate them both. Since he strongly suspected Hiccup felt the same about her, recognising those soft smiles and the way emerald eyes lit up when Astrid laughed. Hiccup wasn't actually  _that_ social, inheriting a slight tendency to introverted behaviour from his mother, but Eret was an exception.

And so far, so was Astrid.

But their friendship with the blonde was built on a promise to never try anything with her. It wasn't anywhere near worth ruining her comfort and ease with them; she hadn't even passed a comment on whether or not she was interested in a three-way relationship, let alone the two of them specifically.

"Eret? I'm ready-yyyy."

Damn, she'd picked up Hiccup's sing-song habit, and Eret would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Grinning at her, Eret shouldered his bag and they set off to the tattooists. Astrid was excitable, looking around the studio with bright eyes and slightly parted lips tilted up in a smile.

"This place is awesome."

"You're not the boyfriend. Eret, something we should know?"

His tattooist chuckled, waving them over to his station.

"Hiccup's at work. This is our next door neighbour, Astrid. She wanted to see me tied up and tortured, but I said there's no bondage here."

Mac cracked up, trying his best not to dissolve into fits of laughter as Eret perched on the chair, Astrid in the seat usually occipied by Hiccup.

"Yeah, we leave our victims limbs free to writhe in agony. Give me your arm?"

Eret held it out, bracing for the sudden cold spray that wet his skin so the stencil would take. The owl design was intricate and detailed, the fruit of many hours of effort from Hiccup. He could read Eret like a book, seeing when he wasn't one hundred percent satisfied even when Eret didn't realise it and tweaking until it looked just right. His boyfriend was  _awesome._

"Have you had all your tattoos done here?"

Eret nodded, then faltered.

"Mac's done all but the one on my face, but I had that before I met Hiccup. The rest have all been since then."

His family ink was such an expected part of his face that Eret often forgot it was a tattoo, it was just... there.

"Wow. I must say you're very good."

Mac grinned, then winked up at Eret while setting up his gun.

"Familiar with his tattoos are you?"

Astrid rolled her eyes but then she was smirking, tongue poking between her teeth in pure mischief.

"Not in the way your terrible mind is colluding."

_Worse luck,_ Eret thought before stamping down on that thought. Sterilised, stenciled and settled in his seat, Mac looked for the nod that Eret was good to start. Giving the signal, he grit his teeth at that first sharp sting; no matter how many tattoos he had, he was never quite prepared for the initial scratching sensation. After that though, he was fine. Astrid shuffled as close as she could without getting in the way, watching in avid fascination as the needle scratched and scraped, leaving crisp lines and vibrant colours in it's wake.

"Does it hurt?"

Oh, he'd heard that question so many times, but Eret couldn't help but indulge Astrid.

"Yeah, but it's tolerable. And you sorta adjust after a few minutes, like you half-forget the pain but still feel it... it's tough to describe but this isn't that bad. The pirate ship hurt like a bitch, but I almost fell asleep getting the dragon skeleton on my thigh. The bat on my hip stung sometimes but otherwise I was mostly uncomfortable lying ramrod straight on my side."

"Which was the one you jumped up and snogged the life outta Hiccup on again?"

Eret smiled at the memory, finally feeling free of the sight of his scars and getting sick of avoiding how attracted he was to the dragon geek with pretty eyes.

"That was my first one with you, on my chest. It was also the first time I kissed Hiccup, incidentally."

Astrid looked up from his arm, curious eyes aimed at his face now.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd been dealing with a personal thing and Hiccup wasn't pushing me for anything, but I realised I adored him in all his geeky glory and he just looked so cute that day. Plus he'd been staring at me topless for like, four hours and he was all flustered."

Astrid smiled, leaning back in her seat.

"That's so sweet."

"Did surprise the other customers" Mac piped up, consulting the original design to check he was putting the right colours into the feathers "and surprised Hiccup too, if I recall correctly."

Eret laughed, arm muscle twitching as the needle pressed on a soft bit.

"Yeah, but didn't stop him coming back to my place that night."

"Didn't waste time huh?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, still smiling.

"We had been friends a while. I'd already met his parents. I knew he was - no,  _is_ a good guy. Hiccup  _did_  offer to take me on a date first, but I was done waiting around to be honest."

"Of course he did. Did he take you on that date the very next day?"

Well, she certainly had Hiccup pegged, Eret chuckled to himself.

"Yep. He told me off for not having stuff in so he could make me breakfast, then dragged me out to his favourite cafe. That was it really."

Before he knew it, Eret was done for the day and the proud owner of a sore, swollen and bloodied forearm with a gorgeous owl design staring back at him. Based off an old family crest of sorts, the work both Hiccup and Mac had put in was astounding. All Eret had to do was sit still and endure the pain for a little while.

"Pleasure as ever Eret. Lovely to meet you Astrid. See you next time!"

Paying, Eret headed out with cling film covering his tender flesh with vibrant colours peeking through despite the blood.

"You ok?"

"Hm? Yeah. Reminiscing about Hiccup."

And, by extension, getting away from Ryker. Hiccup had been a massive part of his recovery, always steady and calm when Eret was having flashbacks or panic attacks. He dragged Eret's reluctant self to therapy, stayed up for hours at night on the phone when Eret just needed someone to talk to. Falling in love with him had been unavoidable really; he was just too perfect.

Their open relationship had actually been good for Eret too, when he thought about it. There was no possessive tone to the relationship; Hiccup never acted as though Eret was  _his property,_ gave him his freedom confident in the knowledge Eret would come back. When Eret said he had been with friends? Hiccup  _believed_  him. If Eret wanted to go somewhere, he didn't have to ask permission.

That had been a tough habit to break, admittedly.

"Yanno, you really are full of surprises."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

Astrid fiddled with her braid, which Eret knew was something Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off. He was the same with Eret's hair, fixated by playing with it when it was down and often stealing Eret's hair ties so he couldn't put it back up.

"Don't take this the wrong way ok? But when I first found out you guys had the whole open thing, I wasn't expecting you to also be so... what's the word?  _Romantic_  with each other. But you guys are all warm and fuzzy, like giant puppies who sleep holding paws."

He couldn't be mad; gods only knew his father had been less kind and delicate about the matter frequently, and he  _knew_ how happy Hiccup made his son.

"Like we said; we're like any other couple. Hiccup's my best friend, he's my rock and I honestly don't know what I would do without him. Who I fuck when I'm not with him doesn't change that."

For a second, Astrid looked... he wasn't sure, but he almost thought Astrid looked  _disappointed._  Then Eret decided he was projecting, and that Astrid was just thinking as she brightened up a minute later.

"I know that  _now._ I'm just saying, I was surprised. That story about how you got together was adorable."

"Well, Hiccup is pretty adorable."

Astrid laughed, nudged his not-recently-tattooed arm.

"Ah, you're a little adorable. Sometimes. Not when you wake me up to go running though."

Moments like that were dangerous. Because then Eret almost got his hopes up, before telling himself off for drifting beyond friendship in his mind when Astrid obviously lacked many people as a steady presence in her life beyond Heather and Dagur. None of them ever mentioned parents, and neither Hiccup or Eret had been brave enough to ask.

They had only known her a couple of months, but Astrid had taken to them like a duck to water. Or Skullcrusher to chicken.

Even so... when Eret headed off for the Peak District a couple of weeks later, leaving Hiccup to accompany Astrid out, he couldn't shake the feeling (or the hope, he admitted to himself) that he'd come back to find Hiccup with a guilty conscience and a story to tell.

* * *

Hiccup rolled out of bed, fumbling for his leg next to him and stumbling to the bathroom. He stifled a yawn in his hand, peed, brushed his teeth and headed toward the magical room where coffee lived.

Stepping over a hefty pair of boots puzzled him, until he saw the sofa bed pulled out with a trio of bodies burrowed into blankets there. Heather and Dagur slumbered either side of Astrid, having been too emotionally wraught to even make it next door to her place it seemed after last night.

He returned to his room for pyjama bottoms at least; Heather knew he had a prosthetic, but he wasn't sure she had ever seen it. He noted Dagur's sleep stance was protective - facing the door, with the two girls behind him as though he were a big, muscly human shield. Heather and Astrid were loosely embraced, but Hiccup reckoned they had simply fallen asleep that way. The girls oft shared a bed anyway, he knew.

Attempting to move quietly, Hiccup winced as the kettle made loud noises and peered over, seeing Dagur bolt upright and look around warily.

"Oh. Hey Hiccup."

"Morning. Coffee?"

Dagur nodded blearily, stumbling over and setting his, Astrid and Heather's cups before asking for the bathroom. Hiccup directed him, fixing his own cup and seeing more signs of waking from the pile of blankets containing Heather and Astrid. Dagur returned looking a little more alert, mixing up the drinks on a sort of autopilot and Hiccup mused that, as Dagur didn't really drink, he was responsible for caffienating the girls when they were hungover after a night out.

"Oh, those Jack and cokes were a mistake."

"Hey, look who's up!"

"Dagur, I will saw off your arm and beat you with it if you don't pipe down."

Hiccup bit back a laugh, unaware until that moment how unhappy a hungover Heather was and the level of sarcasm available despite her sore head.

"Now if you do that, you won't get your coffee."

Heather sat up, long black hair complete chaos (Hiccup could relate) as she reached in the direction she could smell coffee from. Dagur delivered it to her gingerly, backing away. Astrid was the last to stir fully, and Hiccups throat went dry as he remembered what he'd learned last night.

_Viggo._ Astrid had dated and had a bad time with  _Viggo Grimborn._ The brother of Ryker, who was responsible for the scars, inside and out, that Eret bore. He could hardly believe it.

And he couldn't tell either of them about the other. If he told Astrid, he betrayed Eret's trust. If he told Eret, he betrayed Astrid's confidence. So instead, he twisted inside his own head.

"I heard coffee."

"Right here little sis."

Dagur stepped around the sofa bed, placing the mug in Astrid's hand and smiling when she thanked him. Hiccup smiled watching them; Dagur clearly took his big brother role seriously to both girls, cared for them deeply. He was very glad Astrid had people who took care of her so much.

"How you doing now Astrid?"

"I'm ok. A bit shaken up still" Hiccup wasn't sure he was meant to be hearing this, made himself look very busy with his coffee "but I'll live."

"We're so sorry about making you come out."

"Don't be silly, you didn't know he was gonna be there. I was having fun til then... wait, are we at Hiccup's?"

Astrid looked round, saw Hiccup standing awkwardly holding his mug off to the corner.

"Morning."

"Wow. How trashed was I not to make it home to next door?"

Hiccup tried not to think too hard about how Astrid had clung to him for comfort, how she'd looked wrapped in his jacket or that oddly intense moment the previous night, shattered only by the appearance of Viggo.

"I think it was more that you got all emotional and kinda cried for a bit, then wouldn't get up so Hiccup tucked us all in here."

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Hiccup."

He waved Astrid off, aching to go to her when she looked sad but it wasn't his job.

"For what? Being upset? Everybody does that. Nobody threw up on anything, so no apologies needed."

Dagur was told to stay with Hiccup while the females headed next door to clean themselves up, which left a slight awkwardness. Or so Hiccup expected.

"Hey, I wanna thank you."

"Uh, for what?"

Hiccup looked over at Dagur, burying a yawn in his cooling drink.

"Being there for Astrid. She's got awful luck where guys are concerned, I know it means alot for you and Eret to be her friends. Especially last night."

Shrugging awkwardly, Hiccup rinsed his mug and placed it on the side to re-use, then leant against the counter.

"No need for thanks. She's great company, doesn't make derogatory comments about polyamory or homosexuality and tells me my cookings great."

Hiccup didn't add how she was also beautiful and funny and how her smiles gave him butterflies, or that he was captivated by something as simple as her wearing her hair down. That she seemed to have melded into their lives like she had always been there.

"Still. She's family, and I gotta look out for her."

"Is that what they call it these days?"

Hiccup hoped to deflect from the topic of Astrid a little so he could stop thinking the crush thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking, and it seemed to work for a minute as Dagur chuckled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey! That was before I knew you'd be her neighbour."

"Fair point. Still, don't worry. Me and Eret will look out for her too."

"Is that what they call it?"

Dagur winked, amused to use Hiccups own words against him and Hiccup tried to laugh, tried not to think of anything that could be implied. Bad Hiccup, don't go there.

"Funny."

"Astrid said you had work today, do we need to clear off and let you get ready?"

Hiccup glanced at the clock, shook his head.

"Not for a couple of hours yet. And I can get ready pretty fast. Put on clothes, pack lunch."

Dagur nodded, seemingly to himself and busying his hands folding the blankets from the sofa bed, folding it back and placing a neat pile of fabric on the arm before perching on it. He fiddled with his hands, looked over at the door alot and Hiccup knew he was anxiously awaiting the return of the girls.

Thankfully for his nerves, they returned quickly. Heather was wearing an oversized jumper of Astrid's, though as Heather was taller it was less 'oversized' on her, and her hair was considerably tamer upon their return.

"I'm never drinking again."

Heather groaned, falling in the direction of the sofa and luckily landing on it.

"That's what you said last time."

Astrid chuckled, heading over to Hiccup and hesitating before hugging him. He only floundered for a minute before returning it, acutely aware he was shirtless and that Astrid's hands were on his bare torso.

"Thanks for coming out last night, and sorry about all the dramatics."

"Stop apologising. It's ok. And I wanted to come."

She squeezed him, then released him and Hiccup absolutely didn't miss her warmth against his skin. Not one bit.

"Still. Thank you."

Hiccup offered her a reassuring smile, followed by a violent growling of his stomach.

"Anyone else hungry?"

After breakfast was imbibed - Heather helped, which was novel as she demonstrated both skill and the propensity to curse every ingredient and its ancestors - everyone looked a little more awake. Shooed out of his own kitchen, Dagur and Heather cleaned up while Hiccup and Astrid sat on the sofa.

"Gods, I'm so embarrassed about last night. I drag you out and you get to see me drunk, get hauled on to the dance floor, then just for fun I treat you to my minor emotional meltdown."

Hoping the touch wasn't miscontrued, Hiccup reached and squeezed Astrid's hand reassuringly.

"Don't be. I wanted to come, I stayed sober  _so_  you could drink, and there's nothing wrong with being upset sometimes. If what I know about Ryker was any indicator, his brother can't have been pleasant either."

Astrid pouted in thought, then something seemed to occur to her as she turned to him with a playful smile starting to show.

"And the dancing?"

"The dancing?"

"Yeah. You didn't mention the being dragged onto the dance floor."

"Oh. The dancing" Hiccup could still feel the heat of her soaking through her clothes burning on to his hand "the dancing was good too."

Even if the dancing had led to daydreaming about what might have happened if they weren't interrupted, no matter how Hiccup tried to ignore the thoughts.

The dancing and the dreaming. The secrets that matched up but he could tell neither Eret nor Astrid about the other without betraying trust. And, while he sat thinking about whether or not he ought to tell Eret about the whole crush thing, Astrid started taking her braid out with a complaint hungover Heather had done it wrong. Golden locks fell over her shoulders as she looked at him, eyes still a little soft with sleep.

Hiccup decided he was totally screwed.

-HTTYD-

***dramatic music ensues***


	10. Chapter 10

**Much love to you all, I appreciate every review more than I can say!**

**This chapter is... a little heavier than usual but it is all going somewhere.**

-HTTYD-

"How can you like men and not have a thing for David Tennant? It's just impossible!"

Hiccup chuckled, watching Astrid pout in confusion.

"Because he sounds  _just_  like my uncle Spite. Can never unhear that."

Astrid shook her head with a bemused expression, lifted a drink to her mouth and took a swallow.

"This beer is terrible, we should never buy it again."

"That's my flavoured water... how drunk are you?"

It was their weekly pizza night, quieter than usual with Eret away at work and the whole Viggo and Ryker thing was weighing heavily on Hiccups mind. He had taken painkillers earlier, so he wasn't drinking. Astrid messed with his tenuous self-control anyway, and tramadol left him spacey.

Adding alcohol could be disastrous, not to mention injurious to mix with tablets. Astrid lifted her hand, waved it in a 'so-so' motion and teetered slightly.

"Not  _that_ drink. Drunk. I lost count."

Hiccup checked the box, saw Astrid had put away twice as many bottles as usual; he had bought it new only two days ago, and nobody had opened it before that evening. Heather and Dagur had still been there when Hiccup left for work, but Astrid was alone when he got back to shower and order pizza. He realised Astrid had barely touched the food, which was unusual for her, but when she ate she didn't get drunk as fast.

"No more alcohol for you tonight."

"Hey! I'm a big girl, I can monitor my own drinkness. Drunkness."

Moving any unopened bottles from where the precariously tipping Astrid could reach, Hiccup went back for unfinished ones and tipped them down the sink. Astrid yelled in the background while he made her coffee and water.

"You want to tell me why you're trying to get relentlessly smashed after already being drunk last night?"

Astrid had a half-decent alcohol tolerance. If she was actually drunk, it was usually because she was  _trying_  to be.

"You wouldn't understand.  _I_  don't really understand. I just know I don't want to think about it right now."

Well, that made very little sense. Hiccup frowned, nudged the glass of water toward Astrid and watched her drink it in little swallows. She was slightly hunched in, knees drawn up tighter to her chest than Astrid's usual lazy-W posture.

He knew her body language pretty well by now.

"Astrid?"

"I don't want to have this con-... convo... talky thing... whatever. Drunk. So can we drop it?"

Compared to Eret, who could scarcely remember his own name when drunk let alone speak clearly, Astrid was amazingly coherent.

"Alright. But no more alcohol. Drink your water."

Astrid grumbled, but finished the glass and curled up a little tighter, eyeing the pizza with a wary eye before reaching a hand out to take a slice.

"Do you want to crash here tonight? So you aren't alone with potential alcohol poisoning?"

"I haven't had  _that_ much."

"But you want to stay here?"

She shrugged, skillfully avoiding answering by filling her mouth with pizza. Hiccup took that to mean assent, but that Astrid didn't want to admit she didn't want to be alone tonight. He wasn't surprised; Eret still had the odd nightmare, there were still nights he curled up in Hiccup's arms shaking like a leaf.

"I'd like it if you stayed. I'll be worried about you otherwise."

Astrid absolutely knew what he was doing, but played along with Hiccup's ruse.

"We can't have that."

Smiling, Hiccup retrieved Astrid's glass and refilled it. She finished the cooling coffee, ate more pizza and soon the residual drunken state she was in made her lazy, pliant. Hiccup found himself with Astrid leant against him, heart pounding with the memory of her dancing with him the night before, her arms around his bare torso that morning. He had a t-shirt on now, but her body heat soaked through where her arm was slung across his stomach.

"I wish I had what you guys have."

Astrid spoke softly; she had gone so quiet Hiccup almost thought she was falling asleep.

"An open relationship?"

"Not that. You guys are always so cute together, you always make each other smile no matter what. You can just tell that you love each other by looking. Nobody has ever looked at  _me_  that way."

She almost pulled away; Hiccup placed his arm on her shoulders to say she didn't have to.

"They will. You had a bad time with a bad guy, but that doesn't mean every relationship will be like that. You're smart and funny and sweet, adventurous and exciting. Viggo might not have appreciated that, but he's one guy. There are lots more for you to go exploring, but only when you're ready to."

"Guess so. Not sure about sweet."

Hiccup chuckled, patting her shoulder gently.

"If you want, I'll come back and be your pillow but I gotta pee."

Astrid huffed.

"But you're so comfy!"

She did let him up, pouting and swaying as she sat up. Hiccup ignored the loss of her body heat, got up to head to the bathroom. When he returned, Astrid was curled up cuddling a pillow, eyes wet.

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

"Doesn't matter. Just... come here?"

Hiccup sat back down, let Astrid curl into him again and reminded himself she was vulnerable and sad. This wasn't for him to enjoy. It was to prove he valued their friendship over his stupid crush. And he  _did._ Hiccup would happily keep his feelings tamped down until they went away, and stay Astrid's friend.

"Will you take my braid out for me? I have pizza hands and you just washed yours. I hope."

Oh, that was just  _unfair._ Hiccup nodded, swallowing thickly as Astrid sat up and faced away from him. Her hair tie came out easily, blonde hair braided in a long, thick pattern slowly falling away until Hiccup had successfully combed out her hair with his fingers. Astrid let out a low, throaty sound that settled hotly in Hiccup's gut, made him retract his hands from silken strands.

"Hey, why'd you stop? Nobody ever plays with my hair."

_Because I don't trust myself._

"You asked me to take out your braid. I have."

"Mhmm. Bathroom is... thatta way."

Seemingly talking to herself, Astrid stood up and stumbled off to the bathroom. She was about to wash her hands, could easily have taken her hair out herself and Hiccup wouldn't be trying to ignore that he was  _aroused_ because of her damned hair and that  _sound._ Astrid seemed custom-made to test him.

He reminded himself Astrid was drunk and scared and  _trusting him,_ that Hiccup was a safe place for Astrid to retreat to and she deserved better from him. He had managed his attraction to Eret for the better part of a year before the kiss at the tattoo studio; he could certainly do so with Astrid.

Astrid didn't come back for a while, and Hiccup began to worry she had fallen or got sick. Standing up, he went through and found her sitting on his and Eret's bed. It was a strange sight; their bed was for them, that was why they had the sofa bed for... sleepovers. So they always had somewhere that was just theirs.

"Eret said you don't bring people in here. I think I asked him how come you never walked in on each other in bed with someone. He said you did, but you could always just hurry past to your room."

"And you wanted to... check?"

"No. Just to see if it was comfier than the sofa bed."

She held a hand out, asking Hiccup to help her up. He took it, gently got her to her feet. Astrid stumbled slightly, fell against him.

"Careful now, I'm not the steadiest guy."

"Not what Eret said. He said you keep him steady mentally and he keeps you steady physically. Yin and yang."

Astrid's hand was still in his, the other drawing a loose yin-yang symbol on his chest over his t-shirt. She looked up at his face, eyes surprisingly clear despite her out-of-usual-character behaviour that he put down to her intoxicated, emotional state.

"Do you wanna know something?"

"Ok?"

"I like you."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, trying to think clearly while faced with her hair, golden soft bathed in his bedroom light.

"I like you too. That's how friendships tend to work."

Astrid cocked her head slightly, hand splaying across his chest as her hair fell across her shoulders.

"Yeah. Guess so."

Her hands fell away, and Astrid turned back toward the living room. Somehow, despite having no real clue what, Hiccup felt like he had done something to upset her.

"When does Eret come back?"

"Uh... day after tomorrow. Why?"

"Couldn't remember. M'tired."

Hiccup nodded in agreement - it was late.

"Alright. Watch out, I'll pull the sofa bed out."

In a rare show of loneliness, Astrid looked up at him.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Having been about to pull out the sofa bed, Hiccup had a flash of ridiculous inspiration he wholly expected to regret later.

"Come sleep in with me."

"W-what?"

Hiccup realised how that sounded, held his hands up in a show of 'no touch'.

"Platonically. I'll stay til you fall asleep and not have to move again after."

Astrid bit her lip, eyed Hiccup warily.

"That's against the rules."

"Astrid, you're not a one night stand. I'm not trying to make a move on you. You slept in a bed with Heather and Dagur last night. This is no different."

"Really?"

"Astrid, if you want more reassurances... you're drunk. I wouldn't touch  _anybody_  who couldn't drive themselves home legally."

That seemed to soothe her worries, and Astrid nodded. Followed him to his bedroom, then hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... this feels ridiculous. I live right next door and I'm afraid to be alone and you just think I'm crazy."

Hiccup sighed inwardly, reached out and pulled Astrid into a hug. He paid no attention whatsoever to the way her hair brushed against his arm, to the way she moulded herself against him.

Ok, maybe a little attention.

"I don't think you're crazy. I think you're upset and you need a friend. I also think you've had too much to drink and could do with sleeping it off to regret in the morning. Now come on, get into bed. I'm just going to brush my teeth and get some water."

Hiccup filled his water bottle, then filled another glass for Astrid. She was already curled up, peeking out of the covers and Hiccup felt the familiar flutter he got when Astrid looked like she just belonged in their lives.

"Water milady."

"Thanks."

Hiccup smiled, sat down on the bed and realised Astrid was now about to see him take off his leg.

"It's ok. Your leg doesn't bother me."

A naturally light sleeper, Hiccup wasn't surprised to wake up in the night. Astrid had gone to sleep facing away from him, but he woke as she wriggled into his side. Still fast asleep, that was. Hiccup supposed she had been embraced by Heather last night, probably wanted that similar comfort and sought it in her sleep. Smiling as she stopped fidgeting - he couldn't help but be happy Astrid trusted him so - Hiccup went back to sleep.

When he woke again, Astrid was still out cold, curled against his side with an arm residing across his stomach.

And Eret was standing over the bed looking admittedly puzzled. Hiccup held a finger to his lips, carefully slid from Astrid's embrace. He put on his leg and made his way out of the bedroom, spotting the brace on Eret's wrist that answered why he was back early.

"It's really not what it looks like. I... I can't tell you everything, but Astrid got shook up by something, and got pretty wasted last night. She just didn't want to be alone. Nothing happened."

"H, relax. I believe you. It was just... surprising is all."

Smiling as Eret wrapped his uninjured arm around Hiccup, he indicated the brace.

"How'd you hurt your wrist?"

"I could make up a heroic tale, but in reality I lost my grip on a tough hold and pulled something trying to slow my fall. I gotta call work and tell them I'm off for a day or two, only wore this" Eret peeled off the wrist brace "to stop me bending it too much while driving."

As the initial happiness to see Eret and awkward explanation of the blonde in their bed faded, Hiccup was again reminded of what he had learned. What he couldn't tell Eret any more than he could tell Astrid.

"You ok H?"

"Oh. Yeah. Just realised how bad I gotta pee."

The living room was a mess; Hiccup usually tidied up but last night had been a bit strange after all. Laughing, Eret waved him off to the bathroom and Hiccup hastened to empty his bladder. He was intensely uncomfortable about lying to Eret - he had  _never_ lied to his boyfriend, it was a cornerstone of their relationship.

But Astrid's secret wasn't his to tell.

Brushing his teeth, Hiccup wondered if he could convince one to confide in the other... then he wouldn't break any confidence and they could make the connection themselves. Padding back out, Hiccup found Eret looking utterly beautiful making him coffee. Breath fresh, he leant up and kissed said wonderful boyfriend in proper greeting.

"Miss me?"

"Always."

While the hot brew cooled to drinkable temperature, Hiccup started tidying up leftover pizza (that Eret claimed some of for breakfast) and empty bottles. Eret held up the recycling box to reduce the noise of them falling in, and they seemed to manage without waking Astrid.

"Here" Hiccup rooted through the first aid box "use this for your wrist."

"Thanks H."

Eret applied the muscle rub to his skin, watched Hiccup place a blister pack of painkillers on the side - Astrid was likely going to have one hell of a headache.

"You got work today?"

"Nope, tomorrow. And while I generally advocate a healthy meal, I'm thinking when Astrid joins the land of the living I'm thinking we could go out for breakfast?"

Smiling, Eret inclined his head in agreement. Astrid woke shortly after Hiccups second coffee, hair a sleep-mussed halo that she was patting down. Upon seeing Eret, Astrid blinked.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'm back early. Found you in bed with my boyfriend."

Astrid's eyes widened, and Hiccup glared at his joker of a boyfriend.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

Chuckling, Eret got up and held out painkillers and water to Astrid.

"I know. I trust my boyfriend."

Astrid took the offered medical assistance for her hangover, knocking back pills and fluids eagerly. Hiccup watched she and Eret, remembering what Astrid had said last night about yin and yang. Wondered if she was privy to a fact he'd learnt from a friend he had had at university, who happily lived in a polycule.

There was an image with a third segment, which he was pretty sure was called a ying-yang-yuan.

"Hey, H was thinking we could go get breakfast. You game?"

"Ugh. Let me go take a shower before deciding about food."

"That's fair. You go ahead, I gotta unpack from my trip and Hiccup needs to get dressed. Sadly he can't go out naked. Mmm."

Eret pouted, then grabbed his bag and started digging through it while Astrid waved vaguely, headed out to go to her own place for hot water and fresh clothes. Hiccup picked up his drawing pad, unable to resist itchy fingers compelling him to sketch out the yin-yang-yuan.

"Hey Eret?"

"Yeah Hic?"

"I... no, never mind."

Eret eyed him oddly, saw the pad and pencil in hand.

"It about your drawing? I'll pose naked again if you want."

Hiccup felt the smile steal across his face, loving how Eret could always find the joy in him.

"No, it's not about that. It's fine."

"If it didn't matter you wouldn't have thought about saying anything."

"Ok. I think... I think you should talk to Astrid about Ryker."

The trauma response hadn't gone entirely; Eret froze, muscles tense and hand twitching toward his chest.

"What the  _Hel_ for?"

Formulating a way to bring it up without giving it all away, Hiccup chose his words carefully.

"Because I think Astrid needs to know that people as happy together as we are now can have had bad relationships in the past. She moved here after a bad breakup, and I think you can relate to her on a different level to me."

"Why me?"

Hiccup finished the circle he was drawing, folded the cover of his sketchpad down.

"Because I'm the quiet, sensitive geek with a metal leg. You and Astrid are both fierce and strong with a love of adventure. I think she needs to hear that that doesn't make you invincible."

"What the Hel did I miss in two days that's got you bringing this up?"

Tapping his pencil rhythmically, Hiccup could only shrug.

"I can't tell you any more than I could tell Astrid about Ryker. But if you show her it is not a weakness, maybe she'll actually open up to you. Hel, to  _us._  She's comfortable with us and we know things like how she takes her coffee and that she isn't a morning person. But... I don't think we  _know_ her."

Eret's jaw flexed as he thought, before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's definitely holding back on us."

"Well... so are you. So am I. Not about bad exes, but... yeah."

Hiccup put down his pad, stood up.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

As he sat working his jeans on over his leg, Hiccup realised he hadn't been giving Eret enough credit. He trusted Hiccup's judgement, his word. He couldn't share  _Astrid's_ secret, that much was true, but maybe he ought to stop hiding the budding crush.

Three shows of honesty. One for each of them. It felt right.

-HTTYD-

**Wow this chapter went on. But! Hey, you'll get some stories and _maybe_ some Astrid POV next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter comes with a litany of content warnings for... everything really. Depression, suicide, violence, blood, abuse in many flavours and so on. I know many of you are interested**

**But**

**If you don't want to read the specific gritty stuff, feel free to skip this chapter; you won't miss anything in terms of Hicretstrid development itself, just their individual pasts.**

**Also meant to add this in last chapter - TCQ yes! I tried to start it and it didn't go well if you have additional notes to help, hit me!**

-HTTYD-

"I could eat a dragon!"

Hiccup and Eret shared a look at the outcry.

"Guessing Astrid got her appetite back?"

Sliding a t-shirt on, Hiccup nodded.

"I'd say so. Breakfast then?"

"Definitely. I am famished and I assume we're going to the place that does really great pancakes?"

Hiccup nodded again, smiling. Eret wasn't oblivious; Hiccup spent the night with Astrid and now they were going to the dragon lovers favourite breakfast cafe. Very dejavu.

Astrid appeared at their door, dressed comfortably in slim blue jumper and black worn-in jeans that hung low on her hips. He smiled to himself at the bright yellow Converse on her feet, the splash of colour against the darker tones. Matched her hair too.

"Hungry!"

"Want a protein bar to tide you over?"

Eret held it out, having removed the box of them from his bag but not put it away yet. Astrid hesitated but reached out and took it, thanking him oddly shyly for a girl who was doing her best impression of a starved bear a minute ago.

"No problem. I'm just going to put on my comfy shoes and then I'm ready to rock and roll."

Stepping into his favourite boots, Eret wriggled his toes happily and stood to join Hiccup and Astrid. When they got downstairs, he noticed Astrid was quiet as she chewed the protein bar, saw where Hiccup was pointing for them to walk towards food. He held Eret's hand proudly as ever, smiled whenever Eret caught his eye.

He was still jarred by Hiccup's bringing up Ryker, though he appreciated why and it wasn't anywhere near as triggering for him as it used to be. Therapy and time and just generally learning to be himself, and no small amount of Hiccup's support and love... Eret was surprised by his own progress.

"Hiccup! Eret! And... you have a friend?"

Hiccup greeted the staff who recognised them, and Astrid turned to Eret.

"You guys are regulars then?"

"Hiccup's favourite place."

The quiet blonde pondered on that as they went to sit down; Eret wondered if she had made the same connection he had. Wondered if she had any inkling they  _liked_ her, but that wasn't as important as her knowing they  _cared_ about her.

"I'll warn them out back Eret's here. Might have to slaughter a pig to satisfy his bacon and pancake cravings."

"Yep, sounds good!"

"This is Astrid by the way. She lives next door to us and needs good breakfast."

The staff were equally cordial to Astrid once Hiccup introduced her, asked her what she wanted to drink and brought it with the usual drinks Hiccup and Eret always ordered - Eret's was coffee and a glass of juice, Hiccup's coffee and a glass of water. Astrid ordered tea and water, downed the water quickly before starting on tea while perusing the breakfast menu. It wasn't a fancy place, but the food was good and the staff friendly and  _accepting,_ ensuring they wouldn't be judged or mistreated for being an openly gay couple still sadly a serious matter.

But here they were fine, and soon enough Eret's hearty breakfast of pancakes and a mound of bacon and eggs landed in front of him. Hiccup had fruit and waffles with a side of bacon, which he occasionally crunched at between sips of coffee. He noticed Hiccup watched Astrid, who was quiet and clearly ravenous as she devoured her breakfast.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?"

Eret pointed silently, mouth still full of food and Astrid stood to head that way. Hiccup watched her go, but then so did three other guys in the cafe who were likely checking her out. Eret couldn't deny her butt looked cute in her jeans. And the rest of the time, in any attire.

"What's up H?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Care to share with the class?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Not sure yet. I'll get back to you on that."

Used to Hiccup's occasional withdrawal into his somewhat peculiar thoughts, Eret let it slide and resumed cramming pancakes into his face to sate a hungry belly. Astrid returned and finished her food, smiling more now her hangover had been sated with greasy food like a magic cure.

"Yep. Good eating here."

"Right? I shoulda showed you this place on our tour."

"I'll forgive you this once."

Astrid was perked up again; Eret liked it when she smiled. They finished off their food, then paid, left their usual good tip and headed back out.

"Oh man I'm so full."

"Me too. Good though. What is your verdict good lady?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Was good."

Eret noticed Astrid looking at Hiccup strangely, but only for a second or two. He put it down to her being drunk the night before - he had spotty memories after heavy drinking too. Hiccup generally got giggly and silly, but scarcely got particularly wasted while Eret was too partial to fruity shots to ever truly stay sober when they went out. Unless he was 'trawling', as his pops called it, in which case Eret liked a clear head.

Astrid came back with them, though Eret didn't miss that she sat alone rather than nudging her way on to the sofa like a persistent but very welcome puppy. Hiccup headed into their room when Eret sat down, came back out holding a box in his hands that Eret instantly recognised, though he had seen it only once himself.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh, I want to show you something."

She looked surprised, and concerned at the tight look on Hiccup's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... haven't told anybody this for a while."

Hiccup put the box down, lifting the lid on it and pulling out a hospital bracelet that would scarcely fit a child. The only other thing in there was the release papers his parents signed. Astrid took the little bracelet, saw Hiccup's name and date of birth next to his age at the time.

"What's this from? Your accident?"

"No. It's from... after. I was admitted to a psych ward for bad depression and" his voice shook "suicide attempts."

It took Hiccup almost a year to admit that to Eret. Hiccup wasn't usually the type to let himself feel ashamed, but he was embarrassed to admit the 'weakness' of depression at first. Eret thought speaking out only made his boyfriend all the braver.

"You tried to kill yourself?"

Hiccup nodded, hands tightening into fists in his lap. Eret didn't touch him yet, recognised the tension in his frame and knew Hiccup might startle.

"Twice. I was on a lot of pain medication after the car accident, and I saved it up until I had enough... my mom found me. She saved my life. I lied and said I forgot how many I'd took. They monitored my usage, and I started saving them in secret until I could try again. That was when I got put on a psychiatric suicide watch."

"Why?"

Astrid asked, voice quiet. Eret ached knowing Hiccup had gone through that pain before.

"Because I had complications with my amputation and got scared I would never walk again anyway, that I'd given up ever looking 'normal' for  _nothing._  I was terrified and depressed and I didn't tell my parents because I wanted to be tough."

He had gotten through the depression, learned to accept himself and his body but there was still a dark time lingering in his past. Slim fingers sought his and Eret let him, reassuring Hiccup he didn't think less of him.

"My gods..."

Astrid looked summarily stunned.

"Yeah. I'd never seen my parents look so scared, not even after the accident. You can push a wheelchair and attend all the physio in the world, but you can't watch someone every minute of every day. My dad  _cried,_ mom was a wreck. It wasn't a good time for the Haddocks. But... my leg got better and I learnt to walk again. That was my 'turning point', as they called it."

Eret still counted his boyfriends painkillers sometimes, but trusted that Hiccup would at least mention if he was struggling. Astrid nodded back and forth for a minute, clearly processing the hunk of information she just got. Hiccup squeezed Eret's hand, giving him that look that seemed to ask "are we ok?" and Eret nodded. His boyfriend smiled tightly.

"Ok... why did you tell me that? I mean, friends tell each other stuff I get that, but..."

Astrid trailed off, and Eret watched his boyfriend attempt to formulate the right response.

"Because I think you want to be able to open up and talk about stuff properly, but you don't want anybody to think you're weak. I figured I could show you that pretty much everyone has had a bad day or two, and it doesn't make us weak. It makes us  _human."_

Eret definitely thought he was missing something that Astrid had told Hiccup, but he knew Hiccup was fiercely private and protective of other peoples right to the same. He could know Astrid's life story; he still wouldn't share it with Eret without Astrid's express consent.

"I want to say thank you, but I'm not sure it's the right words."

"That's ok."

Hiccup assured her, somehow able to push aside any lingering tension to focus on ensuring he hadn't upset Astrid with his revelation. His little hospital bracelet went back in the box, lid closing and Hiccup turned to Eret again, using that uncanny ability to communicate solely through silence and looks.

He was asking if Eret was willing to share too. Eret wavered, but rationalised that if they were opening wounds, it could all be done at once. So he nodded, wondering how that could even be broached. Somehow, Hiccup knew.

"On the topic of pasts... you remember I said I knew somebody who dated Viggo's brother?"

Astrid's head snapped up, and Eret found his own mind confused. Astrid knew  _Viggo?_

"It was you?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Eret."

Astrid's eyes shot to Eret, who was equally curious about her connection to the brothers Grimborn.

" _You_ dated Ryker? Wait... are you the one who got him locked up?"

Eret nodded, swallowing thickly. His scars twinged.

"Yep. I'm the one Ryker tried to kill. How did you know them?"

Astrid glanced to Hiccup, then back to Eret.

"Viggo's the ex I moved to get away from. When we went out the other night, we saw him" Astrid looked back to Hiccup "you never told him why I moved, or about Viggo?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"It wasn't mine to tell. I only just told you about Ryker and Eret with  _his_  permission."

Accepting that, Astrid turned her gaze back to Eret, shifting in her seat and leaning forward with a vehement.. curiosity wasn't the word.

"What did he do to you? I mean, you don't have to tell me, I just wanted to compare notes on psychopaths."

Eret hadn't really revisited those memories since therapy, but they didn't taste of agony like they used to. Just plain old trauma and fear. The way Astrid spoke of Ryker being incarcerated as a past event told that she and Viggo came later, meant that they hadn't actually came close to intersecting.

"At first, he wasn't so bad. A little rough around the edges, but it was almost like part of his charm yanno? I was younger, someone who liked rugby and alcohol and even had Nordic ancestry... it seemed pretty good. I guess I should point out he was the first guy to meet my parents after I came out... pops never liked him, but I put that down to him not liking that he was a guy. Mom accepted me, so she accepted Ryker whether  _she_  liked him or not. Being supportive."

He excused himself from talking for a minute, suddenly thirsty. Astrid nodded yes to a drink too, so Hiccup got up to help Eret carry three beverages back in. Thin arms slid around his waist from behind, Hiccup's messy fringe brushing the back of Eret's neck and it was oddly comforting, a contrast with Ryker's bald head and sharp stubble around scratchy facial hair.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm. Just a tough thing to talk about, but she needs to hear it."

Hiccup kissed the sharp bone that gave the angle of his jaw, then reached to pick up two cups and headed back to Astrid, giving Eret a minute to collect himself. He grabbed his drink, took a swallow to wet his throat before rejoining the others. Astrid waited patiently, if not discreetly, for him to continue.

"Anyway... yeah, so this being my first boyfriend, I wasn't totally sure what to expect at first? So when Ryker got kinda rough with me, I figured well hey, guys playfight. Plus if I asked him to tone it down, he always went for taking digs at my 'masculinity', which is  **ridiculous**  now but I was newly out and a touch fragile, I admit. And... perhaps in vanity, I thought maybe his rough around the edges thing could be polished up. Diamond in the rough... now I know that wanting to change them is generally the sign of a doomed relationship."

Astrid nodded somewhat, listening avidly. Practically hanging on his every word... Eret wondered when last she had talked about what had happened with Viggo - he didn't know what that was, but it was probably not great given that Eret had met Viggo a few times, and the smarmy guy made his skin crawl. Eret elaborated some more in drips and drabs, drinking in between until his belly sloshed full of liquid. It was a heavier story than he remembered. He reached the harder part hesitantly.

"He uh... he started getting violent more often, and I suspected my parents didn't quite believe all my bruises were from rugby. I never told them about it, but it was rare we had sex" Eret  _knew_  that wasn't the right word for what was done to him "without there being blood and pain."

Hiccup had been so gentle, so caring and sweet and working with Eret's every mental scar to bring him back from a fear of sex after being assaulted.

"You didn't tell your parents he raped you."

Eret shook his head, suppressed nausea at the word itself but he wasn't ignorant of it's truth.

"I was ashamed. Felt like I let it happen, that I shoulda been able to handle myself against him but he was so vicious and angry, it was like fighting a brick wall. And I wasn't as big then, I uh, dealt with my trauma in the gym a lot. He started drinking more often, coming back totally loaded and ready to beat me up again. I just used to hope he would wear himself out. One night, he came home totally out of his mind, ranting about Odin only knows what. I didn't see the knife right away."

Astrid covered her face with her hands as she gasped, unable to help herself from giving him the once over as though searching for stab scars.

"What happened?"

"He pinned me down, choked me out a bit... he liked to play with breathing. Loved when I had to beg for air. This time he almost let me black out, but stopped short and took the knife to my chest. Carved this shape... this brand into my chest, then left me bleeding on the bed. Said nobody would ever want me now he had marked me as his property. I musta been running on adrenaline cus I put on some clothes and climbed out the window while he was in the bathroom. Fractured my ankle but managed to run away for about a minute... Ryker was never a sprinter."

"Then what?"

Astrid was leant forward, raptured and horrified in equal measure.

"I found a phone box, reverse called my parents and then an ambulance. Then I passed out. Woke up in hospital with parents and police officers watching me sleep. That's when my parents discovered just how bad it had all been, my mom practically pushing me to make a formal complaint to the police. They made a deal so I wouldn't have to  _testify_  about what he had done. I met Hiccup not long after Ryker was arrested actually, pretty much as soon as I was out of casts and stitches."

The room fell deathly silent, save for Eret's slightly rapid breathing as he mastered the rush of panic from remembering his brush with death.

"That brand... did it sorta look like this?"

Astrid stood up, lifting her hoody and the underlying t-shirt to reveal a faded light pink scar in the same shape as Eret's across her side. Almost to the last stroke. If he didn't know better Eret would think the same person had done both.

"Exactly like that. It's what I hid under this tattoo."

Eret pulled down his collar to show the skull and space tattoo, skull chosen specifically to cover the skull-shaped scar and space to hide the letters spelling out  _Grimborn_ beneath it. Astrid's was uncovered, still a little pink against her skin and Eret now understood why someone so seemingly confident in herself was so against wearing sports bra-style tops to the gym. She was hiding  _that_ all along.

* * *

Astrid couldn't quite believe it herself that she had shown them her scars - only Heather and Dagur had ever seen them up close. In the hook-ups she'd had to scratch an itch since Viggo, Astrid had kept her shirt on and the lights dim. Couldn't bear the idea of someone seeing or  _touching_  them.

"Gods Astrid. Do you... do you want to tell us what happened or not?"

She'd all but demanded Eret tell her, but here he was asking her gently, kindly. Hiccup was still quiet, but Astrid didn't miss how he held Eret's hand, kept looking at his boyfriend to see he was ok. Astrid wanted that.

Wanted  _them._

But Hiccup... Hiccup had made it pretty clear the feeling wasn't mutual as she had hoped. When he'd held her close while they danced, stammered and looked at her with an almost-scary intensity... Astrid had almost kissed him. Then  _Viggo_  showed up.

Drunk and stupid with feelings, Astrid had even said it straight to him, and Hiccup had just said they were  _friends._  Just to throw her completely off, he'd let her sleep in their bed and not pushed her off when drunk-Astrid cuddled up to him. He was a brilliant friend, and an amazing guy, and it was coming back to bite her.

Eret was little better, all playful banter and suggestive smirking. He was as sweet to Astrid as he was to Hiccup, patient to a fault but didn't treat her like she was delicate because she was female. That was an incredibly attractive trait all on it's own.

They never complained how Astrid spent all her time with them. They made an effort with her friends even though Eret had every reason to want Dagur kept at arms length.

Astrid wasn't  _afraid_ of them, which was new and surprising and a little bit crazy.

Hiccup smiled at her all the time and it made her stomach flutter in a way she'd forgotten was possible. She hadn't expected him to be capable of that; if she was honest, Eret had been the one who caught her eye at first, while Hiccup was admittedly cute Eret was  _hot._

But Hiccup and his constant goodness and cupcakes had worn her down to worm his way into her mind and now Astrid couldn't describe either man as anything other than really quite unfairly beautiful.

"Not really, but I'm gonna try" just thinking of Viggo made her nauseous "I met him... basically right around the time Ryker got locked up, I guess. We sort of bonded over losing someone, cus my parents had died not that long before. Dagur and Heather were all the family I had, cus they lost their mom young and their dad in their teens."

Her skin crawled with the memories of him. He had seemed so  _charming_  at one time... Astrid curled up a little tighter, hugged her knees to her chest.

"Anyway, yeah so I wasn't exactly in prime mental health, but he seemed to always know just what I needed to hear. He talked me into moving in with him pretty quickly, made me feel like I was intruding at Dagur and Heather's place. That should have been a red flag, I guess. But I let him. And then it started to get weird. He always wanted to know where I was. I had to ask permission to go out with Heather. He made me quit my job and..."

Astrid didn't finish the sentence. She didn't want them to be disgusted with her. Covered it with finishing her drink, felt it stick in her thick throat and settle heavily in her gut. Hiccup and Eret didn't interrupt her awkward ejection of facts, listened closely and Astrid wondered if it would be inappropriate to wriggle between them and demand that safe feeling Hiccup had given her last night when he held her while she was drunk.

"At first, he used Ryker as the excuse. Said he was afraid to lose me. I was embarrassed and didn't want to admit I was in over my head to Heather, so I covered it up. Even when he started hitting me. I was scared... but I realised it wasn't right and I tried to leave him. Had Heather and Dagur come over when he was supposed to be away overnight. So they left to move most of my stuff... and Viggo came back. That's when I got this pretty little scar. Probably would have killed me if Dagur didn't come back cus he dropped his phone."

She didn't realise she was crying until Hiccup was knelt next to her, warm hand wrapped around hers and Eret's arm slid around her shoulders. Someone handed her a tissue, their dual comfort both amazing and terrible. She was pathetic enough to allow it anyway.

"When was this?"

Wiping at her face, Astrid shrugged.

"Six months ago."

"And you didn't report him?"

She shrugged.

"I just wanted to get away. Didn't care about anything else. Now its been too long."

She saw Hiccup look at Eret, and they shared a nod. She envied that ability to communicate silently.

"Talk to my dad" Hiccup squeezed her hand "he used to be a lawyer. He's gonna tell you it's definitely not too late."

Shuddering, Astrid shook her head.

"I can't."

"Hey, you can. You're tough. And we'll help you. Eret got through this once. You can do this now."

Still shaking, she wiped more tears.

"You think so?"

Hiccup nodded, reaching my phone.

"I do. I'll go call my dad."

-HTTYD-

**Sorry this was so late, it was tough to write and I'm terrible in general. Hope it isn't awful.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiccup, Eret and Astrid all fully appreciate your love and comfort for last chapter!**

**This one is also in Astrid POV, because no matter how I planned this chapter it always seemed to come out that way.**

-HTTYD-

"I don't like that you guys are putting yourselves out so much for me."

"I never normally take time off work. Eret is off because of his wrist. My parents are always nagging us to visit. Nobody is out anything. Is Dagur almost here?"

Astrid glanced down at her phone, then nodded.

"Pulled over to get petrol. Said he's about ten minutes away."

After Hiccup called his dad, the consensus was that they should go do this conversation in person. As it meant leaving both flats empty overnight, Dagur was coming to sleep at Astrid's place since he was free and wholeheartedly behind Viggo getting some kind of justice at last.

But she was still unsure.

"So, pack an overnight bag and prepare for a road trip full of our bad singing before you get mobbed by a giant Viking and a giant dog, then cuddled to within an inch of your life by my mother."

"But on the plus side, Hiccup's gonna pack a lunch."

Astrid smiled as best she could, headed back round to her own place to shove some things in a bag. Wondered if they would notice her making a break for it. Gods, meeting Hiccup's parents. Seeing what she was missing without her own and watching them treat Hiccup and Eret as a unit, probably even seeing that she wished she was part of it before they discovered how Astrid wasn't near good enough for them. That she was lucky they even wanted to be friends with someone like her.

"Little sis!"

Thick muscled arms grabbed around her as Dagur exclaimed, having obviously arrived while Astrid was lost in thought.

"Hey Dagur."

He turned her around, cuddled her properly. Nothing could really make Dagur change his love and loyalty to Astrid, and she appreciated it massively.

"You gonna be alright doing this?"

"Not sure, but guess I'll find out."

Dagur rubbed her back like he was soothing an infant, but Astrid didn't care. It was working.

"I'm just a phone call away little sis, don't you go forgetting that. I'll come get you no matter where you are."

"I know. And thank you."

"Have you told them?"

Astrid shook her head. Then faltered.

"Tried. Not doing  _that_ again."

Having Hiccup shoot her down  **ached.**  Now even if Eret liked her? It was never going to go anywhere since they were a package deal.

"What happened?"

She glanced, checking the door had been closed behind Dagur; she didn't want Hiccup and Eret overhearing.

"I told Hiccup I liked him. He said yeah, cus we're  _friends."_

"Were you by any chance drunk as hell? I saw you two at the bar. He wasn't faking that but you were wasted."

Astrid shrugged. Possibly regretted admitting to Dagur and Heather that she liked her neighbours quite a bit.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just be happy they are my friends."

She heard Dagur huff, but Astrid placed a hand on his mouth. She wasn't about to let him try and talk her into making a massive fool of herself again. The awkward crush ought to fade quickly if she didn't let it feed.

"I'm meant to be getting ready to leave."

"Go on then. I'll guard your sofa with these fantastic biceps."

"Don't leave sweat stains on the carpet doing push ups."

Dagur burst out laughing, cuddled Astrid again and she couldn't help but smile in the face of his contagious joy. She mightn't have much family left, but Dagur and Heather never let her feel truly alone.

"I better get going, got a long drive apparently."

The redhead kissed her forehead, patted Astrid's shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok little sis, don't you worry."

"Thanks big bro."

Grinning, Dagur moved to unpack his food from his overnight bag - he treated himself sometimes but mostly tried to eat well. He looked up when the door knocked, but relaxed from 'guard dog' stance when Hiccup's voice became audible.

"Astrid? We're ready when you are!"

"Off you go. Let me know if his dads really as big as he looks in those photos."

Astrid laughed, nodded and bade Dagur goodbye as she went to open the front door. The three men exchanged hellos and goodbyes in one fell swoop, then the three were walking down to Hiccup's car.

"We'll stop by the store to pick up some stuff for dinner and stuff, then straight run to your parents?"

"Sounds good. That ok with you Astrid? We'll stop at a service station on the way if you want to stretch your legs."

She nodded quietly, felt like her perch in the back seat was an accurate representation of who she was to them; separate. Different. They hit the supermarket first, Hiccup calling his mother to discuss dinner while Eret gravitated toward snacks, nudged Astrid for her opinion on the popcorn options available.

"What if Hiccup's parents don't like me? It's gonna be really awkward staying the night if they hate me."

Eret raised his eyebrow, always a very dramatic event on his expressive face.

"You really don't know his parents. They are the nicest people in the world."

"And they already think you're great" Hiccup appeared behind them, having obviously overheard "they hear you on the phone all the time. Me and mom agreed on dinner, and dad asked us to bring up a crate of that beer you two like cus they've stopped selling it up there."

"So should we take him two?"

Hiccup chuckled, leaning around Astrid to pluck a packet of toffee popcorn from the shelf. He was  _so close_ and, had Astrid not already felt cripplingly vulnerable, she might have kissed him just to see what happened.

"I'll run and get a trolley H, meet you in the beer aisle?"

"Sounds good love."

Eret left the two there, and Hiccup could easily spot that Astrid was still feeling a little unsettled.

"Hey" he placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder "my parents will not hate you. And my dad wants to help you. The biggest risk you are at with us is my dads drunken singing. Or my moms cooking."

Astrid couldn't help it; she laughed. Hiccup lit up, obviously glad to cheer her up. Why did he have to continue to be so perfect? Him  _and_ Eret, who winked at her and pointed to the diet coke in the trolley when they went to find him. The little things were always what got her, that they picked up on them, allocated memory space to such trivial matters.

"Ok. Fresh stuff in freezie bag, crates stacked carefully and Astrid has a fluffy blanket in case she wants to take a nap. We are good to go."

Hiccup had spied a fuzzy blanket, saw Astrid touch it as she liked the comforting softness. When she wasn't looking, he bought it and again, he smiled when she couldn't help but do so. She cuddled up with it in the back seat as best she could with her seatbelt, watching the roads zip by as Hiccup drove them along.

As 'promised', the boys in front turned on the stereo, plugging in their music and singing along with little finesse and a lot of amusement. Astrid didn't know most of the songs, but it was still fun to watch them, and Eret would randomly turn around and 'serenade' her loudly to the particular line playing, then asking if she was bored yet.

"I'm fine."

Deciding Astrid looked hungry, Eret handed her the lunch Hiccup made her, again displaying that way they knew Astrid - peanut butter and strawberry jam, cut into triangles rather than rectangles. Astrid couldn't even remember ever telling them that it was how she liked it, but they'd obviously watched her to learn.

It was hard to swallow her food around the lump in her throat, but Astrid couldn't help herself eating the sentimental sandwich. It was the way her dad made her sandwiches for school. Astrid had always thought it slightly infantile, but now she could barely eat sandwiches any other way.

By the time they arrived at where Hiccups parents lived, main roads had long vanished to be replaced by mostly-empty roads and surrounding trees.

"Are your parents forest people?"

Hiccup laughed, slowing down to take a narrow turning.

"Totally. My mother is actually a deer and my dads a bear."

"That's why Hiccup is so hairy but graceful."

Astrid found herself laughing again; Hiccup was neither of those things. It didn't need saying when they arrived at the house - a woman who was the spitting image of Hiccup was outside, looking terribly excited to see the vehicle pulling up.

"Hi mom!"

Eret moved to let Astrid out of the car while Hiccup was being hugged by a woman who did, as Eret had said, have hair that reached all the way down her back. She was also taller than Hiccup, as proved by his face disappearing into her neck as they embraced.

"Oh I miss you boys so much."

Eret was next on Valka's hug list, and he laughed as she hugged him tight and ruffled his hair affectionately. To Astrid's great surprise,  _she_ was hugged next. Being a good half a foot shorter than this woman, she had to turn not to get a little  _too_  close to this woman.

"So nice to finally put a face to the voice."

"Val, you slowin' them down out there?"

Sweet baby Thor, Stoick really  _was_ that huge. Astrid was probably the size of one of his arms.

"We need to empty the car dad! You could come help! Grab your stuff Astrid, we got this."

"H, she's probably stronger than you."

Hiccup stuck his tongue out at Eret, then winked at Astrid.

"He's not wrong, but my dad could probably carry the car in if he wanted."

Stoick lifted all the heavy crates - in one arm, the other cuffing Eret's shoulder affectionately. He probably would have done the same to Hiccup, but his son was limping slightly after so long cooped up driving and not enough stretching. He popped painkillers in the kitchen, and Astrid spied a hulking animal dozing in the garden.

"That's Skullcrusher. Don't let his name fool ya, he's a total dope. Hiccup's about to go prove it."

Gravitating to Eret since she knew him, Astrid watched Hiccup head outside while his parents were organising the foodstuffs that had been brought along. The dog barked happily to him, ambled over to receive affection and Astrid couldn't help smiling at how the two interacted. Eret was looking at her, but averted his eyes when he saw she was looking.

Given that Hiccup's parents knew the gist of why they were there and that it wasn't pleasant, they were remarkably upbeat and cheery. Astrid wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Come meet Skullcrusher?"

Astrid shook her head.

"I'm good."

"Come on, I promise he's harmless. He's like a doorstop that barks."

For Astrid, it wasn't about that. She loved animalts, but didn't want to develop affection or attachment for this family pet that she may never meet again, because she'd never be part of them the way Eret was. So she stepped away from Eret, looked over to the homeowners.

"Can I use your bathroom please?"

"Of course, but no need to be so formal. Down the hall, on your left."

Astrid escaped the family bubble, hugged herself in the bathroom and, not for the first time, questioned what the Hel she was doing there. Was she really capable of going up against Viggo? Just the thought of seeing him made the scars on her side feel like they were being carved fresh. If Heather hadn't been so good at first aid, Astrid wouldn't have even gotten the wounds treated. She was too ashamed to go to hospital. So she now lived with the crude skull and the raised lettering permanently, hidden and shameful.

Flushing the toilet and running the tap to seem like she had actually been in there for reasons other than private angst, Astrid headed back out and heard them talking. About  _her._

"How could anybody say they aren't connected? The marks are identical and they can't say it was Ryker, because Ryker's locked up."

"I know, bu' I'm just sayin' that they'll come out wi' that."

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer his dad, but Eret nudged him and indicated Astrid. He beckoned Astrid closer, face soft and her heart clenched for reasons she wasn't really sure about.

"I know this is tough, but would you show my dad your scars? He needs a picture."

Astrid shook her head, muscles tensing. Hiccup frowned in thought, then changed tack.

"Ok. What if me or Eret take the picture for him? Then you don't have to  _show_ them to him right now."

Hugging her arms to her chest, Astrid knew that it was why she was there, why the Haddock parents were opening their home to this stranger because Hiccup made the plea on her behalf.

"Ok."

Hiccup was so gentle with her; she didn't deserve it but he didn't seem to notice that. Acted like she was worth all this effort. Led her to the downstairs spare room he'd used back when he was awheelchair-bound pre-teen, stepped back and let Astrid lift her shirt on her own time.

"All done. Hey, come here?"

Astrid went, soaking in the comfort of his embrace no matter how pathetic she knew it would make her look.

"You can do this Astrid. I know you can. And you have us in your corner, ok? Promise."

She  **hated**  feeling so weak, hated feeling in that moment that all that held her together was Hiccup holding her. Knew she was needy for wishing Eret was there too, warm and strong against her back so Astrid would know nobody else could get close to her.

But Hiccup only wanted to be her friend.

Astrid stepped back, cursing her wet eyes and wiping them. Hiccup reached for her but Astrid flinched back and he withdrew instantly. She felt guilty then, knew he was remembering someone elses traumatic response and was frightened to upset her further.

"Sorry. I'm all over the place lately."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise. This is Viggo's fault, not yours. You ready to go back out or do you want to take a minute?"

"M'ok."

"Ok. Go sit with Eret while I talk to my dad for a minute, then we'll be back. Don't worry about my mom, if you don't wanna talk she won't make you, but she  _will_  fuss over you and bring you cookies and tea."

Laughing even through her tears, Astrid nodded. Hiccup pulled tissues from the bedside drawer in there, held them out to Astrid.

"Do I even want to ask?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion, then he realised her innuendo while Astrid cleaned herself up.

"Oh! No, nothing like that. Just one of those things for living out in the woods - when the trees are flowering everyone gets a little sniffly sometimes. So there are tissue packs in every room of the house."

He offered her a smile, and Astrid found her returning one coming naturally. He gestured to the door, let her out first and followed. Eret looked up from his seat on the sofa, offered a similarly reassuring expression to them both.

"I'm gonna go talk to my dad. You can defend Astrid from my mom right?"

"I'll do my best but if your mom brings out meatballs its every man for himself."

Hiccup laughed, guided Astrid to the sofa with a hand on her lower back and she hoped nobody noticed that she lamented its loss immediately when it moved away.

"What is this joke about meatballs that I'm missing?"

"Put it this way. If you were building a bomb shelter, and had two material choices for building - one was Valka's meatballs, and the other was actually a bomb-proof material... I'd feel safer behind the meatballs."

"I am not that bad!"

Valka defended herself, actually appearing with a plate of cookies and placing them on the table. Stoick hugged his wife to him, chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

"Ah, I didn' marry ye for your cooking."

"Of course not, that would be like marrying a jet engine for it's quiet demeanour."

The banter was obviously commonplace for them, and Valka clearly knew she was no culinary genius as she took the ribbing with good nature, kissed her husband and ruffled her sons hair before they left to talk about Astrid's 'case'.

"Don't worry, Valka didn't make these."

Eret gestured to the biscuits as he selected one, attempting to fit the entire thing in his mouth at once and struggling to deal with the ensuing solid object lodged in his cheeks. Astrid fell about laughing as he covered his mouth and chewed for his life, eventually managing to clear the obstruction and shaking his head.

"I do not recommend doing that."

"Then why did you do it?"

Eret shrugged, the motion of him trying to dislodge cookie debris from his teeth visible as his tongue nudged the inside of his cheek.

"Seemed like a great idea at the time."

Skullcrusher came padding in, sniffed at the table before turning to Astrid and eyeing the new stranger warily. Then he huffed, turned his black-and-tan bulk toward a huge cushion in the corner and flopped down. Valka followed him, plopped down next to the dog and rubbed his big head.

"Poor love, he's getting on a bit now."

"How old is he?"

"Eight, which is elderly for Rottweilers. He only recently started getting joint problems though, he's surprisingly healthy for his age but he does like his sleep and comfort now, and is less excited about long hikes. We're thinking of getting him a friend for his golden years, someone to ensure he's never lonely if we're away."

Astrid was surprised at her lengthy answer, then remembered Eret described them as the 'nicest people in the world'. She could see why Hiccup was such a sweet, big-hearted guy, and judging from the paintings on the walls, his artistic talent was inherited too. Or at the very least, they hung up his drawings, but the style wasn't identical. Hiccup liked intricate detail and block colour, while these were mostly watercolours and pastels.

Valka leant down and nuzzled the dog, then patted him gently and got up to return to where the boiling kettle had clicked to say it was done.

"Would you like some tea Astrid? Yes Eret, I know you would."

Hiccup had been right again. She chuckled to herself and called back to the tall woman.

"That would be great, thanks."

She told how she liked it, thanked Valka when a bright blue - clearly homemade - mug with a golden handle was put in front of her, brimming with tea. Eret thanked her too, and when Hiccup and Stoick returned they were both holding mugs themselves.

"Astrid?"

Turning, Astrid looked at Hiccup next to his dad. Their size difference was quite striking; nearly a foot in height and probably about fifteen stone in weight difference.

"Yeah?"

"My dad wants to ask you some questions, but if you're not up to it right now that's ok."

Without her asking, Hiccup sat the other side of her, squeezed her free hand reassuringly. She drew in a breath, and nodded.

"Ok."

Astrid hadn't really talked about Viggo or what happened  _since_ it happened, not really. Now she was reliving it all twice in only a few days, and it was like reopening the old wounds again. Stoick was gentle but obviously had to ask tough questions, had to ask what happened and when and Astrid felt sick.

"I think that's enough for today dad. You did great Astrid."

Only when Hiccup wrapped that fuzzy blanket from earlier around her and Eret pressed tissues into her hands did Astrid realise she was shaking, crying. It was humiliating; she barely knew these people and they had seen her so  _low,_  knew much of her shameful past. They would be thrilled to know Hiccup wasn't interested in presenting her as a partner, especially not when they clearly adored Eret.

If she wasn't in the middle of nowhere, Astrid might have just gotten up and ran.

Where they went, Astrid didn't know but Valka and Stoick left the three there, left Eret and Hiccup to try and get Astrid's hysterical self under control. It was probably embarrassing that she clung tight to Hiccup, that she was soothed by Eret's quiet shushing as he rubbed her back. Slowly, she stopped crying and realised that all this emotion about what had happened had been just waiting to burst out, but Astrid had refused to address any of it. Wanted to pretend it had never happened - she never even looked at her scars.

Then these two just poked and prodded at the hasty bandages in her mind, opened it all up again and left Astrid raw, emotionally drained. Since she was adamantly refusing to let go of Hiccup, it was Eret who stood up.

"I'm gonna go make you some tea ok?"

Hiccup resumed petting her hair and murmuring soothing nonsense until Astrid got herself under control, skin flushed and head throbbing as she dried her face.

"Gods, I'm so embarrassed."

"About what?"

"Everything. Crying all over you and your parents seeing me like this. They probably wondered why you brought this crazy girl out here."

Shaking his head, Hiccup looked at her like she was talking nonsense.

"Astrid, you suffered a terrible time and you've clearly not dealt with it. My parents know that you're important to me, and that makes you important to them. They saw me through a car accident, an amputation, depression and two suicide attempts. Do you  _really_ think that  _crying_  is going to faze those two?"

When he put it like that, Astrid supposed he had a point. Eret returned, placing mugs down in front of them and she saw it again - those two sharing a silent communication through looks alone.

"And don't forget, Eret went to therapy. I went to therapy. We've  _both_  been in dark places. Eret still has nightmares sometimes."

"And Hiccup still has his dark cloud days. Sometimes he doesn't really talk for hours on end. You are just at the start of... recovery. I was either drunk or in the gym for months after Ryker, my parents were at their wits end and then this dragon dork swooped in and helped me. So if anyone is qualified to say he's a miracle worker, it's me."

"Trust us, ok? We'll get you through this. Promise."

The two embraced her gently, and despite them never having had a third person in their relationship as any form of practice, Astrid found they were innately able to arrange themselves in a way that meant she felt warm and safe between them.

Maybe it didn't matter they would only be friends. Astrid couldn't really ask for better friends, these two who put up with her violent mood swings and messy past and still treated her just the same, rather than like the pitied her.

"I trust you."

-HTTYD-

**This chapter just sort of became a mash of fluff and sadness... It was not the plan but then I think some Astrid-reflection was important to have.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't believe how attached I am to this story, it just will not get off my mind!**

**I promise this chapter isn't so rough on poor Astrid!**

-HTTYD-

"Eret?"

"Yeah H?"

Sat in bed next to his boyfriend that night, Hiccup stared up at the ceiling and tried to find the right words while Eret was finishing a crossword - they helped him wind down sometimes, and hearing all of Astrid's trauma with Viggo  _had_ to be stirring old memories for Eret.

"I like Astrid."

His brain failed to offer anything more eloquent. His heart jolted with the pulse of adrenaline as he waited for Eret's response. His boyfriend barely even blinked, didn't so much as look up from the puzzle answer he was writing.

"I know. What's a six letter word for 'pillager'?"

"Pirate? Or Viking... wait, you  _know?_ "

It took Hiccup a minute to actually register Eret's utterly blasé answer, sitting up straighter and getting a sound of protest when he jostled Eret's pen.

"Of course I know. I've seen you in every stage from lust all the way to love. I know how you look at someone when it's just an attraction, and I know how you look at this burning hunk of love" he gestured to himself "and I know how you look at people you just consider a friend. And of all of them, the way you look at Astrid is closest to how you look at  _me."_

Hiccup hadn't known he was being so obvious. Eret finished the answer he was working on, set the crossword aside to look over at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry for not being honest with you."

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. Besides, it's not just you."

"Huh? Oh. Wait. You too?"

Hiccup had suspected, but to have it so clearly confirmed was just... stunning news.

"Yeah. Hard not to really, she's great. I mean, we both thought she was  _hot_  when she first turned up at our door, and then turns out she's this smart little spitfire who can keep up with me and doesn't wear you out."

He knew Eret was referring to his introvert nature, generally needing a break to recharge after social interactions with anyone that wasn't family or Eret, but Astrid never made him feel that way.

"Yeah... I'm not naive, I don't expect anything to come of it. I just wanted to tell you. Honesty being the theme of the week and all."

Eret nodded in understanding, leant over and kissed him sweetly.

"I get it. And I appreciate the honesty. Honestly."

"Idiot."

He chuckled.

"Love you too."

The two curled up close together as the sky went from dusky purple to inky blue-black, both probably thinking about Astrid in the spare room. Dinner had been fairly quiet, and everyone retired to bed almost early.

"Do you think Astrid's ok?"

"Probably not. Do you wanna go get her?"

Hiccup rolled over, looked at Eret.

"What?"

"I'm not suggesting you sling her over your shoulder and bring her back here for a wild threesome. But after the day she's had? If she doesn't want to be alone tonight I don't see why she should be. Plus it gets cold at night."

He didn't really need much convincing, putting on his leg and some pyjama bottoms before padding out to the hallway. His prosthetic foot was ridiculously loud on the wooden floors, but it was the sort of sound his parents would be long used to. Stopping outside Astrid's door, Hiccup knocked gently.

"Astrid?"

There was a rustle of fabric, a few footsteps, then the door opened to reveal a pyjama clad Astrid. Her hair was down, lit by the moonlight through her window and it made Hiccups stomach tighten. She looked at him oddly.

"What's up?"

Oh. Right. He had just been staring at her. Her pyjamas were a mix of heavy, long t-shirt that undoubtedly covered her scars, paired with shorts that had probably fitted her correctly when she was six inches shorter, exposing skin that hadn't seen the sun for a while and held a pale, soft glow.

"Uh. Me and Eret wanted to see if you wanted to bunk in with us. I know you didn't want to be alone before and..."

He gestured vaguely, realising how bizarre he probably sounded. Astrid certainly looked perpelxed.

"You want me to come sleep with you when I have a bed right there?"

"Right. It was just an idea. I'm gonna go now... sorry for disturbing you."

He hadn't taken two steps when Astrid reached out, grabbed his wrist. She looked as surprised as him about the action.

"I want to... I just don't want to come between you guys. I feel like I've put you out enough."

"If it was putting us out Eret wouldn't have sent me to ask you. We're worried about you, and I realise asking you to go through everything again twice only to leave you all by yourself wasn't fair."

Hiccup wondered if Astrid only agreed because she felt secure in the platonic friendship feelings. He also wondered if normal friends turned up outside bedrooms gently insisting someone come get into bed with their next-door-neighbours who were also a couple. Who also happened to have feelings for said friend.

He really was just trying to be a good friend. Hiccup remembered how she had clung to him in her sleep, settled properly only when cuddled up to him. Given the trauma she relived for them, he would be  _amazed_ if she never got nightmares.

"Are you sure it won't be weird for you guys?"

Hiccup nodded. His parents were going to have a field day in the morning if they found Astrid's bed empty. She disappeared behind her door for a minute, reappeared holding her water bottle and nodded.

"Ok."

Unreasonably happy, Hiccup led her back to their room. Eret waved sleepily from the mattress and told them to hurry so they didn't let the heat out. Astrid hesitated, obviously unsure again.

"What's wrong?"

"I uh... where do I sleep?"

"Well you're always sitting in the middle when we're home playing games?"

She slid beneath their covers, a little stiff and awkward as Hiccup took off his leg, swung up onto the mattress. Probably thawed by Eret's body heat, Astrid finally shifted to lie on her side. Hiccup smiled at her reassuringly.

"I thought you guys didn't let anyone in with both of you."

"You're not a one night stand Astrid."

Eret mumbled sleepily, repeating almost verbatim what Hiccup had said before when Astrid was wary of getting in their bed. Eret glanced over Astrid's head at Hiccup, offered him a sleepy smile before closing his eyes and drifting off quickly as ever. Astrid took surprisingly little time to drift off herself, and Hiccup laid there for a few minutes simply appreciating the lullaby of two sets of breathing. Astrid's hair was a messy golden waterfall between them, and Hiccup wouldn't have it any other way.

When he woke, Astrid was curled around him again. Eret was still asleep too, had wound up curled around Astrid's back and Hiccup's heart leapt into his throat. Glancing at the window, Hiccup saw the first hints of sunrise and knew his mother would be awake soon. He slid from the covers carefully, tucked them around Astrid so she'd not catch a chill. Trying to put his leg back on in full length bottoms was never easy, but Hiccup managed, put his socks on before standing to dull the impact and leaving the two cuddled up. They made such a sweet sight, Astrid fitting beneath Eret's broad arm perfectly...

_Get a grip Hiccup!_

Astrid had a terrible habit of worming through his defenses, and after seeing her bare her scars to them, saw that terror that they would reject her and feeling the relief in her embrace when they didn't, Hiccup almost felt like crying over how she trusted them so.

He headed out and down the stairs, let Skullcrusher out the back door and filled the kettle up, made himself tea. Valka found him staring out at the dawn a few minutes later, always up with the dawn chorus.

"Everything ok son?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Just thinking."

Valka made herself tea and the two sat outside, looking up as the sky turned pink.

"Just so you know... your father and I think Astrid's wonderful."

Hiccup turned to his mother, not bothering to ask  _how_  she knew. She just saw these things.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't seen you like this since you first brought Eret home to meet us. Does Eret feel the same?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly, nodding. He was, frankly, a little scared. Their relationship dynamic had worked and needed no adjustment for so long, until someone crash landed in their life and rocked the boat without ever threatening the passengers.

"Yeah."

She reached over, ruffled his hair and squeezed his shoulder.

"And Astrid?"

"It's complicated. I mean, sometimes I think she might... but then I remember that I promised her we would never ask more than friendship from her. If we approached her and she didn't... after everything we've gotten her to open up about?"

Valka hummed, blowing the curls of steam away before sipping at her tea.

"Perhaps Astrid fears the same thing, losing the support of two outstanding young men after everything she's already lost."

Hiccup sighed, staring into his cooling drink as though it could help him.

"So... what do we do?"

"Son, all you can do is follow your heart. It hasn't steered you wrong yet."

She was right. Hiccup had been really quite lucky for a polyamorous guy. He hadn't had a  _bad_ relationship experience. Some had been less than stellar, but when put next to what Astrid and Eret had been through? Hiccup's had been a cakewalk. He had fallen for Eret, and Eret was the sweetest, kindest guy ever to walk the planet.

Now he was falling for Astrid, and not only that, she had managed to capture Eret's attentions too.

But the stakes were high; Hiccup had convinced his dad to take on Astrid's case. Had convinced Astrid to go after the bastard that hurt her. Not to mention if Hiccup hurt her, Dagur would probably tear him limb from limb.

"I don't know how to do this subtlety thing. Eret knew I wanted him. I'm always upfront when I'm meeting a one night stand. But I guess I want to let Astrid know the... option is there without pressuring her."

His mother had a think as she drained her tea, then turned to him with a smile.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Astrid woke confused, feeling sleep-warm skin and broad muscles wrapped around her. Hiccup was gone, that much she registered. Glancing down, she saw the owl she had witnessed being inked into Eret's skin and relaxed somewhat.

Gods, had last night actually happened? Astrid had resigned herself to poor sleep and graphic nightmares, only for Hiccup to turn up and offer her the sanctuary of safety he and Eret offered. With Eret curled around her back, she felt almost impossibly secure, warm and comforted by Hiccup's scent lingering close by.

The arm around her tightened, Eret's face nuzzling at the back of her hair before he obviously realised she was not, in fact, his boyfriend.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Just checking."

He yawned, then stilled and Astrid supposed he was going back to sleep. Then he bolted up, earning a protest as he dislodged the blankets and Astrid felt a chill.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"Gone when I woke up."

Eret looked down, then realised his error and transferred warm covers to her and Astrid almost purred.

"Mmm. Typical. You ok?"

She nodded, unsure what to say. Eret rubbed his face, the sound of his hand rasping over stubble audible as he leant slightly toward the door.

"I can't hear Stoick yet, so we haven't missed first breakfast."

"First breakfast?"

"Mmm. There's bacon and eggs and sausage stuff, then second breakfast is like, pastry or pancakes and stuff. Hiccup loves the kitchen here since it's where he learnt to cook."

Astrid hadn't seen Eret with stubble before, as he always shaved first thing to uncover his tattoo. She almost reached to touch it, but restrained herself from making a further fool of herself. Sleeping wedged between them was bad for her self-control.

"You staying in bed?"

"Warm."

Eret chuckled, watching her curl up with the blanket though it was a poor substitute for Eret's hot skin and comforting cuddle.

"Ok then."

He slipped from the bed and Astrid burrowed in tighter for just a minute, wanting just a little longer in  _their bed,_ that place nobody else had gotten in to before. Astrid could pretend she was special. Eret left for the bathroom, returned still-stubbled but dressed in clothes.

"Guess which idiot forgot his shaving kit?"

"Hiccup?"

Eret cracked up laughing, shook his head.

"Me! Although H probably forgot his too, but his facial hair grows like once a week while I shave daily."

"Hard to believe with his dads beard."

"Are you getting up? Only so I know to make you coffee when i go downstairs."

Astrid nodded, reluctant as she was to leave the warm cocoon that smelled like Hiccup and Eret.

"I'll leave you to it then. See you downstairs."

She got up and dressed quickly, cleaned her face and teeth in the bathroom. Braiding her hair sounded like too much effort before caffeine, so she headed down with the blonde mess only brushed.

"Oh, your hair is beautiful Astrid!"

Valka exclaimed almost the second Astrid's feet hit the bottom step, all three men looking up to see it. Hiccup looked away quickest and Astrid tried not to be bothered by it. She failed miserably.

"This is the 'I can't be bothered to braid it' look."

"Your coffee is over there Astrid."

Eret pointed to the side, where the mug she had used all day yesterday was waiting, full of a rich dark brew just brimming with promises of wakefulness.

"Thanks."

Now everyone was up, Hiccup and his dad both seemed to psychically agree it was time to cook breakfast. Valka perched on the seat next to Astrid, smiling at her.

"How are you feeling my dear? I know yesterday must have been terribly difficult for you."

"I'm ok."

Whenever Astrid saw Valka glance toward where Eret was leant against the side irritating his boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel the woman was comparing people her son brought home and deciding Eret was a much better choice.

Breakfast was delicious but Astrid still felt out of place, confused and honestly edging toward upset as everyone seemed to have silent conversations around her. She didn't belong.

"Astrid?"

Stoick suddenly garnered her attention, hefty mug in his meaty hand.

"Yeah?"

"Ye ever wielded an axe?"

Perplexed was the only word for Astrid's reaction to such a bizarre question, unsure what on earth prompted such a thing.

"Uh... no?"

"Want to?"

"Dad, at least say it's for firewood. Astrid's probably worried you're challenging her to a duel."

Stoick let out a booming laugh, even having to place his mug down.

"Quite right son. Fancy helping out lass?"

"Uh. Sure? Not certain I'll be help more than hindrance."

"Nah, nothing to it. Come on, we'll show ya."

Confused but curious, Astrid followed Stoick outside to where the straight-out-of-a-movie image of an axe buried in a tree stump greeted her. Conscious of it getting in the way, Astrid finally tied her hair up. Before she could ask "what now?", Hiccup had joined them and Astrid decided he was  _evil._

"You can use an axe?"

"I grew up in the woods. Come on, grab it."

It was  **agonising,**  Hiccup's lean frame against her back as he corrected her grip on the handle, his breath warm against her temple and his heart steady and strong against her spine. Stoick was watching, so Astrid had to fight not to show that Hiccup made her knees weak.

"Lift, and when you bring it down, your dominant hand" Hiccup's hand wrapped around hers over the handle "should slide down to meet your other hand, which should stay still. Aim for the middle of this one."

Astrid officially hated Hiccup. This was straight up torture. All it needed was Eret walking round shirtless carrying big logs and she would actually lose her mind.

"Ok."

"You got it?"

She almost said no, but didn't want to look stupid just to keep Hiccup's arms around her.

"Yeah."

He moved, and Astrid immediately felt the loss. Stoick put the wood up on the block, indicated she could go. Lifting the axe, Astrid brought it down and let her hand slide, felt a satisfying  _thunk_ as the wood split perfectly down the middle.

"Can I do another one?"

Stoick let out a chuckle, placed another hunk of tree in front of her and Astrid happily watched it fall to both sides as she swung the axe down.

"This is great!"

It was a real rush, and by the time Astrid realised she was sweaty and sore, there was a hefty pile of firewood all chopped up.

"Girls a natural with an axe. Don't piss her off lads!"

"We'll do our best."

"I'd say don't bother getting changed Astrid. After lunch we're going climbing."

"We are?"

Eret nodded.

"What's the good of being in the woods if we don't climb a tree or two?"

After a sustaining lunch of soup and a sandwich - sandwich being a loose term for a slab of meat wedged between two hunks of bread - Astrid found herself all but carried outside by Eret to find some good trees to climb.

"This ones my favourite, but you can look for your own favourite."

Astrid bit back a sad sigh. What was the point? She probably wouldn't ever come back here. All the fun she was having would just be a one-off memory. Swallowing around the lump in her throat, Astrid began clambering up the branches, scaling the thicker boughs until it started to get precarious to grip smaller, softer ones.

Eret was perched on one such sturdy outcropping of tree, grinned at Astrid as she reached him.

"Having fun yet?"

"My arms still hurt from chopping wood."

"Yeah, but are you having fun?"

Astrid nodded. Despite the protesting in her arm muscles, she and Eret picked out and climbed a half-dozen trees until her hands could take no more. Eret's were much rougher thanks to his job, but Astrid's were sore and she had a few small scrapes on her face to match, where little scrapes against bits of tree occurred.

"I can't do anymore!"

"I was expecting you to be done two trees ago. Congratulations, you surprised a seasoned climber."

Back on terra firma, Astrid looked at her sore hands as Eret walked her back to the house. Hiccup frowned when he saw her bleeding, scolding his boyfriend lightly before sitting Astrid down at the outside table.

"I'm fine!"

Hiccup insisted anyway, slowly wiping away bits of plant matter and cooing apologetically when cleansing liquids stung broken skin. Her hands, she could manage. When Hiccup moved to cleaning the little scratches on her face, Astrid found she couldn't quite breathe with him so close.

What was happening to her? All this fresh air and opening up was driving Astrid to distraction, making her constantly aware of how badly she wanted to jump both of the idiots who lived next door to her.

Hiccup brushed his thumb across her cheek, turned her head slightly to check he'd got every scrape. Astrid's pulse thrummed dangerously close to his hand, certain he could tell she was... flustered? Terrified? She wasn't sure.

"All better."

He smiled, then stood up and left Astrid bereft and confused. Why were they doing this to her? Standing and facing the thicket of trees, she started off.

"I'm going for a walk."

"Astrid, wait! You can get lost real easy out there."

She wasn't interested. Took off running before anyone could try to offer to come with her. She didn't slow until the sky was starting to darken, realising she couldn't see very well and was, admittedly, lost.

Astrid sank down leant against a tree, placed her head in her hands. She actually felt like crying.  _Again._

Without those two, she wasn't going to be strong enough to deal with the Viggo thing, if it even went anywhere to begin with. But if she didn't get some control over herself, Astrid was going to ruin that friendship and then she would be trapped in a tenancy agreement for a year next to two guys who were mad at her for trying to get between their relationship in a way that wasn't ok.

And she would be alone again, having sacrificed easy access to Heather and Dagur because she couldn't stay where he knew where she was.

"Astrid? Astrid?"

Hiccups voice interrupted her mental anguish, and while she could probably blend into shadows otherwise, her blonde hair was illuminated by the torch in his hand. He ran toward her, dropped to his knees next to her even though Astrid knew that had to hurt him.

"Gods Astrid, please don't scare us like that again."

"I'm sorry."

He reached for her chilled face, found the tracks of escaping tears on her cheeks.

"You don't need to be sorry."

"But I am. I mess everything up."

"What are you talking about? Eret's gotten lost in the trees before too."

"Not that. I wanted your parents to like me and now they think I'm some hysterical idiot with no sense and poor judgement."

Hiccup frowned, shook his head.

"They don't think that at all. They're out here looking for you too. They're worried about you."

"Because I'm a wreck. That's not what I want them to think."

"Trust me Astrid, that isn't what they think."

She was shaking. Hiccup tried to get her to move, but Astrid wasn't done making herself look stupid. Couldn't stop her mouth betraying her.

"I wanted them to like me, because then maybe you would like me."

"You think I don't?"

"Not... doesn't matter."

"Astrid?"

He kept pushing and Astrid got frustrated; this was all his fault. Him and Eret.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Be so bloody perfect that I couldn't help falling for you."

Whatever Hiccup was expecting, it wasn't that. His mouth actually fell open. Eyes wide.

"You what?"

"You heard me. You and your stupid boyfriend."

"I... I don't understand."

"I tried to tell you. Gods, I need to shut up. You don't want to know this."

She pushed him off her, stood up and then felt guilty that Hiccup had knelt in the dirt for her, suffered pain because she was an emotional idiot. Astrid leant down, hauled him upright and set him on his feet.

"You told me? When was...  _oh._ "

Understanding lit his features. Astrid looked away, not wanting to see him pity her. His hand curved over her cheek, turned her to face him with gentle persistence. His eyes were soft in the moonlight.

"All you had to say was you wanted both of us. I didn't think... because I knew you knew the rule. You were drunk and sad, I didn't expect a declaration of attraction."

"That's it?"

Hiccup nodded, Astrid's own anticipation reflected in his face.

"I want both of you."

His mouth was  _hot,_  a heady contrast against the cold evening air and Astrid melted instantly, leant against him and Hiccup supported her weight, held her steady as he kissed her. It was over far too quick for her liking, Hiccups breath already ragged against her cheek as he panted. Then his fingers were sliding up into her hair, still tender and careful with her, cradling Astrid like she might shatter and she honestly thought she might.

Hiccup's torch was on the floor still, dropped when he found her. So when light fell on the two again, Astrid knew they had been caught.

"Something you two wanna tell me?"

-HTTYD-

**Have an early update because I could not stop thinking about this chapter until I wrote it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**what's that you say Harker?** **_More_ ** **Open? So soon?**

**Yes!**

-HTTYD-

Eret watched the two separate. Hiccup was beaming but Astrid looked scared. His boyfriend indicated to Eret to come closer, one hand still touching Astrid's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"Astrid? Just tell him what you told me."

Realising he probably looked somewhat accusatory - Astrid wouldn't have years knowing Eret was pretty laid back, waiting for all the facts before he made a decision. He trusted Hiccup to never cheat on him. So...

"I... I told him I want both of you."

Eret looked to Hiccup, who simply nodded and smiled. Turning back to Astrid, Eret tried to gentle on the obviously nervous girl.

"Then why do you look afraid?"

"I-I didn't know if you did."

"Come on Astrid, you gotta know Hiccup wouldn't have done anything if he wasn't sure I was gonna be on board."

Her fear started to give way to hope, and Eret was beginning to understand why Hiccup had just kissed her; Astrid believed in actions over words. He moved slowly, careful not to spook her but when Eret kissed her, Astrid responded almost desperately. Hands, usually so sure, fluttered until they landed on his shoulders, eyes wide and bright even in the dark when they parted.

"Take her back to the house, I'm gonna go find mom and dad, say we found her."

Eret nodded, feeling that Hiccup couldn't stop smiling even when he leant up to kiss Eret too. When Eret slid his hand over Astrid's, she leant against him and he couldn't help grinning either.

"Right this way my good lady."

Astrid giggled lightly, let Eret lead her out of the thicket of trees. He knew which way the house was, was admittedly amused by the fact that even though they set off different ways, he and Hiccup ended up the same place, and found Astrid to boot. It made more sense for Hiccup to go find his parents, since he wouldn't be able to get lost after growing up in the woods.

"When H was in his chair, his mom used to wheel him around the trees so he still got outside time. His dad used to just carry him around."

"That's so sweet."

The Haddocks had somehow beaten them back to the house, and unsurprisingly Valka and Stoick spotted that Astrid was leant against his side, hands intertwined. Hiccup joined them, still smiling as he stood next to them.

"Well, we're just going to go... pick up dinner."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are. Come along Stoick."

Valka dragged her husband off, though Stoick was quite clearly interested in demanding to know what was going on between the three. They hadn't really talked about it yet, so there was no clear answer, only an admission and confirmation of mutual attraction.

"Am I missing something?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Mom's giving us time to talk. Dad would want to be in on the talk."

"Oh."

Astrid didn't seem too sure about having any such conversation, but then Eret supposed she hadn't really talked properly about  _anything_ since Viggo did such a number on her head. He could relate; if Hiccup didn't cajole him into therapy, gods only knew where Eret would have ended up.

"Don't be scared Astrid."

Hiccup murmured the words against her temple, and Eret watched as he soothed her. He was good at that. They headed into the house, got an affectionate grunt from a sleepy Skullcrusher. Astrid hesitated when Hiccup and Eret sat either end of the sofa, space left for her in the middle.

"Come on. We aren't going to hurt you."

Finally, she sat, undecided which way to look. This was why they had to talk. The dynamic of their relationship would  _have_ to change for a number three, but that didn't have to be a bad thing.

"I should tell you something first. So if you change your mind about me it just saves time."

Hiccup looked to Eret behind where Astrid was leant forward, refusing to meet either man's eye. They shared a mutual look of "that's not gonna happen, right?" before Hiccup gently persuaded Astrid to actually look at him.

"Alright. Tell us."

Astrid shuddered, curled in on herself and Eret wanted to hug her so badly.

"I told you Viggo made me quit my job, right?"

Hiccup nodded, Eret verbalising since she couldn't see him.

"Yeah?"

"He made me do something else for money. Something I haven't... stopped doing."

"Unless it's kidnapping children or beating up the elderly, I'm pretty sure we won't care."

"I don't know H... I might mind if she's stealing cars."

They both chuckled, trying to lighten Astrid's concerns but she was still obviously nervous about their reactions.

"I... I do phone sex. For money."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean,  _is that all_?'"

Eret wondered if she had misunderstood Hiccup's comment, unsure if he meant was she selling more than just  _phone_  sex, rather than "I thought it was gonna he something really bad" that Eret knew Hiccup actually meant. Eret quantified, so she knew they both didn't care.

"We thought it was something really bad, you had us worried."

"You... you don't uh, mind?"

"Astrid, I don't care that Hic has sex with other people. Actual sex. Because he wants to. Why the Hel would we care that you do it on the phone?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Is that all that's concerning you here?"

She shrugged, but when Hiccup reached over to touch her, she didn't recoil and allowed him to hug her. He gave Eret a thumbs up against her shoulder, smiling.

"I don't know how to... I barely know how to date one person anymore. Let alone  _two."_

Eret joined the hug when Astrid looked to him, smiling in turn when she tried not to move from equally coddled by both.

"We don't either, you know. We've been a couple for years. This is new to us too."

"But I don't think a whole lot has to change. You spend a lot of time with us anyway. We're not gonna stop having movie nights or dinner together."

"Yeah. We'll still go running and climbing together. You'll still kick Hic's ass on Xbox."

"The main difference is more cuddles! And that's always good."

Hiccup grinned, and Astrid looked between them again.

"You're serious?"

"Well, do you have any ideas on what's gonna change?"

Eret had a moments realisation, something Astrid might want to change.

"Unless... you want exclusivity from us. I guess that would be a change."

"That is a very good point Eret. Astrid? Would you want us to become... closed? That's the opposite of open, right?"

Eret scoured his brain, trying to remember the correct term.

"Polyfidelity."

"I... I don't know. It doesn't bother me right now, but I don't know if that will always be the case."

She was nervous about saying that, Eret could tell.

"That's ok. But if it ever does bother you, you gotta tell us ok?"

Hiccup nodded.

"This will only work if we're honest with each other. All of us."

"Ok."

Eret glanced to Hiccup. He nodded again, grinning. Both leant down, kissed Astrid's cheeks and she cracked up giggling.

"Dorks."

"Yep."

"But now we're  _your_ dorks."

"Lucky me."

Her tone was sarcastic, but thanks to their usual unshakeable ease and the fact the three of them simply clicked, Astrid was beginning to relax, her smile widening. Hiccup couldn't seem to help himself now, playing absently with Astrid's hair the way Eret knew he had been simply dying to do. Astrid didn't appear to have any complaints, leaning in to his hand and the way she hummed and sank into Hiccup's hold made Eret's stomach flutter.

"So what happens now?"

"We wait for Hic's parents to come back with food. Presumably then, we eat it. After that, you shall inevitably be subjected to them being excited."

"Excited? About me?"

"Yep. Stoick has been on at us about a number three for what, a year? Year and a half?"

"Mhmm."

"Well... that aside, I did mean slightly more big picture."

"Oh. Well... we gotta get back tomorrow evening for me and Eret to go back to work, but by then dad should be ready to start your case. If you still want that, that is."

Astrid swallowed thickly, but unlike before she didn't pull away from them and hunch up. Eret called that progress.

"Will you stay with me?'

"As much as you want us to. Don't be afraid to tell us if you need your space though. Or if you want to spend time with Heather and Dagur. You don't  _belong_  to us, ok?"

Hiccup had been through all this with Eret, having to teach him how to be a person in a relationship, an equal, with respect. Not an object owned by someone else. It was Astrid's turn to learn that. The amazing thing about Hiccup was that he didn't resent the effort, at all. He thrilled in being able to bring someone out of their shell, to watch them bloom from scared to free. Like a vigilante sneaking through a zoo, freeing trapped animals.

"Ok."

"So you want my dad to stick with this?"

"Will it be him though? I mean, you said he  _used_  to be a lawyer."

"He's still licensed to practice, he just mostly does consulting work now. People come ask him how to solve tricky cases. Lets him maintain an income but spend more time with mom."

"So what's he doing agreeing to deal with me?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, rubbing circles on Astrid's wrist with his thumb. It was a tactic Eret recognised for when he tensed up sometimes.

"Because he's my dad. He cares about people that are important to me. That includes you. And if you need a reason that isn't just about you, you should have seen my dad when he found out Ryker only got twelve to fifteen years for rape, assault and attempted murder."

Eret remembered that; it was a reduced sentence in agreement to plead guilty, because back then Eret wasn't in any state to go through the whole trial business, but Ryker knew he was looking at a much lengthier sentence and some hard evidence.

"Didn't he cut down a tree to cool off?"

"More than one. Mom said she could barely tell it was winter with all that firewood."

"So... your dad is no fan of the Grimborn family?"

"Nope. He saw Viggo at the sentencing hearing, referred to him as a 'slimy, smarmy bastard', and mom said her skin crawled just looking at the two of them."

Astrid frowned in thought, looked at Hiccup strangely.

"Your parents went to the sentencing? I thought you two got together after Ryker went to prison."

"Yeah... but me and Eret were friends by then. And they had already decided me and Eret were gonna get together. For the record, my parents also already reckoned  _this"_  he gestured to the three of them "would happen too. My parents are probably psychic. Must be all the trees."

Eret hadn't known that, but he wasn't surprised. He doubted his parents would be especially surprised either when they learned Astrid had become part of their relationship. Eret had certainly talked about the blonde enough to them.

"They did?"

Hiccup nodded, only now letting Astrid go to rub at his leg. There were muddy grass scuffs on the knees of his jeans, which told Eret Hiccup must either have fallen or knelt down for something, both of which would have hurt his leg if it jarred his prosthetic.

"Mhmm. Damn winter evenings. This is the reason Eret senior likes me so much, because when he complains about the weather affecting his joints I can symapthise."

"Want me to start a fire H?"

Hiccup nodded, so Eret reluctantly let go of Astrid to get up and set up the fireplace. He checked the chimney flue first, like always. It was a regularly used and well-maintained set up, but fire wasn't the worlds safest thing and so Eret had been taught the fire safety Hiccup grew up with. Satisfied, he checked the wood in the bucket was dry and piled it up, set it going and got up to crack a window.

"Oh wow that's good."

Astrid immediately leant into the heat, clearly new to the feeling. Hiccup chuckled, stretched as heat washed through the room like sinking into a hot bath.

"Yeah. We live in the city now but central heating doesn't beat a real wood fire."

Eret eyed Hiccup, who gave him an evil-eye in return. He knew what the look meant. But Astrid still hadn't seen him properly without his leg, only under clothes or under covers. His actual prosthetic, Hiccup had no shyness for - it let him walk, was a sign of survival. The old scars and stump reminded him of his depression, his suicide attempts.

"Don't make us have to double team you."

"That would sound great if you weren't talking about my leg."

With a reluctant sigh, Hiccup let Eret help him stand up, then sit back down on the rug by the fire. Astrid watched as Hiccup hiked up his jeans, revealing his prosthetic. Eret was gentle as he removed it, winced slightly at Hiccup's sound of pain.

"Your liners damp, I'll get you a fresh one."

"Thanks Ret."

When Eret came back, Hiccup had taken the damp liner off. He was letting Astrid look properly. Showing his physical scars as well as his emotional ones.

"I told you it doesn't bother me."

Eret hung back to give them their moment; they would never spend every minute together as a three, and so there would always be moments of two. Astrid kissed him, and Eret could see from several feet away how softly Hiccup responded, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek when they were done and smiling in that way that melted Eret's insides.

He heard the Haddock's truck outside, knew Hiccup's parents were back. Relayed that as he knelt down to put the fresh liner on the residual limb. Astrid looked to be about to move, but Hiccup curled his hand around her forearm.

"I don't want to hide you from them."

The smell of food was the first thing to rouse a sleepy Skullcrusher, loping over to greet his owners as they came through the door. Valka noticed the fire, Hiccup's detached leg.

"Warming up?"

"Yeah, colds getting to my leg. Plus Astrid's never experienced a real wood fire."

They passed to the kitchen, and Eret straightened up.

"You can keep an eye on Hiccup right? I'm just gonna go help with food."

Astrid nodded, curling into Hiccup's side when he held out an arm. Eret was warmed by the sight, smile fixed firmly on his face when he went to help Valka and Stoick - there were only so many plates the two could carry.

"Anything you wanna fill us in on lad?"

Eret shrugged innocently, saw Valka fighting to stifle her giggles at her husbands petulant expression. He so  **hated**  not knowing.

It was clear just how much time Valka and Stoick had been hearing about Astrid over the phone, as they knew what she liked to eat. Granted, there wasn't much Astrid  _wouldn't_ eat, but Hiccup and Eret knew her favourites - clearly so did these two.

"That's Hiccup and Astrid's. Can you get him to the table?"

Eret nodded, taking plates. Hiccup's disability was just... there. Nobody tiptoed around it, just accepted it and things like physically moving him when he couldn't have his leg on was a perfectly normal thing to ask.

"Even if I couldn't, Astrid could. Girl is scary strong."

"She needs to be to put up with you boys."

Chuckling, Eret carried plates through and put them on the table. Hiccup and Astrid were still embraced, but both looked up as he entered.

"Astrid, can you help him over here or shall I come get him?"

"I got it."

As Eret suspected, Astrid managed to get Hiccup upright and supported his hopping to the table. It wasn't easy, the sudden weight shifts while holding him steady but Astrid seemed to have it down from the get-go.

"You want soft drinks tonight H?"

It was a question of whether or not Hiccup intended on taking painkillers that night, as he couldn't drink alcohol on the same day.

"If dad's still got that whiskey in I'll have that. Just the one measure though."

"Ok. Astrid?"

"Soft. Twice in a weeks enough for me."

"Diet coke for the lady, whiskey for the gentleman."

Hiccup took his with thanks, took a tiny sip.

"Mmm. Thanks love."

Eret went back to retrieve his own food and drink, sat on Astrid's other side - Stoick took up as much space as two, so he and Valka one side with the three younger ones on the other still looked fairly even.

"Anything you wanna tell us son?"

Stoick could not wait, it seemed, to quiz Hiccup. Valka rolled her eyes fondly, but looked curious to see her suspicions confirmed. Eret couldn't help but look to his boyfriend, who looked completely unruffled. He had been dealing with his supportive, excitable parents forever though, was well-versed in winding them up.

"Depends what you mean dad. I could tell you your beard looks very bushy today."

Valka's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter as Stoick effectively pouted - an amusing expression on such a thickly bearded adult man.

"Hiccup..."

"Why are you asking what you already know? Yes, Astrid's our... actually, we didn't ask. Is it ok to call you our girlfriend?"

Astrid, who was currently sipping her can of coke, lowered it down and looked very pensive. Even Hiccup looked a little concerned. Eret had a feeling she was fooling though.

"That really depends."

"On what?"

Eret was with Valka, trying not to laugh as Astrid held Hiccup and Stoick on tenterhooks.

"On whether or not it's ok I call you my boyfriends."

Hiccup sighed in relief and neither Eret or Valka could hold back their amusement, sharing a giggle.

"Ye had us going there lass."

Valka smiled at Astrid, who was chuckling along with Eret now.

"Anyone who can handle these two boys is just fine with us Astrid."

"Thank you. For everything."

"No no, thank you" Valka turned to her husband expectantly "because I had the feeling the forest would work it's magic on you three."

Stoick grumbled, but reluctantly nodded to concede he lost some form of wager. Astrid looked between them, confused.

"Wait, you two were betting on this?"

Valka nodded, still clearly thrilled to have beat her husband. Eret finished chewing, swallowed and sipped his beer to clear his throat.

"Don't be surprised, I'm sure my parents were too."

"Oh no, it's just that Dagur and Heather were... did everyone see this except us?"

"Looks like."

"But that's cool."

"We got here on our own time."

"So what was the bet?"

Stoick crossed his arms, sulking.

"No wood carving for a week."

"Is that a euphemism?"

Astrid looked puzzled as everyone dissolved into laughter, not quite prepared for such a blunt question.

"No, dad just goes through phases of carving so much wood the house is sawdusted like a hamster cage. Drives mom spare."

By the time dinner was over, Astrid seemed to be much cheerier than she had last night at dinner. Stoick shifted Hiccup into a seat, as he could do it without trying to navigate full, tipsy Hiccup on his foot - Stoick just picked him up and popped him down. Eret sat next to him, invited Eret to their cuddle and she took little convincing.

"Aren't they sweet Stoick?"

"Aye. O' course, Astrid still has to pass one more test."

Hiccup groaned and Eret chuckled. Astrid looked around, confused.

"What test?"

"Annual family reunion in January. You gotta meet the family. Suffice to say Hiccup and Valka being only children is the exception, not the rule. It was... an experience my first time there. The test is simple. You just have to survive."

"Yeah, now your family all come along too. Vikings and Sami, copious amounts of alcohol and food. What would our ancestors think?"

"That you guys need more tattoos."

Eret smiled as Hiccup laughed. Gods he loved that dork.

"Isn't my metal leg quirky enough for you?"

"Your leg isn't really a quirk to me anymore. I mean five years ago I wouldn't have said getting up to pee in the night and seeing my boyfriends limb resting against the wall would ever be normal... but then I met you. You have a habit of surprising me."

Hiccup gave him a soft smile, hand curving around Astrid's hip.

"You amaze me. Both of you."

Astrid blushed, but smiled prettily and kissed Hiccup soundly in front of his parents. It was quite the display. Eret wasn't left out, next on the Astrid kiss list and he was feeling very much like he was the luckiest guy ever.

"When are you telling your parents what they already know Ret?"

"Uh, I'll probably call them when we get back tomorrow. They'll want to meet you properly Astrid... is that ok?"

Astrid nodded.

"You've already met my family. And you... well you more than met Dagur."

Hiccup put on his best innocent expression as surprise rolled over his parents faces, and Astrid looked very pleased with herself to have brought that up.

"Dagur is... your brother, yes?"

"In all but biology, yep."

"And Hiccup...:

"In my defence, I didn't know at the time! Astrid was just the hot girl looking at the flat next door, I met Dagur at Rainbows. As it turns out, he was only in town cus he brought Astrid down to view her place."

"Yeah, but he was the fastest hook up I've ever witnessed. Not even a whole song."

Hiccup placed a hand over his face, groaning as Eret and Astrid laughed at his expense.

"I didn't race a lady up a wall for who got to be on top though."

Eret glared playfully, but he joined in laughing. Valka and Stoick were long used to such tales of exploits, pleased that the boys were so comfortable with them.

"Mala stayed in touch to let me know their mountain climb went well."

"That's good."

When they all retired to bed that evening - Stoick and Astrid would ensure everything necessary was down on paper before they left tomorrow - Astrid hesitated as they stood at their door after taking turns queing for the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged, but Eret was pretty sure he knew what it was.

"Come in for a sec? Just to talk."

Astrid nodded, staying near the door even as she closed it.

"Are you worried about us expecting sex?"

She swallowed, looked away and bit her lip. Finally, she nodded. Hiccup exhaled, then limped slightly as he approached Astrid.

"I'm gonna be real blunt. I don't want to have sex with you" Eret almost stopped Hiccup, but then trusted Hiccup knew where he was going "because you're not going to be comfortable. Eret was the same with his scars until they were covered, but you still have... six months until yours can be inked. If that's what you decide to do."

Originally looking hurt, Astrid had cycled through several states of emotion before settling on uncertain.

"And you would wait six months?"

"Astrid, I would wait six  _years,_  if it meant you were comfortable enough to not think about your scars. Cus if those are what you're thinking about, then you are not having as much fun as you should be. And that's just not ok with me. Good time or no time. Alright?"

She looked to Eret for... confirmation? He nodded, not really needing to add to it - Hiccup had covered it all.

"He's right. Your scars don't bother us, but if they bother you? We can wait."

"Now" Hiccup stepped back from Astrid, giving her space "do you still want to go sleep by yourself? We won't be offended if you need your space."

Astrid shook her head.

"I wanna stay."

"Then hop in."

All smiles again, Astrid sat on the bed. Before she was in the middle again, Eret grabbed hold of Hiccup, held his boyfriend close and kissed him. It was unusual, feeling stubble scrape on stubble, but it was still kissing Hiccup. Which was good. Then they parted, circling the bed and waiting for Astrid to shuffle up into the middle. Hiccup took off his leg with a low groan, almost fell onto the bed like a rock.

"Bloody thing. I'm gonna apologise in advance for possibly fidgeting in bed."

"It's ok."

Astrid ran a hand over Hiccup's face, tracing the almost invisible scar on his chin that was only really noticeable up close now - his face was relatively unscathed from the accident. Just that little scratch, stretched by aging and faded by time. Then she kissed him again, and watching them was already Eret's favourite sight.

"Hey Astrid, don't forget to take out your braid."

"Oh, yeah. Good call."

She sat up, loosening the braid and Eret grinned as Hiccup became transfixed by her hair. Astrid obviously hadn't noticed until now, but now Hiccup didn't have to hide his enjoyment of it.

"See something you like dragon boy?"

"Lots of things. But I do really like your hair."

"Bs warned. He steals hair ties."

Hiccup pouted, cheering when Astrid kissed him again. Eret got his own goodnight kisses, careful to keep his hands from straying anywhere but her waist and lower back. It wasn't even difficult to settle together; Astrid's back rested against Eret's chest, and she wrapped her own arm over Hiccup's chest - he slept on his back when his leg was bad, the only position he could get comfortable and not jar it. It worked well for cuddle time, it turned out.

"Night H. Night Astrid."

He received similar sentiments, smiled to himself as he heard Hiccup kiss Astrid's hair and shift to get settled. All the unsurety and worry and doubt... and Astrid just  _fit_ with them. Slotted in the middle like the space was made for her. Hiccup's fingers brushed Eret's, where his arm was resting over the side Astrid had no scars; the scarred part was protected by the bed, untouchable. It was ok. They could teach her to feel safe again.

-HTTYD-

**Sleepy cuddle times are good times.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ShipMistress -** **_wow!_ ** **Thank you for that massive pile of love.**

**Guest - leaving aside that Eret is** **_not_ ** **the throw away type, after everything Astrid has gone through he would not just drop her. However, in terms of an actual polyamorous relationship where one loses feelings? A few factors come into it - hierarchical or non-hierarchical, whether they exclusively only want a triad rather than a polycule... The simple answer is, if one loses feelings, they would** **_talk_ ** **to their partner(s). And decide the best action for everybody.**

-HTTYD-

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you little sis?"

Dagur, having just gotten the news of Astrid enveloping herself within the relationship between Hiccup and Eret, scooped her up and hugged her tight. Hiccup smiled, enjoying that squeal that was both joyful and scandalized as Astrid wriggled for freedom. He smiled further when Astrid sought refuge between her boyfriends, sticking her tongue out at Dagur.

"I don't need to warn you boys about taking good care of my little sister do I?"

He crossed his arms, thick biceps tensing slightly and Hiccup shook his head, turning to smile at both Eret and Astrid.

"Definitely not."

"She's in good hands."

"Well, I know  _that,_ don't I Hiccup?"

Hiccup was relieved that Dagur had reached a point he could joke about them having hooked up, because it would have become increasingly awkward if he was always a tad nervous around Eret.

"Well, I guess so. Since I'm certain Dagur is waiting to ask you for all the details, you wanna come over to us for dinner when you two are done gossiping?"

Astrid beamed, nodding. Hiccup felt his stomach flutter, basking in the fact they could make her feel so happy, so safe. They took turns kissing her, all three sporting rather goofy grins when they were done, then Hiccup and Eret left her and Dagur to talk while they headed next door to unpack, check they were ready to return to work the next day, and then get dinner for three and Dagur on.

Eret took a minute to simply embrace Hiccup, arms around his waist and chest to back as he held him close.

"We're definitely ok, aren't we?"

"Of course. I love you Ret, nothing will change that."

He wasn't surprised Eret asked; this was new territory for all of them.

"Love you too Hic. Call your mom and let her know we're home, then I'll call my parents and tell my dad I'm definitely not gay."

Chuckling, Hiccup turned and kissed his boyfriend, then grabbed his phone from the side and scrolled through his contacts, hitting 'call' on 'mom'.

"Hiccup?"

"Hey mom. Just letting you know we made it back safe."

"I'm very glad to hear it. Your father has made a few calls... it's ready to go whenever Astrid is."

"That's good to know. I'll bring it up tomorrow, we're all kinda tired and just wanna eat and sleep after Eret's called his parents."

"Alright son. Give them both my love."

Warmed by his parents easy acceptance and welcoming of Astrid into the relationship - and by extension, really, the family with how all-in Haddocks tended to get - Hiccup bade his mother goodbye fondly with a smile permanently fixed on his lips.

"Dork. Love you."

"Love you too. Mom sends her love."

Eret grinned, kissed Hiccup and grabbed a biscuit from the jar on his way to the sofa, intending to call his parents. Hiccup dumped their worn clothes in a basket next to the washing machine, checked they both had clean work uniforms, then perused the cupboards for dinner.

"H, I'm dying to go for a jog so do you need anything from the shop?"

"You want to go for a jog?"

Eret nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, cuddling Astrid in the back seat was great, but you know how car trips give me cabin fever."

"I do. If you're up to the big shop, fresh mince. If little shop, milk. I don't trust that one in the fridge."

Eret snorted at Hiccup giving the fridge a suspicious side-eye, stripping off in the living room to put on his jogging gear and unintentionally giving Astrid and Dagur a full back view of him in nothing but his boxers. Dagur wolf whistled, which only prompted Eret to muck about pretending to flex and pose.

"You off somewhere or showing off?"

"Both? Heh. Nah, I need to stretch my legs and Hiccup doesn't trust the milk."

Dagur sniggered, looking at Hiccup like he was crazy.

"Of course he doesn't. Mind if I tag along? I'm craving shortbread something terrible."

"Uh, sure. It's a couple of miles though."

"I do the full twenty six point two on the treadmill at work every week. Hel, if I knew the way I'd race you."

Hiccup shook his head at the two gym buff men squaring up about running, talking about timing themselves as they left. Both kissed Astrid - Eret on her lips, Dagur on her hair - before they exited, and Astrid happily insinuated herself under Hiccup's arm.

"Hey you."

"Hey you. Come sit? We have a little while before they get back."

Astrid let herself be led, curling up against Hiccup's chest happily as they cuddled. Hiccup was still a little stunned by the development, and yet it was effortless, natural.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I can't believe how much has changed these last few days."

"I know. It's quite something, but then I think I knew you were going to change things the day we met you."

Astrid looked up at him, questioning.

"How so?"

"Because before you, Eret never really had much interest in blondes. Since meeting you he must have hooked up with half a dozen. And  _I_ was always more into guys than girls, but then along came this fierce, feisty Valkyrie type."

"So technically, I wasn't yours  _or_  Eret's type?"

"Nope. And yet we both wanted you on the spot. And then you went and moved in and started tormenting me with all that  _hair._ Keeping Eret on his toes, Hel, keeping up with Eret, which I've obviously never been able to. And I've never been very good at spending a lot of time around anyone other than family and Eret, but not once have I ever felt socially drained by you."

"What is it about my hair?"

"It's so pretty and I want to play with it? I'm the same with Eret's hair. You should feel it. It's all silky soft and he makes this funny noise."

Astrid made a soft sound of amusement, reaching up to Hiccup's hair and fiddling with a bit behind his ear. He let her, and she seemed satisfied by whatever she was doing when she stopped. Hiccup reached up, felt two little braids tied into the thin strands there.

"I can work this."

"Good."

Hiccup watched Astrid settle back against him, soft and pliant as she turned to kiss his jaw.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"This is strictly a question in practicality, but how do you start doing phone sex? Do you have an interview? Is there a script? I don't mean to pry, but this is a teenage curiosity talking."

Astrid sat up, but Hiccup didn't  _think_ she looked too upset that he asked.

"It's really not as mysterious as it seems. I mean, you can set up a premium phone line and just hand out business cards if you want, but I started in an office. There's a book of stuff you can refer to if you aren't sure what to say, and there was like two dozen women of all ages, dressed like they were at home watching the tv. Really, you just need to be able to do the voice."

"The tv show?"

Astrid looked at him like he was an idiot initially, but then she cracked up laughing.

"No. The voice. Like this."

Astrid's voice suddenly dropped, low and breathy as she pressed closer to Hiccup, practically gasping against his ear.

"Tell me what you want to do to me. Oh, that sounds  _so_  good..."

Hiccup knew she was faking it, knew this was just her showing what she did for work but his body was perfectly happy to respond, skin flushing and blood warming as heat pooled low in his belly.

"Uh-huh."

Astrid giggled, running her fingers over his chest playfully.

"See, it's just acting. I mean, I do it from home now. I work for the same place, but Viggo didn't want me leaving the house. And then when I lived with Dagur and Heather, I was afraid to go anywhere. Now it's just... easier."

"Mhmm. You were... very convincing. I uh... any chance you could not sit on my lap for a minute?"

Astrid looked confused, then looked down. It didn't really help his current situation any when she smirked.

"Kinda like the day I moved in."

"Ha ha, not funny."

He shifted, uncomfortable in tightened trousers and Astrid didn't seem inclined to give him a break.

"It's a little funny."

Hiccup took hold of her hips with gentle hands, adjusting Astrid a little so her body heat wasn't so painfully close.

"If you say so."

"Besides..." Astrid kissed him "it's nice to know you  _want_  me, even though you said..."

"That we wouldn't have sex with you? Astrid, that is not a question of  _desire._  It's us wanting to know that the only things you'll be feeling are good. You still tense when I do this" Hiccup's hand landed on her waist, just shy of her scars, and Astrid's body tightened "and fear isn't exactly a turn on for me."

"Eret managed it."

He assumed Astrid was referring to the fact he and Eret had had sex the first night they expressed romantic intentions to each other.

"That was different. Eret knew me for a  _year._ And he could only top, for months. It took him a  _long_  time, and a lot of therapy, to be comfortable being topped. To trust even me with his body that way. Don't measure yourself against Eret, ok? Recovery is a personal journey."

She nodded, somewhat solemn but not resisting when Hiccup leant up and kissed her, hand resting on the small of her back. Astrid resumed cuddling into his chest, sighing contently and they stayed like that, companionable and quiet until the sound of heavy footsteps came from outside, front door opening to permit Eret and Dagur.

"Aww, look at you! Also, Eret's a cheater."

"Being taller than you is not cheating!"

"It totally is! Astrid, it ok if I go shower at your place?"

She nodded, and Dagur stuck his tongue out at Eret before turning to leave.

"Dagur, wait" the redhead turned back to Hiccup "are you coming here for dinner?"

"Oh. Uh, sure, if that's ok?"

Hiccup nodded, making a shooing motion.

"Yep. But not when you'll sweat everywhere. Go clean up."

Aside from a comment that Heather was missing, which Hiccup pointed out would be rectified in a few days, dinner went off without a hitch and Dagur bade them goodbye with hugs all round, and a promise to Astrid - in front of Eret and Hiccup - that he was happy to come back and beat them up if they dared hurt Astrid.

"She's safe with us."

"Promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear. See you at the weekend."

After Dagur left, Astrid hovered by tne door, then looked back to where Eret was checking Hiccup's leg for any blisters or small cuts. He couldn't see it easily himself, and now Astrid had seen it Hiccup wasn't especially self-conscious of letting her see it again.

"You're fine H. What's wrong Astrid?"

"I don't know... am I meant to stay here now?"

"Oh. Well, you don't  _have_  to, but you're certainly  _welcome_  to."

Astrid bit her lip, looking down at the floor and rubbing the inside of her arm. Just above the elbow. Hiccup recognised that too. It was the most common place for someone to be grabbed, and it could hurt quite alot as the tricep area was sensitive to pain. A nervous motion for someone who had obviously been grabbed and thrown around in the past.

"You guys can't want me here all the time, you know, stopping you..."

"You think me and Hic want to kick you out so we can fuck? Is that it?"

"Geez Eret, don't sugar coat it."

Eret shrugged, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. Still, it appeared he was right.

"Not quite so indelicate, but, well, yeah."

Hiccup wished she wasn't so unsure of them at times, especially when other times she was so trusting. It was a process, obviously.

"Are you kidding? I'm beat, I just wanna get some sleep. Stop being daft and come to bed. Don't make me come get you."

"Come get me?"

"Well, if you insist."

Eret crossed the room, picked Astrid up and held her over his shoulder. Astrid was torn between wriggling free and laughing heartily, which Hiccup joined in on as Eret carried her towards their bedroom.

"Put me down you muttonhead!"

"Nope. Bedtime! I'll even tuck you in."

Eret put her down gently on the bed, and Hiccup would be lying if that visual of her against their sheets, flushed and breathless didn't affect him a little bit, but he shelved it.

"I don't have my toothbrush."

"That's ok, there's spares in the bathroom."

"Spares? Plural?"

Hiccup nodded.

"We have overnight guests, sometimes they wanna clean up. But there's a fancy spare from the two pack I bought, assuming you don't mind that I had the purple one."

Astrid shook her head, laughing as Hiccup led her to the bathroom, found the pack with one left in. They usually bought two-packs together and Hiccup and Eret split them, but Hiccup wanted purple and Eret wanted green, so they had spares to... spare.

"Yellow or blue?"

"Blue."

He handed her the toothbrush, then leant over and kissed her nose.

"You're special, you even get to share our toothbrush holder now."

"Is that a dragon egg holder?"

"Yep. Hiccup made it."

"Gods, you really are dorks."

Hiccup hung back - the three of them wouldn't all fit round one sink to brush their teeth, and it was a system and a half to all take turns using the bathroom but eventually, the three were snuggled up in bed together again. Eret dropped off in seconds, but Astrid was as wide awake as Hiccup.

"What is it?"

He asked quietly, brushing a stray bit of hair off her face.

"I don't know. I guess I keep expecting this to feel weird, or go wrong somehow?"

"Me too, but that's pretty normal. Especially when its something new for everyone. We just try our best. Eret and I really want this to work out, we both really like you."

Astrid sought out his hand, sliding her fingers through his and squeezing gently.

"I really like you guys too."

"Glad to hear it. Now get some sleep, ok?"

"I second this. Sleep time."

Eret grumbled sleepily, curling tighter around Astrid and Hiccup chuckled.

"You heard the man."

Seeming soothed, Astrid settled. Hiccup watched her, noticing the sweet way her lips pouted out as she slept. Combined with the fact she slept with her hair down, Astrid made for a very adorable bedmate. Grumbling about having to go back to work the next day rather than spend all day cuddling Eret and Astrid out in the woods again, Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this."

"It's just a talk. You told us. You told my mom and dad. You can tell these nice ladies."

Hiccup kissed her temple, squeezed Astrid gently. As much as Stoick was happy to support her with legal muscle, for anything to happen Astrid had to actually make a complaint against Viggo. Stoick had gotten in touch with the relevant police officers, and Hiccup had given up his day of work that could be spent somewhere warm and not irritating his leg in the cold, to come make sure Astrid wasn't alone.

Eret had spent the morning just holding her while Hiccup was on the phone to his dad, learning what was likely to happen at the station, what was correct procedure. He had offered to take the day off work too, but Astrid was already putting them out enough and insisted he go. Reluctantly, he agreed.

Hiccup would not be swayed though, and accompanied her to the station. Both people questioning her were women, and they let Hiccup stay in the room. Reliving every detail was excruciating, but each time was just a little easier, and when Astrid needed a break Hiccup was there and held her, stroked her hair and made soothing sounds. Wiped her tears, kissed her forehead. Gods, she didn't deserve either man but they were so sweet and cared for her anyway.

"We have to ask, for investigation purposes, if anybody knew at the time?"

Astrid nodded, rubbing at the phantom pains where Viggo had gripped her repeatedly, used that grip to yank her around.

"Heather and Dagur. I mean, Viggo's neighbours probably heard me scream or fight, but the likelihood of them talking out against Viggo is unlikely."

"Is there any documentation?"

Astrid shrugged.

"I was out of it when they cleaned me up. If they took photos, I didn't realise."

"What about the clothes you wore that night?"

"I tossed them. They were covered in... stuff."

Shuddering, Astrid felt sick at the memories of that night. She hadn't even told Dagur and Heather what they had walked in on missing. They only knew Viggo had cut her. Hiccup and Eret knew, and that meant Stoick probably did too... her memories of what she said that night were sketchy.

"Alright. Will Heather and Dagur be willing to talk?"

"Oh, yeah. They wanted me to do this when it happened. I just... I wasn't up to it."

Writing down their addresses and phone numbers, Astrid retreated to her boyfriends arms. Hiccup soothed her again, and one of the police officers turned to him.

"You're very calm."

"Not my first time tackling Grimborns. I'm sure when you look up Viggo's family, you'll see I was at the sentencing for his brother a few years back."

"So this is a family trait?"

Hiccup nodded, still stroking Astrid's back as she shook.

"Check the documented injuries on Eret, then Astrid. It's frightening how similar, and Ryker couldn't have done this. He was already locked up."

The officers shared a look, then looked at the two. Astrid knew what was coming.

"If you know the previous case so well..."

"Yes, Eret is my partner, although we didn't meet until after Ryker had attacked him and got together after he was jailed. Astrid is also our girlfriend."

Unable to verbalise it, Astrid was so impossibly touched by the pride in his voice as Hiccup spoke. He wasn't embarrassed to be there saying he wanted Astrid regardless of her messy past.

"O-oh."

"Problem?"

"Nope. Just a surprise. We will need to give you an examination Astrid, checking for injuries. Do you want your boyfriend to leave?"

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, who gave her the  _softest_  look.

"If you don't want me there, say so. I won't be mad."

"N-no, I do."

"Then I'm there."

He wasn't, sadly, allowed to stand in reach as Astrid stripped down to her underwear, but he did politely avert his eyes until Astrid said h could look. They took photos of her scars,  _so_  many photos of that brand on her side. Then there were other scars; a cut on her back where Viggo had threatened her with a knife and 'slipped', which was one of those things that pushed her to know she had to get away from him.

Smaller scars where her skin had simply split from the beatings were also documented, and Astrid had to remember which ones were Viggo and which were the result of childhood accidents and the like.

Scrambling into her clothes, Astrid was shaking so hard it made Hiccup's arms shake when he held her. It didn't stop him, not for a second. Hiccup didn't falter through the details, the horrible memories. He just quietly bolstered her, strong and constantly, constantly tender with her.

"You did it. See? I told you you could do it."

"This is only the beginning."

Hiccup stroked her jaw, kissed her hair.

"You've stood up and named him for what he is. A coward, using violence and intimidation to get his kicks trying to break you. This is you proving he didn't. You can do this."

They left the station so Hiccup could take her home, and he didn't even hesitate to put Astrid on the sofa, then wrapping her in her soft blanket and his safe arms. Utterly drained, Astrid fell asleep there and even while she slumbered, Hiccup didn't move. He was still there when she woke up, gave her a soft smile as she looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey you. Nice nap?"

"Thanks to you."

Thanks to Hiccup, she woke up surrounded by softness and safety after the gruelling day of baring her battered soul.

"Then you're very welcome."

Astrid cuddled back into him, reticent to let go of the feelings just yet. Eret arrived home not long after, beaming at the cuddling he found.

"I can get used to coming home to this. I gotta shower first though."

When Eret was clean, Hiccup transferred blanket-clad Astrid to Eret's arms and stood up.

"Where you going?"

Astrid protested, pouting and both men laughed.

"Bathroom. Want to pull the sofa bed out? Then we can eat and cuddle in front of the tv in comfort."

"Good plan H."

Although Astrid felt certain the boys must miss cuddling each other, they were quite content to let her lie in the middle of them as they watched tv that evening after dinner. Her head rested on Eret's chest while Hiccup spooned around her back, occasionally nuzzling her hair and making her giggle.

"How was it today?"

Eret waited to bring it up, giving Astrid time to regroup and she appreciated it.

"Hard. But... in a way I feel better. It's started, yanno?"

"I'm so proud of you."

Astrid felt her heart flutter at Eret's words. She couldn't remember the last time she had made anybody  _proud,_ but here were these two, proud of her, of being with her. They didn't even act like they cared she was afraid of being intimate with them, like her time and presence was enough. Hiccup knew she had had sex since Viggo, but that was different. Astrid had stayed mostly dressed, got away from them as soon as her itch was scratched.

Letting go with Hiccup and Eret would be so different, so much more than simply sex. Astrid wanted them.  _Gods_ did she want. But Hiccup and Eret wanted more than a half dressed fumble in the dark. They were well versed in the difference between 'just sex' and true intimacy, and intended to share that with Astrid. When she was ready, when she could be comfortable in  _herself_  as much as she was with them.

"Strip and get on the bed."

Astrid looked around, surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"Talking to Eret. I give him back rubs when he's had a rough day at work."

"Oh."

Hiccup smiled, straddling the back of Eret's thigh as he leant over, hands coated in oil and his hands knowing, methodical in their relief of tension. Eret laid lax after smiling dopily up at Hiccup, then Astrid.

"You should try it. Over your clothes, I mean."

Astrid looked over at Hiccup, who had just finished washing his hands of oil.

"Uh..."

"You don't have to, but I have been told I give a good rub."

Given that Eret had adjusted bedding to hide an erection, Astrid didn't doubt that. She nodded, wondering if it was a way she could test herself letting them touch her.

"Come sit. I'll only do your shoulders, so you don't have to worry about your scars ok?"

Astrid went, sat at the end of the bed where Hiccup could stand behind her, placing his hands on her slowly, softly. She did her best not to tense up, but Hiccup didn't complain that she did, just gently rubbed circles in the tight muscles with his thumbs until Astrid relaxed. When a particularly tense knot melted beneath artists fingers, Astrid felt a soft sound escape her.

It wasn't inherently arousing in itself, but the way Hiccup's dexterity affected her so profoundly on such a small area left Astrid warm inside at the prospect of what he could do with free reign over her body. Her muscles felt like butter when Hiccup was done, and Astrid barely made it to the other end of the bed.

Short on ideas for how to thank Hiccup, Astrid undid her hair braid and watched him follow the motion, transfixed by her hair.

"C-can I?"

He was so sweetly excited when Astrid nodded, felt him run his fingers through her hair, continued the massaging motions on her scalp and saw Eret smiling at them through her half-closed eyes.

"Honestly think you just made his day. Hel, made his week."

Astrid chuckled, content to melt into Hiccup's embrace. He leant in, inhaled the scent of her hair and cradled her.

Waking up to Hiccup's fingers playing through her hair again was enough to rouse her with a smile, and Eret didn't miss out on the hair touching - he sat playing with it while Hiccup was making breakfast, kissing Astrid as the whim took him.

"I gotta go to work."

"Me too. This sucks."

"I might come down the climbing centre in a while, if that's ok?"

"Definitely. But it'll be considered unprofessional if you kiss me at work."

"I'm sure I can control myself."

Hiccup and Eret both kissed her soundly before they left, but it still left Astrid completely by herself for the first time since they first began excising poison from her soul. They had left her a key for their door, so Astrid could come and go from there as she pleased even with them gone. Which she did, curling up with her fuzzy blanket and remembering the words Hiccup and Eret kept saying to her.

"You can do this."

"I'm proud of you."

Viggo hadn't broken her. Astrid would prove it. To him, and to herself.

-HTTYD-

**I went through making a complaint against an abusive relative as a pre-teen, so I'm using what happened then as basis for... procedure? If it's wrong now, sorry. That was over a decade ago.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't reply to every review, but I want you to know I appreciate the ever-living fuck out of each and every one!**

**Guest - the schedule is _supposed_  to be weekly, but I'm a fucking disaster and I would never dare commit to a specific day. If you want a 'when do I think I'll have updated by again'... let's go with Saturday but no guarantees. ** **As to your journey in sexuality, congratulations and you are welcome!**

**Dischord - yay for polycule! And thanks for the sweet review!**

-HTTYD-

"Oh, you are just beautiful! Well done boys."

Elsir cooed, patting Astrid's cheek and hugging her tight. Eret smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Bringing Astrid to meet his parents was nerve-wracking only to Astrid, both Hiccup and Eret knowing that Elsir and Eret Sr would be enthralled to meet the girl special enough to get between them. Eret helped his dad get up, seeing in the tension on his face that he was having a bad day with his joints.

"Thanks lad."

"No problem pops."

There was something very comfortably familiar in visiting his parents - most of his family still lived in Sami regions over in Finland or Norway, and so he didn't see many people with the same facial tattoos he bore. Their Sami culture was evident in their home, Erer Sr's bone knives and Elsir's handmade gatki. Eret's first gatki was a decorative object now, and given the change in his physique and height since childhood, he would be amazed if it even fit around his arm anymore.

"Did you bring home another Viking lad?"

Eret's dad scrutinised Astrid, unwittingly making her nervous to answer incorrectly.

"No. I had Swedish great-grandparents, but otherwise I'm pretty native to this country."

"He's winding you up Astrid, behave you!"

Elsir scolded her husband, who broke out in a broad smile.

"Alright alright, calm down woman. Welcome to the family lass. Don't touch my scrimshaw blade, it's terribly sharp."

Astrid tried to nod seriously, but Eret knew she was perplexed.

"Pops, Astrid has no idea what scrimshaw is. Come sit down Astrid. Ignore the mad old Sami in the corner."

The blonde followed Eret, her head turning to take in all the pictures and objects on the walls. Like Eret and Hiccup, his parents seemed to take issue with unoccupied wall space.

"Hey, that looks like your owl tattoo."

"Yeah, Hic drew it based on the families old tribal crest. Plus I really like owls. Intelligent, dangerous hunters who look like feathered marshmallows."

Astrid burst into giggles, leaning against Eret while Hiccup had slipped off to insist on helping his mother in the kitchen. He was fascinated by Sami cuisine, which his parents still ate a great deal of although his relationship with Hiccup had gotten them eating traditional Viking fare too. It was a sharing of cultures, which Eret loved to see.

"Is that you?"

She was pointing at a collection of pictures of Eret, ranging from about six to eighteen - the last one of his freshly finished facial inking.

"I did mention I wasn't always a gym buff right?"

There was no denying it; Eret was a bit of a beanpole in his early teens. He gained some natural bulk from taking up climbing, but it wasn't until he took up the gym after Ryker that he gained the breadth he now had.

"Yeah. Guess it's just strange cus you've always been big and inky to me."

"Yeah, it's like seeing pictures of Hiccup as a kid, when he couldn't take his leg off for a lark in photos."

"One time that happened!"

Hiccup defended, leaving the kitchen with Eret's mother and both carrying trays of tea and food. Something Eret couldn't help watching Astrid's response to, as she had obviously not seen much of their kind of foods.

"It's ok, I can't pronounce most of the names either. But Elsir makes the  _best..._  Gáhkko?Did I say that right? It's a soft flatbread thing and it's so good!"

Hiccup reassured her, circling the table and kissing Astrid's temple. She smiled, nuzzled into the Viking lad before they finally sat down, where Eret then tried to explain what the different things were. Having grown up most of his life in the UK, he lacked his parents accent or fluency in pronouncing some things right first time.

"This is jåbmå, it's an acquired taste so don't worry if you don't like it. This is guompa, which is like... think of it like an alternative to ice cream. Don't look at me like that pops, it's sweetened milk! Cover it in the cloudberry jam over there before Hiccup eats it all."

"Cloudberry jam will make you never want to go back to strawberry and your mom won't teach me to make it!"

"If I did you might never come back!"

Hiccup and Elsir got along splendidly, so Eret never worried about the while 'problematic in laws' thing, since he also got along brilliantly with Hiccup's parents. Astrid seemed unsure she was going to slot in so easily, but both mens parents were keen and happy to adopt her as part of them. They knew that for Hiccup and Eret to let her in this way, she had to be damn special. Which Astrid definitely was.

Inducted by food, Astrid soon began to come out of her shell and talk with his parents. It was only a matter of time before she was pulled into banter with Elsir, he was sure. Eret knew it was coming, and probably should have warned Astrid that his mother was going to measure her. It was certainly a surprise to the blonde when she was instructed to hold out her hands for a measuring tape.

"What am I doing?"

Hiccup recognised the procedure, and reassured Astrid while Eret was helping his dad clean up the leftover snack food trays.

"Getting fitted for mittens. It's a Sami thing. You'll love them."

"Did you?"

"Yep. I'll show you mine when we get back. I wear them when it's cold."

Slightly bemused, Astrid allowed the measuring to occur before Eret shooed his mother away, pulled his girlfriend and boyfriend into a protective cuddle. It was his new favourite thing.

"What's this going on with your hair lad?"

Eret Sr had spotted the tiny little braids Astrid had put in Hiccup's hair, which Eret thought looked adorable and Hiccup liked.

"Astrid did them. She did it to Eret's hair last night, but his is quite fine and doesn't hold them that well. They washed right out."

"I said I was sorry!"

Astrid kissed him, so Eret supposed he was forgiven for his hairs betrayal of the braid. Her hair was braided differently that day, because she had let Hiccup do it and it had been such a sweet sight - Hiccup got so excited about the simplest things. He loved that about him.

They stayed for a traditional dinner of more gáhkko, which was versatile in use and went with their Gåjkkebierggo soup. Astrid valiantly tried to pronounce them, but succeeded far better at eating them.

After dinner, the conversation turned to something a little less joyful; Eret explained about the fact they were about to go head to head with a Grimborn again. Having been quite ready to use his personal knife collection to gut Ryker like a reindeer, Eret Sr was appalled and apoplectic with rage at the prospect someone else from that family had turned out just as vile.

"Well, you've got the best boys in the world to support you Astrid. And it takes real strength to face up to these animals. Be sure to keep us updated so we can be there?"

Eret nodded, knowing his parents would be immediately invested the minute they heard the name 'Grimborn', and even more so when the person going against that family was Eret's girlfriend. When it came time to leave, Astrid was hugged as thoroughly as Hiccup and Eret.

"Good to finally meet you lass. We were waiting for this!"

"Oh gods, you too? Everyone's been saying that."

"Well we know our boys well, and we could tell they were quite taken with you."

Astrid smiled and shrugged a little shyly, leant into Eret's side knowing he would naturally wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"We better get back since we have jobs and stuff... plus Heather and Dagur are over tomorrow night, so it would be good if we were there."

"Yes yes, but come see us again soon! And bring your lovely lady, of course."

"Will do mom. Good seeing you too pops."

Many goodbyes exchanged, Eret took the first half of the drive back while Hiccup and Astrid performed the most gods-awful, hilarious and amazingly daft live concert in the back seat. Naturally, when they traded off for the rest of the drive, Eret took over and Hiccup joined in. Passing cars must have been left scarred for life, but the three of them were all in fits of laughter within the vehicle themselves.

"I should have got your mother to make me a jar of cloudberry jam to bring home. Man that stuff is so good."

"It can't be  _that_ hard to make, and you cook!"

"It's not the same."

Hiccup pouted, only perking up when Eret and Astrid kissed him in quick succession. They headed upstairs to their place, but after the long drive and knowing they needed to be up early for work, everyone knew it was a time of straight to bed. Hiccup barely even managed to brush his teeth and take off his leg before he was crawling in the bed, although he did manage to take a minute to play with Astrid's hair before he fell asleep, naturally.

Eret wasn't in work until a little later, so he and Astrid went for their morning run after seeing Hiccup off for work. As it turned out, dating her made Astrid more competitive, and she was determined to beat him. When she did, just about, Eret wasn't the slightest bit upset since she consoled him with kisses before they separated for individual showers.

"So, what do you plan to do with your day?"

Eret asked as they ate lunch, Astrid's legs slung over his lap as they sat at opposite ends of the sofa with sandwiches and protein shakes.

"Probably turn on my work phone."

"Your wo- oh, right. Fair enough."

He could tell Astrid was watching him for any sign of revulsion or even distaste, but it really didn't concern him. She was entitled to do whatever job she liked.

"Problem?"

"That I don't know your work number?"

Her furrowed brow smoothed out as she started laughing, placing her empty plate and half-drunk shake aside to crawl into his lap, still giggling as she moved his out of the way too. He and Hiccup allowed Astrid to initiate the vast majority of physical interactions with them, but that didn't exactly leave them wanting.

_Gods_  could she kiss, all curious and testing, learning how to draw the soft whimpers from the back of Eret's throat. He was mindful to put his hands low on her hips, avoiding her scarred side while her fingers ran down his bare chest - years of Hiccup's trademark confidence building and comfort meant Eret barely ever got dressed without necessity - until they found the faint ridges of his older, hidden scars.

Astrid waited, let Eret decide if she could touch them properly. He wavered only for a second, nodding and Astrid held his gaze as she traced the barely-there-texture of skull and letters. He'd meant to show her one of the photos from his 'victim' file somewhere, but the thought of looking at it himself had put him off for now.

"Do you think Hiccup would design something for mine?"

"I think he probably already has. At least mentally, if not down on paper. Although, you should get a different tattoo first."

"How come?"

She didn't move her hand, left it splayed over his chest to feel the thrum of his heart beating beneath, quickened by her proximity and possibly a little anxiety.

"Cus, well, tattoos hurt. I already had my face inked, but you don't want your first experience with the needle to be hurting over a painful memory. So yeah, get another one to get you used to it?"

"Huh. Didn't think of that. Good idea."

They kissed again, softer and slower until Eret knew he really needed to get ready for work. Leaving the attractive blonde stretched out on the sofa, inviting him with her bright eyes to kiss and cuddle her further in favour of going to work was not really that appealing, but then he reasoned that she would be there when he came back.

"Have fun... working?"

"You too babe. See you later."

Eret left with a bit of a spring in his step, all but whistling to himself with the casual joy of spending time with Astrid. His bouyant mood was noticed at the climbing centre, commented on as he got ready and headed out to help people climb safely, teaching others how to actually climb rather than cling to the wall and stare upwards in the hopes it would become magically closer.

Work went by surprisingly fast, and Eret was still riding a bit of a high knowing he would see Hiccup  _and_  Astrid - and Heather and Dagur, who were good fun too - when he got back. Sure enough, Astrid was settled between Hiccup's legs, leant against his chest and he felt that growing-familiar flutter in his chest at how much he liked to see it. Dagur was sat on the floor, leant against the chair Heather was sat in.

"Hey Eret!"

Chorused up at him multiple times, both Hiccup and Astrid leaning up to kiss him in greeting.

_"Now_  we can order food Dagur."

"I'm hungry!"

"You have eaten all the peanut butter we have, I don't know what else to suggest other than self-control."

Eret overheard as he went to change, having not worked terribly hard that day so he wasn't too sore or sweaty to necessitate a second shower of the day. Returning to the main room, Eret saw Hiccup using the app on his phone to order their pizza.

"There we go, foods on its way."

Hiccup leant forward so Eret could fit behind him, Astrid twisting to throw him a smile before turning back to their guests.

"This is so great. You guys are so cute together!"

Heather beamed, seeming really quite happy for the three of them. Her approval was as important as Dagur's, as either Hiccup or Eret's parents. These two were her family. Astrid turned to look at them both again, smirking.

"I guess they are kinda cute. In the right light."

Hiccup chuckled, leaning against Eret more but playing idly with Astrid's hair braid.

"I'd pretend to be offended but you still come to bed with us so I'm happy."

"Same here."

They didn't talk about Viggo or Ryker that evening, just fooling around with food and movies and laughing until it hurt. After the rough time Astrid had been going through, Eret was ecstatic to see her smiling so much again.

"So... are you sleeping here with those two or in your own place again?"

Astrid faltered when it became clear Dagur and Heather needed to sleep, but Eret was quick to remind her what they had said before.

"Go. Judging by the look on her face, Heather wants all the details, and we certainly don't want you giving up time with them for us. We'll still be here in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"No, we're actually moving in the next... six hours before Dagur gets up for yoga. Because me and this metal leg are  _totally_ designed for a stealthy escape."

Hiccup gave a deadpan sarcastic answer, but then he broke into a reassuring, happy grin that Astrid mirrored.

"Alright. I'll be back to bug you in the morning."

"We look forward to it."

Many goodnight kisses later, Astrid left with Heather and Dagur for their family sleepover next door. Hiccup was already tidying up the mess, so Eret joined in sorting rubbish from recycling while Hiccup put leftover pizza in the fridge.

"This is the first time in like... a week that it's been just us."

Eret looked up, calculating the nights that had passed.

"Yeah. Its kinda weird."

"Well it's pretty new. I mean, you said you struggled to sleep alone at first but now we sleep alone and... not so alone without each other all the time."

"That's a fair point."

Most of the mess cleared up, Hiccup and Eret took turns in the bathroom before heading to bed. Hiccup's phone buzzed on the bedside table, and he smiled when he looked at the message.

"Astrid said she misses us, cus Heather doesn't take up as much bed as us."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

Typing out an answer, Hiccup shrugged.

"Depends how much you like feeling swaddled and surrounded I guess."

Hiccup kissed him with a clear intent, and Eret didn't really need much convincing to reach the same level of interest. They didn't resent Astrid their time, and if she had wanted to stay with them tonight, Eret knew they wouldn't have minded a bit.

But since they were alone right now...

Eret made short work of Hiccup's pyjama bottoms, his own going a similar way. Quiet and introverted socially, Hiccup was a different beast in bed. He wriggled and bucked from the simple act of Eret pressing their naked skin together. Swollen and hard already, his boyfriends erection pressed into his stomach as Hiccup rutted up against him.

"Slow down H."

"But it's  _so hard,_ you're so hot Ret."

Hiccup gripped at his back muscles, kissing Eret with a liberal mix of teeth and tongue on tender lips, little gasps and groans filling the space between their mouths. Forced to pin down squirming hips just to calm Hiccup for a minute, Eret chuckled as he wriggled impatiently.

"I need lube!"

"Ugh, fine. Hurry up!"

He could be sweet and slow and tender, but Hiccup could also be demanding and needy and Eret loved both sides of him equally. Managing to retrieve lubricant before he was jumped by a randy Viking man, Eret didn't really need to ask when Hiccup spread his legs, pulsing cock resting on his stomach as he invited Eret to get a move on.

There was something beautifully wanton in the way Hiccup responded to Eret's fingers, head twisting back to display the taut cords of his neck and the deepening flush on his cheeks and chest. Soft panting breaths escaped parted lips, hips rolling and pushing down to chase the feeling of Eret's fingers working him open. Hiccup relaxed easily for him, never embarrassed about enjoying being fucked the way Eret knew some guys were.

"M'ready Ret, c'mon!"

Rolling latex over his shaft, Eret coated the condom with more lubricant and found himself being eagerly urged on by a desperate boyfriend, Hiccup's body taking him with heat and hunger. Shifting just so, he knew when the angle stimulated Hiccup's prostate best in the low whines and shaking limbs.

A sensual, responsive partner, Hiccup stroked his back and shoulders, kissed his jaw when Eret slowed his thrusts to try and stop himself going off too soon. His lover didn't make it easy, all quivering body and shifting hips, encouraging Eret to  _move._

"T-there! Fuck Eret..."

Apparently no less pent up than Eret, Hiccup was tightening, curling up into Eret as he grew closer to coming. His cock leaked stickily against Eret's belly, jumped and jerked in Eret's hand when he reached down, stroking the hot shaft until Hiccup came beneath him, back arching and hot liquid spilling over his hand and both their stomachs. It didn't take many more thrusts for Eret to join him in ecstasy, holding each other as the paroxysms rocked through them until both fell lax.

"Love you."

"Love you too H."

They cleaned up and changed the bedsheets Hiccup had made a mess of, since they wanted to be sure Astrid would be able to get in whenever without facing soiled sheets. Then Hiccup curled up against Eret's chest, nuzzling close and humming contently. After some cuddles, he turned over so Eret could spoon against his back, inhale the smell of mechanic and the apple shampoo Hiccup picked up on a whim the other day from his hair.

When Eret woke up, Hiccup was already gone - not terribly unusual, since he slept less than Eret did. He detoured to the bathroom, then padded out and found Hiccup and Astrid snuggling on the sofa, having obviously dozed off with the early hour. Eret tossed Astrid's fuzzy blanket over them, then made a beeline for coffee. Caffeine was essential.

Distracted by the boiling kettle, Eret didn't notice he had company until Astrid's arms were around his waist, soon joined by Hiccup's.

"Group hugs for tired people rock."

"Mhmm. Coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good. I'm gonna go poke Heather. Or maybe get Dagur to."

Astrid slid from between them, adorable in sleepy softness. Hiccup took a step closer, cuddling Eret properly before rubbing his eyes, watching the coffee happen.

"I definitely needed last night, but its nice to have her back."

"I quite agree. We'll figure it out Eret."

-HTTYD-

**Will stop being all day by day next chapter... I think.**

**Hands up for Astrid-involving-smut next chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

***looks out at sea of raised hands* *imagines them filled with weapons if this chapter doesn't have the Astrid smut***

**This chapter takes place about... a month after the last?**

-HTTYD-

Astrid growled in frustration as she put down her work phone. Normally, she had absolutely no trouble at all using nothing but a few pre-selected words, a breathy tone and patience to do her job. But today, she was struggling.

Not because of the guy on the phone; he was just another customer and they all blended into a blur. But every time Astrid spoke, her mind offered multiple images of Eret, of Hiccup, of both of them doing  _exactly_  what she said, and she was left flushed, wanting them both more than ever.

Rolling over to her bedside table, Astrid pulled out the storage bag of her vibrator. She appreciated their sentiment of wanting her comfortable for sexual intimacy, but that didn't alleviate her frustration when two hot guys had a habit of kissing her to distraction. So her trusty toy did the work... for now.

Biting her lip as she pushed down her shorts, Astrid hissed as cool air reached heated skin. Her fingers brushed her clit and she arched, realising how hot and swollen the little nerve bundle was from simply  _picturing_ Eret and Hiccup taking off her clothes, kissing her skin, touching her properly at last...

It wouldn't take much, not when her mind was full of desperately arousing images. Hiccup's hands on her hips as he bit the back of her neck, Eret's on her thighs as he sucked a bruise on her neck until she was shaking. Not sure it was possible, Astrid still pictured them both inside her, full and hot and surrounding her... the vibrations against her clit were almost too much, and her fist bunched in her bedsheets as her thighs shook.

The climax washed over her, but even as the glow of reward hormones flushing her body, Astrid could feel it hadn't quite done the trick. Her body still wanted, hungered for skin over silicone. With a sigh, Astrid cleaned herself, her toy, then threw on some loose trousers that didn't btush against the sensitive spots she was trying not to think about.

When she eventually headed next door, only Eret was visible on their sofa, playing a little Xbox. He paused it and looked up, beaming at her.

"Hey beautiful."

Gods, how was it possible that they still made her fluttery? She sank down into the sofa next to him, leant into his outstretched arm.

"Where's Hiccup?"

"Out, he texted. Went out for drinks with work friends, met a girl. Probably be back in the morning."

Astrid felt that niggle of "was he going elsewhere because she wasn't giving him sex" at first, then countered it with the actual logic of Eret being very willing to have sex with their boyfriend. It was just what they did. When Hiccup came back he'd shower, then snuggle up to his boyfriend and girlfriend all smiles and love.

Eret insisted that niggle was normal, part of the learning curve of polyamory. He finished the level he was on, then tossed the controller aside and physically lifted Astrid onto his lap. She made a sound of surprise, then relaxed as he ran a hand over her back before cuddling her close. Eret was a proper cuddle-hound, even more so than Hiccup the hugger.

Of course, when Astrid was still aroused and wanting, sitting on Eret's lap was really quite cruel. At least while they were clothed and not having sex.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Hit the gym. Came home to shower. Booked my tattoo, then uh... work."

She felt a little warmer just thinking about what she was thinking about. Eret let out a low chuckle, then stroked over the blank skin of her forearm where Hiccup had designed her tattoo for.

"When did you book it for?"

"Two weeks from now. I know that's Hiccup's week off, and it's before we go celebrating Christmas with your families."

Astrid had learned that Hiccup and Eret swapped each year which parents they spent Christmas eve and day with, then boxing day and the twenty-seventh. Astrid had been very confused by the whole find-an-almond-and-get-a-marzipan-pig thing, but Eret and Hiccup just chuckled.

"I think that's my day off too. Group date to the studio!"

Smiling, Astrid leant down and rested her face on Eret's neck. He smelled nice. She reached around to loosen his hair tie, fine strands falling down for her to run through. Eret purred low in his throat and that sound  _really_  didn't help Astrid's slow burning heat, especially when he leant into her touch, humming pleasantly.

"I see why Hiccup calls you an overgrown puppy."

"Mhmm. Feels nice."

Eret turned his head, kissed her soundly and Astrid couldn't suppress a needy gasp as his hand rested on her thigh. It was on the top, over clothes, several inches away from anywhere exciting but Astrid still shivered when the fingers tightened in response to her gasp.

"Someone's feeling frisky today."

"You have no idea."

Eret smirked, his eyebrow raised at Astrid's admission, which had her cheeks flushing lightly as she realised just  _what_ she was saying.

"Oh really?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, you wanna suffer in silence then suit yourself."

Astrid frowned. Was Eret mocking her?

"I'm respecting yours and Hiccup's... well it's not a rule but you know what I mean."

His face lit with understanding; Astrid reckoned it was unintentional that he sounded dismissive of her, that he was just being  _Eret._

"Well, that's about going all the way. If you just wanted some... relief, there are ways around it."

Eret was trying to be delicate, bless his heart. It wasn't his area of expertise. Astrid was too pent up to care.

"How?"

Before she could react, Eret stood up and carried her through to the bedroom. He put her on the bed, hopping up next to her and Astrid felt her heart quicken for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of.

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable say so. I'm not gonna rush you."

"I'm fine. Just wondering what your plan is."

"Then just relax."

Eret leant down, kissed her sweetly and Astrid remembered why she trusted these guys so much. He wasn't going to hurt her, and she knew he wasn't going to undress her or try to press for more than she could give. Astrid pulled him closer, mewling happily when he was on top of her though he took care to rest his weight on his arms rather than pin her in place.

"Here, wrap your legs around me."

Astrid complied, feeling a little odd doing so fully clothed. Eret maneuvered her a little, then thrust against her. Astrid felt him, hard and firm and the pressure was most welcome. The jolt of pleasure shocked a moan from her, one she muffled against Eret's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Alright?"

"Uh-huh."

Was all she could muster before he thrust again, clothes not seeming to dull the feeling at all as his erection ground into her clit. Astrid devolved under him embarrassingly fast, trembling with every roll of his heavy hips against hers.

"Hiccup loves a frot and it saves a lot of prep. Seems you like it too."

Astrid felt a fresh well of desire dampen her as he spoke, conjuring an image of Hiccup with them, pressed beneath Eret as she was and feeling the same erotic pleasure that threatened to send her over to delirium almost unbearably fast. Her bottoms were soaked; Eret could undoubtedly feel it by now as she rocked up, ground against him until the coiling heat could take no further fuel on the fire.

"Fuck, Eret!"

She whimpered, or possibly babbled to that effect as she curled up into him and came undone. Eret held her as she trembled, moaned weakly as her body wracked and Astrid knew rather certainly, even as her mind went blissfully blank, that getting herself off wouldn't even match up to this. Not when she could smell Eret's skin, feel his body heat against her, hear his own soft groans ringing in her ears.

"Wow."

Astrid found her voice, kissing Eret's smiling mouth as her body relaxed. Her legs fell from where they had been hooked around him, allowing Eret to move and alleviate the pressure where she was too sensitive now.

"You alright?"

"I am  _awesome._ "

Eret chuckled, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. He rolled onto his back, letting Astrid curl into his chest and ignore her soaked bottoms for the moment. She just wanted affection and tactile reassurances right now. There was a wet patch along his own shorts, the light brown material showing it clearly where Astrid had been so aroused she ruined both their clothes. He was still hard, having sacrificed his own climax to stop when Astrid was done.

Here was something she  _could_ do fully dressed and unafraid. Eret watched in confusion as Astrid moved, eyes widening as she reached for his zipper. She'd felt their erections when they were making out, and seen both men in only shorts, but  _this_ would be a first.

"A-Astrid, you don't have to-ooo!"

Eret's stammer as she dragged the zipper down with her teeth only spurred her on, nuzzling at the cotton-covered swell beneath.

"I want to... just don't push me down, ok?"

Nodding eagerly, Eret raised himself up on his elbows, watching through wide, dilated eyes as Astrid peeled his shorts down. He even lifted his hips helpfully, so Astrid could toss his shorts aside and see him strain against the fabric of his underwear. She nuzzled him again, giggling when Eret made a rather adorable whimpering sound. Careful with the waistband, Astrid slowly revealed him. He waited patiently while Astrid took a minute to simply observe, appraising him this way for the first time.

Thick and hot in her hand, Astrid looked up to see Eret's face as flushed as his cock, breathing ragged as he panted. The fact she could affect him so when she'd barely touched him was intoxicating, smothering her nerves to nothing as Astrid let her tongue peek out, pulling down his foreskin to lick at his tip. Eret hissed, sucking in a breath needed to let out a low moan when Astrid repeated it.

Without warning, Astrid took him into her mouth properly and Eret swore rather colourfully, not expecting that hot embrace to cover half his cock in one go. Stroking the base, Astrid knew she was a little sloppy with lack of practice but Eret didn't appear to have a single complaint as praise and pleas streamed from his mouth, hands fisted in the bedding to show he'd not reach out and shove her head forcefully.

Circling her tongue over his glans, Eret's hips flexed and his thigh muscles grew taut beneath her hand braced there.

"C-close!"

She appreciated the warning, his giving her the choice of whether to dodge his climax or not. Astrid didn't let up though, sucking harder until Eret's cock swelled in her hand, pulsing against her lips as he spilled into her mouth with Astrid's name on his tongue. She swallowed him down, laving teasing licks over the head until Eret began twitching as he grew over-sensitive post-climax.

As she sat up, wiping her mouth, Eret stared at her with an expression Astrid could only call awestruck. It was nice to know her efforts were appreciated. Cock softening against his thigh, Astrid put his boxers right again before crawling up the bed. He didn't hesitate to kiss her, not minding the residual taste on her mouth as their lips slid over each others.

"Was that ok?"

"No. That was  _amazing._  And wonderfully unexpected. You want something clean to change in to?"

Realising she was still wearing wet clothes, which wasn't ideal, Astrid nodded. Pecking another kiss on her lips, Eret slid from the bed and pulled clean pyjama shorts from one of Hiccup's drawers.

"I know you like my t-shirts but I think my bottoms would fall off you."

"I still want one of your t-shirts."

Eret indulged her want, turning to his own drawers and pulling out a top that would swamp her, just the way she liked it. Cleaning up and changing in the bathroom, Astrid looked down at the top and found herself laughing.

" _Sami an Eskimo?_ "

She asked when she went back out, seeing Eret had changed too.

"Yeah. Like 'am I an Eskimo'... it was a sarcastic joke my great-grandpa was known for, and ended up being stitched onto blankets and stuff. Then my mom got us t-shirts saying it. Looks very cute on you."

Satisfied and still basking in some post-orgasmic glow, Astrid curled up in her boyfriends lap again and Eret smiled, nuzzling her neck before they snuggled down for a movie, then went to bed after a quick dinner of chicken and vegetables.

A small part of her had feared Eret would assume the previous day meant he could expect similar again that morning, but Eret did nothing more than kiss her jaw in greeting before he got out of bed. She heard the surprise in his voice when he opened the bathroom door.

"Hi Hiccup."

"Morning Eret. Bathrooms all yours love."

Dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist, Hiccup entered the bedroom and smiled warmly at the sleepy Astrid still nestled between the sheets.

"Morning milady."

"Hey babe. C'mere and cuddle me since Eret abandoned me?"

"Sure. Just let me get some underwear on?"

"Spoilsport."

Chuckling to himself, Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed and put underwear on under his towel, then discarded the damp towel and slid under the covers in reach of a now-very-happy Astrid.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sleepy."

Astrid yawned, burrowing into Hiccup's soft, cool chest and humming contently to herself. Hiccup ran his fingers through her hair, worn down for bed and probably an absolute state, but Hiccup always loved it all the same.

"I leave for two minutes and you're already in bed with someone else?"

Eret huffed, Hiccup playing along with his joke.

"Which one of us?"

"Exactly. Shift up, I'm not in work til later and neither are you."

Astrid grumbled as she moved enough for Hiccup to shimmy along, allowing Eret to spoon their boyfriend. She was almost asleep again when Eret went and disturbed the peaceful rest.

"Hey Astrid, wanna tell Hiccup about last night?"

Her eyes popped open, immediately used to glare at a smirking Eret.

"No. You do it."

"You sure?"

Astrid nodded, rolling on her back to stretch now she knew she'd not be allowed to fall back to sleep again. When she looked back, it was immediately apparent Eret had skipped straight to a physical demonstration. Hiccup was obviously torn between his attempts to keep sex and Astrid separate for now and the fact he obviously loved it, face going slack as Eret ground against him.

"W-what happened last night?"

Eret bit lightly at Hiccup's neck, which made him buck and whine. Astrid filed the information away and continued watching them.

"I'm showing you."

"S-showing me? You a-and Astrid?"

"Mhmm. That's why she's wearing your shorts. Kinda made a mess of hers."

Astrid would have been embarrassed, but Hiccup eyed her with blatant want and the scent of arousal thick on the air threatened to make her dizzy with need. Eret bit him again, harder this time and Hiccup trembled, pinning their boyfriend beneath them with a surprising show of early-morning strength. Hiccup rutted against Eret faster, groaning in frustration before fumbling at their waists. Astrid felt her own want spike when Hiccup's hand circled their naked cocks, grinding against Eret with more purpose and the way his face displayed arousal was  _gorgeous._

"Mine are clean on, you're not ruining them."

So had Astrid's been, but she couldn't seem to speak, scared to break the spell as she watched Hiccup frot against his boyfriend. His cock was, like much of their bodies, lighter than Eret's, flushed a reddish pink against Eret's dark red and golden hue. His hand clasped them together, added a further friction as they thrust up into the grip, though Hiccup's hand alone couldn't encircle them both, especially when they were both obviously endowed with a generous girth that made Astrid wetter just to  _think_  about.

"Gods Hiccup, faster!"

Hiccup obliged his lover, pushed against Eret a little quicker and the man's back bowed, coming with a soft breathy exhalation and a luxuriant smile. Hiccup scooped a little of Eret's come on his fingers, used it to slick his touch over his own cock, coming across Eret's already-messy stomach with his own ragged gasps.

"I should point out" Eret panted, still grinning as Hiccup grabbed tissues to wipe up the sticky mess of their mingled ejaculate "only Astrid came when I did that."

"Oh? Did you go politely wank in the bathroom? Cus I've done that."

Clearly, climax loosened their tongues. Astrid squirmed, unsure what she wanted to ask for but knowing she needed  _something_ soon before she went insane.

"Nope. If you hadn't taken over, not that I'm complaining, I'd have gone on to show you the rest. Or should I say, gone  _down._ "

Astrid knew a moments concern that Hiccup would be upset - she'd been physical with Eret and not him - but Hiccup didn't seem slighted in any way when he looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. Hiccup pulled his underwear back up, then slid across the bed to her. Astrid's skin prickled in anticipation.

"Next time you think of doing that" her heart pounded "I wanna watch. Can't really enjoy the view when I'm the one blowing him.  _If_ you decide you want to, that is."

Still unsure what to say, Astrid just nodded again. Hiccup kissed her, mouth mint-fresh as he ignored her morning breath, smirking lightly when Astrid was unable to suppress a whine against his lips.

"Something wrong?"

His eyes were glittering with mischief, but Astrid could see his concern of not pushing her softening the edges of his gaze. Astrid shook her head, marshalled her nerve and guided his hand down between her shaking thighs. Hiccup's face betrayed surprise, but he didn't miss a beat and pressed down to test her response. Eret had shown her quite effectively that clothes didn't seem to minimise the feeling.

That first push made her buck, moan and shiver all at once. She hadn't realised just how wet she was, knowing Hiccup would feel it - and need to wash his shorts that she wore - if he kept touching her. Hiccup watched her face, searching for doubt or fear but, assuming he saw what she was feeling, Astrid knew he would see only pleasure and want. And possibly a little rawness, almost overwhelmed by the way he looked at her.

Hiccup didn't take long to figure out where to touch for her hottest reactions, shifting to kiss her as he did so and, like she had with Eret the night before, Astrid clung to him, anchoring herself against sensations she couldn't remember feeling ever before. The fact it was  _them,_ that it was more than just trying to get off... it was so intense it almost scared her. They knew her every vulnerability, her past and problems and they wanted her anyway.

"Oh gods... harder..."

Astrid had never been one to beg before, but it was worth it when Hiccup added pressure to her clit through fabric, almost digging painfully but the exquisite heat finally reached its peak and Astrid let it take her. Hiccup kissed her temple and made soothing sounds against her ear and Astrid realised she was trembling violently and he was worried.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just... a lot."

Hiccup seemed to understand she meant it was a lot to handle, wiping his hand off on Astrid's shorts since they needed to come off anyway before embracing her. She looked longingly to Eret, who took only a heartbeat to come and join the cuddle. Both men kissed her cheeks, her neck, her hair and Astrid giggled, light and happy between the two of them.

"This is great and all, but me and you both need showers and clean clothes Astrid."

"Mhmm."

"Go ahead. I'll start breakfast... unless you wanna go out? Breakfast date?"

"Breakfast date sounds great."

Eret nodded in agreement, sliding from the bed and Hiccup tilted his head, ogling their boyfriends backside. Astrid supposed it would be rude to ignore the view, especially when so much work had gone into his pirate tattoo. So she joined in the Eret-watching.

-HTTYD-

**I didn't _start_ the chapter intending mostly smut, but it happened and we'll all just have to live with that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**ShipMistress - all the Sami stuff was real! I did my research :) scrimshaw is a technique for carving ivory or bone mostly, and gatki are traditional Sami clothing.**

**On with the fun! Here we have the Christmas fun.**

-HTTYD-

Scooping his breakfast - Elsir liked having it instead of porridge Christmas morn - rice pudding into his mouth, Hiccup watched Astrid frown and poke her tongue around in her closed mouth. She swallowed awkwardly, then reached in and pulled out the sought-after almond.

"Found it!"

Hiccup grinned, watching Astrid look surprised.

"First time and Astrid wins the marzipan pig!"

"That's not all!"

Eret rolled his eyes, and Hiccup himself was a bit confused.

"Behave pops, you didn't say anything to Hiccup."

Astrid looked between the Erets senior and junior, puzzled. Hiccup watched on, curious since he was brought up too.

"Say what?"

"It's nothing Astrid."

"If it's nothing, then tell me."

"He's just talking about an old tradition. If an unwed woman found the almond, it was meant to mean she would be married by next Christmas. And now pops is going to be quiet and eat his pudding."

Eret Sr sheepishly put his hand-carved spoon in his mouth, falling quiet as Astrid stared at the almond in her hand.

"I'm not marrying an almond. Or you two... ever."

Hiccup and Eret looked up at each other, then back at their girlfriend.

"Uh... are we missing something?"

Astrid seemed to realise her sentiment sounded dulled, gifting both of them with a smile.

"Dorks. Last I checked, you can only marry  _one_  person. I'm not choosing."

"Oh."

"That's a good point."

Breakfast pudding finished, Hiccup helped Elsir clear away their bowls while Eret presented Astrid with her marzipan pig. She was still staring at it, faintly bemused, when they came back in with the slightly bitter yet incredibly rich hot chocolate Elsir's mother had taught her to make. Hiccup spotted cloudberry jam in the fridge that he had his eye on.

"Hot chocolate and present opening?"

"Yep. You'll feel like you weigh an extra stone by the time we're done visiting parents."

Astrid giggled, kissing Hiccup's cheek when he sat down next to her with his own mugful. He blew at the steam rising from the mug, eager to get on with the drinking. They didn't get each other many gifts, past that stage of excitement over quantity rather than quality. Now it was that adult stage of practicality and wanting to see their partner/parent/child smile.

Except that colouring book Hiccup had bought for Astrid. That wasn't really practical but he was sure she would get a kick out of all the viking women waving axes and swords in it.

"You boys can wait! Ladies first."

Elsir scolded them, leaning over to hand Astrid a wrapped bundle Hiccup knew contained a token of familial bond. Astrid thanked her shyly, unwrapping the paper carefully. The woolen mittens were done in shades of blue and gold, a close knit meaning they would be warm and cosy on Astrid's hands.

"What's a...  _siida_?"

Hiccup wasn't sure either, but when Eret leaned in to look at the stitched-in words, he smiled.

"A  _siida_  is the name for the communities Sami live in. It means  _your_  family is part of our community."

Astrid traced the stitching with awe just visible in her almost-hidden face, and Eret's parents looked quite pleased with themselves.

"Thank you."

"It was already true. My wife just likes to make these things official."

"Still... thank you."

"You're welcome lass. Now lets get on, I'll need a nap before we go for a walk and then eat dinner."

They exchanged a few gifts each - Elsir and Eret Sr gave all three of them scrimshaw carvings and knitted Christmas jumpers with a reindeer and an owl on; another token of family.

"I made some other things you boys must take to Valka and Stoick for us."

"Sure. Not sure what I'll tell them when they try to give us your gifts... although you'll see them in a couple of weeks right?"

"Yes! The reunion! It'll be so good to see everybody again. Especially watching Eret explain to his cousins that the stunning blonde is his girlfriend."

"Why's that good?"

"Because half of them are certain I'm gay, and the rest are just fairly sure that I am. They all adore Hic, don't get me wrong, but yeah. Some tattooed jaws will hit the ground."

After more gift exchanging, Astrid stood and crossed the room to get her bag, then pulled out an envelope with 'Hiccup and Eret' written on the front. The firelight caught her tattoo, an axe that wrapped just so around her wrist while the handle went down her wrist. In tiny green lettering, Astrid's initials were in runes.

It symbolised that she was a warrior, a reminder of her strength.

"This is for you two."

Eret took it as he was closer, Hiccup leaning over in intrigue. The envelope contained only a little appointment card, the sort Eret got from the tattooists, or Hiccup from the physio. Flipping over the time and date, Hiccup saw a yellow butterfly and some flowers.

"What's this for?"

"I uh... I booked in for counselling."

"You did? That's amazing."

Astrid was pulled down to where her boyfriends could cuddle and kiss her, hearing her giggle happily as they did so.

"Proud of you."

They had discussed Astrid's possible need for therapy, but she had said she wasn't ready to open up so much to a stranger, and they had respected that. However, she seemed to be closer to ready.

"I told you she wasn't pregnant!"

"I said that as a joke!"

The three looked to Eret's parents, who were swatting each other playfully.

"Pregnant?  _Me?"_

"Ignore this idiot Astrid. Honestly."

"For the record, it would also be bloody impossible. We aren't having sex."

Eret's parents blinked at their sons utterance.

"I'm sorry?"

"Astrid's not a one night stand. I knew Hiccup for a  _year_  before we hooked up. We're in no rush."

Said girlfriend smiled at Eret, leaning into his side and sliding her hand along to twine with Hiccup's.

"How sweet. Right! You, go for your nap. You three, wash your hands and then you're in the kitchen with me."

"We are?"

"Part of the family Astrid. Like Vikings, Sami are big on family and food. So get your cute butt in there."

Hiccup smiled to himself as Eret helped his dad stand - they both suffered the cold on sore joints, so Hiccup related to the tight expression of pain on the mans face - and turned him toward the downstairs guest room; it was small, but had a bed and half-bath so it was perfect for Eret Sr to get his nap.

Astrid joined them in the kitchen, seeing how serious the comment about weight gain could be as they began to prepare parts of dinner so it was ready to go after a walk in the brisk air. She was obviously new to handling some of the ingredients, but Eret and Elsir talked her through how it all came about.

"In the areas Sami lived, one of the only things really sustainable year round was reindeer herding. And because it was their livelihood, they used everything that they could."

"Yeah, I mean, I grew up with grandmas blood cakes and soups. This isn't reindeer blood, by the way. Just pig."

"And I was taken hunting once or twice."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at Hiccup, obviously not expecting that.

"You went hunting?"

"Yeah. Not trophy hunting, those guys are scum. But gramps was big on making sure we could catch our dinner if we ever needed to. This was over in Finland, where he lives. Licensed hunt. I don't don a rifle and orange vest to shoot rabbits."

Despite his stiff joints, Eret Sr was not a slow walking companion so long as he had his stick to lean on for support. They walked amongst the fields of a nearby nature park, seeing the grass frosted with ice and the sky a brilliant shade of white that threatened snowfall soon. Astrid got to test drive her new mittens, which made for a funny visual of warmth and comfort as three mittened-adults held hands.

Eret Sr told his stories as he always did, spinning the old tales of the Stallos, troll-like giants that ate humans. Naturally, many of the stories ended in the Sami outwitting the Stallos. Astrid had never heard them, even sat hanging on his words while Eret and Hiccup went to help cook dinner. It was sweet to see them bonding, especially when one considered Eret Sr was never a big fan of their poly lifestyle.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?"

Getting ready for bed - which included Eret massaging Hiccup's slightly sore stump - Astrid turned to them before she left to change in the bathroom.

"Shoot."

"Do you guys want kids?"

The two men shared a look, but little needed saying really; before Astrid, they were talking marriage and adoption.

"Yeah. But we don't expect you to suddenly agree to be an incubator. Adoption is still fine with us."

"Unless... are you against having kids altogether?"

Clutching her t-shirt, Astrid shook her head.

"No. But we're still really new and-"

Hiccup realised her worry, immediately hastened to reassure her.

"We don't mean  _now._ Gods, can you imagine trying to fit a kid in our little flat?"

"Yeah, true. Guess what Eret Sr said bothered me."

Nudging Eret to go cuddle Astrid since he couldn't get up, Hiccup stretched his stiff knee.

"He was kidding. I'm not gonna lie and say our parents aren't wanting grandkids, but they wouldn't have supported you becoming part of us. Me and Eret might have been at that stage, but you wouldn't be. And they know that, they are just... the type to make those kinds of jokes."

"And based on their pre-existing knowledge of me and Hiccup" Eret had arms around Astrid's waist and her chest hugged to his back "they assumed we were just having loads of sex. But you already know that we're happy to wait."

Astrid turned in his hold and kissed Eret, rather thoroughly if his dazed face was any hint. Hiccup got similar treatment, pinned to the bed by a freakishly strong blonde. She panted softly against his cheek, brushing her lips across his again before looking at his eyes. Hiccup felt his breath catch at the sudden realisation of how much he loved her.

Gods... He  _loved_ her.

* * *

"Merry Christmas boys! And Astrid, of course."

Ignoring the snow that their car tyres had chains on to drive safer with, Valka and Stoick charged out to greet the trio.

"Nice get up!"

They had turned up in the jumpers his mom had made, and Eret didn't care if anyone mocked them because they were handmade with love and cosy and warm. Stoick was only messing though, Eret knew, taking the bear-hug with a smile as they were each greeted in turn.

"Come in, come in. Fires on, though you might have to fight Skullcrusher for the space there."

Chuckling, they headed in. There was a hulking mass of dog in front of the fire, warming his weary bones though an affectionate gruff did sound in their direction before Skullcrusher went back to sleep.

"These" Eret held out the bag in his left hand "are from my parents. These" his right hand held another "are from us."

The bags were transferred over to the tree in the corner, though Stoick pulled two out of the bag and placed them aside.

"What's wrong?"

"Those aren't addressed to us."

"Huh? Who are they addressed to?"

"Heather and Dagur."

They hadn't even noticed when loading the car up with gifts, and Astrid's look of sheer shock became even more pronounced when Valka added another two gifts to the pile, reusing the bag from Eret's parents now it was emptied.

"Great minds."

"I... why would you do that?"

Knowing without them answering, Eret took Astrid's hand, running his finger over the stitching on her mitten.

_"Siida._  Your family is ours, and vice versa."

Despite the constant and vehement efforts of acceptance from their parents, Eret got the impression Astrid was still adjusting in a way. Plus, it was probably tough on her to be without  _her_ parents every year. And definitely without Heather and Dagur. Those two would be waiting when the trio returned home, which Eret hoped would make their girlfriend happy upon that return.

They warmed up with hot apple cider, a dash of cinnamon rounding the flavour off perfectly. Eret knew his bottoms would be tight at this rate; like every Christmas, especially since Christmas became such a dual affair with two families who _really_ liked their food. How Valka and Hiccup stayed so slim was a mystery. Eret wondered if Hiccup would develop a cute little pudge on his belly as he got older.

Given that Elsir couldn't begin to guess at Stoick's size, Eret discovered his mother had made the Haddock parents a  _huge_  knitted blanket, which Valka was simply enthralled by.

"I actually think you could wrap all three of us in that and we would never be seen again."

Hiccup's remark prompted his mother to throw the blanket over them, and prove that it could indeed hide the three of them.

"It's a good thing none of us were holding drinks huh mom? Then you would have to tell Elsir that you ruined her lovely blanket."

"Oh behave son, I checked!"

"Yeah yeah, excuses. Just for that we're keeping this forever."

Hiccup made a show of snuggling under the blanket, wrapping himself around Astrid and Eret chuckled to himself at his boyfriends smug grin.

"So how was seeing your parents Eret?"

"Well, pops got himself in trouble but that's nothing new. Otherwise, yeah it was great. Astrid found the almond."

"Oh, so she's getting married?"

Valka tsked and swatted her husband, who looked sufficiently cowed.

"Now  _you_  behave!"

The three younger ones laughed at the near identical response Valka had to her husband as Elsir had to Eret Sr.

"Yeah, pops did that too. He also asked if Astrid was pregnant. So mom hit him again."

"Boys! Honestly, it's too soon for any of that. Besides which, it's us adding to the family right now."

Eret wished he could have photographed and framed the look of bewilderment on Hiccup's face forever, as it was such a picture of total shock.

" _What?_ "

"Oh yes, you'll be a big brother" Valka stood, walking across the room before making a detour at the last minute "won't you Skullcrusher?"

Hiccup visibly deflated after almost exploding with shock.

"You're getting another dog?"

"Yes we are! We pick him up the week after the reunion."

Valka opened up a photo on her phone, turning it to show them her holding a very fluffy little puppy. Eret recognised the breed as the same dogs his grandparents kept.

"Is that a Finnish Lapphund?"

"It is indeed. Easy going, which should be good for Skullcrusher, and hardy enough to live out here with us. Plus, they are traditional reindeer herding dogs, plus Stoick's family lived in Finland for many years before they moved to Scotland. I thought that was such a sweet coincidence."

"That's cute. Have you named him?"

"Yes, his name is Koira."

"Koira?"

Astrid asked, confused.

"It's the Finnish word for dog. When I was little we had two cute dogs called Gruff and Thump. Mom likes her weird names."

Valka threw an orange at Hiccup, who was rescued from it hitting him by Astrid's quick reflexes.

"I gave you a perfectly  _normal_  name as a babe, and you went and started going by Hiccup!"

"Yeah, well that's what you get for having a preemie who took until the age of eighteen to grow over five foot two."

Astrid took great pleasure in Valka getting out the baby albums of Hiccup, which matched up perfectly with the gifts she had gotten for their parents - photo albums of mostly Hiccup and Eret she had taken over the last month or so, to give them things to look at when they missed their respective sons.

Both sets of parents insisted on taking a photo of the three of them, because Astrid was almost entirely absent from the albums. The Christmas trips did seem to have helped Astrid come around to the fact they really seriously considered her family - the  _siida_ stitched into her gloves and the gifts for Heather and Dagur, the way she was included in everything from cooking to stories and the obvious 'parent' gifts. Like their jumpers.

"At this rate your mom is gonna use your measurements to make me a jumper next year, because both your parents are trying to fatten me up."

Astrid commented as she laid on their bed in Hiccup's old room, cradling her full stomach.

"Yeah, they show love with food. Like Hiccup."

"I also show love with dragon drawings... oh! I finished your tattoo design. Well, a draft, you might want me to rework it. Which is fine, I want you to love it."

Hiccup pulled out his biggest sketchbook, which even Eret hadn't been allowed to look at recently. He'd stayed in earlier, having to take a break from walking after he almost fell over, so had obviously completed the work while Eret and Astrid had a vicious but fun snowball fight.

"Here."

"Oh my gods, wow!"

The dragon was  _huge,_ wings tucked in tight like it was about to dive. A large head adorned with brilliant golden-yellow spikes, scales coloured in the same blue as Astrid's eyes.

"You said you wanted it to go down over your thigh, so... do you mind lifting your shirt so I can show you?"

Astrid bit her lip, but stood and lifted her (well, Eret's) t-shirt up. Hiccup held the paper over her scars quickly, so she wouldn't see them in the mirror.

"See, I used her head and the spikes to give a lot of detail over here, because I know scars can raise initially when inked over but with all this going on, nobody will see them. Then I designed the body to come down over your hip to thigh, and the tail will come down over your thigh to knee. But I also did a smaller design if this is too big for you."

Eret was in awe at the way Hiccup thought of it all, having only been able to measure the space needed covering on Astrid's side once before she couldn't handle him touching them any longer.

"No, no. That's... it's perfect. I don't know what to say. I could never come up with something like this."

Hiccup beamed, closing his sketchbook and straightening up with only a mild grimace. Astrid kissed the living daylights out of him, and Hiccup had his dopiest dopey grin when she let him go. Astrid murmured something, but even Hiccup didn't catch it judging by his slight frown of confusion.

"What did you say?"

"I said... I love you."

Astrid hid her face against Hiccup's chest, completely missing how he looked as though every Christmas, birthday and family-reunion day had come at once. He nudged her jaw, made Astrid look up at him.

"I love you too."

Eret was beyond thrilled for them, and even more so when a bolstered Astrid dragged Hiccup to their bed, kissing Eret before looking at him.

"I love you."

He hadn't really examined his feelings for Astrid until that point; just knowing they were happy and it worked. But when Astrid said it, his answer came with crystal clarity.

"I love you too."

-HTTYD-

**good gods the sickly-sweetness might have given me diabetes. Hope it was worth it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter was Christmas, this one's midway through the following January.**

-HTTYD-

_"Wow. All_  these people are related to you?"

Astrid, Heather and Dagur were certainly surprised to see the heavy populace all spread out across Hiccup's great-uncles farmland. There were easily sixty or seventy people there, maybe more. Nobody had ever done a head count... they just knew if everyone was there.

"Well, me or Eret. There are... fifteen Sami here, the rest are Viking. With a few Aussies from moms side. And then you three, of course. But if anyone gives you shit, do feel free to tell them to piss off. I would."

Like the Sami and their tattooed faces, the Australian side were fairly easy to spot - they all had tans that looked rather peculiar against the snow. Several large men with snow shovels had cleared up some space, as a half dozen attendees were in wheelchairs. Another two had assistance dogs - one for epilepsy, another for partial blindness. At least a dozen attendees had 'allergies!' written onto cards hung from lanyards. There were children from the ages of five to fifteen, and a bunch of gazebos housed chairs and tables full of food.

Heather and Dagur had brought food, as had Hiccup and Eret. Astrid, insistent on bringing something, had bought cases of alcohol. They added their haul to the tables, and then Hiccup scoured the crowds, spotting the tanned Australian in a wheelchair.

"I want to introduce you to my grandparents, but I just need to go check if my gramps is having a good day first."

Eret watched Hiccup go, holding Astrid's hand as she frowned in confusion.

"Having a good day?"

"Early stages of dementia. Hiccup just wants to check how he is first."

After a minute chatting to his grandfather, Hiccup turned around and waved them over. Cain's grey hair was the same shade of silver as the few streaks in Valka's hair, and she had her fathers smile, but like Hiccup and Valka, Rama and Valka were near mirror-image's despite the twenty-five year age gap.

"Grandma, grandpa, you remember Eret. And this is Astrid, our girlfriend. Astrid, this is my grandpa Cain and grandma Rama."

"Ah, kids these days and their new-fangled relationships. Help us up mate."

Eret leant down and helped Cain stand, supporting the mans weight as best he could without actually carrying him. He wasn't completely infirm, but he tired easily and suffered pain walking so the chair just made it easier to enjoy the reunion, especially after their long flight. Cain surveyed Astrid shrewdly, eyes a deep shade of hazel that still retained their keen intelligence for now.

"So, lass... these boys good to you?"

"More than."

"That's what I like t'hear. Even our Val is struck with ya. Good enough for me."

Astrid beamed, and Eret wasn't really surprised; Cain hadn't lasted one minute into his feigned distress over he and Hiccup being in a relationship, and so he wasn't even bothering to try with Astrid. Just accepting the blonde girl his grandson clearly adored.

"Thank you."

"Go show her off, I'm gettin' a drink on. They wanna pump me fulla pills, so this is my last go. Find us later kids."

Depositing Cain carefully back in his chair, Eret and Hiccup greeted the others and then led Astrid away to begin introducing her to some of the others. A heavy body impacted his own, arms littered with scars and tattoos wrapping around him.

"Eret you bloody traitor! How ya doin' other than banging a Viking?"

"Ug!"

His cousin Igor, better known as 'Ug' for the noise he made when falling over as a kid, lived over in Norway working as a fisherman, and so he worked out on the ocean for months at a time - often the reunion was the only time he could be nailed down in one location. He bore a very similar tattoo on his face, which was familiar and distinctive to Eret.

"Hiccup! You sly dog" Ug scooped Hiccup up for a hug next, grinning "and... hello. I don't think we've met. Hey Eret, who's the hot blonde?"

"Astrid, meet my cousin Ug. This is Astrid, our girlfriend."

The looks of surprise and confusion even amongst those who knew that Hiccup and Eret played away from home had yet to lose its novelty, especially amongst those convinced that the couple was comprised of solely gay men.

"Oh no. I think she spotted us!"

Eret looked up to where Hiccup was looking faintly concerned, confused at first.

"Who- oh gods. What do we do?"

"Too late!"

Eret braced himself while Hiccup sniggered as he explained to Astrid why their boyfriend was petrified of the scary ash-blonde woman approaching them, twin brother in tow.

"Hiiii Eret!"

Ruff - he wasn't sure what her name was, everyone called the twins Ruff and Tuff - slinked her way closer, probably about to rub herself on him and generally make Eret very uncomfortable, like she did every year. He thanked all gods that she lived the other end of the country. She was a cousin of a cousin of Hiccup's, probably once or twice removed. He saw Heather and Dagur watching with some trepidation as Eret tried to work out how to peel this woman off him and hide.

"Hey Ruff. Have a good Christmas?"

He did his best to be polite, because aside from her sexual voracity and blindness to his lack of interest, Ruff was harmless really.

"It woulda been better if Odin sent me you for Christmas!"

"Well Hiccup and Astrid mighta minded that. Not to mention my parents."

Before Ruff could argue, Dagur interrupted the strange moment.

"Hey, you ever see twelve angry Vikings try to set up a barbecue the size of a house in the snow?"

Heather laughed at her brothers bemused expression, looking over to where several of the big guys were trying to get the enormous grill setup going.

"That sounds like the start of a bar joke."

"Only once a year. It doesn't normally snow this hard, but they'll build a bonfire if it means cremating meat by the tonne."

A loud cheer signalled the success of barbeque lighting, and unfortunately Eret's attempts to sidle away from Ruff had been noticed.

"C'mon!"

"Hey look, there's Fishlegs. I'm sure he would be happy to make up for your sexless Christmas."

Ruff sighed audibly, then slunk away to go get belligerently drunk as she often did. For a skinny girl, she had one Hel of an alcohol tolerance though. Eret sighed with relief, felt Astrid nuzzle into his side.

"Wow. She's... forward."

Astrid didn't look angry or jealous, which was good. He kissed her forehead, just because she was there and looking cute.

"Yep. She's been... after me since my first time here."

"Didn't even notice me. I'm buff, inked and adorable!"

Ug pouted a little, obviously disappointed Ruff hadn't gone for him. Hiccup patted his back, reassuring the bruised ego.

"You gotta be hard to get. Eret has never been even a little interested."

Between approaching and being approached, Astrid had met a good half of their families by the time food was merrily burning away waiting to be fought over. A couple of particularly drunk folk had quizzed the three newcomers, but by and large they had been incorporated into the massive gathering.

"Oh, I think someone's got the sound working. Just watch this. You'll never see anything like it again."

Astrid looked at Eret, puzzlement clear on her pretty face. Even Hiccup had grabbed drink as he heard the opening notes.

" _Gathered round the wooden table_  
 _Same tavern as the nights before_  
 _I brace myself against the gable_  
 _Sunlight pushes its way through the gap in the door_

_As the golden sunbeams reach my eyes_  
 _I stand up and raise my pint up high_ "

It was the synchronicity that got Eret, how forty or fifty men and women all raised their drinks as one, all chanting in time.

" _One more for our brothers who fought beside us_

_One more and forward again_  
 _Once more, we'll fight and conquer_  
 _Until we'll meet again_ "

Astrid, Dagur and Heather were all clearly bewildered, but soon fell about laughing when Hiccup mimed a drunken swagger as he continued singing along completely out of tune.

" _Staring at the stools not taken_

_I reach for my tankard of ale_  
 _The silence remains unbroken_  
 _All you hear is a tinkle of mail_ "

"You're insane! The lot of you!"

Hiccup grinned, nodding.

"Yep. But hey, who can turn down some good ol' battle metal?"

" _As t_ _he golden sunbeams reach my eyes_

_I stand up and raise my pint up high_

_One more_ "

By then, the three newbies were singing along. Eret chuckled as he saw even his dad having a go. For all their mock rivalry, the Vikings and the Samis got along just fine. The Aussies didn't hold back either, waving drinks and singing along. Valka could be seen laughing at her parents, almost elderly and one disabled but they were acting up like any partying teenager.

" _Like a raging thunderstorm we flew down the forested hill_

_Tree-trunks and rocks passing by_   
_The endless ranks stood waiting out in the open field_   
_My fingers gripped the handle of my sword_

_With full power we smashed into their lines_   
_The ground shook, swords tasted flesh_   
_Hooves trampling over men screaming for their lives_   
_The battle raged until both troops were threshed_

_Grief no more over friends who died_   
_That day will come to us all_   
_Until then we shall fight with pride_   
_Raise our pints till the dawn_

_Grief no more over friends who died_   
_That day will come to us all_   
_Side by side we shall ride once more_   
_When the Horn calls for War_

_Feeling low and heavy hearted_   
_Interrupted by a distant alarm_   
_Seems like the war has started_   
_May it be for our brothers in arms_

_Once again the golden sunbeam reaches my eyes_  
 _I stand up and raise my sword up high_ "

By the end of the slightly lengthy song, several members of the party seemed rather more tipsy than they had ten minutes earlier. Astrid's cheeks were flushed and eyes bright from laughing, though the alcohol in her tankard probably helped her on her way.

"Wow. And they do  _this_  every year?"

Heather asked, and Eret nodded while Hiccup was busy laughing and joking with his arm slung around Tuff, who could drink anybody under the table and not act any different at all.

"Pretty much. I mean, it's only been a couple of years for me really, but it's always been like this."

They mingled and met and laughed with many family members all around them, and aside from some occasional surprise about their three-way relationship, they had nothing but acceptance.

"So what do you call yourselves? I mean, you're obviously not a  _couple."_

"Some people use different terms. Thriple, polycule, threesome" Hiccup mock-glared at Eret for sniggering "but we decided to go with triad."

"Yeah, cus it makes us sound like a group of superheroes."

Eret and Astrid both posed in their best heroic stance, while Hiccup shook his head fondly at them.

"I'm gonna go hang out with my gramps for a bit, he's getting tired and will probably have to go lie down soon."

"Alright H, come find us before the dance yeah?"

"Will do."

He kissed them both goodbye, then headed over to where Valka was sat chatting to her parents still, Cain definitely looking a little worse for wear in sobriety but beaming up from his chair at Hiccup before their view was obscured by three beefy men making a beeline for the pile of barbecued burgers.

"The dance?"

Astrid asked, looking up at him.

"You'll see. You want a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Eret headed to the table, grinning to himself at the sight of a few of the younger Sami kids paired up with a few little Vikings to ensure all the recycling made it to the right bins by the drinks table. Scooping up a can of diet coke for Astrid and a Sprite for himself, Eret hadn't even turned around when he heard a collective gasp behind him.

Spinning around, Eret saw Astrid and Heather holding Dagur back from presumably attacking somebody on the floor, who was clutching his nose. No part of him was surprised to recognise the person in question. He hastened over, curious as to what had happened in only a matter of minutes.

"Mom! Someone hit me! I'm really thirsty..."

Still with a hand over his face, Scott keeled over from sitting to lying down on the wet grass. Eret would get him in a minute.

"What did Scott do?"

"He called Astrid a whore!"

Dagur growled, still eyeing Scott on the grass.

"So you hit him?"

"No, I did!"

Astrid's knuckles were red, and Eret absolutely believed her capable. He couldn't help but laufg, knowing how truly mortified the Jorgenson junior would be.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry. This is Hiccup's cousin Scott Jorgensen, better known as Snotlout for being gross and hitting on people in an awkward and uncouth manner. And while I understand why Dagur wants to kill him, there's  _nothing_  more embarrassing for him than being landed flat on his ass by a girl."

Handing the cans in his hands off to Astrid, Eret bent down and hauled Scott to his feet while trying not to get mud on his own clothes.

"Go get cleaned up buddy."

Scott glared, bloodied and muddied as he stumbled off with people whispering and watching. Eret brushed himself off, then smiled at Astrid.

"I feel like you should be more upset on my behalf."

"If it were anyone else, I would be. But it's Snotman, and he's just a bit of a dick. He doesn't mean it. I'm assuming he tried to chat you up, you said you were with us and he said that?"

Astrid nodded, still looking suspicious.

"Yeah, thought so. Whenever Hiccup beats him at a party game, Scott calls him names. He's just still pretty immature, but if anyone actually threatened  _you,_ or Hiccup or even Heather or Dagur, he'd stick up for you. Not that you busting his nose wasn't  _amazing."_

After a minute, Astrid handed back Eret's drink and let him give her a one-armed squeeze.

"I'm not apologising."

"Nobody expects you to. Scott pissing someone off is as much a part of these things as the food and music."

"I still wanna hit him."

Dagur grumbled, arms crossed across his chest as he glared in the direction Scott had left to treat his bleeding face. Astrid patted her brothers shoulder reassuringly.

"I can handle him."

"What's this I hear about you brawling with the Snotman?"

Hiccup reappeared, sliding arms around Astrid and Eret's waists as he leant between them with a grin.

"Scott called Astrid a whore for turning him down and saying she was with us."

"Sounds about right. Good girl! I think he's in shock."

Any residual irritation faded in Astrid's face as she laughed, leaning back against Hiccup's chest for his cuddle to work better.

"What's this about a dance?"

"Oh! Yeah. That's what I came over for. They're ready."

Eret grinned; he loved this part.

"Excellent! Let's go!"

Astrid and co followed Hiccup and Eret, confused as they saw many congregating, several couples already swaying to introductory instrumental music. Stoick and Valka took centre stage, as it were, and Stoick started singing.

" _I'l_ _l swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning_   
_And gladly ride the waves of life_   
_If you would marry me_   
_No scorching sun nor freezing cold_   
_Will stop me on my journey_   
_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love_ "

They danced and sang together with an effortless air to it, and Eret had yet to tire of it; they'd been doing it for years and everyone joined in, so he supposed nobody else minded either. Valka took over from Stoick, voice sweet and lilting as they danced together.

" _And love me for eternity_  
 _My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me_ "

Stoick spun his wife, beaming as she giggled girlishly, dipped her and held her there.

_"But I would bring you rings of gold_   
_I'd even sing you poetry_   
_And I would keep you from all harm_   
_If you would stay beside me"_

Astrid was transfixed, watching them and Eret wondered if she recognised the melody as something Hiccup hummed from time to time.

_"I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold_ "

Almost like clockwork, everyone that knew the words joined in for the final lines and Eret saw the way Hiccup looked at Astrid, heart warmed as they both looked over at him.

_"I only want you near me_

_To love and kiss to sweetly hold_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming_  
 _Through all life's sorrows_  
 _And delights_  
 _I'll keep your love inside me_  
 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you will marry me!_ "

As ever, everyone fell about giggling joyfully as though it were part of the tune. Eret even saw where his own parents had been twirling each other to the music, despite claims their first time there that they adamantly wouldn't join in the silliness from Eret Sr. Elsir had simply grabbed a passing Viking and danced with him instead that year.

As the get-together wound on into the late evening, the younger children could be seen asleep on chairs with someone or others jacket or, in some cases, a reindeer fur wrap slung over them to keep them warm. Eret was merrily dancing the line between tipsy and sloshed. Hiccup and Astrid were actually dancing... well, drunkenly swaying to the Celtic-inspired music playing in the background, but close enough.

Dagur was nowhere to be seen, and Heather was visibly passed-out drunk as she slumped over a nearby table. Eret was fairly sure she had been flirting with that table earlier. Of course, he was also fairly sure he'd seen her tell someone there was something wrong with their dog earlier, while rubbing the stump of a felled tree.

Maybe Eret was drunker than he thought.

Hiccup's uncle - and Scott's father - Spite came to look for them eventually, although to Astrid's surprise and Hiccup and Eret's amusement, Spite actually agreed with putting his son in his place over his running mouth.

"Aye, Odin gave him a brain but he never bloody uses it! Boy-o, ye deserved that one!"

As Spite left them, Astrid was covering her mouth, staring wide-eyed as her shoulders shook with stifled laughter.

"Oh my gods! He does sound just like David Tennant!"

-HTTYD-

**Credit to Turisas - One More (I highly recommend listening to some good ol' battle metal time to time) and of course Stoick and Valka for the Dancing and the Dreaming.**

**(Sorry for the jittery formatting or any errors, I'm lazy and copy-pasted the song lyrics but I did proof read them! However, I do make mistakes).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Glad everyone enjoyed the reunion! Not real sure how you'll all feel about this one... Or the next one...**

**Discussion of abuse and sexual assault. Nothing graphic, but I know I'd want warning.**

-HTTYD-

"You don't have to do this you know. You can back out."

Reassuring words were spoken, but they were swiftly knocked back.

"I'm  _fine._  Lets just do this."

Hiccup stared warily at the needle in the gun, not precisely  _scared_ but he really had had enough needles to last a lifetime while hospitalised. Twice-yearly sexual health check ups were about his only needles now. But here he was, getting his first tattoo.

Damn Astrid and her hot little mouth. It was hard to not be convinced with that nimble tongue stroking his cock, and that had been almost immediately after a conversation about what Hiccup might or might not get done if he ever got in the chair. He doubted she would have held it against him if Hiccup changed his mind, but... there they were.

Nobody was surprised he was getting a dragon, small and curled around itself in a loose spiral shape. He'd gotten it in the same spot Eret's owl and Astrid's axe were, in the forearm/wrist area. He would have to be careful not to get it dirty at work while it healed, but that was doable.

"Ready Hiccup?"

"Ready."

He knew it wouldn't tickle, but it didn't really hurt either. More an irritating scratch. Hiccup had a pretty good pain tolerance, and with the happy distraction of Eret and Astrid to look at - Mac joked he should get a sofa for next to his chair in case Hiccup and Eret picked up anyone else - he was able to phase it out mostly.

"All good?"

"Yeah. I was never scared, just sick of needles but it's not so bad."

"Which of you is gonna be my next victim then?"

Hiccup considered it, knowing Eret had several more planned but he liked to space them out, consider them and how it might affect him at work. Hiccup was probably going to end up catching the bug, but as the consummate artist would probably be far fussier about his designs.

"Probably me. I want to get a smaller one done on my thigh before the big one."

Having been the one to cover Eret's scars, Mac was rather uniquely privy to the fact Astrid had a similar one, and he was very excited about the enormous dragon design Hiccup had done.

"Good plan. You sat great for your axe. Is Hiccup designing all your tattoos?"

Hiccup chuckled, seeing the expectant look on Mac's face.

"That's a hint. Mac loves my designs. And I like designing them."

He assumed Astrid had an idea of what sort of design she wanted. If he were to catch the ink bug, they would be a very colourful triad. Although since Hiccup had penchant for charcoal, he mignt have a penchant for blackwork tattoos.

"Well you'll want that thigh healed before you lie on it to get that big one done, so think about that when you're planning and booking."

"I will."

"Good girl. Ok, you are done Hiccup. Since I know you take care of Eret, I doubt you need the aftercare lecture?"

"Quite right. Thanks Mac."

Hiccup paid and left with his partners, leg a little stiff at first but mostly he was admiring the intricate shape visible through the cling film, all black save for a little red on half the tail, symbolizing Hiccup's prosthetic leg to himself.

"So, what now?"

"Ice cream?"

Astrid blinked.

"It's February!"

"And?"

Happy to eat ice cream all year round, Hiccup and Eret convinced Astrid (it didn't take much) to go get ice cream. The staff obviously remembered them, looking surprised to see the trio. Much of their relationship had been wintertime, so Hiccup and Astrid's trip back when she moved in was somehow a distinct memory. Possibly because of their candid conversations about Hiccup's leg, and the fact it was cold outside at the time.

Hiccup underestimated how annoying it was to not be able to bend his wrist properly with the swelling, but he could eat ice cream one handed. Halfway through a cookie dough feast, Hiccup felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out, he saw his dads name on the screen. That was unusual in itself - usually his mom called and passed the phone over to Stoick. Clicking answer, Hiccup stood.

"Hold on dad" Hiccup glared at his boyfriend "don't let Eret eat my cookie dough."

He went outside, unable to hear over cutlery and background music.

"What's up dad?"

"Astrid's got a court date. Well, preliminary hearing."

"Which is... that's where prosecution present, defendants argue, and they decide if the case and charges are right to go forward. Wait. We haven't even heard back from the police investigation."

"I have. That's why I called. I need to see Astrid, and Heather and Dagur."

"Oh. Sure. I'll uh, let her know. I'll call back when we've sorted it... do you want us there or will you be coming down?"

"We'll come down. Your mothers already looking up dog friendly hotels for Skullcrusher and Koira."

"Oh good! I've been dying to meet the new addition. Oh, can you call Eret's parents and let them know? They wanted updates and I don't know how Astrid'll be tonight."

Hanging up with his dad, Hiccup debated on what to tell Astrid. He decided to leave it until they got home at least. She had had a couple of counselling appointments, but recovery was a marathon, not a sprint. It would take time. Dropping that they had a date where she would have to face Viggo - who would now know somebody was pressing charges against him - in public would be cruel of him.

"Everything alright H?"

He nodded at Eret, tucking his phone in his pocket as he sat down to see a couple of cookie dough bits had gone, and Astrid was giving him her best innocent face. His stomach roiled thinking about Viggo, about going through the court and the Grimborn clan causing them all this pain again... Hiccup pushed the melting goop away.

"Not hungry?"

Hiccup shook his head, feeling a bit guilty that neither partner questioned when Hiccup couldn't finish a meal because of his issues with food as a child. Oh, they certainly suspected more, but they didn't push. His wrist twinged, reminding Hiccup it had recently been inked upon and the cling film wrap was messy with blood and whatever else was coated on it. The two split Hiccup's leftovers, fighting with spoons over lumps of cookie dough.

Eret peeled the wrap off when they got home, allowing Hiccup to rinse off the blood carefully before he re-wrapped it for a few more hours. Then Eret and Astrid sat him down, looking at Hiccup expectantly.

"What did your dad call about?"

Hiccup suppressed a sigh, turning to Astrid.

"Court date. It's a preliminary hearing, where the prosecution - that's our side - prove that there's cause and evidence to charge the defendant."

"Will Viggo be there?"

Astrid looked immediately unsettled, and Hiccup wished he could give her a different answer.

"He has the right, not the obligation. Dad said generally, they do show. You don't have to go, but the judge can say they want you there. But we'll be there. Dad will be there, he's your lawyer."

"Do I need one?"

"No, the prosecution is trying your case. But my dads a pretty fantastic lawyer, so they aren't going to  _not_  work with him. Him and mom are coming up, he needs to talk to you, and to Heather and Dagur. I know you wish you didn't have to drag them into this, but they are material witnesses. They took you from that house, saw you bruised and bloody and were helping you run. They can attest to your behavioural changes, like quitting your job and not going out. Plus, you know they both wanted you to do this."

Nodding, Astrid crawled into his lap and curled against his chest. Hiccup held her, stroking her hair and shushing quietly. It had worked many times for a nightmare-ridden Eret. The episodes of shaking and/or tears were lessening, both in length and frequency, but Hiccup was learned in trauma response, found responding to it instinctual.

Soon enough, Astrid resumed sitting between rather than on them, pulling out her phone to send Heather a text. Her adoptive sister quickly called back, assuring Astrid they would be over that evening. Hiccup got a similar text from his mother - no phone had buttons suited to his father  _texting_  with those huge hands of his.

"Better go get some food in if there'll be seven of us. Especially when two are my dad and Dagur."

"Want us to come with H?"

He shook his head. Astrid was shaky, so Hiccup wanted to give her quiet time in a safe place before heavy conversations that night.

"I'll be quick. You could make sure Astrid's place is good for Heather and Dagur... unless they wanna sleep on the sofa bed again."

"Good shout. Love you."

Taking kisses from both of them, Hiccup headed outside. Truth be told, the silent time was sort of needed for himself. Had he stayed home, he didn't doubt Eret and Astrid would give him his 'dark cloud' time, but this way he didn't have to ask them for it.

Stockpiling enough ingredients to feed seven people at once for perhaps multiple meals, Hiccup meandered up and down the aisles a little longer than strictly necessary, then left the supermarket. He was pleasantly surprised to find Eret and Astrid waiting to help him get the bags up the stairs, and putting away with three of them was a doddle.

"That is a  _lot_  of chicken and rice. Even for Dagur."

"Well, we might have to feed Skullcrusher and Koira too."

"Ah. Makes more sense now."

Cupboards and fridge filled to bursting, Hiccup sat to rub his sore knee before even thinking about cooking. His parents had a longer trip than Heather and Dagur, but he knew they would make it that evening regardless.

The siblings arrived before parents, while Hiccup and Eret were in the kitchen and Astrid was mostly being distracting with her cuteness. Gifted in many areas, cookery was not one. However, she was very good at being adorable, so Hiccup was on board with that. He heard the door knock, saw Astrid go to answer it. She warily checked the peephole first, visibly relieved when she opened it to reveal Heather and Dagur.

"Little sis!"

Dagur gave her a bear hug, Heather a little more sedate as they closed the door and approached the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Heather brought her Berserk cheesecake... she'd already made it when Astrid said your dad needed to talk to us."

Unable to greet them with hugs when he was handling raw chicken, Hiccup could only nod and smile as Heather placed the tub on the small amount of available space on the sides.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick."

"Well, we both warned our works that we might have to take time off for an upcoming court case we were witnesses in before Christmas. So they were pretty understanding about us needing to skip town quick."

Dinner was prepped and ready to start cooking when they got notice from Hiccup's parents that they were near a little later, so the fivesome sat down with drinks and snacks, talking while they waited.

"Oh, hey. Is it going to complicate anything that I put Viggo's face through a mirror?"

That was visibly news to even Astrid, all turning to Dagur. Hiccup consulted his limited legal knowledge.

"Was this in preventing the commission of further crimes against Astrid, reasonable force in fear of immediate threat?"

"Well, he had a knife and Astrid was barely conscious. So yeah. I won't deny it was satisfying."

"I would stick with arguing reasonable force and a fight for Astrid, should it come up. If you talk about enjoying it it could be twisted to show you as violent, and Viggo's lawyer could argue that  _you_ attacked Astrid "

"I would nev-"

Dagur immediately baulked at such an implication.

"I  **know.**  But a defence attorney doesn't need to prove Viggo innocent. They just need to give a jury reasonable doubt. A prosecutor is there to prove the defendant guilty  _beyond_ reasonable doubt."

By the time Hiccups parents arrived with dogs and appetites, the five younger had dissolved into a vicious tournament on the Xbox to pass the time. Skullcrusher was just glad to lie down again after his dinner, while Koira tottered about sniffing everything in sight before curling up against Skullcrusher's side like a furry little extension.

"Oh, that's nice Hiccup! Very minimalistic too."

Hiccup held out his tattooed forearm for parental inspection, watching his mother hold it delicately to observe the delicate inking.

"Yeah, well, there was never a doubt it would be a dragon for me."

"Would you rather leave this chat til morning Astrid?"

"Honestly, I think sleep has already left the building. Lets get it out of the way."

That was when Hiccup and Eret learned about evidence Astrid hadn't brought up, the file containing pictures and forensic test results done on clothing from that night. Astrid said she had tossed it, but it turned out Heather had kept them. She obviously always hoped Astrid would be able to go after the cruel bastard.

"Gods Astrid..."

Hiccup couldn't believe the sheer brutality. Ryker had been an  _animal,_  and Eret's photos had shown some wicked bruises but the pictures Heather took of that night... Astrid was more bruises than skin, with actual visible fist imprints in the bruising. They were in varied stages of healing, having clearly been sustained over time and laying over each other.

The fact she didn't have broken bones left from such an assault was actually astounding. Not that the mental scars weren't more than damaging enough. Astrid couldn't even look at the photos, but Heather had obviously made her aware they existed.

"These will be shown in the court room. Not at preliminary, but in the actual prosecutions case. You'll have to testify that he did them. How. When. If it was set off by something he saw as punishable."

Eret hadn't had to go through this so graphically, since Ryker had pled guilty for a lesser sentence. There were differences; Eret had been picked up by an ambulance, still bleeding and Ryker arrested while still nearly blackout-drunk. It was fresh, obvious. Astrid's was a more historic case, but that certainly didn't make it unwinnable.

Astrid wanted to talk about the fact Viggo was a rapist even less, quite blatantly ashamed of it happening. Hiccup rubbed her back gently, Eret stroking her forearm over the axe Hiccup designed to show she was a warrior, tough.

"Nobody here thinks any less of you Astrid. What happened to you wasn't your fault, and the fact you  _survived_ this is incredible."

She curled a little tighter, but Astrid no longer withdrew from them when shame and self-blame crept up on her. They were getting through to her.

"If you need proof that nobody here thinks differently of you, remember that I was in your place once and Hiccup's family are still here."

Finally, Astrid loosened up slightly. Her fingers gripped Hiccups so tightly it hurt - not that he let on - but she managed to answer his dads questions, and they agreed to meet tomorrow to discuss Heather and Dagur's status as witnesses before the crown prosecution service did the same sort of thing. Like a preliminary hearing, Stoick was giving them preliminary preparation for what was to come.

"I know I usually stay in my own place with you guys when you stay, but-"

Heather cut Astrid off, hugging her and stifling a yawn.

"Hey, you don't have to explain to us Astrid. We'll only be going right to sleep anyway."

Dagur concurred, hugging Astrid next.

"See you in the morning little sis. We got this, don't you worry."

Seven whittled down to three, Hiccup watched Astrid deliberating about something while Eret was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He sat on the bed, detaching his prosthetic with a sigh of relief. Astrid watched him rather intently as he took off the sock liner, rubbing at his stump under her strange scrutiny.

He blinked as Astrid removed her t-shirt, averting his eyes. Astrid had reached the point of being able to change her top in front of them, so long as she didn't see them staring. So the fact she was shirtless and not hastening to cover up in three seconds glado was a strange, though not unwelcome sight. He kept his hands at his sides as Astrid climbed on the bed, clad only in Hiccup's shorts and a deep red bra. She straddled his legs, focusing very closely on his face. Looking for signs Hiccup was looking toward her scars.

If he was brutally honest, his eyes had halted a little further  _up._  Eret walked in, wiping a bit of foam off his lip and stopping in probable surprise at the sight that greeted him.

"What did I miss?"

Astrid tore her eyes from Hiccup, beckoning Eret closer and he moved slowly, but when he knelt behind Astrid in case she fell, Astrid leant back against his bare chest.

"Nothing. I just... I don't want to be scared and ashamed forever. I'm testing myself."

"Ok then. Not gonna complain."

Hiccup chuckled as Astrid rolled her eyes; despite this new boundary being pushed, she wasn't panicking the way he expected. Was even smirking at Eret predictably having no qualms about a topless lady. Hiccup didn't exactly mind watching Astrid, hair down and upper body largely exposed, leant against Eret's broad chest with his hands low on her hips for support.

"I think... I wanna try sleeping like this."

"Ok. But grab your t-shirt just in case, tuck it under your pillow or something. That way it's close at hand if you need it."

Astrid nodded, leaving the bed for her discarded top and Hiccup glanced for a second at her scars; they had healed rather well, and he doubted Mac would have any issues tattooing them when the year was up. More surprising for Hiccup and Eret was definitely how, after under covers and lights out, Astrid shimmied out of her bra, and threatened them with bodily harm if they peeked while she slept.

Hiccup reckoned she knew them much better than to think they would, but she wanted simply to make the joke. They were obviously happy to move at Astrid's pace, but they also weren't about to complain if she was finding her way towards comfort in physical intimacy. If this turned out to be too much for her... Hiccup was just inordinately proud of her for trying. Her bare skin was hot between theirs, a tantalising brush of firm flesh against Hiccup's side but he was a good boy, focusing instead on sleep.

The first thing Astrid did when sje woke was burrow under the covers and come out in her t-shirt again, but it was  _such_  a big step for her. And her sleep mussed hair even more rumpled by the hasty t-shirt pulling on only made Hiccup love her more. There would probably have still been some restful morning cuddles, but a sudden loud utterance from next door made all three sit bolt-upright in their bed.

"That's Dagur's angry scream."

"Go, go. I have to reattach a limb first."

Although, putting his leg on was a surprisingly quick affair, so after the men put on pyjama bottoms of some kind, they were in Astrid's flat waiting to hear what made Dagur scream so early. He was pacing, gesturing rudely at his pphone.

"What is it Dagur?"

He looked up, grizzling and growling.

"Someone set fire to our house."

-HTTYD-

**Laws vary place to place as you may know. This is based on UK court system, so if there's something not quite right to you... it could be location based. Or the fact I'm not lawyer.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HilfsbereitGast - no, Astrid's not actually adopted by the Berserker sibs family, they are just _that_  close. It's why I picked an axe for Astrid's tattoo - all three of them carried one :)**

**This chapter will get heavy in places, just like last one.**

-HTTYD-

They naturally immediately set off on the drive to Heather and Dagur's home, all piled in to Hiccup's car at the crack of dawn. There was a crowd despite the early hour, the five of them alighting from the vehicle to look upon the burnt building.

"You can't come closer sir."

Dagur growled at the firefighter.

"That's my house!"

"You're the owner?"

"Me and my sister. We were visiting friends last night. What happened?"

"We think someone poured accelerant through the letter box and dropped a lit match. The front of the building is fire damaged but the majority is smoke damage. If you had been home sleeping, you'd probably have suffocated."

Heather frowned.

"Can we go in? I'm worried it's going to have destroyed our photos."

Hiccup knew that photos would be all the siblings had of their parents, so it would be a huge priority.

"Yeah, but its not real breathable in there."

They weren't wrong. The air was wet, smelled of petrol and smoke and didn't quite seem to fill the lungs properly. But the stairs were still structurally sound, and they immediately headed up to the resident bedrooms. Hiccup had a sense of dejavu standing in Dagur's room, though it had been much brighter before.

"Damn. We could have died."

Dagur started looking for something, frowning as he pulled out blackened objects from a half-open wardrobe.

"I'm so sorry guys" Hiccup realised Astrid was shaking "this happened because of me."

Her big brother immediately stopped, turning to Astrid and shaking his head. Hiccup let Dagur get this one, assuring Astrid.

"This happened because of Viggo. Astrid, don't you dare let this scare you. Then he wins."

"He could have killed you!"

Dagur shook his head, hugging Astrid to him against her protests.

"I sleep with the window open. I'd be fine. And I'd get Heather out. I don't even think it was about us, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is where Viggo knows you lived last. It's no coincidence he finds out he's going to court and this happens within twenty four hours."

"I guess... but your home..."

Heather joined them, hugging Astrid too so she was in a sibling sandwich.

"Is a loss, sure, but we can deal with that. We're not losing  _you."_

The precious things like their photo albums had survived, and pretty much everything else was either salvageable or replaceable. Heather and Dagur had already packed up some things as they didn't know how long they would be over at Stoick's behest.

Packing the rest of their save-able belongings, Astrid naturally insisted they stay in her place. Five people in two one bed places was a bit of a squeeze, but they would manage. So long as Astrid was still paying her own rent, they weren't  _technically_ breaking any laws.

Hiccup checked.

"If tha' was a coincidence, I'll eat my own beard!"

"I know dad, but what matters is that everyone's alright. If you want to make sure the police don't write it off as an insurance scam, that would be good."

Stoick nodded seriously, twiddling his moustache as he thought.

"I'll make a call to be sure."

"Thanks. Come on Astrid."

The blonde frowned, looking up at Hiccup in confusion.

"Where am I going?"

"Counselling today."

He understood her reticence, but Hiccup had hauled a reluctant Eret to therapy before, he was more than happy to do it for Astrid. She stood up, going to search for her shoes while Hiccup turned to Eret.

"You want a ride to work Ret?"

"Sure. I'll go grab my stuff."

It meant Astrid got a cuddle from Eret in the back until they dropped him off, and then she shimmied into the front with Hiccup, sighing deeply.

"I know this is hard Astrid. But me and Eret are so proud of you for having the strength to go do this."

"I just wish it wasn't  _so_ hard."

Gods, he loved her strength. Even as Astrid lamented the depth and length of trauma recovery, she was gearing up to go in there and get on with it.

"This time next year, you won't believe how far you've come. I will, cus I know you're tough and brilliant. But you'll be surprised."

Smiling shyly, Astrid leant across and kissed him.

"See you in an hour."

"I'm gonna drive over to the cafe and get a drink, so I'm not far ok?"

Astrid nodded, turning to grab the handle and let herself out. Hiccup stopped her, smiling.

"Love you."

She still beamed when told that. Hiccup made a point to tell her often, just because he adored her smile. And it was true, so it was fun to remind her.

"I love you too."

Hiccup drove the five minutes to the cafe, ordering a hot chocolate and exchanging texts with his mother about how Dagur was apparently play fighting with Koira, and losing. Chuckling to himself, Hiccup went to pick up Astrid, outside ten minutes before her appointment was over as he often was. She often came out quiet and a little raw, but that was to be expected when one was opening up the buried trauma and fears.

"Are you alright to go to the shop?"

Astrid nodded, and Hiccup couldn't help but smile as she leant into him when they were debating which yoghurts to buy, and the way she cuddled him randomly just because. Living with a tactile, playful Eret, Hiccup was ecstatic to see Astrid was the same. He did so love cuddles.

Returning home, his dad had finished going through everything necessary with Heather and Dagur, and so they were one step closer to being prepared for their day in court.

"Hey Dagur, lets go finish sorting our stuff. Looks like Astrid could do with a nap."

Agreeing to host them for dinner again that evening when Eret was home, Hiccup and Astrid were left alone and did indeed go to bed. Astrid wriggled out of her clothes beneath the covers again, curling topless against Hiccup's equally bare chest. There was a little unsettled angst in Astrid, but Hiccup reassured her that he and Eret didn't have an unrealistic expectation of it always being the three of them together. The two men were still intimate without Astrid, and even without each other; to expect her to perform to a different standard would be grossly unfair.

It was very much a slow exploration when it came to what Astrid was comfortable with; if they didn't try she wouldn't know, but all three were wary of pushing her. Hiccup touched her back with measured gentleness, brushing what he knew was scar tissue but Astrid distracted herself, taking his mouth with her own and clutching at his jaw and neck with almost painful hands. He understood, though. Astrid wanted out of her comfort zone, but not so far that she couldn't retreat back when she needed that security. Her every effort, success or not, to be intimate and close with them was appreciated wholeheartedly.

Hiccup jumped when he felt her hands work his belt, Astrid kissing his stomach before he could quite register she was moving, ducking down beneath the covers. Her lips were soft and warm on his belly, hands rubbing his hips as they pulled down his jeans and hot breath hit his shaft. Hiccup loved watching her, but if Astrid wanted to do it that way he wouldn't stop her. Little kisses covered the underside of his cock, making him squirm and gasp.

Astrid's lack of sight didn't seem to be slowing her any, hand squeezing at the base while her mouth covered his tip, tongue sliding down and round as though Astrid had designed his every hot spot and knew them by heart. His hand slipped under the covers, wanting to bury his fingers in her hair, connecting them despite the fact they couldn't see each other.

Soft, hot suction and sure strokes of her hand were quickly Hiccup's undoing, Astrid's soft hums as she tormented him to the brink only heightening the pleasure she gave him. That hot little tongue traced his glans, swiping over his swollen head until Hiccup came with a low, satisfied groan. Astrid swallowed him down, tonguing him clean before she surfaced from beneath the covers, cheeks pink and lips swollen as she pulled his boxers back up.

"I'm not sure that's what Heather meant by naptime."

Astrid giggled, nuzzling his neck and feeling the warmth of skin flushed by climax.

"I'm in bed, what more can she want?"

Smiling, dopey and happy, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her breasts were hot against his chest, even when Astrid rolled them so Hiccup was on top of her.

"You want something milady?"

His playfulness hid deeper meaning; seeking Astrid's consent without explicitly saying it. It also made Astrid giggle, which he loved hearing. She ran her hand over his back, mewling in his ear.

"Touch me."

Hiccup - well, and Eret too - had gotten plenty of practice and enjoyment at getting Astrid off over her clothes, something she was comfortable with and happy to ask for. He stroked and pressed the way he knew would make Astrid shudder, moan and buck. She buried her face in his neck, holding his shoulders and quieting herself, possibly because of the presence of her siblings next door. Hiccup still felt them melt on bis skin, felt her nails tighten in his shoulders as she trembled.

"Mmm" Astrid hummed, stretching leisurely against him as she came down from her high "I needed that."

"Well, you're very welcome."

Giggly and playful, Astrid kissed his face repeatedly, moving just before he could catch her mouth properly. Hiccup eventually managed to capture soft lips, winning himself a sweet kiss.

"I better go clean up."

Feigning sulking, Hiccup pouted until she kissed him again before smiling.

"I'm gonna go get a wash on, you can bring your stuff out if you want."

He left her in the bed to change and dress at her leisure, spotting the crescent moons in his shoulders and grinning to himself at the marks left by her nails. His tattoo was no longer wrapped, but was occasionally twinging and he was mindful to wash it gently after handling dirty clothes.

"So, have you decided what sort of thing you want for your other tattoo?"

Astrid shrugged, waiting for Hiccup to sit down before perching on his lap.

"I was thinking about stuff that would represent my parents, but nothing seems to fit in my head. I was hoping that semi-commital statement to Mac would inspire me, but it hasn't."

"Well, we can always talk about your parents and see if you think of something. What are your favourite memories of them?"

Hiccup marvelled again at his girlfriends strength; she had only just lost her parents when Viggo sought to break her, and yet she was still fighting, still going. He reckoned they would be just as proud of Astrid as he was.

"Thunderstorms. Me and my dad would set up camp on the living room floor, all the lights turned off and a window open to hear the sounds better. He always made us sandwiches, mine cut into triangles. Mom would always fall asleep to the sound of the rain, but me and dad could sit there for hours."

"What about your mom?"

Astrid thought for another minute, eyes a little wet with memories.

"Flowers. Surprisingly, I was quite the tomboy as a child" Hiccup mock-gasped and she mock-glared, then smiled "and so I wasn't really one for dresses and shopping and pretty stuff. But mom grew flowers in the garden, and I always liked seeing how they changed and grew, how they needed just the right care but they bloomed to show you did it right. Plus, it was messy, a bona fide excuse to get in the mud."

Hiccup's mind was already whirling with images, and Astrid seemed surprised when he asked her to hand him his sketchbook. She sat, watching as he drew quickly, obviously not to the highest quality but he wanted the rough image down.

"It would look better coloured, but... what do you think?"

Hiccup had drawn a silhouette of a family, two parents holding their child's hands. Instead of distinguishing features, he filled the dad in with storm clouds while the mother was flowers, mixing together in the child - Astrid.

"How do you even come up with this stuff?"

"Do you hate it?"

"No. I love it. Just... can you change it so they are standing behind me?"

"Sure. Like they're watching over you, you mean?"

Astrid nodded.

"Exactly that."

Hiccup redid the sketch quickly, and Astrid nodded that he had gotten the right idea.

"I'll clean it up and colour it... any particular flowers your mom liked? Do you want their names on it?"

"Hmm. Lilies. And fruit blossoms... we had a plum tree, and mom loved the colour of the petals. I don't need their names. I'll know."

Hiccup nodded, jotting down alterations.

"Can you stand up for me love? I just want to measure the page against your thigh."

Astrid complied, taking care to lift her skirt and smirking at Hiccup's best efforts to focus on something other than the view of her ass in cute briefs. Little minx. Putting his sketchbook away for the moment, they retrieved Heather and Dagur from next door, then started on dinner prep and discussing upcoming court dates.

Eret was equally entranced by the drawing, sweaty and sexy when he arrived back from work and Hiccup did sulk a little that he couldn't jump him with multiple family members in their living room. Still, they had the night for that.

* * *

For reasons Astrid didn't totally understand, she was getting ready with Heather while the boys were all next door. It felt like a bizarre "can't see the bride" thing, but she supposed it did mean not fighting for the mirror with Hiccup on a day she was already so fraught with nerves it was edging on terror. Finished, they headed back around to wait.

"I can't remember the last time I wore this. It's kinda tight."

"You wanna borrow a shirt? You can get away with no jacket."

"You don't need to wear suits you know. I'm just used to it cus dad always wore a suit to court."

Their voices emanated from behind the bedroom door, intriguing Astrid somewhat as she sipped water and ignored her shaking hands. The knock at the front door made her jump, glass falling to the floor and shattering loudly. As the bedroom door flew open to investigate the news, Heather was letting Hiccup's parents in and Astrid was frozen, unsure where to move to.

"I'm sorry!"

"Astrid, it's fine. Just a glass. Are you ok? Did you get glass on you?"

Hiccup gently moved her, hugged her close. She saw Eret and Stoick cleaning up the mess, cringing that she was such an absolute wreck today. Transferred to Eret for more hugs, Astrid saw Hiccup fumbling with a tie, his mother tsk-ing and taking over.

"Just like your father, hopeless with ties."

Hiccup chuckled, thanking his mother as she straightened his collar.

"Hey, you guys go on down. We'll be along in a minute."

"Sure."

"We'll be by the car son."

Everyone else cleared out, leaving Astrid with her boyfriends. They hugged her gently, wiping treacherous tears and stroking along shaking shoulders.

"I can't do this."

"Astrid, you've come this far. You survived  _everything_  that happened to you."

"Now you get to shove it in his stupid Grimborn face that you're stronger than him."

"We'll be right there with you."

"Every minute."

Gods, Astrid wasn't sure how they did it but she felt stronger just hearing them. Coaxed outside and into the car, Eret hopped in front so Heather and Dagur could sit either side of her in back. The drive to the court left Astrid nauseous, tense and ready to bolt, but her boys were right.

She had made it this far.

The courthouse looked huge, looming over her like a physical display of what she was up against. There was a surprise waiting there though; Elsir and Eret Sr, greeting everyone as they stood outside waiting for the others to arrive.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Told you we'd be here lass. Siida."

With them all there, lending her strength, Astrid found the push to make her numb legs move again. They met the prosecutor, and at that point only Stoick could stay with her while the others had to go wait in the courtorom. Hiccup and Eret both kissed her, Dagur and Heather hugging her and Valka brushed hair off her face, patting her shoulder. Eret's parents didn't skip out either, both brushing affectionate hands over her arms as they were shooed off to wait.

"Who we up against?"

"Bludvist and his lackey."

Stoick swore under his breath, which definitely didn't help Astrid's anxieties. Taken into the side room by the prosecutor, he showed her the list of charges for Astrid to agree with. It made for sickening reading, but was all sadly accurate.

"Alright. You can go through now."

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, but he can't get to you. He can't talk to you. He can't touch you."

Astrid had to stop, taking several deep breaths before she managed to head through. Eret and Hiccup had left her a space between them, and she kept her eyes on them until she felt ready to look at him.

There was a scar down his cheek, spidering around his eye and permanently twisting half his face up into a sickly sneer. Viggo stared right at her, not looking even a little bit concerned about what was happening. His lawyers weren't exactly friendly looking - one was about the same size as Stoick, with what she assumed was a prosthetic hand made of cruel, spiky looking metal extending from one sleeve. The other was slimmer, but he had an air of coldness and disregard to him. Both wore business suits, but Astrid wouldn't have thought them out of place covered in blood and animal skin.

Right. They were talking. Astrid tried to listen.

"... include aggravated assault, grevious bodily harm with intent, assault, rape and sexual assault. Plus an additional charge of witness tampering."

Astrid hated hearing it put so bluntly. Being victimised by the crime itself and again by having it named.

"What, no murder charge? You've gone for everything else."

The skinny(ish) lawyer aimed his remark at the prosecutor, teeth bared in a somewhat menacing manner.

"Counselor, control yourself! I hope this isn't about quantity over quality of charges, prosecutor."

"No your honour. The victim" Astrid  _hated_ that word most of all "was subjected to repeated beatings, assaults and abuse over an extended period of time. Frankly, I don't think it's enough charges but we picked our battles."

"Save the wit for the jury. What do you intend to present as evidence?"

"Victim and witness testimonies, as well as biological and photographic evidence."

The judge looked rather blank. Astrid didn't know if that was bad. It didn't feel good.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty."

With a voice that could melt steel, the Stoick-sized lawyer answered quickly.

"Bail?"

"Remand, your honour. The defendant poses an ongoing threat to the victim, not least based on his pathological violent streak. He's also implicated in the arson attack on the victims last known address."

"Preposterous! Your honour, the prosecutor is grossly over-reaching."

"The arson attack occurred less than twenty four hours after the defendant received his court date. Had the residents been home, they'd likely have perished."

The judge pondered, then smacked her gavel down with a loud  _crack!_  that made Astrid jump. Eret squeezed her hand.

"Remanded. Any motions to file?"

"None, your honour. Our client wishes to have his day in court to answer these spurious allegations, and requests the trial be expedited so he can move on with his life."

Viggo wasn't even really paying attention, instead leant over the defence table looking to be... making notes? Astrid dragged her eyes away, but that sense of threat kept making her check he was a safe distance away.

"I'll bear that in mind. Remove the defendant until trial."

Before he was hauled off, Viggo handed a note to his lawyer with a smirk. Then asked the escort to wait, as he wanted an answer. The note was passed to the prosecutor, who frowned.

"Haddock, bring your son here."

Hiccup frowned as he stood and approached the prosecutor with his dad, and a never-before-seen sight of an  _angry_ Hiccup needing to be physically restrained by his father only made Viggo smirk more.

"You're a sick bastard Viggo, you know that?"

"Come now Hiccup, we've only just begun."

Finally hauled away, still chortling at whatever cruel joke he played, Astrid only felt able to stand when he was out of the room. Everyone leant around to see what was written on the note, and Eret looked ready to join Hiccup's efforts.

_"If I'd known you wanted another Grimborn cast-off, I'd have called you when I was done with her "_

Even now, Viggo managed to make her feel dehumanised, worthless. Hiccup's shaking hands almost tore the note, but then he seemed to have an idea.

"Hey, since the judge saw him send this over, can we use it as evidence? Speaks to pattern and refers to a repeat of something already on record."

The prosecutor looked surprised, then happy.

"Stay there, I need an officer to ensure chain of custody."

Once the note was inventoried as evidence, they were free to go until the trial date. Stoick promised to call them about it, but it was clear as day Astrid couldn't handle anything further today

"Take her home boys, we'll see you tomorrow."

They did so, and Astrid spent several minutes just curled up between them, shaking and probably ruining Eret's shirt with all her crying. They didn't complain for a second, Hiccup making soothing noises while Eret wiped her tears

"How am I supposed to get through a trial?"

"By being you."

"All you have to do is tell the truth."

"Viggo has to deal with all of us. The only people in his corner were the ones he paid for."

After a while, Astrid used the calming breaths technique her counselor had taught her; it didn't work when she was getting worked up, but it did help her calm down sometimes. Finally unwinding, she stood and stretched the kinks out of her back from the earlier tremors. Turning around, Astrid realised that she had been committing a criminal offense all day long.

She hadn't appreciated how  _good_  her boys looked in suits.

"Hey, why have you never put on a suit before for me?"

"Because we are very informal people. Why?"

Hiccup answered, but she reckoned by Eret's grin he had worked out she quite liked the look. Even without their ties, which they had taken off when they got in.

"I kinda like them."

The two stood up, eerily in sync as they surrounded her. Astrid never minded them doing that, always feeling safe rather than trapped between them.

"Just kinda?"

"Maybe a little more than kinda."

Eret's low chuckle vibrated in his chest against her back, hands sliding low on her hips - he always avoided her scars without even looking.

"Just a little?"

Hiccup nuzzled her cheek, placed a soft kiss on her jaw but wouldn't allow her lips to touch his.

"Ok, I  _really_ like them."

"Thought so. When this is all over, maybe we should take you on a date wearing them."

Astrid greatly enjoyed that mental image, almost as much as she enjoyed their ability to put her at ease.

"I hope you don't think dressing up means you'll get lucky."

Hiccup kissed her, leaning up to kiss Eret after before looking down at her again.

"I'm already lucky. I have you two."

-HTTYD-

**I tried to end on a slightly cheery note? Just so you aren't all super sad... next chapter won't be cheery either. Bring tissues and flaming torches.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TheaHaddock - I'm very happy to have changed your mind.**

**Well, this chapter is gonna be heavy, but if everyone promises to have a cuddle and some chocolate after I think we'll all be ok.**

**Allll the warnings for the discussion of abuse and rape/violence and other such terrible events. Again, if you skip this chapter you won't lose relationship progression.**

-HTTYD-

Viggo's request for a quick trial was taken into consideration, but by that point Astrid was glad about it. She was just eager for everything to be  _over_ at last.

But somewhere, something had clicked. Astrid had realised that instead of being scared, she could get mad. People believed her, and she was about to face Viggo down for what he'd done. He'd never had the right to do what he did, and Astrid wasn't letting him get away with it. Her boyfriends consistently and thoroughly displayed to Astrid how someone  _should_ be treated, and it provided an endless contrast to Viggo.

That didn't stop Viggo making her nauseous, didn't stop her skin crawling. But when Eret kissed her before they went in - he was potentially a witness for the connection of their scars, so he had to stay outside with Heather and Dagur - and Hiccup took her hand to walk them in, she walked in feeling stronger than she had for a while.

"You got this Astrid. We're right outside, not going anywhere."

Hiccup, his parents and Eret's parents all sat in the court room with her still, and they were just beyond the door. Taking a breath, Astrid dared look over at Viggo. She was pleasantly surprised to see a bruise shadowing his jaw, hoped he was faring poorly wherever he was locked up. He was brought in in handcuffs, which was even more satisfying to see despite them being removed when he reached the desk with his lawyers.

The prosecutor made his opening statement, laying out what they were there for to the jury - seven men, five women, she counted - and the ways they would prove it. The slimmer lawyer, Krogan, was the one to make the defences opening statement. Astrid was apparently a deviant who got in over her head with a sadist BDSM master, and regretted it.

There was initially an introduction of what evidence would be shown, and then it came time for Astrid to go up and explain what it meant. Hiccup squeezed her hand, and the assembled parents nodded encouragingly. Her legs didn't immediately respond, but Astrid looked at the pictures, looked at what Viggo had dared do to her. Then she pushed herself up to the stand, sought where she could see Hiccup before focusing on the prosecutor.

Sworn in, Astrid felt Viggo's eyes on her. Could see his sickening smirk in the corner of her eye. She could do this, she could wipe that smirk away and prove he was nothing but a sadist and a coward. A few introductory questions, and then it was time.

"When did the defendant first hit you?"

"Objection. Leading."

Gods, they didn't waste time. Astrid didn't have to wait long to get to answer though, as the prosecution quickly corrected himself.

"I'll rephrase. Do you  _remember_ the first time he hit you?"

Vividly. Astrid nodded, images replaying themselves in her mind. Refusing to be the victim anymore, she managed to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'd been living with him for about six months, and by then he had me almost always in the house. If I left, it had to be cleared with him. I had to text him constantly to say I was still there and when I was going to be back. I was out with Heather, and I was late by about an hour. We lost track of time chatting, that was all. But when I got back, he was livid."

She didn't look around. Didn't even look at Hiccup. Astrid just focused on getting it all out now, like draining the poison from a wound.

"What happened then?"

"He backhanded me across the face. I was more stunned than hurt, that time. Then he was all apologies an hour later, brought me strawberry milk. I still can't drink that, even though it used to be my favourite drink. Told me he was just worried all day about me, that he didn't want to lose me like he had his brother. Then he wanted make up sex. I wasn't against it until he said he didn't want to use a condom. Then I said no."

They were only on day one. Astrid could fill months with gutting details of every day she had in that Hel.

"How did he respond?"

"He said ok. I explained that I wasn't comfortable going without protection because we hadn't gone for a sexual health check, and he seemed to accept it. I drank my milk he brought me, and the next thing I remember was coming to with him on top of me. He'd been planning it regardless, and when I tried to fight him off, he beat me until I couldn't move. Called me a whore, finished, and left me there while he went out drinking."

Astrid hadn't known her body could bear so much pain physically before Viggo. He'd regret teaching her how strong she could be.

"What about after that?"

"He beat me all the time. Told me I was lucky he wasn't rougher. Sometimes he'd drug me, but other times he would just rape me and laugh when I cried or asked him to stop. He'd go with me to get my contraceptive injection, which was why he didn't hit me in the face often. He knew I didn't wear make-up. If I tried to even leave the house any other time, I got it worse. He threatened to pimp me out and have all sorts of men come over and make use of me too, to make sure I didn't mention anything in the rare times I was allowed to call Heather or Dagur."

Her hands were shaking. Astrid clenched them into fists, grit her teeth. Answered the questions until they came to the major one. The one that added physical scars to emotional.

"What about that night?"

Fear paralysed her throat for a minute. Astrid felt moisture on her cheeks. When she looked up, earnest green eyes fixed on her. Hiccup believed in her. Eret believed in her. They'd all gotten her this far... she could finish it. For them.

"I'd had enough. I called Heather while he was meant to be away overnight. I could hardly stand,up, but I knew if I didn't leave he'd kill me or I'd kill myself. I realised he'd been lying to me, that Heather and Dagur hadn't gotten tired of me. They cared about me still. They dropped everything and they came to get me... Heather barely recognised me. Most of my stuff was packed up and they left to drive it back while I made sure I had everything. I didn't want to have to go back there."

She was still shaking, but Astrid was determined now.

"I was waiting... and Viggo came back. He knew I was leaving, saw my stuff gone. He knocked me out... I came to with him on top of me, holding a knife. When he was done raping me, he cut me. Laughed the whole time, telling me that now I could never go anywhere else, that I was his property. I thought he was gonna kill me... but Dagur forgot his phone. I don't know what happened, I think I blacked out from the pain or blood loss. But I came to again, I was in his truck, and Heather was there. They tried to talk me into going to the hospital, but... I couldn't have anybody touching me."

The prosecutor left Astrid to try and breathe again, holding out an exhibit in a folder that Astrid knew was a picture of the scar on her side. Probably Heather's fresh photo, and the scar photo the police took when Astrid finally pressed charges. She saw Hiccup murmur something to his dad, who in turn passed a message on to the prosecution.

"A brief recess your honour? I think my victim could do with a moment."

Astrid stumbled down from the stand, and Hiccup was there to catch her in a heartbeat. Soothing words were whispered to her, though Astrid didn't hear them she clung to Hiccup until her body stopped trembling.

"You did so great Astrid. I'm so proud of you."

She ached to have Eret and Heather and Dagur there, but knew they had to wait outside. But she had the others, and Hiccup's arms were there holding her together. Prosecution pulled her to one side before they resumed, but Hiccup stayed with her.

"I wish I could stop them, but the defence has the right to cross examine. And they are out to discredit you, to discredit what you say and make out that what happened was consensual, or you're exaggerating. But we have evidence on our side."

She didn't feel very reassured, honestly.

"Astrid, you've already said it all. All you have to do is tell the truth. They'll try to confuse you and put words in your mouth. That's their job. But you've put it all out there. I watched the jury... they listened. Just stay strong, I'll be right there. I love you."

"I love you too."

They weren't allowed to talk, but the three waiting in the hall smiled encouragingly at Astrid, let her know they were supporting her as best they could. Back on the stand with a bit of composure regained, Astrid tried not to squirm uncomfortably when the  _huuuge_ lawyereyed her, making her feel like a deer stalked by a lion. He might actually be scarier than Viggo. He scribbled something on a sheet of paper, handed it to Krogan. Krogan glanced at it, then stood up.

"So... you claim he was terribly abusive, yes?"

Astrid nodded.

"Yes."

"Then why not leave?"

"What part of 'beat me until I couldn't move' did you miss?"

"But you claim this went on for two years. Not once did you try and leave?"

Was this really his defense team? Astrid felt like she was arguing with a stubborn teacher at school, not someone trying to get a rapist off charges.

"Again. Did you miss where I got beat worse for trying? Or that he cut and raped me when I tried to run?"

Despite her answers, he didn't seem very shaken.

"That all sounds terrible... I just can't help but wonder why you didn't think to come forward until after you met the man who put Viggo's brother in prison. One might wonder if you're simply part of an agenda against his family."

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn."

Krogan had what he wanted though, the jury hearing what he said. A bell can't be unrung, words couldn't be unheard. Astrid opted to play his game, for just a minute.

"You're obviously right. The fact Viggo carved the same brand into my side as his brother did to Eret's chest is a total coincidence. The fact I didn't even  _meet_  Eret until months after I escaped Viggo, that's just all my agenda. Those pictures couldn't be real, and Viggo's fist wasn't matched to those bruises perfectly. For the record, I'm being sarcastic."

Hiccup was fighting a bit of a smile at her spark showing, and it bolstered Astrid so much.

"We'll see. I have no further questions for this witness."

Everyone was a little surprised. Astrid was told she could step down, went back to Hiccup with a strange restlessness - after all the warnings about how bad the defense would be, that wasn't really anything. Eret was called in, offered Astrid and Hiccup a short smile before he settled himself in the witness box.

"I'll remind you that your scope with this witness is narrow. Connection between his case and this case only."

"Yes your honour."

That warning was to Eret as much as the prosecution; Eret wasn't to let his own feelings about Astrid's case show. He was simply to talk about Ryker. Knowing how much Eret  _hated_ to talk about that part of his life, Astrid loved him all the more fiercely for him volunteering to do this for her.

"Eret. You're here because you were in a relationship with the defendants brother, yes?"

"Thats right. Four and a half years ago."

"Can you tell us the common factors in your relationship and the one discussed here today?"

"Ryker beat the hell out of me. Raped me regularly. Tried to kill me and carved that brand into my chest. I'd show you but I had it tattooed over. I think you guys have pictures though."

His voice was shaking slightly, and Eret was so tense Astrid could see his shoulders against his suit. Eret's injuries had been documented by police and forensics fresh; the blood was still wet when he was found. That plus placement and their skin tones meant there was no way to confuse the two separate images, and the jury would be able to see how eerily similar it was. Astrid watched them look, and one actually covered their mouth to quiet a sound of horror.

"For the record, Ryker Grimborn is currently serving a jail term after pleading guilty to those charges, as I'm sure the defence would enjoy trying to discredit you. Correct?"

"Yeah. I was too traumatised to testify at the time, so they cut him a deal. But I've had a lot of therapy, I'm in a better place to talk about it now."

Eret's tension was visible still, but he looked right at Hiccup and Astrid and seemed to strengthen himself, sit up a little straighter.

"One last thing. Did you talk Astrid into pressing charges to serve an agenda against the family?"

"Not even a little bit. All we did was make Astrid see it wasn't too late. The fact it was Viggo was irrelevant, I'd have supported her filing no matter who it was that hurt her. I'm only a witness because they gave us matching scars, else I would just have been sat there for support."

Eret indicated the seats where Astrid and the others sat.

"Thank you."

Rather than Krogan, this time the big guy stood up, footsteps heavy and solid as he approached Eret on the stand. Had Astrid never met Hiccup's family of heavyset Viking men - and women - she wouldn't have believed people could really be built so heavy. The lawyers one flesh hand was probably big enough to crush a human skull between his fingers.

He didn't say anything for a good minute and a half. Just looked at Eret like he was considering how best to carve his body for dinner. Even the judge seemed confused, then inpatient.

"Counsel, begin your cross."

His voice was like being dragged over broken glass, but he eventually spoke.

"You expect everyone to believe that you have no desire for revenge on your attackers family? Especially when, by your own admission, you couldn't face him yourself?"

Eret frowned.

"I'm not a vengeful person. I just don't think someone who hurts another person that way should get away with it. And yeah, I wasn't strong enough back then to face Ryker, but this isn't about me. It's about Astrid. She's plenty tough enough to face Viggo, which is obvious since yanno, we're here. And even if I was to gain satisfaction from Viggo being locked up, I didn't make him do  _that."_

Eret pointed at the board that displayed photos of Astrid's scars, bruises, bloodied clothes.

"So you admit... this is about your own satisfaction? Nothing further."

Nobody seemed quite sure what to make of it, but Eret was let down too, and they shuffled along so he could sit on Astrid's other side. He took her hand, squeezing gently and Astrid would never be able to thank him enough for being strong for her.

Heather came next, and she was done fairly quickly - she had worried about Astrid moving in with VIggo so soon, and talked about how Astrid became reclusive and quiet. A polar opppsite to the sparky woman she had been before.

"She lost her parents and managed to keep going. Viggo literally sucked the life out of her."

Then she talked about  _that night,_ cleaning Astrid up as best she could because Astrid wouldn't go to hospital, and her decision to document Astrid's injuries, keep her clothes.

"I knew Astrid couldn't be beaten down forever. One day she'd be pissed that he got away with it, and I just wanted to be sure she had the evidence."

Any attempt to discredit Heather by tying her words up to say she faked the evidence was shot down when Heather pointed out she couldn't replicate Viggo's semen, stained on Astrid's clothes.

"She was his girlfriend."

"Astrid would never have unprotected sex, especially not in her clothes. Besides, wasn't his DNA found mixed in with her blood?"

Krogan grumbled, but Astrid was struggling to stay focused as all her shameful secrets were revealed to that jury. When she next looked up, Heather was sat with them and Dagur was walking in. He looked so strange formally dressed. Astrid hadn't seen him in a suit since her parents funeral.

As her adoptive brother and sister, those two were unafraid to stand up for Astrid, and they had both been there that night. Dagur wasn't just happy to be giving evidence, he was ecstatic to be finally naming and shaming Viggo for what he did.

"You took Astrid from the defendants house that night, yes?"

"Yeah. We were helping her move out, and I  _wish_  I had made her come with us first time. But she'd forgotten her photos of her parents, and so she wanted to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything else. Viggo wasn't meant to be back til the next day, so we figured we had the time. I got about twenty minutes out when I realised I'd forgot my phone and Astrid had Heather's, cus Viggo had smashed hers up. So I had to go back for it, obviously."

Astrid's memories of that were hazy at best. She remembered being in pain. So much pain. She was cold, her clothes cut up and sticky. She almost wasn't scared anymore, just hoped he'd finally end it all. Then she remembered the smell of Dagur's truck, Heather's voice trying to say they had to go to the hospital, but Astrid just kept saying "no".

"And what happened when you arrived?"

"Astrid was bleeding, covered in bruises I'd never seen cus she always wore enough clothes to cover them up. Viggo was still holding the knife, his hands had her blood on. He was just... watching her. When he saw me, I told him I was taking Astrid. He didn't like that. We fought, I overpowered him, grabbed Astrid and her photos, then left."

Clear. Concise. Astrid didn't know Dagur had it in him, but her big brother was going all out for her, mastering his anger to appear far more rational than Astrid had ever seen him in regards to Viggo.

"Do you believe you used only necessary force?"

"Yeah. Astrid's like my little sister, I wasn't about to leave her there to die. Viggo wasn't about to let me rescue her without a fight."

Nobody was surprised that they sent the big guy to question Dagur, but Astrid knew Dagur wasn't intimidated by size.

"You say necessary force? That resulted in the permanent disfigurement of my client?"

"He had a knife, I pushed him away. He hit the mirror. You can check  _my_ hospital records, I got stitches for a knife wound on my arm the next day. It took Heather all night to convince me to go, because Astrid couldn't move but I was still bleeding. It's not my fault he was skinny enough that a good push sent him reeling."

Dagur left the stand with his usual swagger, telling Astrid he was totally confident in what he had said. He joined them on the now very full bench, waiting for the next move.

"Henry Haddock to the stand."

Nobody was expecting it, not even Hiccup. The defense weren't happy.

"He's been in the court the entire time, listening to the testimony of everybody else."

"Counsel, approach."

The judge called the lawyers over, and Hiccup sat looking confused while the secretive chatter went on at judges table.

"Step back. The witness may stand. Mind yourself prosecutor."

Hiccup got up, Astrid seeing his wince as he hadn't moved his leg for hours yet. He made it to the stand, sitting down and swearing in. The prosecutor handed a document exhibit to the jury, the judge and then Hiccup.

"Can you explain what this is?"

The scowl on Hiccup's face gave Astrid a pretty good idea.

"It's the note Viggo gave me at the preliminary hearing."

"And to what was he referencing?"

Astrid immediately realised what was going on, and she felt it a gamble if they were trying to prove she  _wasn't_  a sexual deviant. Hiccup was silent for a moment, but when he answered, his face was clear. Almost serene.

"That I entered a relationship with Eret, about a year after what happened to him with Ryker. Eret and I have since entered a relationship with Astrid. So he thought he'd make a joke of me taking their 'cast off' partners."

"Why?"

"Objection! Leading."

Krogan was looking pretty angry now, and Astrid wondered what he thought to achieve.

"I'll rephrase. Why do you  _think_  he would do that?"

"My guess? He wanted to publicise our polyamorous relationship to the jury, knowing it would suit the defences claim that Astrid is commonly involved in deviant relationships. He knows polyamory is poorly understood, and often divides opinion. It's a distraction."

There was a little hustle over at the jury, and one of the jury watchers leant down to the foreman. He wrote something down, crossed over and handed it to the judge. After a moment, the judge nodded.

"The jury would like the witness to expand on the nature of a polyamorous relationship. Keep it narrow, Mr Haddock."

Hiccup smiled politely, then turned to face the jury.

"People hear polyamory and they always think of partner swapping parties, massive orgies and this attack on the ideal of one person you are totally meant to be with. But it's not about that, at all. When it comes to love, romantic love is held to a different standard. Do you only love one of your parents? One child? One sibling? One friend? No. Because love isn't finite. You can always love  _more. "_

He stopped for a breath, but Hiccup wasn't done.

"We are like any other 'couple', there's just three of us. We fell in love more than once, and nobody got hurt. There is absolute trust and honesty. We do all the same things as everyone else. We cook dinner together and fight over the covers in bed, argue over the mirror in the morning. Yes, it's different, but everything about our relationship is built on love, trust and respect. Viggo's attempt to use that against Astrid just proves he has no comprehension of any of those things, and can't recognise it when he sees it."

Hiccup didn't mention their openness, but then it wasn't relevant and Viggo probably didn't know about that anyway. The defence team were stunned silent, and Hiccup was let back down without cross. Astrid could see Stoick about ready to burst with pride for his son.

"Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?"

"Just one, your honour. Forensics expert. She was running a little late, but I've been informed she's ready to testify now if the courts allow."

They had been at it hours, though it felt like  _days._ But if the prosecution finished that day, then the defence could begin immediately the next day, and Hiccup murmured that courts liked that. It was neat, tidy.

"Very well."

Having no idea who the expert was, Astrid, like many others, turned toward the door as the expert came in. The woman was tall, blonde, tanned and wore a black suit with gold detailing. Bizarrely, Eret seemed more surprised than everyone else, but the woman was all business, seated herself in the stand with a relaxed, knowing posture.

"Could you please tell the jury why you're here?"

"My job is analysing blood evidence. My team and I were sent a sheet to analyse."

Oh gods. That thing Dagur had wrapped her in when he picked her up?

"Can you tell us what the evidence displayed?"

Blonde lady expert was given a laminated photo, the jury too. A larger version was hung on the evidence board. It was sore viewing.

"We located three areas of key interest. In the top right corner, there is aspirated blood. That means something either with a bloodied nose, mouth or bloody cough was breathing or shouting with some force. We see it commonly when someone is beaten repeatedly. You can tell because despite the sheet weave, there is directionality."

Astrid had spent many months aware of how Viggo looked before the worst moods. That was how he looked now.

"Then we have splatter to the left, which we concluded came from a bloodied weapon being waved or fought over. And finally, this shape here in the middle" blonde lady turned it around and circled it with her finger "indicates that someone laid bleeding for at least twenty minutes without moving."

"What tells you the length of time?"

"You see this orange discoloration here at the edges? As blood dries, it seperates. Within twenty minutes, red blood cells and serum part ways, leaving this orange discolouration. We took a model of the victims size and weight, obtained an identical sheet, and were  _only_  able to replicate that pattern by having her lie perfectly still in the blood pool for at least twenty minutes. Any less, the stain seeps into material differently. There was a body in that blood pool immobile for between twenty and thirty minutes."

The defense tried to disprove that by pointing out the serum drying would have happened after Astrid left, but the expert was ready for that too and explained how the stain would have distorted if it weren't already drying. Astrid wasn't a scientist, but it sounded true and the jury looked pretty convinced.

"Court is in recess until tomorrow."

With that, they were released and Viggo was hauled off to be locked away again until tomorrow. Astrid got a new surprise, finding that a group of recognisable relatives were outside waiting, forming a protective circle around Astrid and the others.

"What are they doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to make sure you weren't jumped. Don't worry that Hiccups too skinny, I'll protect you."

Scott waggled his eyebrows, laughing when Hiccup elbowed him playfully.

"Yeah, people keep asking if there's a convention on. Apparently we all look suspiciously out of place."

"Well, a dozen Vikings outside a court house isn't your every day occurrence."

Eret was a few steps away, typing something on his phone. He returned soon enough, kissing Astrid and Hiccup with a smile. He rubbed Astrid's back, warmth of his hand soaking through her clothes.

"What you said in there was beautiful."

Astrid agreed.

"It really was."

Hiccup gave them his goofy, lopsided grin that made Astrid's stomach flutter. Eret didn't help,kissing her temple and adding to the rampant butterflies.

"It was true. That's the great thing about being on the good guys side. You just gotta tell the truth. That blood woman had zero time for defence shenanigans, huh?"

Several pickup trucks and food coolers made for an impromptu post-court picnic in a nearby park, proving once again how Hiccup and Eret's families bonded with food. Something about the way Hiccup and Eret rolled their shirt sleeves up, exposing tattooed forearms and the bare skin there made Astrid unreasonably attracted to them, even more so than usual, but put it down to the sheer weight of the day they'd had.

"Same time tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. We're gonna get Astrid home."

Once back within their familiar walls, Eret revealed something surprising to them.

"I uh... I know the blood woman."

Hiccup merely raised an eyebrow, playing absently with a lock of Astrid's hair.

"When you say know, you mean fucked I assume?"

Valka scolded her son's language playfully, but Eret confirmed.

"Yeah. She was part of the group I trained so they could climb a real mountain."

"Wait. The one who caught you on the phone to me? What was it... Mala?"

Eret nodded. Astrid was still working through surprised.

"Wow. She didn't give away recognising you at all."

"I'm just impressed you had sex with her and  _lived._  She could get away with murder easy, especially when she thought you were a cheater."

Nothing really suppressed Hiccup's banter and wit, and it undoubtedly helped Astrid and Eret wind down from opening old wounds that day. The parents left for their hotels, promising to see them bright and early. Her boys cuddled Astrid extra tight that night, keeping her safe, secure, strong.

When she woke, Hiccup was gone but his spot was still warm, telling that he hadn't been gone long. She could hear his voice in the next room, so he must have left for a conversation. Eret stirred when Astrid did, cuddling her to his chest before he opened his eyes.

"Great news!"

Hiccup landed on their bed, indecently energetic for the early hour and his usual morning slowness.

"Early news?"

Eret grumbled, burrowing closer to Astrid sleepily.

"It's seven thirty. Not exactly dawn. Anyway, shush. News. Viggo's lawyer called up to make a deal."

"He what?"

"He knows he's lost. No matter what he said in court, he couldn't explain away everything. Dad says they're just looking for Astrid's agreement."

"Why me?"

"Viggo doesn't want to die in prison, that's the only reason he's doing this. He knows he'd get life without parole if convicted. They want five years per crime, which gives him twenty five before he's eligible for parole. But you have to agree."

Astrid tried to clear sleeps haze from her mind, felt Hiccup's thumb rubbing circles on her hand as he held it.

"Only if he admits it."

Hiccup nodded, leant down and kissed her forehead before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Dad? She said yeah, but only if he allocutes. Alright. Call me back?"

Back amongst the sheets with them, Hiccup let Astrid cuddle into his chest, stroked her hair as she listened to his heartbeat.

"You sure about this?"

"I want this over. I just want him to admit what he did."

They were debating whether or not to get dressed - Viggo had a day to accept - for court that day when Hiccup's phone went off again.

"Well?"

"He agreed. We can go now."

Astrid had never expected to get so far, let alone  _win_ against him at last. Viggo gave a clipped, clearly rehearsed allocution of his crimes, and took his twenty-five to life sentence in silence. Flooded with relief as everyone cheered, Astrid found herself cuddled by her boyfriends again, unable to help from smiling along with them.

"You did it. It's over."

-HTTYD-

**I can confirm Astrid got lots of cuddles and chocolate.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, last chapter seemed to have gone over well... as well as something of that nature could anyway! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers.**

-HTTYD-

It wasn't a situation Eret had ever expected to find himself in, but there they were meeting Mala at a local park a few days after court. It was quite strange not seeing her in climbing gear, but she said the same of him as they all sat down, two mammoth picnic baskets as expected with Hiccup and Eret's parents coming with them.

"Everyone expected the court dates to run longer, I assume?"

"Yeah. So our parents have another couple of nights in hotels, and I'm assuming similar is true for you?"

"Indeed. I leave tomorrow."

Hiccup - who Mala had suspected Eret of cheating on for a hot minute - introduced himself to her properly, and confirmed he was fully aware and unconcerned about Eret's actions.

"I am going to assume your girlfriend was a later development, as you failed to mention one at the time?"

Eret nodded, taking a can of pop from Hiccup with thanks. Mala took bottled water, eyed his fizz disdainfully.

"Yeah, we'd only really just met her at the time."

Curiousity for the scientist soon showed among the others of their ten-strong (and two dogs) group.

"So did Eret know you were a forensic scientist?"

"No, I make a point of not discussing my private life with any no-strings sexual partners. As I am sure most people would do also."

Astrid clearly wasn't comfortable this woman knew an awful lot about what happened without Astrid's explicit consent, but Mala was as cool and calm now as she had been on the rock climb, minus the sexual tension.

"Hey, I have a question" Dagur piped up, flopping onto his back with beef jerky in his hand "you obviously don't live near here. How come you were the forensics people?"

"Ah. The evidence was quite tricky to analyse, and the laboratory I run is known for taking on and succeeding with difficult projects."

"You run the lab?"

"Indeed. I testify in court most out of all my team also, as I have never been intimidated by lawyers."

Everyone glanced at Stoick, who shrugged and resumed stroking Koira on his lap.

"Wow."

"I confess, I was expecting to be testifying in a murder trial. I was very relieved to hear you survived your ordeal, evidence number H4510."

"That's what my friends call me!"

Astrid had clearly been picking up Hiccup's deadpan sarcasm, cuddling into said boyfriends side and stealing icing from his cupcake, one of several Eret's mom had baked in their kitchen.

"I checked with the prosecution, who talked to the jury. Mala really sealed it for us, because what she said matched up with everyone else's testimony but she was this outside expert. Granted, the defence hadn't presented but we had a full dozen on guilty. So, thank you Mala."

Hiccup toasted her with his cupcake, then leant down and kissed Astrid with his sugar-coated lips.

"I was just doing my job. I confess I did not immediately recognise Eret, I had only seen him in climbing gear before."

"And presumably his birthday suit."

Elsir quipped, giggling as Skullcrusher lazily attempted to steal her sandwich. Eret rolled his eyes.

"Mom!"

"Yes dear?"

"Behave!"

"Never!"

Mala was amused, thankfully.

"I recognised you, but then I don't know many tall Australian women."

"Well... wait" Hiccup sat up straighter, grinning as he pointed at Mala "tall Australian woman" then to his mother "and tall Australian woman. Eret, is there something you want to tell us?"

"Yep. Me and your mother are eloping. I hope you understand."

"Ye leavin' me Val?"

Mala watched the goings on with one slim, raised eyebrow, shaking her head in faint bemusement.

"Your family are quite peculiar."

"You have no idea."

"But also strong, I see. Assuming that group of large gentlemen outside the courthouse were your relatives?"

"Mostly Hiccup's, but yeah. We're a loyal bunch."

When Mala left them a couple of hours later, Astrid crawled over the grass and insinuated herself in Eret's lap.

"Hi."

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here.""She smiled, leant against him.

"You know, you didn't have to wait for Mala to go to do this."

"I know. But I wanted you to talk to your friend, and I didn't want to look like a crazy possessive woman. Plus, Hiccup's comfy too."

Astrid hadn't really  _changed_  since Viggo was convicted, but there was a clear lightness and freedom to her now that weight of her ex boyfriend was gone. Eret definitely marvelled at her strength; Viggo went away for twice the time Ryker did, and for pretty much the same crimes. The clear difference was early deal versus Astrid standing up in court to face him. They were all disappointed not to get the Grimborn for trying to roast Dagur and Heather, except the two in question who were just glad Astrid was safe and happy.

His heart swelled as she hummed, playing fingers along the chest visible between the open buttons of his shirt.

"Who keeps letting me eat this stuff? It's ruining my macros for the week."

Dagur complained, but continued cramming cupcakes in his face. Astrid waved vaguely in his direction.

"Take a week off. Gods know we've all earned it."

"None more than you. You were amazing."

"You too. All of you" Astrid twisted to look round at everyone "this was a team effort. I would never have gotten this far without you."

"That's what family is for darling."

Elsir nodded at Valka sagely.

"Listen to the wise forest people."

The two mothers dissolved into laughter, which got Koira up and rolling around, pawing at them all for attention. Aside from the heart-wrenching trauma of the court case... they had all had an amazing week. Everyone was off work, and in the same city less than twenty minutes drive from each other. Eret would be a little put out when their parents had to go home.

"So, what's your next adventure I wonder?"

"We were talking about that, and I think it's probably gonna be where we move when our tenancy agreements are up."

Astrid had already stated she was happy to officially move with them, citing that she effectively lived with them anyway - she spent a handful of nights next door with Heather and Dagur, but had really never left them after joining them in Hiccup's bed at his parents house, back when they managed to talk her into pressing charges against Viggo.

And here they were the other side of that, victorious and by pretty much every account,  _happy._ Eret was thinking of going for a couple of sessions with a counsellor, a top up to ensure he hadn't forgotten coping strategies after having to talk about Ryker in court, but that in effect showed Eret he was still capable of looking at the situation objectively. Hiccup and Astrid supported him whether he chose to or not.

"Yeah. We could stay, but our flat isn't really made for three. I'm not even sure three people can sign a one bed tenancy. I don't know that we'll look for a forever home yet, but definitely a two bed place."

Hiccup elaborated, currently laid on his side petting Skullcrusher lazily.

"That allows pets?"

Eret asked, seeing that light in Hiccup's face when he was around animals. He liked animals too, but Hiccup had grown up in the woods with dogs most of his life, gaining that nature loving heart from his mom.

"Definitely be a plus. Astrid's allergic to cats though, so I guess we'll have to get a dog."

"That was always gonna be the case though. You're a dog person."

"I like all animals! But you can't deny this big lug is pretty cute."

Hiccup lifted Skullcrusher's ear, flopping him a little bit and the dog huffed. Astrid laughed, lifting her head to kiss Eret's jaw.

"You've definitely said that about Eret."

"Eret is also an adorable big lug."

"I take that as a compliment since I know how much Hiccup loves dogs."

"I love you too. Both of you."

Hiccup offered them both a soft smile, one Eret returned as everyone seemed to 'aww' around them collectively.

"You guys are disgustingly cute."

"Thanks Heather."

Astrid quipped, both she and Eret happy when Hiccup crawled over to join their cuddle. They were pretty cute.

The nine of them spent as much time as they could together as a family - a big, messy,  _brilliant_  family - over the next few days until the parents sadly had to get back to their homes. Real life called after their wonderful break from it, but it had been an enjoyable bubble all the same.

"Oh man, all the walking and stuff we've done has been Hel on my leg. Good though. Do I have pain relief in the cabinet?"

Eret checked, finding half a pack of Hiccup's prescription still in there. Previously laid flat, the box now sat upright in the cabinet so Astrid's tampon box had room. Her hairbrush sat alongside Hiccup's, Eret's comb sat in the middle - his hair was quite fine, so the comb was all he needed while his lovers had thicker hair in need of more taming. Anyone asked would probably guess wrong who's was who's- Astrid's was the plain blue one, Hiccup's black with an iridescent shimmer. The artist loved the effect.

"Yeah, you want it now?"

"Nah, just so I know I can work tomorrow."

Astrid had gotten the bowl of warm water ready for Hiccup to soak his leg while Eret helped him toward it, so taking care of their amputee boyfriend was a team effort. Hiccup thanked them both, lazing while he eased his pain and played with Astrid's hair.

"You're so beautiful."

Cheeks tinged pink, Astrid curled into Hiccup's side and hummed as he continued to stroke long blonde locks. Eret sat carefully on his other side, tracing the shape of Hiccup's tattoo and admiring the little red tail that symbolised his own prosthetic.

"Hey, don't think I've forgotten."

Astrid suddenly spoke up, confusing her boyfriends.

"Forgot what?"

"You boys owe me a date in suits."

Hiccup looked at Eret, querying.

"We do?"

Eret remembered they had said so after the preliminary hearing.

"We do!"

* * *

Astrid wasn't sure this was a good idea.

Not because they didn't look devastatingly handsome in their suits.

But because they  _did,_ and Astrid was currently inarticulate. Heather patted her shoulder, laughing.

"Astrid will resume normal service in a few minutes, she just has a puddle of drool to clean up."

"You boys do clean up well. I hereby allow you to date my little sis."

Eventually regaining speech, Astrid felt Hiccup play fingers through her hair, a rare occurrence where it was to be worn down outside. Going on dates as a poly group wasn't always easy, and Astrid wasn't even totally sure where they were going, but as it was with her boys Astrid trusted their judgement and ideas.

"Gee, thanks Dagur."

"Ready to go? Or shall we get Astrid a bucket to drool in to?"

Eret took her hand and they bade Heather and Dagur farewell for the evening, heading out and down to the car. Hiccup kissed her before he slid into the drivers seat, Astrid and Eret shifting into the back seat. Eret's aftershave was something subtly citrus-y, just sharp enough to distinguish itself from Hiccup's cedarwood and leather. Either way, they both smelled yummy.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere Hiccup's ex girlfriend recommended."

"Who now?"

Hiccup chuckled from the front seat, touching his bobble-head dragon on the dashboard.

"The one who first introduced me to polyamory. Told me about a place with a good rep for catering to groups who want a 'normal' date. It wasn't too far, and apparently does amazing ice cream. I was sold."

Astrid had learnt early on that there were places that aimed at romance, and places for groups to go together. Not many catered for something that was between column A and column B. Poly people had to forge their ownwways. They still did dates, making each other dinner and going to the cinema. Eret had been embarrassingly bad at mini golf, but he didn't seem to mind. Hiccup had been almost impossible to drag away from every animal at the zoo.

But this was a 'fancy date', as Heather had called it. Suits on the boys, and Astrid had on a dress she hadn't worn in a while. The deep navy material stopped at her elbows and knees, but the looks Eret and Hiccup gave her told Astrid that was just fine with them.

The restaurant wasn't overly fancy, but there were little booth areas to eat in so there was a little privacy and less hearing other people chew. None of the server staff gave their trio a second glance, just doing their job of taking orders and bringing drinks. Hiccup forbade Eret from ordering spaghetti, so he couldn't ruin his suit dropping spaghetti from a spoon.

The starters made Astrid realise how hungry she was, and by main course she was eager to imbibe a hearty meal. There was sampling each others food and talking between mouthfuls, and between the two of them Hiccup and Eret had Astrid laughing so hard her sides hurt.

It was a good distraction from her nerves that night.

"Your ex was right. This  _is_  amazing ice cream."

"Right? I don't know if we will ever eat anything else on dessert menus."

Ice cream dates were an integral part of their relationship really. Eret kissed her with syrup-sticky lips, tasting sweet and fruity. Hiccup claimed her mouth next, chocolate mint a not-unpleasant contrast.

"Home milady?"

"Home."

They settled their bill, leaving a good tip as thanks for their accommodating the three. Eret drove them back, trading off so Hiccup could have the turn cuddling Astrid in the back seats, ticklish touches running over her back and forearm. His finger hovered at the hem of her dresses skirt, asking, never assuming. Astrid nodded, watching Hiccup slide the skirt up to look at he newest tattoo.

Hiccup had made the most beautiful design, and if one looked close enough, the child's silhouette had a sandwich cut into triangles just in front. It was a beautiful tribute to her parents, and Astrid was enthralled by the way her body was finally starting to tell a new story at last. Thunderstorms and plum blossoms and little peanut butter and jam triangles.

"It came out really well."

"Thanks to you. It's beautiful, thank you so much."

He smiled softly at her, hand returning to hold Astrid's.

"You're welcome."

When they got back to their little flat, Astrid turned to her boyfriends, taking another few seconds to savour how handsome they looked first before talking.

"Do you mind waiting out here while I go change?"

They didn't miss a beat.

"Oh. Sure."

"Take all the time you need love."

She closed the door behind her, heart fluttering in her chest. They were so sweet and understanding of Astrid's quirks and struggles. Never pushed or demanded anything from her. It was what made Astrid feel strong and safe enough to do this. Her dress hit the floor, and she forced herself to look at the scars on her side, something she scarcely ever did.

Astrid ran her hand over them. They weren't very raised anymore, much of the pinkish-purple colour gone. Only a matter of months ago, Astrid couldn't even have touched or looked at them. Now shr was set on letting Hiccup and Eret do  _both._ Folding her dress and putting it aside, Astrid took a deep breath, then reached for the door handle. Their faces were pictures when they saw Astrid only in underwear.

"Ok then. I must say, I like the outfit."

Hiccup noticed her first, but he was stunned silent while Eret managed to regain speech after a few seconds. Leaning against the doorway, Astrid offered her boys a smile.

"You coming or what?"

She watched them look at each other, asking and answering silent questions in rapid succession before making their way over to her. Astrid knew they weren't sure exactly what was going on, but her boys had always allowed Astrid to set her own pace. She leant against the now-closed bedroom door, eyeing them.

"You boys are overdressed."

Hiccup's eyes lit up and he turned to Eret, obviously planning.

"I think we owe our lady a show."

Eret didn't hesitate, threw Astrid a wink before pulling Hiccup closer.

"I quite agree."

Jackets discarded in the living room, they tossed their ties first, then moved back in close. Astrid felt flushed, hot as the two kissed and pushed at clothing, practice in undressing each other evident as Eret bit Hiccup's neck, untucking his shirt from trousers constraining an erection. Hiccup arched up into Eret, bowing and turning his head to expose more sensitive neck.

Their bodies were  _so_  different; Hiccup was pale, lean, dotted with a few freckles and scars but otherwise a blank canvas. Eret was olive-gold and broad, patterned with an ecclectic mix of imagery. Hiccup's artists fingers danced across Eret's muscles while Eret's roughened hands cradled Hiccup's back gently.

But both were so  _beautiful,_  Astrid could barely watch them like this without simply melting in place.

Hiccup looked as though he already had, leaning into Eret as he was stripped of his trousers. Eret removed his own while Hiccup swore and leant down to untangle his from the dip of his metal legs 'ankle'.

"Underpants parties are fun and all, but is this strictly a spectator sport?"

They parted to allow Astrid in the middle of them, Eret's hands low on her hips and Hiccup's up on her shoulders.

"Gonna need a little clarification here milady, not that I have any complaints about the view."

Already knowing how she could show what she wanted to say, Astrid pulled Eret's hand from her hip to her scars. There was a flicker of tension, but it fizzled away. She was safe here, safe with them. Hiccup watched her face closely as he moved his hand too, overlapping Eret's.

"You're okay with this?"

Astrid nodded, squirming as she felt Eret's other hand come up to her waist, a little ticklish.

"I still want them  _gone,_  but I'm not afraid of them anymore. I want you. Both of you."

Hiccup kissed her sweetly, a heady reminder of the first time they kissed after almost identical words. They pulled her to bed, taking turns kissing Astrid to near-incoherence, fingers exploring newly bared skin gently. Hiccup had been right about waiting; back then, Astrid was nerve-wracked and a mess of trauma.

Now she felt free, safe and wanted nothing more than to be close to her boys at last.

"Hey" Eret stroked her hip with his thumb, calloused skin feather-light "you can tell us if it's too much alright?"

"Yeah, we'd much rather wait than make you uncomfortable."

Astrid smiled, shook her head.

"I'm good. I swear."

"Ok then. What do you want from us?"

Hiccup asked, hand warm on her belly. Astrid raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"What do you mean?"

Astrid knew out of the three of them, only Hiccup had actually engaged in actual three-way sex before, so it made sense he had ideas.

"Well, two goes into three in many different ways. Do you want one of us to hang back and watch so you're not overwhelmed? Or both of us touching you? I'm not asking for a complete itinary, but this is your party."

It was no question.

"Both of you."

"You heard the lady."

Gods, they didn't disappoint. Not that Astrid had expected them to. How they synchronised was beyond her, but Eret had her bra unclasped only a second before Hiccup peeled it away from her chest, twin sets of hands and mouths exploring her skin, learning Astrid's sensitive spots. Eret's teeth sought a place on her collarbone that made Astrid's body tingle, Hiccup sucking ar her neck until she shivered and bucked.

Dizzy with want already, Astrid only knew it was Hiccup kissing her initially by the stubble on his jaw. He wouldn't be tempted to rush though, sucking her lower lip between his own teasingly before pulling back, making Astrid growl in frustration when she couldn't reach his mouth. His fingers slid over her neck, hovering closer to her chest and smirking when Astrid growled again.

They teased her further, hands skipping places she wanted them on but finding others that raised goosebumps on her skin, leaving Astrid twisting, unable to decide which of them to lean in to. Eret claimed her mouth, swallowed her whimpers of need. Hiccup's touch finally found her breast, brushing a nipple that was already hypersensitive, swollen with blood under his teasing fingers.

Squirming, Astrid's thighs tensed as fresh arousal dampened her underwear, jumping in surprise when Eret's hand touched her thigh. He sought her eyes, waited for consent to strip her further.

"You too."

Astrid lamented the loss of their touch, but when they pressed Astrid between them again she felt only flushed skin against her own, twin erections burning hot as they kissed her, stroked any skin their hands could find. Fingers slipped between her thighs, touching her skin-on-skin for the first time and Astrid buried her face in Eret's chest, clutched Hiccups hand at her waist and gasped in pleasure.

They weren't going to let Astrid off without their usual exquisite torment, Hiccup teasing her chest as Eret stroked her clit while she was already embarrassingly wet for them. Climax overwhelmed her quickly, leaving Astrid breathless and acutely aware of how wanton and hungry her responses were.

Hiccup's body heat vanished from her back, replaced by the sheet as she was guided down flat, messy auburn hair tickling her inner thighs as Hiccup slid along his belly on the bed, not even letting her come down from first orgasm before he was steadfastly working to wring another from her. Eret let her claw at his shoulder, bite at his mouth in an attempt to manage the rush of Hiccup's tongue against her clit. She'd guessed Hiccup was ardent in his oral attentions when watching him go down on Eret, but watching and experiencing that eager tongue were  _oh_ so very different.

Astrid pitched and bucked as Hiccup slid a finger inside her, testing Astrid's response and finding her body welcoming. A second joined the first, stroking the neglected nerves within while his tongue continued to drive Astrid to distraction, bucking and wriggling so hard Hiccups free hand gripped her hip in an attempt to slow her writhing.

Ecstasy stole Astrid's already wrecked brainpower away, leaving only white heat and bliss in it's place as Hiccup fucked her to the peak with fingers and mouth, Eret determined to leave her feeling pleasure beyond her body's capability when his mouth latched on to her nipple, tossing Astrid over the edge at speed and neither letting up until they were reaching the threshold of what would cause her pain.

"Oh wow... I'm definitely dead."

Twin chuckles reached Astrid's ears, and when her senses started working again she was greeted by the utterly  _indecent_  image of Eret tasting her on Hiccups sticky mouth, rutting against each other in an attempt for relief from unsatisfied arousal.

Feeling neglected with their surrounding heat gone, Astrid wriggled closer and found giggling boyfriends who welcomed her closer again. She ended up giggling along with them when Hiccup nuzzled her neck playfully, Eret stroking her side. They shifted and touched, but neither made any further move and Astrid grew confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... we're waiting to see if you make any indication you want more tonight or not."

"Oh. Why?"

Hiccup brushed hair from her face, sweat dampening it still.

"Well, you aren't going to have both of us, especially not at once. So if you do, we need the decision from you milady."

_Oh._

"For the record, no feelings will be hurt whatever you decide."

On some level, Astrid knew she had to choose, but it hardly seemed fair. Especially when presented with her two gorgeous, loving men.

"I..." Astrid struggled, but something did lean her one way more than the other, just a little "Eret."

"Then by all means."

"It's just... he-"

Hiccup pressed his thumb to her lips, shaking his head.

"You don't have to explain a thing. I'm thinking of going to get popcorn so I can enjoy the show."

Astrid expected something,  _anything_ like jealousy or disappointment, but Hiccup looked only interested in observing. She didn't know why she expected that; Astrid had no issues when she had watched Hiccup and Eret together.

But Eret... Eret understood what it was to be reclaiming part of himself that had been taken by a bad guy. That was all Astrid could think had influenced her choice.

"Don't worry, you're next."

Hiccup chuckled, leaning over to kiss her again before he shuffled away a little and gave the two a little space.

"You don't have to-"

"Watch me."

"We'll see. What are you waiting for Eret? A written invitation delivered by raven?"

Both boyfriends grinned, and then Eret's attention was firmly on Astrid. He felt different against her than Hiccup did, though Astrid enjoyed both equally. He didn't need prompting to acquire a condom, though Eret didn't rush to penetrate her either. Strong arms cradled her as she was kissed, held and caressed, no move being made until Astrid was squirming, breathless against him.

"C'mon..."

"Just making sure."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but she was deeply touched all the same.

"I'm ready. Now stop teasing me."

Eret chuckled, kissing her jaw before he moved just far enough to apply the latex to his cock, Astrid's body quivering slightly with months of pent up anticipation.

"I always knew you'd be bossy in bed."

"Problem?"

"Good gods no."

He grinned, pressing against Astrid again, a shallow testing push that Astrid encouraged, hands holding her secure as insistent pressure melded them together. Eret let Astrid clutch him tight, seek his mouth for reassurance.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm."

It was true. Shifting to adjust to his girth, to the fact he was hot and firm inside her, but Astrid didn't have any fear or want to stop. Eret tested her body slowly, making shallow thrusts to encourage her to open up and relax around him. Discomfort faded quickly, leaving Astrid with only good feelings. His body heat against hers, the citrus-y scent of aftershave mingled with Eret's natural scent that Astrid could pick out in a crowded room.

He made little (and frankly,  _adorable)_  grunts and huffs as he moved, fighting the hunger he and Hiccup had held back to savour the moment here and now. Astrid hooked her legs over stocky hips, looking over to see Hiccup watching them with raptured eyes.

Eret tested angles until he found that one that made Astrid pitch, cock sliding against spots that drew breathless moans from Astrid's mouth. His face was ever more beautiful in bliss, at least in the instances Astrid could steal glances at it since the shuddering pleasure kept forcing her eyes closed as though it would help her body handle the way he made her feel.

"M-more."

Was all Astrid could muster, but Eret understood her desperate plea and lengthened his thrusts, pressed deeper inside her and quickened his rhythm when Astrid responded positively. It was a heady, dizzying heat he stoked within her, reminding Astrid's body how sex  _should_ be, that it was supposed to be expressing goodness and sharing pleasure, not shame and control.

Eret murmured "love you" against her ear, filling Astrid with fresh heat as he wound her tighter and tighter, groaning as Astrid squeezed at his cock, muscles clenching rhythmically with every climb toward the edge. Her fingers curled around his shoulders, muscles rolling as he used his body to bring Astrid to climax.

She buckled unexpectedly, everything catching up at once and Astrid fell to pieces, secure in the knowledge Eret would hold her together. Shuddering as heat reached it's crescendo, Astrid went lax as her body cooled somewhat, Eret's muscle tremors something familiar to Astrid from when she'd brought him off before.

Reluctant to let him move, Eret had to roll off and remove the condom before it came off his softening cock, but he cradled her to his chest seconds later. Astrid twisted, beckoned Hiccup closer. Craving comfort, she wanted both of them. Hiccup obliged, kissed her sweaty shoulder and reached to hold Eret's hand over her hip.

"Still good milady?"

"I am wonderful."

She sighed, content in the moment. Astrid turned between them, Eret sweaty and comfortable against her back now but she was hardly better, stroking Hiccup's chest as they kissed.

"Your turn babe."

"Astrid, you don't have to- ow!"

Astrid may or may not have pinched him. Hiccup pouted.

"I  _know._ I want you."

She doubted she'd come again, but that wasn't about to stop Astrid. Hiccup was reticent in case he hurt her, but Astrid coaxed and convinced him with promises that she would stop him if she was in pain. Soft and loose from before, Astrid wouldn't deny an initial ache as Hiccup pressed into her, but that eased by the time Hiccup came flush to her, watching Astrid's face for any sign she was hurting.

"You ok?"

"Mmm. Move babe."

Hiccup moved against her differently, rolling slower and deeper from his knees than Eret had, possibly because of his leg but Astrid had zero complaints regardless. Raw, almost overstimulated, Astrid focused more on how Eret held her hand while Hiccup held her gaze, emerald eyes wide and bright until Hiccup buried his face in her neck, motions gaining speed as even he struggled to control his pleasure-seeking.

"Sorry, not gonna be long."

Astrid stroked his back with her free hand, moved up to bury in his ridiculous hair, lips pressing to his jaw.

"It's ok babe, you can let go."

He had held off longer than either of them, hips stuttering to a stop as Hiccup joined his lovers in the heights of Valhalla. Rather scarily, his eyes were wet when he lifted his face from Astrid's neck, but Eret didn't seem surprised.

"S'ok, happens when he's all emotional. Right H?"

"Yeah. Just... Happy to be here with you two. I'm so very glad you moved in next door and changed our lives."

Turns taken in the bathroom, Astrid found herself pleasantly sandwiched between her boyfriends for sleep like most nights, although the lacking clothing was quite different. She liked it though.

"I'd ask how your date went" Heather yawned into her coffee next morning, the boys all showering as they had work to get to "but the sound effects were pretty informative."

Astrid felt her cheeks flush; she had been so distracted she forgot that Heather was on the other side of the wall.

"Sorry about that, but..."

"That was the first time wasn't it? With them?"

Heather knew her best of all, naturally.

"Yeah."

"Then I forgive you. Just keep it down in future."

Hearing Hiccup and Eret in the bathroom, knowing they were all damp and naked... Astrid smirked into her cup.

"No promises."

-HTTYD-

**Possibly personal record for smut delay... but it had to be at the right time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**flamingoflannel - I read every review, guest or not, and appreciate the hell outta them.**

-HTTYD-

The very scary yet friendly woman who had sent Astrid to the toilet with a pee pot and a swab, then quizzed her on her recent sexual history before withdrawing blood, held out a little pot and a finger prick thing. It wasn't something Astrid had encountered before.

"What's this for?"

"It's a Rapid HIV test. You mentioned your sexual partners are men who have sex with other men, which is a higher risk of transmission. This will be part of _their_ standard screening."

The clinic nurse wasn't speaking judgementally, merely getting on with her job. She didn't care who Astrid had sex with, or that it was two guys. She squeezed the blood drop into the little pot, lidded it, shook it.

Even without knowing, Astrid recognised the expression on her face.

"It's reactive."

"It's _positive?"_

Astrid almost fell out of her seat. Her tests after Viggo had come back clear, but she admittedly hadn't gone back for the six month repeat. Too overwhelmed back then about the pressing charges and falling for Hiccup and Eret.

"Not necessarily. Reactive isn't guaranteed positive. Go and see if your partners are finished, invite them in here."

Legs shaking as Astrid tried to come to grips with the possibility of being HIV positive, she stumbled to the door, relieved beyond words to see the two men in the waiting room. Eret spotted her first, nudged Hiccup and gestured to Astrid. They both looked worried, immediately moving when Astrid nodded toward the room.

"What's wrong?"

"The... it came up positive."

The nurse tried to argue, but Astrid wasn't quite processing.

"It came up _reactive."_

"The rapid test? I had one, mine was fine."

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with Eret.

"Mine too."

Astrid had her rapid test redone, and it reacted again. That didn't really help her at all.

"I presume you both had blood tests?" the boys nodded "I'll put down all three need HIV tests. However, it's very possible this is false positive."

The nurse shuffled off with Astrid's blood ampule, leaving her with her boyfriends.

"What if I am? What if the test is right?"

They looked at each other, then back to Astrid.

"Then we'll deal with it."

"We've been through so much together Astrid, you don't think we can handle this?"

Astrid looked up at them, shaking her head.

"I can't do that to you."

"It's our choice. Look, Eret and I have known HIV is a risk for years. It gets brought up every six months we got tested. If it was his test that came up positive, do you think it would change how you or I felt about Eret?"

Thinking, feeling Hiccup wipe tears off her cheeks, she shook her head.

"So why do you think it'll change anything for us?"

"I don't want to make you sick."

Hiccup perched on the hospital-style bed, ignoring the nurse coming back in, and she left them to it. Eret didn't recoil from her either, the way Astrid expected him to.

"HIV medication has come a long way. There are people who've been in relationships for _years_ with their positive partner, and the medication prevented passing it on. I understand why you're scared, but this doesn't change a thing for me."

"Or me."

Gods, Astrid was so often left speechless by the two of them. Now was no different. The nurse interrupted their silence.

"They've been marked for HIV lab tests. You'll have those results within the next few days, and the full spectrum of test results in a fortnight. Naturally, I recommend you use condoms if you engage in sexual intercourse before then."

Astrid wasn't totally sure this wouldn't scare her off sex for life. And after so long fighting to be ready again after Viggo... they agreed to go get tested together, to stop using condoms as a trio. Hiccup and Eret didn't always use them, but had never even mentioned not using them with Astrid until she brought it up.

"Don't worry, we got our goodie bags."

Hiccup and Eret patted their pockets, the distinctive sound of condom wrappers rustling emanating from them both. The nurse gave Astrid a bag of them too, which she took mechanically, cleaning up her face and just wanting to go _home._

Not prepared to let her wallow, Eret sat and explained how the rapid test worked, and how it could very realistically be a false positive. Astrid was still unsettled, scared to even touch them lest she passed on this disease she might have.

Naturally, she told Heather and Dagur, who were understanding as could be and tried to talk Astrid into at least waiting for the results to return before she absolutely melted down. Even so, Astrid couldn't even bring herself to spend the nights with her boyfriends, and slept next door with Heather for three nights. They were hurt, but Eret and Hiccup didn't pester her to come back. Heather, on the other hand, attempted repeatedly to tell Astrid to, in her own words "stop being a tit".

The fourth day brought the phone calls for their results. Hiccup answered his phone, confirming that Eret and Astrid were sat there with him. So after he got his answer, the phone was handed off to Eret, then Astrid. They waited for her to hang up, then Hiccup bravely began.

"Mine was negative."

"Mine too."

Eret added, and Astrid took a deep breath.

"Me too."

The relief was palpable, at least for Astrid. The other two had never truly seemed concerned. They promised they weren't upset about her withdrawing temporarily, that they understood she was terrified. It did push something to the fore for Astrid, something she had been thinking about for a while.

"I don't want to go through this again... I want us to just be _us._ "

Asking the two boyfriends for polyfidelity was nerve-wracking. As it turned out, it didn't have to be.

"Then we will be."

"Polyfidelity it is."

"That's it?"

Eret frowned at her surprise, picking Astrid up bodily and plonking her in his lap. Hiccup sat immediately next to them, both looking at her.

"I think this scare was good for us. It's highlighted something for me."

Astrid looked at Hiccup, confused.

"What?"

"That you've been holding yourself to a seperate standard, and I'm not ok with that. You are as much a part of this as either me or Eret Astrid, what you want matters just as much."

He was right, really. Astrid did count herself as second with them at times.

"Yeah. You want us to stop being open, then we'll stop."

"It's different though. You guys have been together for years. I'm... new."

They really looked confused, as though Astrid was talking nonsense.

"So? Astrid, if we didn't value you as _equally_ as we do each other, we wouldn't be together."

Once they took the time to reassure Astrid about a hundred times that all three pieces mattered equally in the whole of their relationship, Astrid realised they had just agreed to solely commit to her and each other without batting an eyelid.

"Speaking of years... you're past the one year mark."

Astrid nodded, wondering when she had stopped counting down the days til she was free of having to look at the scars on her side. They definitely still had to _go._ But since Astrid had moved past them to be able to be intimate with her boyfriends, they hadn't been front and centre of her mind.

"I'll go bug Mac tomorrow about the dragon. Ten hours... gonna be tough."

"You could split the sittings."

She glared at Eret, who merely grinned in return knowing she wasn't serious.

"Come on, you should know I don't do things by halves."

"Milady has a point."

Eret chuckled, then kissed her cheek. Astrid giggled, belly fizzing happily. She was lucky to have these two massive idiots she adored, who adored her in turn. Turning her head, Eret kissed her properly, still grinning when they separated. Hiccup laughed when Astrid all but fell on top of him, falling back on the sofa with a blonde girlfriend on his chest stretching up to kiss him.

"Hey cutie."

Hiccup beamed.

"Hey yourself."

Astrid tapped her fingers on his chest, running her eyes over the sharp cut of his stubbled jaw.

"You know" after using him as an adorable pillow for a few minutes, Astrid spoke again "we'll be cleared for condom-free in a week and a half. Even you two couldn't have gotten through the three bags we came home with in that time."

Hiccup and Eret both started laughing, Hiccup's a little strained with Astrid's weight on his chest but he didn't look bothered.

"Well, we like to stay stocked. Plus, there are uses."

"Such as? We're not using them as waterballoons."

"My idea was a little less childish. Suffice to say it would save time to use a condom with Eret if he was topping me, then you. Otherwise he would have to go for a wash."

It took Astrid a minute to cotton on, but then realised Hiccup was quite right.

"Good point. Still" Astrid could tell Hiccup wasn't oblivious to her body pressed against his "we could go make a start now."

Hiccup smirked, nodding up at her.

"We certainly could. What say you Eret?"

"I say what are we doing sitting here?"

"Well, I'm being held here. It could be _much_ worse, cus I can see down Astrid's shirt."

Eret leant to grab a hold of Astrid, lifting her to free Hiccup and cart the blonde off to their bedroom, their giggles filling the air as Hiccup sat up, watching them playfight before it ended in kisses and just smiling at them.

"Get over here Haddock!"

"Yes ma'am."

Astrid had expected a learning curve, a struggle to find their way to ensuring none felt neglected in their three in bed, but it was really quite easy so long as nobody got jealous. At most, Astrid got a little impatient waiting her turn while watching Hiccup and Eret together, but it was a Hel of a show and they _always_ made the wait worth it.

"Where are you going?"

Eret quizzed, halfway through taking off Hiccups jeans when Astrid ducked down the side of the bed in search of the box she knew was under it. When she resurfaced, Hiccup was naked and watching her with curiosity.

"Looking for something?"

"Yep."

Hiccup had designed the box, made out of an old toolbox with modified compartments that held a variety of sex toys. It wasn't even all of the ones they owned, but Eret called it their 'hall of fame' as favourites of theirs. Finding what she was after amongst a variety, Astrid put the box down and placed the plug on the bedside table, shedding her t-shirt before she joined them on the bed.

"Ok... are you going to at least tell is who that us for?"

"Me?"

Eyes widening in a seconds surprise, Hiccup nodded in understanding a minute later.

"That's a good one, but put a condom over it. The material doesn't warm up very fast and it's weird to have something cold just sitting there "

Taking turns kissing her before her clothes were stripped away, Astrid felt Hiccup's fingers on her breast, his mouth on her neck while Eret sourced condoms and lubricant, then joined the effort to map Astrid's body, beginning that steady decline to near-insanity those two pushed her toward.

The blonde gave as good as she got, gripping Hiccup in hand and stroking his cock until he gasped against her neck, teeth sinking down on the juncture of throat and shoulder and sending sparks skittering over her flushed skin. Astrid squirmed, bucked as Eret touched her clit, teasing at the sensitive little bud and smirking smugly as he watched Astrid feed on the pleasure.

"I'm assuming you meant you wanted to use this yourself?"

When she nodded, Eret rolled latex over the plug, coating it generously in lubricant but not immediately pushing it inside her. Instead, he used slick fingers to touch Astrid there first, massaging without breaching. This wasn't the first time it had been tentatively explored; Astrid wanted so much to be able to take both of them together, but she'd been too nervous for even a finger to fit in her before. They obviously took Astrid sourcing a butt plug as the sign she was ready to try again.

"Breathe. I won't hurt you babe."

Hiccup never said babe, possibly because his mother used it to describe babies sometimes. But Eret called her babe sometimes. She liked it.

"I know."

Given how frequently she witnessed them do it, Astrid knew logically that anal sex was possible and pleasurable. But her body wasn't used to it yet, and so had to be coaxed into realising it.

Eret's finger slid in and Astrid squeezed the intrusion, but he waited and she made herself relax. The finger moving felt strange, but not unpleasant and Eret had his eyes on hers the whole time. Hiccup even held her hand, making soothing sounds as Eret pushed the slim plug into her ass.

"Ok?"

"Uh-huh."

It was strange, but it didn't _hurt_ and Astrid was happy enough with that for now. Satisfied their girlfriend was alright, Hiccup and Eret resumed reducing her to a wreck, twin efforts to caress and kiss and _bite_ in all the right places leaving her squirming, wet and hot and needy. Only when they were content Astrid was ablaze inside, blood pumping hot, did they stop to let her breathe.

Then Eret was under Hiccup, kissing and groping and rutting against each other until Sami pinned Viking, biting playfully at Hiccups collarbone and proving the Vikings love of being bitten as he arched and groaned, twisting to offer more skin to the biter.

"Hey, you wanna try something Astrid?"

Astrid looked up at Eret, intrigued.

"What?"

A brief, whispered conversation with Hiccup had him shuffling up the bed, looking rather anticipatory as Eret encouraged Astrid over and took the lube to coat his fingers again. Hiccup - showing off, Astrid decided - took two of Eret's fingers with ease, biting his lip and fisting at the bedsheets as he was stimulated. He whined when Eret stopped, tattooed face turning to Astrid's.

"Wanna try?"

"Try... what?"

"Hiccup can come like this. Easily."

Somehow, this had never occurred to Astrid. And yet, as Eret coated her hand with lube, as Hiccup spread his legs and shifted impatiently with his cock swollen against his belly, Astrid was intrigued to say the least.

"What am I looking for?"

She knew men had the little hot spot in their ass, nature's joke on homophobia it seemed.

"It's a little bump, but you'll know as soon as you find it. Hiccup's a big fan of his prostate."

Astrid already had that impression watching Hiccup get fucked by Eret, but when she found the right spot and Hiccup shuddered, it was a fun thing to relearn. An introvert by nature, Astrid was surprised by how open and wild Hiccup could be in bed. His low whines as Astrid fucked him on her fingers were potently erotic, the way he pushed down for more and trembled with every touch even hotter.

Hiccup on top of her was a different experience to him beneath her like this, neck arched as he rode Astrid's fingers, his cock jerking and leaking against his thigh with no direct stimulation. He shook and moaned and spread himself wider, unashamed to take the pleasure Astrid offered. Almost in disbelief, Astrid watched as Hiccup came with a throaty cry, not a single touch to his cock and the muscles of his ass squeezing at her fingers.

"Gold star for beginner."

Grinning and panting, Hiccup took the towel Eret offered, wiping the mess off his torso and handing the clean side to Astrid so she could wipe the mess off her hand. Hiccup reached for Astrid's face, kissing her sweetly and nuzzling her nose. He was too cute.

"You two go on ahead, I'll just lie here feeling awesome."

It certainly wasn't an unwelcome idea; Astrid could feel her thighs were wet, arousal building as she watched Hiccup come. The plug in her ass was barely noticeable now, but she had a feeling that would change soon. Eret cradled her to him with an arm around her back as they kissed, tumbling together on the bed and he felt as needy as she, cock a hot weight against her thigh as he reached for a condom.

Eret pressed into her steadily, and Astrid became acutely aware of the double feeling as he filled her, pushed along, against the butt plug. It actually felt... _good_ like that, adding a new layer of sensation to meld with what Astrid was already experiencing.

"You ok?"

She nodded, meant it. Eret smiled, kissed her and shifted his weight a little. Then he was moving, thrusting in the way he had already learned Astrid liked. Impressive when they had been having sex only a matter of weeks now, but then it had been a very... _active_ couple of weeks.

Heather wore earplugs to bed now apparently.

Hiccup shuffled closer, the better to reach Astrid's chest and toy with her breasts, thumbing a swollen nipple as Eret's cock nudged the spot inside her that made Astrid moan and shudder, heat darting through her with every repeat of that motion. She loved the way Eret's weight felt pressed against her, hot and solid. But equally, she loved the way Hiccup fit so neatly against her, that she could get her arms or legs all the way around him. Hel, she loved everything about them both.

Eret moved with surety, thrusting at the angle that made Astrid devolve, grunting and moving a little harder when Astrid's nails sank into his back. He stoked a steady fire in her belly, sliding a hand beneath her back and lifting Astrid up into a better position to hit her deeper. She spasmed, teetering on the edge as Hiccup slid his fingers down a sweaty stomach, pressing down on Astrid's clit to send her over. The feeling of the plug as her muscles tightened only heightened her pleasure, the climax leaving her limp and lazy as she came down.

Knowing Eret hadn't yet come, Astrid was confused when he pulled out, though he did indulge her love of post-coital kisses, stroking her shaky thighs gently.

"Deep breath."

Astrid complied, confused until Eret gripped the base and pulled the plug out, ditching both the condom he had on and the one on the toy while Astrid adjusted to the strange empty feeling. Hiccup was on hand for cuddles, comforting her through the new experience while Eret was wiping condom-lubricant off the plug to put away.

"That feels weird."

"You get used to it, assuming you decide to do it again. We're not gonna push you into taking it like we do."

She realised why Eret had held out when he came back, tossing lube bottle to Hiccup with a playful grin. Hiccup pushed up, indicating Eret to take his space and Astrid wriggled back to give them a little room and enjoy the show.

It was a good cycle really; Astrid got off, her boyfriends having sex in front of her would turn her on again, then they'd get her and each other off until everyone was a spent, satisfied mess. Definitely her favourite way to spend an afternoon. And evening. And sometimes half the night...

* * *

Helping Eret pack his bag for going off on a climbing job, Hiccup handed him two wash-bags out of habit. Eret handed one back, shaking his head.

"Don't need that anymore remember?"

He was right; they'd agreed no more hook ups.

"Oh, right. Force of habit. Hey, more room in your bag for snacks!"

Eret chuckled, turning in time to cuddle the Astrid that suddenly appeared, pouting about him leaving. It was sweet really.

"Gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too, but it's only two nights. Just focus on how much we'll celebrate when I come home."

Astrid's eyes glazed for a second.

"Now I'm sad _and_ horny. I need ice cream."

She kissed Eret, then pottered past a chuckling Hiccup for the kitchen, seeking the tub of cookie dough in the freezer.

"It's been two weeks hasn't it?"

"I think so. We should get texts today, unless there's a lab delay or something."

Eret nodded as he stood, shouldering his backpack after checking he had everything. He was normally packed up the night before, but Astrid and Hiccup may or may not have distracted him...

"Well, when it comes back all clear I won't hold it against you if you celebrate without me."

"Really?"

Astrid asked as she came back in, licking ice cream off her spoon.

"You think I expect you guys not to have sex when I'm not here? That's like saying we don't have sex when Hiccup's at work. Or me and Hiccup not having sex in the shower without you... it's not an all or nothing thing."

Scooping more frozen dairy, Astrid nodded in understanding. Eret kissed him goodbye, and then Hiccup watched him as he tasted ice cream on Astrid's lips, licking his lips and humming happily.

"Mmm. I better go. See you two when I get back."

"Love you."

Hiccup and Astrid said - at the same time, both looking at each other and grinning.

"Love you too."

Was Eret's response, turning at the door and casting a last look before he headed off. Hiccup leant his head out of the doorway, watching Eret's cute butt until he vanished for the stairs. Closing the door, he took the spoonful of ice cream Astrid offered him, perching on the sofa carefully after being rather soundly fucked by Eret the night before.

"Do you think Eret's gonna struggle with me asking you guys not to hook up anymore?"

"No. I mean, maybe a _little_ if it's a woman with an Australian accent, but that's unlikely and he's not a beast who can't control himself."

Returning her tub to the freezer, he heard Astrid's spoon clatter into the sink before she came back to sit next to him, leaning into his side.

"Australian accents? Really?"

"Yeah... he liked that before I met him though. I think his first girlfriend was an Aussie."

"The forensics woman... Mala, she was Australian right?"

"Yep. Eret texted me saying one of the climbers had an Aussie accent, I knew instantly that he'd probably come back with a story to tell."

Hiccup remembered that one fondly, since Eret came home with two nights of tales to tell about his tryst with the woman.

"Did you always tell each other?"

"Yeah. Generally in a lot of detail too. It was kind of like foreplay when we were back together, we'd re-enact our favourite parts or just laugh about the awkward parts."

He wasn't sure where all these questions had come from, but Hiccup was nothing if not... open.

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the couple I went home with where the girlfriend forgot I wore a prosthetic, and freaked out when she woke up and saw a leg just chilling against the cabinet."

Astrid snorted, shoulders shaking with laughter at that image.

"Then why'd you agree to change if it worked so well for you?"

"Because you asked us to."

"But-"

Hiccup shook his head, placing a finger on Astrid's mouth before she could voice more doubts.

"But nothing. You wanted polyfidelity. You got it. We don't feel like you've taken something from us, if anything you gave us so much. Astrid, we offered to change when you first became part of us. Why do you think we would resent you asking for it?"

She shrugged.

"Guess I feel bad asking you to change for me."

"You weren't asking anything we hadn't already offered, or anything we weren't happy to give. It would be a different matter if you still wanted to go off hooking up and not us, but I can count on one hand the amount of times I even saw you kiss another guy."

He watched as Astrid processed, biting her lip in thought.

"Ok."

"We good?"

"We're good."

Astrid smiled again at last, sliding up to straddle Hiccup's lap, cupping his jaw as they kissed. Hiccup's fingers found their way into her hair, still as taken as day one with the blonde locks. Astrid hummed against his mouth, head tipping when he massaged her scalp and enjoyed her soft mewls.

Both jumped in surprise when Hiccup's phone vibrated loudly against the table, which Astrid twisted around to retrieve and hand him. He clicked open the text, finding his test results negative across the board.

"That's me cleared... Oh" his phone buzzed again "and Eret."

As Hiccup tapped out a reply to Eret, Astrid frowned.

"Why am I last?"

Hiccup hastened to reassure her, remembering how scared she had been by the false positive test.

"Presumably because boy tests and girl tests get sent off separately? I mean I'm assuming nobody stuck a cotton swab in _your_ butt."

Astrid's eyes widened.

"They do that?"

"When you take it in the ass on a regular basis, yeah."

And Hiccup _was_ quite a fan of doing that.

"Does that mean... wait. Do we have to keep going for these tests?"

Hiccup didn't miss the implication of Astrid's butt, but let it slide.

"As a closed triad? No. If all three of us are clear, and not having sex with anybody _else,_ why would we?"

"Oh. Good point."

Thankfully for Astrid's frayed nerves, her phone trilled on the side fairly quickly. She all but leapt from his lap, crossing over to retrieve it and scan the screen. He could see the relief in her face.

"And me makes three."

Hiccup smiled, said smile widening when Astrid clambered back into his lap and kissed him, knowing how much it meant to her that her boyfriends had been willing to go through all the tests that ensured their physical safety with each other.

"Bed."

Astrid muttered against his mouth, filling his gut with a spark of heat but Hiccup couldn't resist winding her up a little.

"You tired?"

Lips quirking into that little pout, Astrid slid from his lap and physically lifted him, stunning Hiccup as she slung him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom the way Eret would do to them playfully. She was careful not to throw him down in case it jarred his leg, but Hiccup was still taken to bed without actually moving. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't arousing.

"Is it wrong that I'm totally turned on by the fact you can do that?"

Astrid shook her head, smirking as she crawled up his body to claim his mouth. Hiccup responded instantly, still tasting the sweetness of cookie dough on soft lips. Her hair tickled at his face, hands already moving to work off his t-shirt, teasing fingers over his torso and her eyes were keen as they watched him squirm.

Already a dab hand at getting his jeans and underwear off over his leg, Astrid brushed her fingers over the inside of his knee when he was naked.

"You want it off?"

She nodded, so Hiccup reached down and released the pressure that helped it stay on, watching Astrid relieve him of his prosthetic. Astrid rolled his liner down, stroked the stump delicately. It wasn't too sore or sensitive that day thankfully, so there was no pain from her touch. Hiccup watched Astrid strip off, barely even blinking before her underwear came off.

"You're so beautiful."

Astrid smiled, sliding up the bed to press against him. He understood why she'd asked him to take off his leg; displaying his trust in her to care for his body. Like the trust Astrid was putting in him now, a trust Viggo had violated and taken without consent from her.

Skin flushed warm with arousal was ticklish under his fingers, exploring Astrid's bare skin at leisure and watching the blonde as she mewled and wriggled, eyes wide and bright on his. Astrid shivered as he kissed her neck, stroked her quivering thighs. Fingers wound into his hair, pulled Hiccup back to Astrid's mouth insistently until he kissed her as she wanted, her calves hooking around the back of his thighs.

"Hey" Hiccup kissed her cheek, feeling her shake a little "if you're not ready, that's ok. The tests just say we can, not that we _have_ to stop using condoms."

Astrid shook her head, thumb rubbing across his jaw.

"I'm ready. Promise."

As if to further put paid to Hiccups worries, Astrid snaked her hand down, guiding him and using the grip of her legs to pull him in. The sudden wet, silken heat on his cock was pretty novel for Hiccup, as he himself hadn't had unprotected sex with anyone but Eret in over five years. Astrid gripped him tight, curling up against his body, searching for reassurance it was him. Hiccup nudged at her face with his nose until she turned, kissed him almost desperately.

"You ok?"

Astrid nodded, hands cradling his face as she let out a few shuddering breaths before he felt her tension ease somewhat.

"M'ok."

Hiccup still waited, getting encouragement in the form of Astrid wriggling impatiently, bucking her hips against his to get him moving. He answered her pleas, thrusting slowly and feeling her body welcome him again and again, heard her soft moans in response. The iron grip on his back eased as Astrid's initial nerves waned, hands sliding down to squeeze at his backside with Astrid's trademark smirk in place. Girlfriend was as taken as boyfriend when it came to Hiccup's ass, which was a surprise, though not an unpleasant one.

"Hey, stop for a sec?"

He stilled immediately, worried he had hurt her somehow. Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder, then managed to flip him on his back without losing their bodies connection with barely a a heartbeat passing.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm. Just wanted to be on top."

Between the pressure taken off his leg and the _view,_ Hiccup wasn't exactly complaining. Astrid seated herself better, rocking in small and torturous - at least for Hiccup - increments until she found the angle she wanted. Then Hiccup was really just along for the ride.

She held his hand where it rested against her thigh, the muscle beneath tensing and relaxing as Astrid rolled herself up and down, back and forth. There was no rush to pick up speed, though the visual Hiccup had of his cock disappearing into Astrid's body and coming out wet with her arousal was beginning to wear at his ability to hold out. And Astrid definitely knew it, smirking as she rode him steadily, taking him fully on every stroke.

"You doing ok down there babe?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid actually giggled at Hiccups strained voice, clearly enjoying the effect she had on him. Not to be outdone, Hiccup placed his hands on her lower back to hold her steady as he shifted, sitting up and gripping her hips. Astrid shuddered as his mouth closed over her nipple, his hands guiding her to a quicker rhythm on his cock.

Hiccup could feel the heat sliding down his spine, coiling low in his belly as Astrid moved faster, squeezing around his cock like a satin vice while her nails scraped across his back, clutching Hiccup close as she cursed and gasped, a litany of erotic praise for his mouth on her breast and his cock inside her.

"Close babe, don't stop!"

Digging his foot down against the mattress, Hiccup thrust with the last of his stamina in hopes of bringing Astrid to bliss with him. She convulsed in his arms, spasmed around his cock and made the filthiest sounds in his ear as climax took her, letting out soft whimpers when she felt Hiccup spill inside her.

Cradling her lower back, Hiccup tumbled Astrid down to the bed gently so they could cuddle properly, basking in the pleasant afterglow. There was no tension in her frame, utterly at ease, pliant against Hiccup's chest when she wriggled closer.

"Was that alright?"

"Mmm. Brilliant. Messy though."

Hiccup chuckled, twisting without dislodging Astrid difficult but possible so he could grab her some wipes to clean up with.

"Thanks. Now, about what Eret said earlier..."

"Uh, which bit?"

Astrid twisted in his arms, eyes wide and innocent but her mouth was fighting a grin.

"I believe he mentioned something about sex in the shower."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Yeah. He's got a real thing for shower sex. That hand rail put in for me has probably been used for sex more than balance."

"I think I'm gonna need a demonstration. I definitely need a shower."

"Well, you'll have to give me a few minutes first."

Astrid smiled, resumed her cuddle-stance against his chest.

"I can wait."

After a tryst in the shower that probably meant they needed another, Hiccup found himself (relatively) clean, dry and snuggled by a cuddly blonde as they perused housing options, searching for somewhere new to move to.

A knock at the door announced Heather, who gave them _that_ look that said the lovers had been a little loud, which they did their best to apologise sincerely for.

"Dagur got a call while he was at work, our place is back to normal."

"So you're moving back?"

"Yeah, the fire damage is gone and the front restored. Gotta book a day or two off work, but we can move back in whenever."

Hiccup contemplated Astrid's next booked tattoo, the depths of their intimate relationship and now the repaired home... almost like all the damage Viggo had done was being erased, piece by piece.

He liked that idea.

-HTTYD-

**Oh look another ridiculously long chapter... I blame the smut. Soooo much smut.**


	25. Finale pt 1

**I may not have mentioned this before now...**

**This is the last** **_story_ ** **chapter. I have epilogues planned. It suits me better that way.**

**Apologies for the ill-timed hiatus prior to this final chapter. I needed it.**

**Bit of a time jump or two in this chapter, I tried twice to do something more linear and it came out terrible.**

-HTTYD-

It was utterly nerve-wracking, and Astrid paced the hallway while Eret hummed to himself, looking around occasionally.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here Astrid. Hiccup wouldn't miss this for the world."

Sighing deeply, Astrid resumed pacing. Someone came out to call them, ended up taking those next in line instead when informed they were waiting for someone. There was obvious confusion - Astrid and Eret were there, who could they be waiting for?

Of course, the triad were used to the presumption of monogamy and expectation of a couple, not that it stopped being a bit annoying. Still, Astrid wasn't about to let that stop Hiccup being there for their first ultrasound.

The pregnancy discovery had been something of a surprise, given that Astrid was still on birth control. Still, it was somewhat fortuitously timed - after a year in their two bed flat, talking about renewing the lease, they now knew they were looking for a more permanent residence in which to raise their children.

Fifteen minutes after they were meant to go in, Hiccup stumbled through the doors at the end of the hallway, looking incredibly relieved to have found them.

"Did I miss it?"

"Idiot. Of course not, we wouldn't go without you."

Hiccup hugged Astrid since she was closer first, throwing Eret a tired smile.

"I got stuck in traffic and then my phone died, I'm _so_ sorry I'm late."

"That's ok. You're here now, that's what matters."

Something about having them both there with her always filled Astrid with a sense of relief, comfort. Being without them was like missing two of her hearts; they were all as much a part of each other.

"Miss Hofferson? Are you ready now?"

The slightly irritated ultrasound tech called her again, obviously spotting a second man had arrived. Now they had to go explain polyamory and two dads to her. The problems started quickly.

"Hold on, just the father is allowed in."

Eret rolled his eyes, and Hiccup gripped Astrid's hand.

"If you can tell by looking who's the biological father, then fair enough. Otherwise, we would both like to be their for our girlfriend and _our_ child."

Their relationship wasn't without its trials; Astrid had been called a whore out on the street simply because some nosy bastard had seen her kiss one boyfriend and hold the others hand. He'd paid for it with a broken nose, but it was still annoying.

Now they had a confused technician watching the three walk in, obviously already forming opinions that Astrid had fucked them both and didn't know who the father was. It was true, but not in the way most people expected. How was anyone to know? Astrid had sex with both of them, very very regularly. A nurse asked a few questions of Astrid while she hopped up on the exam chair, boyfriends either side of her and trying not to get in the way.

"So which of you is the father?"

"Don't know."

Hiccup shrugged, and Eret added.

"Don't care."

Astrid rolled her eyes. Idiot men. She loved them.

"They both are."

"Both? Oh. Are you their surrogate?"

Exasperated already, Astrid shook her head.

"No!"

"She's our girlfiend. We all date each other. Triad. Poly."

"We don't give a toss who's sperm hit the egg. That baby has three parents."

"I see."

The person meant to do the ultrasound turned and walked out. The trio looked at each other, then to the nurse, who's expression suggested that wasn't expected procedure.

"Has she ditched us cus there's three of us?"

The nurse shrugged, poor young man unsure what to do clearly. Astrid tapped her fingers on her belly, attracting the attention of her boyfriends.

"You ok milady?"

"Yeah, just antsy to get this done with."

She wanted to **see** the baby, to know they were really going to become parents. After ten minutes or so of awkward silence from the nurse, a new technician came in.

"Sorry for the wait. Shall we get you scanned?"

Astrid wanted to ask why they swapped, but honestly she just wanted the image on the screen. So she lifted her shirt, catching sight of her tattooed hip. She hissed at the cold goo and waited for the picture to take shape. There was a look on the technicians face Astrid wasn't sure she liked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong,_ exactly. Have you considered the possibility of multiple babies?"

Her eyes widened, and she heard Hiccup gasp as he squeezed her shoulder.

"There's more than one?"

"I'm getting two heartbeats. And from the looks of the placenta, identical twins."

Astrid squinted, seeing what looked like a lot of white noise and she wasn't entirely convinced the technician wasn't lying.

"Can you tell how far along she is?"

Eret asked, and he looked transfixed. Astrid was still struggling to see the babies apparently in there. As the image cleared up, she could see two tiny little things, just floating around in her belly.

"From the looks of things... six to eight weeks. With twins, it's not always easy to ascertain early on but you'll be booked in for four weeks time and measured properly."

"Any chance we can request _not_ to have the one in here earlier?"

A dial was turned and the room filled with steady thrumming thumps, quick and rhythmic and music to Astrid's ears.

"You can, certainly. I'm sorry if she caused you any undue stress."

Any irritation was long faded by then, now they had been presented with the image of their children. Gods, Astrid was carrying twins. A couple of weeks ago she hadn't even known she was having one baby, now they were having two!

"Would you like a copy of the ultrasound?"

"Uh, yeah. We need four" at the technicians raised eyebrow, Eret chuckled and indicated them each "three parents means three families all obsessively interested in us having kids. Plus, we'll probably want one ourselves."

"Right. I'll add a note to your files about the... parenting situation, so you shouldn't have any trouble next time with both partners."

Left to clean herself up with paper towels while their pictures were being printed, Astrid rubbed her now-dry belly.

 _"Twins._ Two babies."

Eret rubbed the top of her arm, still standing while she was sat.

"Yeah. Identical though. If they were fraternal, we coulda spent months guessing if they were gonna be one each or two to one daddy."

Astrid blinked, momentarily concerned.

"Is that important to you? Who the biological father is?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Could not care less if they have my eyes or Eret's. Or yours. Hel, we were set on adoption before you came along with one of them wombs that does the baby growing. So genetics have never mattered to me."

"Doesn't bother me either. I mean, my dad would probably be glad to hear they were mine but I don't doubt he would adore them just as much if they are baby Vikings. But like H said, before you our kids would never have been ours biologically. Was never important."

Relieved by her boys, Astrid leant back in the chair and tried to get her head around two babies. With their ultrasounds back, Astrid was also given a pamphlet on multiples pregnancy. Then they went to arrange the next one, and finally Astrid was sat in the car staring at the little image of their babies again.

"Are you ok love?"

Eret prompted her gently after she had been quiet for a while.

"I'm great. Just having a moment of 'I can't believe my life ended up here', when I thought my life was going to _end..._ you know."

"I know what you mean. This lil' nugget" Eret leant over and ruffled Hiccups hair, giggling "was born to change stuff."

Astrid could see Hiccup chuckling, smiling as he focused on the road.

"Mostly tyres and engine parts. The occasional limb."

When they got home, greeted by two bundles of fur very happy to see them, the trio separated just enough to make three separate phone calls - Hiccup and Eret calling their parents while Astrid called Heather.

"Twins? No way!"

"I know! The guys are calling their parents now and no doubt there'll have to be a get together."

Their family of nine - soon to be eleven! - took pretty much any excuse to get together. Astrid adored being part of it.

"We're in. Well, Dagur's at work but as one of his sisters I decree that he is in anyway."

Astrid laughed, promising to update Heather when there was some form of concrete plan. Their current place was only fifteen minutes from Heather and Dagur's place, but still a little far from their parents to just pop over on a whim.

"Toothless! Get off me you daft animal."

Toothless was one of their two rescue dogs. The day they went looking for a dog, Toothless - originally named Fury - bounded up to the kennel door and licked Hiccup's hand through it. It had been love at first sight with the slightly limping mongrel. He was Hiccups biggest fan, and fit the trios criteria of being able to be around other dogs and _maybe_ kids. She guessed that was coming true now.

Their other one had been a bit of work, but now Storm was as loving and friendly as Toothless. She just needed some love and a lot of brushing. Her fur was a mix of grey and blonde speckles, and she could be bribed with chicken very easily to be anyone's friend. Heather spoiled her, always bringing treats and the mutinous mutt would go to her for food and petting when she visited.

Skullcrusher and Koira got on well with the two new canine family members too. So their rescues had become part of their unit, and definitely part of their home. Astrid loved being bowled over by furry love whenever they got home, and if Eret and Hiccup got up for work Astrid would wake up with the dogs in their place. It meant their bed was constantly full of dog hair, but that was a small concession.

"My mom is over the moon, and dad was out at the vets with Skullcrusher so she'll tell him when he gets back."

"Is Skullcrusher ok?"

Astrid knew the dog was elderly by his breeds standards, though he was still pretty healthy all things considered.

"Oh, yeah. Just getting his check up on his joints."

Hiccup slid his fingers along Astrid's forearm, tracing the tattoo they'd gotten for their one year anniversary. Both Eret and Hiccup had one too, the triple symbol of the yin-yang-yuan in the same place. It was plain for now, simply a shape of outlines, but Hiccup had come up with the novel idea of adding to it at each subsequent anniversary. So up next was getting them coloured, and then after that they'd add their initials to the smaller circles.

"Not really a surprise, but my parents are thrilled too."

Eret's fingers landed on Hiccup's hips, kissing the back of their boyfriends neck. Astrid smiled as Hiccup hummed, pulling Astrid closer and kissing her sweetly. She found herself smiling into the kiss, skin tingling as Hiccup's hand slid around to the dip of her lower back, holding her tight to him.

"You hungry?"

Astrid shook her head, then stopped and nodded.

"Very. Lets go to bed."

Hiccup chuckled, turning to look at Eret.

"You coming?"

Eret, rather than answer, simply picked Hiccup up and began carrying him toward the bedroom. Astrid followed, laughing as Hiccup squirmed and giggled.

"I can walk you know!"

"I know, but this is fun."

Hiccup was already on his back with Eret on top of him when Astrid caught up, leaning against the door frame with a happy sigh while watching the two kiss. Eret was a little broader than he was when Astrid first met them, but with his very physical job and their joint gym trips, that didn't really surprise her. Hiccup didn't seem to mind, running his hands over muscled shoulders and going for the hairband holding Eret's hair back.

The fine black strands fell down, Hiccups hands dipping in to stroke through it. They didn't take too long to realise Astrid had opted for audience stance, beckoning her over to join them instead. Hiccup untied her braid while Eret was kissing her, dragging a multitude of sounds from her throat when Hiccups fingers reached her scalp.

Well practiced at such team efforts, Astrid was stripped efficiently between them, leaving her in only underwear before she managed to regain coherent thought enough to insist they undress too. Hiccup's fine-knit jumper came off, revealing the third of Hiccup's three tattoos - a skillful work of shading and shadows that left him looking as though skin had been torn from his side and stomach, revealing a pattern of shiny black dragon scales beneath. Not touching it while it was healing was difficult for Astrid and Eret, because the tattoo had been secret - and both his partners found it incredibly sexy.

Now it was all healed though, and Astrid happily ran her fingers over the pattern so realistic she expected to actually _feel_ scales. Hiccup wriggled, reaching for Astrid's loose hair and pulling her down for a kiss that left her gasping. Eret didn't need help undressing - he'd done it while Hiccup and Astrid were kissing. It reminded her of something Hiccup had said when she first moved in next door - Eret really _had_ missed his calling as a stripper. His most noticeable change was also a torso tatt, a reindeer rearing from his hip to his chest diagonally, with a backdrop of the Northern Lights filling between the sea-scape on his hip and the galaxy up on his chest. A noticeable nod to his heritage.

Astrid got a little distracted looking at their decorated bodies, only coming back to awareness when Hiccups lips on her stomach, kissing where she was not yet showing pregnancy. Eret's mouth touched her shoulder, tickling fingers over the dragon on her hip, the silhouettes on her thigh. She'd only gotten the yin-yang-yuan since the enormous dragon undertaking, though Astrid doubted any of them were done with the needle just yet.

Her bra was discarded before long, Eret's playful joke about whether twins meant her boobs would get twice as big earning him a playful slap.

"Are you sore today love?"

That had been the first clue for Astrid, followed by chronic nausea. Playfighting with Eret, his arm brushed against her chest and the soreness was immediately noticeable, but completely unusual for the time of the month. When Astrid started feeling sick, she went and bought the test. Well. Three.

All positive.

"Not really, but be gentle on them."

Oh, Astrid loved there were two of them. Not that being with them individually was lacking, but Astrid greedily adored the way it felt to have them both with hands and mouths on her skin, the press of warm bodies either side of her. Hiccup tugged at her underwear, tongue delving between her thighs without preamble and Astrid swore as the damp muscle flicked over her clit with precision-knowledge of the best way to turn Astrid to a writhing wreck.

Eret kissed her, swallowing her moans and gasps as he thumbed her nipple - gently, as she had asked but still sending pleasant zaps along her nerves. Teeth nipped at her shoulder, her neck, her lip until Astrid was shaking, unsure whether to lean into one or simply melt in place. Hiccup pulled away and chuckled as she swore, even less amused when Eret diverted attention to Hiccup, tasting her arousal on his lips while the girlfriend in question growled in frustration at being abandoned twice over.

They didn't leave her waiting long, both with hands back on her soon enough and Astrid mewled happily, body thrumming with need.

"What is it milady wants?"

Knowing she'd probably struggle with this as the pregnancy progressed, Astrid had an immediate answer.

"Both of you."

They were a dab hand at the logistics, and since Hiccup and Eret still regularly fucked each other a good lube was always going to be a bedroom essential. So when Astrid was nudged up onto spread knees, she trusted their motions innately, felt Hiccup hold her up as they kissed. Hiccup wriggled out of his boxers, leant back against the bed - this was the easier way for them to come together as a three, though if Hiccup leg was having a good day he could take Eret's current place.

Hiccup pulled her closer once he was settled, fingers dipping to check she was still wet and ready for him. Astrid moaned softly as he stroked her clit, coaxing further wetness from her. His erection filled her beautifully, a slow slide until they were flush. He caressed her tattooed thighs as Astrid adjusted, shifted herself until the angle suited her best.

Letting her seat herself properly on their boyfriend first, Eret kissed along her back as he lubed his fingers, murmuring soothing sounds against her skin before he then touched her. Astrid bit her lip at the first intrusion of slick fingers, though it was familiar to her body there was always an initial response before her body remembered how to accept it. Eret was gentle, worked Astrid slowly until she was letting out little breathy sighs of pleasure, eager to be filled again.

"You good love?"

"Mmm."

Astrid leant forward - kissing Hiccup simply because she could - in a show of readiness for Eret, enjoying the way Hiccup ran his fingers over her sides and upper arms as she waited, keeping her from tensing up. Eret braced a hand on her shoulder, cock sliding into her ass until his stocky hips pressed against her. Astrid sat up, felt his arms around her waist as she struggled to catch her breath.

It always felt _too much_ for a second, but they waited and soothed her, knew Astrid was more than capable of taking it but it was overwhelming at first. She squeezed Eret's hand on her stomach, letting the buzz of having them both inside her, that intimacy Astrid knew she could never find with anyone else.

Bracing her hands on Hiccup's chest, Astrid lifted herself to test her body's readiness, enthralled to hear twin groans of pleasure from her lovers. Bolstered, Astrid settled her legs and pushed back on Eret, indicating he could move now - he had the most leverage.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

Eret's hands held her securely, first thrusts still a little much but Astrid settled quickly as discomfort melted away, leaving that acute pleasure in it's wake as he hit those incredibly sensitive nerves. Hiccup simply watched as they got into it, eyes molten emeralds ashe watched Astrid's arousal climb. Only when she could lean further forward did Astrid plant her hands against Hiccup's shoulders, moving in tandem with Eret and moving against Hiccup pleasantly in the process.

Hiccup didn't seem to mind doing very little whilst enjoying the show, though once they found their rhythm he made lots of quick, shallow thrusts that Astrid really rather enjoyed, the slide between Hiccup and Eret as one pushed in while the other withdrew, only to switch and never leave Astrid lacking sensations that made her shout, moan, shake between them.

Astrid knew she would never get enough of it, the utterly unique feeling of being so full, of them both burying themselves inside her, connecting them to each other and herself. There was nothing quite like it, and they agreed too; Hiccup and Eret could feel each other through the skin separating them, and so Eret's thrusts filled Astrid and rubbed against Hiccup's cock simultaneously. Once the heat began to build, it quickly became an inferno that stole Astrid's higher brain function entirely.

Eret's low grunts and Hiccup's breathy whines were all but lost in the pounding blood in her ears, body seizing periodically as they both hit _just right_ and leaving Astrid just there to take it, to be little more than a receptacle for the waves of feeling that were threatening to undo her completely. When they were like this, Astrid reached a point where she wasn't sure she'd come, but every thrust felt so good she may as well be having one intense, prolonged orgasm.

Hiccup's fingers brushed her nipples again and Astrid realised how close she was, teetering on the edge of pure ecstacy and Eret was only too happy to push her off, timing his thrust with his hand slipping around her sweaty thigh to press against her clit.

Astrid buckled, completely unwound between them as she fell to the sheer onslaught of pleasure. Her nails dug into Hiccup's skin as she clung tight, body clenching vice-like around their cocks inside her as she quaked, spasming and bucking and in no way able to control her body as white heat wracked her.

Reality was slow to find her again, sticky warmth indicating she had missed her boyfriends climaxes in her own sea of bliss. Removing the iron grip she had on Hiccup's shoulders, Astrid saw crescent moons left in his skin and murmured apologies. Hiccup chuckled, waving them off as he sighed happily in satisfaction. Eret waited until he was softening to pull out, making it easier on Astrid as the residual ache throbbed. Hiccup helped her off him, leaving her feeling empty and thoroughly debauched.

Bundled between their sweaty, flushed bodies, Astrid hummed as Hiccup played with her hair, Eret tracing the individual scales of her dragon tattoo. There weren't words for how she felt in that moment, no way to describe the pure contentment and happiness she felt with the two of them. And the deep-rooted excitement of the adventures to come, their babies growing inside her as they laid there, catching their breath and trading lazy kisses.

Reuniting as a family fairly fast, their parents and her siblings cooed over the ultrasounds and lamented over the nonsense they had with their triad relationship. But overall, the mood of their group was joy at the image of two new family members.

"Identicals? So biologically speaking, one dad, one sex?"

Dagur asked, squinting at the little image to see the tiny beans that would become humans. Hiccup laughed at his face, showing him properly where they were as he answered.

"Yeah. But we already agreed we don't care either way, so it'll be a surprise when they come out. So no gendered gifts."

Astrid watched her in-laws, checking for reactions to the prospect of waiting another eight months to know boy or girl, Hiccup or Eret's blood.

"Aren't there tests for that stuff though?"

If anyone was going to ask, Astrid knew it would be Eret Sr. His wife scolded him, swatted his arm.

"Behave you. They want to wait, they can wait."

"The amnio tests carry a risk of miscarriage pops. We aren't putting them at that sort of risk to find out something that to us is completely insignificant."

Eret Sr frowned, concerning Astrid.

"Is that a problem for you? I've asked them this" Astrid indicated her boyfriends " and now I'm asking you. Is it going to make a difference if they're your biological grandkids or not?"

Hiccup's parents immediately shook their heads, both still beaming at the sonogram. Elsir also shook her head, but Eret Sr was quiet, pensive, faded facial inking pulled up by his tight frown.

"When Eret first got serious with Hiccup and they set themselves on adoption, I made my peace with our bloodline ending there. Now there's a possibility... I admit it, I'm biased. But I wouldn't consider them any less _family_ because they weren't my blood."

That was honest of him, and Astrid appreciated that. Hiccup had mentioned early on that the Sami elder was raised on the values of a bloodline, hence his son carrying his name and the traditional tattoo on his face.

"You're still waiting to find out. They aren't putting our grandbabies at risk for that."

"I quite agree."

"Well, you already know blood isn't important to us little sis" Dagur slung his arm around her shoulders, beaming "they'll be our nieces or nephews no matter what."

Heather nodded, then her mouth tipped into a smirk Astrid didn't trust.

"Hey, at what point do you tell your kids that their dad slept with their uncle?"

Everyone burst into the giggles as Hiccup and Dagur looked away, sheepish until the laughter caught them too.

"I don't know. Personally I think the fact he's doing my cousin is weirder."

Astrid still mentally staggered in disbelief at that sometimes; her first encounter with Scott had not been a pleasant one, and Dagur had wanted to rip his head off. Now they were... neither was calling it a couple, but they had been seeing each other for over a year after a drunken heart-to-heart at that first family get together.

Still, she supposed Dagur had found the most effective way of keeping an eye on Scott.

Their moods and spirits remained high for the next four weeks, despite some unpleasant morning sickness, bringing Astrid to her presumed twelve week scan for proper measurements. Eager to see and hear the twins again, Astrid hopped up on the exam table with no comments about the two dads in the room from the new tech this time. Hiccup was almost beside himself with excitement, and Eret was little better as the goop and Doppler was ran over Astrid's belly.

"Ok. Here's baby one, and there's baby two. I agree about identical twins, so I hope you're ready for double trouble."

The tech moved the ultrasound to show them more of the position, and Astrid was already smitten with them as double beats filled the room. She knew with twins at nearing three months, she would begin showing soon, couldn't wait to watch them grow.

"Hey doc, what's that?"

Eret had left her side to come around, pointing at something definitely not there on the last ultrasound - they had all looked at that picture enough times to know - but that Astrid had been too distracted to spot while looking at the wrigglers.

"I... I have no idea."

Well, that wasn't very reassuring. The scanner moved up, trying to focus on the anomaly in the image. It was little more than a speck, but it was clearly out of place above the twins.

"I am just going to go fetch a colleague, try not to worry Miss Hofferson."

How was she supposed to not worry when someone had spotted something weird and was now leaving to find someone to identify it. A very stern looking man came back in, studying the image on the screen without so much as a glance to Astrid. The technician indicated the speck, and they mumbled incoherently to each other whole prospective parents panicked.

"Congratulations. You're having triplets."

The stern man left, and Astrid stared after him in shock for the bombshell dropped before he just strolled out like that was an everyday occurrence.

"Triplets? As in. _Three_ kids?"

Astrid babbled, already aware twins was a big deal. Now there was more? Eret was still turning his head to work it out on screen.

"How'd they miss that on the first scan?"

Hiccup was quietly thoughtful, though he held Astrid's hand still and she needed that.

"Is there a chance the third one was conceived later?"

Astrid and Eret both looked at their boyfriend, at a loss as to what he was talking about.

"You can't get pregnant twice... right?"

"Pregnant while pregnant? Is that even possible?"

Hiccup leant to rub his knee, shuffling from standing still too long.

"It was in one of the books we had about multiples. Fraternal twins are two seperate eggs right? Well, in some like, one in a billion odds or something, the egg releases can happen separately. I think it's only meant to have happened in cases where the woman was on fertility drugs."

Still reeling from the triplets thing, Astrid didn't formulate an answer before the technician did.

"What kind of books were you reading? Superfetation is generally only found in medical textbooks."

"Super-what?"

Now they were talking made up words, clearly.

"Superfetation. Conception after already falling pregnant. By the looks of the size, this third feotus is probably around four weeks old."

Head spinning, Astrid began looking for something to throw up in. Clearly used to that, the nurse quietly watching handed Astrid a little cardboard thing. Refusing to be disgusted, Hiccup held her hair back from her face while Eret rubbed her back, waiting for the retching to subside. Some water and wipes later, Astrid felt a little better.

"So... what happens to baby three? They'll be premature when the twins are to term. _If_ they make it there, cus don't multiples tend to come early?"

"If that happens, we'll give you steroids to help develop baby threes lungs. The alternative is an elective reduction."

Astrid wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Nope."

"I must warn you, this will be a difficult pregnancy. You'll have to take extremely good care of yourself, exercise caution constantly. And you'll be at higher risks for early delivery, complications like pre-eclampsia. All four of you could be at serious risk."

Astrid shook her head.

"I don't care. They all deserve a chance."

She'd lost one family and gained a new one. Astrid wasn't about to give up on the babies.

"Alright. We'll schedule you for more regular ultrasounds, and arrange for you to talk to a doctor and midwife about the pregnancy and options for delivery soon."

Her boyfriends had stayed fairly quiet as Astrid argued for her pregnancy in there, waiting until they were out in the fresh air again before she thought to ask how they felt.

"What do you two think?"

Eret kissed her before he answered, proud smile on his face.

"I think you're amazing. I'd have supported you if you went for the reduction, but... I can't say I'm not glad you turned them down."

"Same here. And now we have doctors orders to take super good care of you."

Astrid smiled as they hugged her, looking at the ultrasound with the tiny little dot of their surprise baby, dwarfed by the twins.

"I feel good about the number three."

-HTTYD-

**Ok, I lied. Unintentionally. This finale chapter got so big I've split it. Part two tomorrow.**


	26. Finale pt 2

**Please be sure to have read part one of this finale! Or you'll have missed out a bunch.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup dropped the box carefully on the side, wiping sweat from his face on his sleeve and dodging an irate glare from Astrid.

"This is so unfair!"

"Hey, doctors orders. No heavy lifting."

Astrid turned away scowling, muttering something Hiccup thought sounded suspiciously like "I'll lift you in a minute" as he turned to go get more boxes. Eret and Dagur were manoeuvring a heavy TV stand up the path, Hiccup's dad and uncle Spite bickering playfully about which they should move next.

Moving into their new home was stressful - especially for Astrid, at both thirty one and twenty three weeks pregnant, she was incredibly frustrated to not be able to help much with the moving. Independent and headstrong, she knew the necessity of taking care of the babes, but he could understand that she felt a little helpless.

As one with experience of a tricky pregnancy, Hiccup's mother distracted Astrid by taking her to what would now be the nursery so they could set up the cribs. Wonderdul of Valka really, helping Astrid feel useful.

"I wouldn't look in there if I were you Snotman."

Hiccup wasn't sure what Eret was referring to, but it was probably sexual.

"Why? It's just a tool- oh my gods!"

He couldn't help laughing; seemed Scott had picked up the toolbox of sex toys rather than a box of actual tools. Eret was sniggering as he came in alongside Dagur, who was clearly torn between comforting Scott and laughing alongside Eret.

"Should we tell him that's not all of them?"

"Nah. Wait and see if he opens the do not open box."

"Guys, come on, you're dating my little sister!"

Dagur was obviously not enamoured with them discussing their collection of sex toys.

"Dagur, you've been in my ass. This is no time to get precious."

"I could have gone my whole life not hearing that."

"Sorry pops."

Hiccup ducked around Eret's dad, chuckling to himself as he grabbed another box of kitchen stuff from where Elsir was helping unload the truck. Finding out they were having triplets had changed many things; they now owned a seven seater car, a triple pushchair, had taken the dogs for refresher obedience lessons to ensure they'd be safe around children.

Plus the house. All at once, they were settling down. It was all very grown up.

They already had stacks of hand-me-downs and knitted/sewn baby clothes, including Hiccup's own preemie-size gear for surprise baby three. Astrid was set on breastfeeding, but accepted she may not be able to solely sustain three babies on that alone and so they had bottles and sterilizing stuff waiting. They would probably all lose their minds with sleep deprivation and go through an absolutely ridiculous amount of nappies, but Hiccup knew that they were all so very excited to be parents.

Having only gotten a week off work each for moving - which was fair, since both Hiccup and Eret planned on taking paternity leave too - the next few days passed in a flurry of decorating and setting up furniture and rooms, hanging pictures on freshly painted walls and occasional bouts of tears. Mostly from Astrid whenever the babies started kicking, but the men didn't stay dry eyed either.

After that mad week was over, everyone began taking shifts to keep Astrid company, since her bump was so big she couldn't safely drive, and somebody had to be around in case she got any pains or signs of early labour. Plus, it helped stop Astrid going stir crazy with boredom as her bump got heavier and more restrictive.

Hiccup didn't envy the poor medical professional who told Astrid she could no longer have sex at thirty-three and twenty-five weeks gone. Or the one who told her she wasn't allowed pineapples or spicy food anymore. And then at thirty-five/twenty-seven weeks, Astrid was put on bed rest as they waited on tenterhooks to see how long her body would hold the babies in.

"I'm so bored. Is it thirty-eight weeks yet?"

Once Astrid hit 38/30, then everyone would relax a bit more about the smallest baby being able to survive. Weekly ultrasounds showed all were small, but not unexpectedly so for a triplet at that age in any case.

"Sorry babe, thirty six."

Eret chuckled as he handed Astrid her drink. Astrid grumbled, shifting with her pregnancy pillow to try and find a comfortable position. Hiccup did his best to massage the tension from her sore muscles, knowing how she loathed not even being allowed to take a long, luxurious bath any more. He rubbed her legs, which did seem to relax her a little.

"Aaaand I have to pee again."

Hiccup helped Astrid stand, biting his lip as she swore and walked awkwardly - the weight on her hips was getting to her, Hiccup knew, but would never dream of calling her walk a waddle.

He valued his life.

"Yanno, it's great having a boyfriend who needs disability mods. Means I can get up off the toilet with that grab rail."

Astrid commented as she ambled back in, crawling onto the bed and cradling her heavy belly.

"I feel gross. Huge and sore and gross."

"We could bed bath you and tell you you're pretty?"

"I will hurt you."

The entire family breathed a sigh of relief when Astrid's thirty eighth week approached, and not a moment too soon it seemed. Hiccup had only crossed the date off on the calendar yesterday when Astrid called out from the sofa where she had been napping, chomping for a change of scenery from their bedroom.

"We need a new sofa. Oh. And I think I'm in labour."

Hiccup almost fell over at her casual tone, firing off a text to Eret at work while grabbing the mammoth hospital bag. And his girlfriend. Astrid was surprisingly steady on her feet for someone going into labour three days before she was due in for the planned caeserean section - the doctors had said it would be safer to get surprise baby out.

"Get me a towel to sit on?"

He grabbed one from the downstairs clean washing pile, then shooed away frantic dogs and helped Astrid out of the door. She was just seated when Eret called him, sounding as terrified and exhilarated as Hiccup felt.

"For real?"

"For real. Waters broke on the sofa real. I'm about to drive her to the hospital, can you call... everyone, and meet us there?"

"Will do. Don't have any babies without me!"

"Why don't you say that to Astrid? I'm sure she'll be very understanding."

Eret fell silent while Astrid was glaring at Hiccup.

"Yeah, fair point. See you there. Love you guys."

He hung up, climbing into the car after checking Astrid's seatbelts was adjusted around her bump and then they were setting off on that journey where they'd come home with _babies._

"Just so you know" Astrid gasped as she clung to her stomach, clearly in some real discomfort "if you weren't driving, I would definitely kill you right now."

"Me? For all you know that's all Eret in there!"

"If he was here I would kill him too."

Hiccup focused on driving before Astrid decided to kill him, knowing that if her waters had broken she should be having contractions but there was no rhythmic cries or waves of pain visible for him to time. There was also the chance only one of her waters had broken - there were three babies in there after all - but Hiccup wasn't an expert, and he wanted experts.

"Are you having contractions yet?"

He asked as they reached the car park. Astrid shook her head.

"Don't think so. But they are all moving and everything's sore and aching and I don't know for sure what's happening down there."

Unsure Astrid could walk from the car park to the hospital doors at this point, Hiccup was about to climb out when he spotted a familiar vehicle.

"Eret, son of Eret!"

A recognisable head popped out of the car - _how_ he had beaten them there, Hiccup didn't know. Didn't care. Eret jumped out, rushed over to them and didn't hesitate to scoop Astrid out of her seat, carrying her bridal style across the car park in a way Hiccup doubted he would be capable of. Barely remembering to lock the car behind them, Hiccup raced after them and the staff there recognised the trio quickly - they had been there probably two dozen times now.

"Is it the big day?"

"According to these three! Good gods, someone get me some drugs."

Hiccup heard laughter from somewhere as Astrid was placed in a wheelchair and whisked off, anxious daddies in tow. A few people swarmed around her, prodding and poking and testing for stuff until they unanimously agreed she was in labour. Drugs to slow the birth, steroids to encourage baby threes lungs to develop and gas and air for Astrid were all administered, and only then were the daddies allowed to gst close again.

"Which of you is the father?"

Clearly, someone hadn't kept up with Astrid's file.

"Both of us."

"She's our girlfriend."

It was almost mechanical by now, and they were both far more concerned with Astrid and their children than the ignorance of strangers. Astrid was sweating, face taut as she squeezed whichever hand was closest when she sucked on the gas and air.

"Are you taking me for a c section?"

"That's the plan, we can't risk the premature one being at the back of the queue as it were, and going into distress. But we need to give the medication time to work, and hopefully slow the delivery process."

"Don't I get an epidural? I'm pretty sure I get an epidural."

The midwife laughed, nodding.

"We are waiting on the surgeon who is going to operate, he'll double check what you want."

"What I want?"

"Awake? Asleep?"

"Awake! I wanna see them."

"Also... only one of your partners can come in. Hospital policy only allows one birth partner."

Hiccup and Eret looked at each other, then at Astrid.

"What?"

"We've never had to deal with _this_ situation before."

Hiccup frowned, but then tried to think logically.

"Take Eret. I'm not trying to take away your choice, but if I go weak in the knees and keel over I'm gonna get in a lot of people's way."

Astrid nodded tightly, though Hiccup knew she wasn't happy about it.

"Bad with blood?"

A nurse joked, and Hiccup rolled his eyes at him.

"No. Prosthetic leg."

Quickly, the nurse was busy elsewhere.

"Are you expecting family by any chance?"

Someone stuck their head in to ask.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Some folk with a similar tribal thing are in the waiting area."

"That'll be mom and pops. I'm gonna go reassure them everything is ok Astrid, then I'll be right back. You're doing great."

Eret squeezed her hand, kissed her sweaty forehead and left to reassure his parents, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone with the buzz of activity around them.

"Hurts."

"I know love" Hiccup ignored the way it felt lik the bones in his hand would snap "you're doing so well. We're so proud of you."

That earned him a breathless smile, one that faded to a grimace as Astrid winced in pain.

"Do you really think they'll be ok?"

"I do. We've come so far together, and now we've got a whole new adventure waiting for us. Don't forget, three is our magic number."

"Baby three is early though."

"So was I. Almost to the day, I think. Survival rate of a thirty week old foetus in a hospital is ninety percent, and you held them all in until then."

Cradling her bump protectively, Astrid nodded to herself.

"Everyone's here. Parents surprised me by saying they were all in hotels secretly to be ready for the c section planned for a few days time."

Eret reappeared, immediately making a beeline for Astrid's other side.

"Somehow, I find myself not too surprised."

"Me too."

"Miss Hofferson?"

A very doctor-y looking man in surgical scrubs appeared, and Astrid knew this man was the key to her epidural so Hiccup wasn't surprised she paid very close attention to him.

"Yeah?"

"I see why you've been causing such commotion. I'm sorry only one of your partners can come in, but the other is welcome to watch from the observation bay."

Hiccup nodded to his lovers questioning looks; of course he wanted to see them coming out!

"I understand you want to be awake for th procedure?"

"Yeah. I wanna see them right away."

"Alright then. We'll start getting you prepped in a moment, but you three will be meeting your children very soon. Whichever partner comes in will need to gown up, obviously."

Eret pouted, but smiled when Astrid did.

"I can deal with looking silly to be in there with you."

"I should damn well hope so."

Astrid was prepped swiftly and efficiently, Eret taken to get cleaned and gowned up while Hiccup walked Astrid down to the theatre.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Drugs are gooooood."

The epidural had quite the effect on Astrid, though Hiccup suspected the knowledge this was all about to be over had a hand in it. The pregnancy had been undeniably rough on her, especially the final weeks.

Hiccup watched through plate glass as Eret held Astrid's hand, a sheet between them and Astrid's bump so they didn't see the gory bit. His heart was in his throat as one baby was lifted out, and even through the goo and glass he could see a baby girl with Eret's olive hue and scruffs of black hair, followed very quickly by a second identical squalling babe. He saw Astrid's face become pure peace and love as she saw their daughters for the first time, and even behind the mask he could tell Eret was beaming, the theatre lights glinting off his wet eyes.

Finally their bonus babe was pulled out, completely bald and visibly smaller, thinner and paler than his sisters. A nurse tapped Hiccup's shoulder, offered a tissue for his streaming eyes.

"Thanks."

"I can show you to recovery to wait for them if you like."

"Not until Astrid's leaving too."

The nurse smiled understandingly, left Hiccup to stare avidly between his partners and their babies. Astrid was stitched back up fairly quickly, the whole thing over so quickly Hiccup wasn't sure it had happened.

He was allowed to wash his hands before heading round to recovery, where Astrid, Eret and their twin girls were waiting already. Astrid looked exhausted, and yet so radiant Hiccup didn't think she would ever look more beautiful.

"Where's baby three?"

"Getting a check up to make sure his lungs are alright. But since I got to be in there, you get first hold."

Hiccup knew he'd be spending a lot of the day in varying stages of emotional tears. He didn't care a bit. Astrid's little button nose looked impossibly adorable on their daughters faces as they sniffled and wriggled, blanketed bundles placed into Hiccup's arms once he was sat down safely.

"Hey babies. Thanks for being super obviously Eret's so we can tell your grandpa the good news."

"Ok, my turn now. Gimme."

An integral part of baby bonding, Astrid's bare chest was the naked babies first proper contact of skin to skin, and she could not have looked more besotted.

"Oh, you're so beautiful. Look at you!"

Hiccup glanced up at Eret, seeing the same watery eyes and wide grin he knew Eret saw on him.

"Can we take pictures to show the others?"

"Yes, but turn your phone to airplane mode."

He quickly complied, snapping a few pictures on his phone of the twins facing each other, hands touching as they laid on Astrid's chest.

"A little small and needs help staying warm, but I'm happy to report heart and lungs sound fine on baby three."

"Can we see him?"

"He's on his way now."

Still in an incubator, he was brought to them since Astrid was in recovery from a pretty major surgery. Hiccup snapped a couple of pictures of the littlest one, watching him roll around under warming lights and kick little legs that lacked the pudgy baby-fat look of his sisters.

"When can we hold him?"

"Mom can hold him now, we want him to try feed as early as possible."

Hiccup and Eret took a twin each, freeing Astrid to take the smallest and attempt to nurse him, a jokey comment about total loss of dignity and shame as she sat quite naked in a room half-filled with strangers.

"There we go. Oh, that feels weird."

Despite warnings he might be too small or unable to suckle or swallow, Astrid took to it like a duck to water, baby three latching on and suckling as her face lit up. Nurses hovered, but he seemed to be managing.

"Good weird?"

"Amazing weird. Oh, I love you so much you little miracle."

None of them could quite bring themselves to move, so Hiccup asked one of the nurses to take his phone out.

"Who am I looking for?"

"Three have facial tattoos. Two look like female versions of us. One's seven foot tall with a beard you could get lost in."

Hiccup snorted at Eret's description of Stoick, though it was quite apt. A nurse showed them how to carefully wind the preemie, then he was all bundled up and back in his incubator to keep his little body warm.

"I gotta pee so I'm gonna go find the bathroom and then go see if our family has spontaneously melted down in the waiting room, ok?"

Eret handed his twin back to Astrid, who carefully navigated her back against her chest. He kissed both Hiccup and Astrid, then left in search of relief and relatives. Astrid was crying again, but she was also beaming at the little girl yawning and squirming on her chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Incredible. I know I'll be in pain and super tired and all that soon, but... look at them all. They made it. All three of them."

Once the twins had each taken a turn feeding and they had learnt to burp them too, Astrid pulled her gown back up once her incision had been checked, and then they were allowed visitors in two at a time.

"Hey little sis!"

"Easy Dagur, newborns aren't quite ready for your volume."

"Oh" Dagur dropped to a whisper "sorry!"

Heather was smitten with them, cooing quietly at the twins and poking a finger through to tickle their son in the incubator.

"Gods, look at them all! I'm gonna cry."

Hiccup chuckled, handed Heather a tissue.

"It's ok, we've all had a good cry too."

The twins looked miniscule in Dagur's tattooed, scarred arms, but he was clearly enamoured with his little nieces and nephew.

"Did you name them yet?"

"We're still talking about it. We picked out names before, but obviously we didn't know what we were having so nothing concrete."

"That's ok. We can't tell these two apart anyway."

"That's why their tag bracelets are on opposite sides. So the nurses know they've checked on both of them."

"Makes sense. How are _you_ gonna tell them apart when they go home?"

Hiccup and Eret shrugged, but Astrid looked calm.

"They smell different."

Dagur's brow furrowed, and he lifted the baby in his arms and sniffed her. Then took a whiff of the other girl in Heather's arms and shook his head.

"Not to me."

"Well obviously. You're not their mother."

As Astrid's siblings reluctantly agreed to let the others take a turn, they asked who to send in next.

"Eret's parents. Mostly cus I know mine aren't going to want to let go, so its not fair that they'll have to wait longer if my parents are in next."

Sami parents sent in next, it was undoubtedly love at first sight for Eret Sr and all _three_ of his grandkids, regardless of the fact their smallest was very clearly Hiccup's son.

"Oh they are all so beautiful!"

Elsir was as taken as her husband, and when she was holding the twins the family resemblance was clear immediately.

"It's a good job there's three of you, with three newborns to handle."

"Oh we know. Three on three and yet we are most definitely outnumbered."

Eret nodded, stood between his beaming parents.

"Especially with twins. I already know these two will be trouble."

Finally - with a couple of staff members leaving to make room - Hiccup's own parents were finally allowed in to meet their grandchildren. Astrid was tired and flagging, but she persevered long enough to hear Stoick congratulate them on the cute babies, and Valka coo over the incubator, tickling the preemies little hand with a giggle.

"He's a little bigger than you were. And look at you now son."

After a great deal of tears and happiness, they managed to shoo the visitors away so Astrid could get some rest. Hiccup and Eret sat together so they wouldn't have to talk across her bed while she slept, holding the twins and watching their son slumber under warming lights.

"Did you ever imagine all this when we first met that spitfire blonde moving in next door?"

Eret asked, leaning over to kiss Hiccups cheek with a smile.

"No. But just like our son, it's all come as a very welcome surprise."

"Definitely."

They talked about names in passing, knowing that Astrid got deciding votes since she'd really done the hard work. Hiccup couldn't imagine the strength and stress she had endured, especially over the last few weeks of the pregnancy, clinging on through pain and frustration to reach thirty weeks for the little superfetation miracle.

"I don't know if we've ever had a case of both superfetation and superfecundation with no fertility treatment before."

The nurse giving incu-baby his check up commented, looking at the twins in their daddies arms.

"Super what now?"

Eret had read the same books Hiccup had, but Hiccup had re-read them multiple times to prepare for what they were in for. Hiccup adored his confused face so much.

"Same pregnant woman, different fathers. And the bonus ovulation, obviously."

"A lot of fancy words for a triad with triplets."

"Yeah, but at least it meant they knew what the speckle on the twelve week scan was."

"True. How is he?"

"Breathing on his own. Provided he keeps feeding and gaining weight, he should be fine. This is a precaution to make sure he stays warm right now, and ensure he's breathing enough."

Astrid woke from her nap still groggy but immediately seeking out the babies, smiling when she saw them curled up in their daddies arms.

"We all good?"

"All good. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore. Happy."

They talked quietly about names, and finally had names to write on the little tags currently identifying twin one and twin two, plus surprise baby three. Their collective parents and siblings adored the names chosen, taking turns to come visit or go take care of Toothless and Storm, since Hiccup and Eret took turns going home only to sleep and shower.

Astrid was discharged a week later with the twins, but little Anton Finn Hunter was set for a few weeks in the NICU. Named for Astrid's fathers middle name of Antony, and her late uncle Finn, he definitely had his mothers stubborn determination to survive.

They had a few scares. Anton was barely three and a half pounds at birth, which put him in very low birth weight category. His little body couldn't stay warm, and when he had trouble breathing at a week and a half old, he had to be put on oxygen and a feeding tube. It took a week for him to start breathing unaided again, and he'd reached four pounds. They wouldn't be able to take him home until he reached five, and so the parents spent much of their time back forth from the hospital, trying simultaneously to parent their twin girls.

Thankfully, Helena Valka Hofferson and Elsa Ingrid Haddock - named for Hiccup, Eret and Astrid's mothers, plus Astrid simply liked the name Helena - were well behaved. Only really wailed long and loud for feeding or when they were separated from each other. Astrid's recovery from the delivery went without a hitch, thankfully, though she grizzled at not being allowed to bend down and pick up the girls for a few weeks.

Finally, at six weeks and four days old, Anton weighed in at five pounds, and other than an insistence to keep an eye on his breathing, they were allowed to take Anton home. The staggered release had been rough on all of them, wanting to start their family life. Understanding employers gave Hiccup and Eret until Anton was eight weeks old to be off full time, and then go back in a slow build up to full time, so Astrid wouldn't be suddenly left with the triplets all alone.

But they were all home. All healthy. Toothless and Storm would sleep between the babies cribs, and Helena had a special soft spot for uncle Dagur. Anton quickly learnt how to tug on Stoick's beard when he wasn't getting enough attention. Elsa adored listening to Valka sing, and it wasn't like the three were ever short of babysitters.

When their kids were three months old - officially, despite ages being eight weeks apart physically - Astrid was rocking a grizzly Anton to sleep and had a pensive look on her face. Rinsing baby sick from Eret's work vest while said daddy was cradling napping twins, Hiccup gently enquired if Astrid was ok.

"There's something I need to do."

"Ok. What is it?"

Leaving the house as a full set of six was almost a military undertaking, but soon enough Astrid was keying an address into the satnav, and the family were on their way. Hiccup wasn't sure where they were going, but had a good clue when he saw the sign over a wrought-iron gate. Strapping a baby each to their chests in papooses, Hiccup and Eret followed Astrid along the grass, stepping around gravestones with all due respect.

They stopped in front of two in particular, both bearing Astrid's surname.

_Here lies Ingrid Hofferson_

_Beloved mother, daughter, wife and friend_

And

_Here lies Michael Antony Hofferson_

_Beloved father, husband, son and brother_

were written in an elegant script. The years of age and dates of death were hard reading for him. Hiccup couldn't imagine how tough it was for Astrid.

"Mom, dad. I brought some people to meet you."

They had never been here, though Hiccup knew Astrid visited here on occasion she'd never asked them along before. He confessed inwardly he didn't really know how to talk to a grave, but he and Eret followed Astrid's lead and they introduced themselves, their children. It was a powerful experience that made Hiccup realise just how lucky he was to still have parents, people who loved him so much. The family had taken on Astrid and Heather and Dagur, but this...this must break Astrid's heart a little bit.

They stayed for over an hour, only leaving when the kids were starting to fuss and would soon begin crying. Astrid was fairly quiet on the drive home, but when they got home she opened up again.

"I was trying to keep it separate, the stuff that makes me sad. But seeing those little bits of my dad in Anton's face just made me realise it was hurting me to never go there with you guys and the kids."

Holding Elsa to his chest as she gurgled, Hiccup leant over and kissed Astrid's temple.

"You don't have to explain. Thank you for sharing today with us."

Eret, holding a bottle to Anton's mouth, came back over to them.

"Yeah. Just cus they aren't here with us doesn't mean they aren't family."

The conversation was put aside in favour of the messy chaos that was bathing three splashy babies, the girls inheriting Eret's fine hair that stuck straight up after it was towel dried looking adorably ridiculous. Anton had only a few sparse strawberry blonde stands still, but they knew he was always going to be a little behind compared to his sisters in developmental milestones, and that was okay. He was still a wriggler who didn't want to get dressed, trying to kick away his babygro until they finally got it on.

Putting them down for naps and backing away like they were afraid to set off bombs, the three tired parents flopped lazily on the sofa together, sighing happily.

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Hiccup smiled up at Eret, fingers playing through Astrid's hair.

"Worth it though?"

"Oh definitely."

"Absolutely."

Hiccup agreed. He wouldn't change it for anything.

-HTTYD-

**I hate endings. And coming up with baby names. But hey. I tried! See you at the epilogues (hoping for in a week but no guarantees)**


	27. Epilogue One

**Sorry to ShipMistress for making you cry!**

**Katveena - I think** **_healthy_ ** **might have been the word you were looking for, rather than /normal/ relationship?**

-HTTYD-

Astrid stuck her head out of the door, thinking the house was suspiciously quiet. With a horde of three year old triplets, silence was suspicious. She headed out, contemplating murder of the nearest available boyfriend until she discovered them and the source of silence - both dads were fast asleep on the sofa, with a pile of snoozing toddlers on them.

Elsa and Helena - or El and Hel as they called each other - were both curled together on Hiccup's lap, Elsa's hand outstretched to touch Eret, where Anton was splayed across his tattooed chest. Astrid took a photo, memorialising the sweet image before she decided to kill her boyfriends. Given how difficult it was to convince the kids to nap, she opted not to wake them.

Instead, Astrid treated herself to a cup of tea, the biggest disturbance Toothless nudging her for attention. Normally it was a swarm of loving little monsters all around her and Astrid hadn't finished a cup of tea for about a year now, save for when Hiccup or Eret brought her one to bed. Even then, half the time she fell asleep before she finished it.

Astrid wouldn't change it for anything. She adored every exhausting, _mad_ minute of it. From a cycle of feeds and nappy changes to having to dry the entire bathroom at bath time. Potty training triplets was complete chaos. Elsa had a habit of stealing her daddy's leg if he ever took it off where she could see it, giggling that he couldn't chase her. Anton would always convince her to give it back though.

Despite his best attempts at being 'big brother', Anton was definitely baby brother to his sisters, who were his fierce protectors at their kids twice-weekly playgroup, where their childrens charm had managed to convince many suspicious folk to get past the triple-parenting situation. One or two of the other mothers had sidled up to Astrid to ask how having two 'handsome gents' in bed with her.

She _might_ have bragged a bit.

"El!"

Oh dear. Helena was awake, and so that meant Elsa had to be too. Her shout seemed to have woken Anton as Astrid found all three stirring, prodding their daddies awake for attention.

"Mama!"

"Hey baby boy" Anton was an extra-cuddly little guy, holding arms up to her on sight "how was your nap?"

"Comfy. Daddy Ret is warm."

He was a little smaller, a little slower to hit his milestones than his twin sisters, but Anton was the _sweetest_ little boy. With big blue eyes and reddish-blond hair, he had the happiest smile and loved nothing more than cuddles and playing. Elsa loved that too, but she was also prone to running off to cause mischief with her twin. Helena liked getting messy, playing in the dirt and picking up bugs and worms.

"What's that you have there Astrid?"

Hiccup mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other was trying to hold Helena in place as Elsa clambered over to Eret. Astrid looked down at her hand, realising her initial reason for coming in.

"The reason you two are in trouble."

"Daddies in trouble?"

Wide blue eyes panicked - he didn't want his daddies in trouble.

"Not that kind of trouble Ant, don't worry."

Eret was paying attention now, straightening up while Elsa was patting his reindeer tattoo.

"What did we do?"

Astrid shifted Anton to one side, holding up the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh."

"Oh."

Hiccup and Eret stared at her for a minute, stunned, then looked to each other and nodded silently.

"That's amazing!"

It was hard to stay mad when they were oh so excited. As soon as the kids understood it meant a new sibling, they were all ecstatic too and cheered as they group-hugged.

"Will there be three like us?"

"Gods, I hope not. I wouldn't change you three for anything, but momma got a bit sick after having you all at once" she had the scars to show for it "so it will be probably just the one."

Of course, Astrid's previous pregnancy had broken _all_ the odds - identical twins, a natural superfetation, two different biological fathers and all whilst she'd been on birth control at the time. This one was also despite her contraceptive pill, but Astrid hoped that was the _only_ surprise.

"For real? Baby number four?"

Hiccup asked after the monumental efforts to get their kids into bed, which included no less than two stories, warm milk and fighting Anton into his dry-nite nappy - he was having a little trouble with bedwetting, which was fine but he didn't like the preventative measure.

"I'm gonna go see the doctor as soon as, make sure there are no surprises. And we need to have a serious talk."

Hiccup frowned, but his face cleared as he landed on a thought. As she had seen them do before, Hiccup and Eret could now basically read her mind too. Well, mostly.

"That's probably a good idea. Eret, we need surgery."

The Sami was obviously perplexed.

"Excuse me?"

"Vasectomies. We need to take the bullets out of the gun."

Eret's face very plainly said the prospect of someone going near his genitals with something sharp wasn't a welcome prospect.

"Seriously?"

"Well, Astrid's been doing the baby-stopping for a while and yet we still seem capable of getting her pregnant. It makes more sense for us to do something so she can stop, and we don't have any more accidents."

He frowned slightly, then turned to Astrid, thinking face on.

"I can't keep going through it. You know I love the trips, but it was not an easy process. I don't want to worry I'll need my stomach stitched back together again forever."

The sheer weight and size of her stomach had pushed her abdominal wall apart, which was essentially expected but required surgery to fix. It had meant Astrid had to recover from invasive abdominal incisions twice. She didn't want any more of that.

After a few minutes quiet contemplation while he was undressing for bed, Eret nodded.

"Fair enough."

They managed to get a doctors appointment for Astrid fairly soon, so she could be referred on for a thorough ultrasound. If it was twins, they were both dead. Wanting to be clear and done before Astrid was too pregnant to deal with them complaining their balls hurt - and so no contraception was needed once Astrid had given birth, she supposed - Hiccup and Eret opted to go privately for their ops, avoiding a long NHS waiting list.

By the time Astrid was sat waiting to be gelled and scanned, only Eret was still occasionally grimacing slightly if he moved too quickly. Astrid definitely intended to repay them for their... sacrifices. They would need sperm tests at two, three and six months, by which time Astrid would probably be heavily pregnant.

Hearing the twins giggling in the waiting room with Valka and Stoick, Astrid waited for the sonogram to begin. The scar on her belly worried her; she definitely needed to ask about danger of that recurring.

"Looks like no surprises. One foetus present, estimated eleven to twelve weeks."

"So no superfetation? No quintuplets popping up?"

The sonographer chuckled, shaking their head.

"I remember you. Hard to forget someone with two fellas and defying medical understanding. How are the kids?"

"They are what you hear outside. Speaking of the babies... I had to have my stomach repaired last time. What are the risks of that coming back?"

"It's always possible with any pregnancy, but it certainly shouldn't be as severe and with the strength of your muscles" Astrid had stayed in shape, even if pregnancy had softened the belly area permanently "I wouldn't concern yourself too much."

Once Astrid was done being scanned and they had their requisite four sonogram images, they headed out to show the one who had discovered their little extra miracle back when Astrid thought she was only having twins.

"This is Elsa, and that's Helena" Astrid pointed as the girls clambered up their dads legs "Then this" Astrid scooped up her little boy "is Anton."

"I'm very glad to see all are healthy."

Anton went shy, burying his face in Astrid's neck and clinging tightly to her. They left with one set of grandparents, Eret calling the other to let them know it was a confirmed single pregnancy this time.

"Yes, we got you a sonogram copy. No, mom, Astrid hasn't 'checked my stitches'. No, neither has Hiccup. Behave yourself!"

Rolling his eyes fondly, Eret laughed along with the rest of the adults at Elsir's slightly crude humour.

"Oh, your mother is a law unto herself."

"What say we get these munchkins to the park for some fun?"

"Park! Park!"

Well, that was their decision made. Three parents, three kids - plus the woman of six three and her husband the mountain of a man - meant they drew some stares, but it meant nothing when the girls were squealing on the swings and tumbling in the grass. When they thought one of the other kids was getting too close to where Anton was playing with the giant abacus, pushing wooden balls back and forth, the twins immediately stormed over to check he was ok.

"You better not be picking on our brother!"

A source of great entertainment for the adults, Astrid headed over to check just in case. The mother of one of the other children was nearby, watching Astrid with some confusion.

"Are they all yours?"

"They're triplets, so yeah probably."

Astrid knew what she was getting at - a glance at Eret would explain the girls and their Sami features, but Anton was very clearly _not_ of that lineage biologically. Nor did he look hugely like Astrid, and he wasn't young-looking enough to be the girls' little brother.

"We have mama and two daddies!"

The surprise on the woman's face was comical, especially when Elsa puffed up so proudly as she said it. They thought they were the luckiest kids in the world to have three parents.

"O-oh. Come along Theo."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid patted Anton's hair as he hugged her leg, beaming up at his mother. Such a happy little thing.

"Love you mama."

Astrid returned his broad smile.

"Love you too Ant."

"What about us!"

"Yes, I love you girls too."

"What about new baby?"

Anton patted her belly, curious about the sibling growing within.

"I love them very much too."

At least there seemed to be no jealousy, but then the three had always had to share really. It was part and parcel of being born as a set. Hopefully, baby number four wouldn't throw them off.

All tuckered out from their adventures, the triplets actually napped once they were home and had been placated with sandwiches and juice. Valka and Stoick were in the living room, admiring the sea of photos documenting the last few years. Astrid joined them, Valka's hand resting affectionately upon her shoulder.

"I'm so very happy you and yours became a part of our family."

They had always made Astrid - and Heather, and Dagur - feel welcome. It was wonderful to be so completely a part of their clan.

"Me too."

Christmas jumpers and marzipan pigs. Astrid and Eret racing up a climbing wall. All three of them pulling odd faces as children climbed all over them. Dagur and Eret arm wrestling (Eret won). The snaps of them at the annual reunion... every photo made her smile.

Valka hugged her, kissed Astrid's forehead before heading off to retrieve her husband from where he was trying to convince Hiccup to hang an axe up on the wall. It left her feeling warm. Mothered, even. Obviously, they would never replace Astrid's parents, nor were they trying to, but Eret Sr and Elsir, Valka and Stoick... they definitely loved Astrid as their own.

Bidding the in-laws goodbye for the drive home, Astrid was hauled into her favourite cuddle, both her boyfriends all but squishing her between them. That safe, secure happiness had never faded. Astrid still loved them _both_ as fiercely as she ever had, if not more than ever. It was hard to quantify, as feelings oft were, but Astrid was just happy and enjoying it.

She traced the tattoo on Eret's forearm, one identical to her own and Hiccup's. They hadn't gotten tattoos for the kids yet, though they all knew it would happen - they were waiting for personalities to develop, to see what would suit them best.

"Mama!"

Apparently, the kids weren't asleep yet.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

She held up her arms, wanting a kiss and cuddle. After that, she was happy to settle, but of course Helena wanted one too. Hiccup and Eret loitered nearby, both smiling as they watched her tuck the girls in. They had seperate beds, but it wasn't uncommon to find one had gotten up in the night and joined their twin.

Anton was sound asleep in his bedroom, and the sight made Astrid's heart swell with pure love for her son. He'd been the little miracle, unexpected and undersized but every bit as tenacious as his sisters.

"Ready for bed milady?"

Hiccup's tone left little to the imagination of what he was implying, but Astrid knew if she said she wasn't up for it the boys would entertain themselves before returning for cuddles. However, Astrid was more than up for it.

"Sure, just going to get some water."

Astrid wasn't gone five minutes, but came back to find naked boyfriends mock-wrestling on the bed. She was quickly stripped and pulled between them, hands roaming inked and scarred skin. Pregnancy had stretched a little of her dragons head, but Astrid considered it fair trade for their three kids. And it hadn't ruined the image by any means, nor prevented it doing the job it was intended for - hiding Astrid's old scars.

Honestly, she didn't think about them much anymore. Part of her would likely never forget, but Astrid was in such a good place with life, with her boyfriends and their babies.

Hiccup claimed her mouth, Eret kissing her neck and both of them caressing her skin with work-rough hands. Her breasts were sensitive rather than sore that day, so their teasing touches had her gasping and panting almost embarrassingly fast. They had always been good at double-teaming her.

Eret bit down on her shoulder, stopping just short of bruised or broken skin but the sharp thrill of pain fanned the fire burning in her belly. Hiccup's fingers brushed over her stomach scar, the scar itself mostly numb but sensitive nerves below it tingled in anticipation. Eret palmed a breast, followed it with a wet tongue flicking across her nipple.

Astrid arched, pitched in an attempt to chase both their touches as Hiccup smirked against her mouth, kissing Astrid until she was dizzy, breathless. They both moved away and Astrid whined, frustrated and wanting. They didn't leave her neglected for long though, flipping and pulling Astrid up on her hands and knees. Hiccups hand squeezed her backside, Eret's fingers dipping inside her to check Astrid was sufficiently wet. She could tell their touch apart blindfolded, knew slim artist and stocky climber by fingers alone.

Already desperate and needy, Astrid squeezed at Eret's fingers, aching to be filled where her body was oh so welcoming. Hiccup knelt in front of her, stroking her back and predictably untying her hair. Some things never changed.

Eret filled her first, cock thick and stretching and _gods, yes!_ where she wanted. They knew to wait until Astrid adjusted a little, biting her lip and pushing back to test his depth. Then her mouth searched, sated when Hiccup guided his cock between her lips, groaning as her tongue swiped over the head to taste him.

Odin, she loved this. With _anyone_ else, Astrid felt sure it would be demeaning, connotations of her submission rather than a sweet surrender. But Hiccup and Eret? Oh, she knew they would respect her in the morning. Could let go and simply be rocked back and forth between them, pushed and pulled by her hips and shoulders. Hiccup rutted against her mouth, but he knew just how deep she could handle him, kept his hand around the base of his cock so Astrid wouldn't choke.

Eret fucked her slow and steady at first, almost lazy as he let Hiccup's thrusts push Astrid back down his cock, a nudge at her hips making Astrid move forward again. His cock scraped across that hidden spot inside her, Hiccup's swollen head dragging over her tongue. His free hand buried itself in her hair, guiding Astrid as she sucked and licked, so aroused she could scarcely _breathe_ but she couldn't, _wouldn't_ stop. The build was too good, the rhythm too perfect.

Their guttural grunts and groans, littered with praise for the way her body was making them feel, rang in her ears, almost lost in her raging pulse thundering through but Astrid heard them, basked in the sounds as Hiccup's cock muffled her own sounds of pleasure. When Astrid pulled her head back, Hiccup withdrew immediately, fingers curling gently over her cheek and jaw.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no" gods her voice was well fucked wasn't it? "Couldn't breathe."

Eret slowed for a beat, just to let Astrid get her breath back. Then her mouth was hungry on Hiccup's erection, moaning as he throbbed against her tongue and fingers scraped over her scalp. Eret fucked her deeper, quicker, pleasure completely undoing Astrid bit by bit. Hiccup fell first, a strained voice warning her seconds before he came in her mouth, Astrid swallowing him down with a hum as she savoured bitter musk and sin.

Her own body could take little more, buckling completely when Eret's fingers slid over her hip, slipped across her slick, swollen clit. Jolted by pleasure from the little bud, Astrid's holding back crumpled as she spasmed, pure nonsense no doubt leaving her mouth as the peak took her, unwound her with ecstacy and left Astrid a shuddering wreck on the bed, arms giving way as Eret thrust a few more times, spilling inside her with a low stream of curses. Some in a language Astrid didn't understand.

One of them cleaned her with a damp cloth, the other stroking her sweaty fringe off her face until Astrid was done floating in post-coital bliss enough to return to reality. Reality was pretty good too - she got cuddles off her boys and knew in the morning, they would get cuddles from their kids. Hiccups hand snaked around to touch her belly, stroking where soon kicks and rolls would be felt.

"I love you. And bonus baby number four."

"Mmm. Get it all out your system, this is the last one."

"Someone took a sharp implement to my nads, so it better be else I want a refund for pain and suffering."

Eret quipped and Hiccup chuckled against her neck, pulling Astrid in tighter for a cuddle before he got up to take off his leg and get comfortable. They managed a very good nights sleep - by parents to triplets standards anyway - and Astrid mused as she was all but rugby tackling Helena into clothes rather than pyjamas, that they were going to have another child adding to the madness soon.

-HTTYD-

**There was more to this chapter but I couldn't seem to get it right, so you'll meet baby H 4 next epilogue.**


	28. Epilogue Two

 

**This story is so very almost completely over and I will be sad to see it go!**

**(Guest, I definitely meant Astrid would kill her boyfriends. Not babies. I'm pro-choice but I'd warn for talk of abortion in a story.)**

**Disclaimer; chapter may or may not contain feels. Big, heart wrenching feels of good and bad kinds.**

-HTTYD-

"Mama! I can't find my boots!"

Surprise baby number four was one Erik Henry Hofferson, who was the cheekiest, most energetic creature Hiccup had ever met. He alone was about as much trouble as his three older siblings, getting into everything he could find and climbing whatever looked inviting enough.

His name was a compromise between Astrid and Eret Sr - she refused to name their child Eret, son of Eret, grandson of Eret. Erik was the Nordic version of Eret, and that seemed to appease the Sami elder. who didn't even point out that with his pale scalp sprinkled with auburn tufts meant that biologically, Erik was Hiccups. It didn't matter to his parents, and with their twins to carry on Sami genes, Eret Sr no longer worried for their bloodline.

Which was good, since Hiccup and Eret were now voluntarily infertile.

Astrid went to help ensure Erik was dressed - everyone was a bit tired, but the early start was a yearly occurrence. It did make the kids a little cranky, but they were all accomplished car nappers, just like Eret, and they all loved going to the reunion.

Triplets dressed and ready, Anton had his head buried in a book about dragons, while Elsa and Helena were saying goodbye to the dogs for the day. Both of their rescues were elderly now, not really up to the trip or an entire day in the snow and cold. Their neighbour promised to look in on the dogs and let them out the back a couple of times, knowing the seven-strong family wouldn't be back until the early hours of next morning, perhaps even next morning.

Exiting the room with her protesting son tucked under her arm, Astrid looked around at everyone there.

"Ready to go?"

Erik wriggled, but his mother held tight.

"Lemme go!"

"Not until we get to the car."

After a flurry of last minute toilet trips and a check for snacks, they were finally on their wa. Strapping children into seats, Hiccup mused it was good they had no chance of having more kids. They would need a bigger vehicle - this one only held seven.

"Everyone in? Everyone belted up?"

"Yes daddy!"

Was chorused back at Hiccup four times - he was dad or daddy, and Eret was pops now. It saved confusion, certainly. Astrid and Eret were both securely set in themselves, so they were ready to go. The sky was still dark, but they were more or less right on schedule. Schedule was a flexible thing with four young children.

"Uncle Dagur!"

The first familiar face they spotted was Dagur climbing out of his truck, and he had big smiles and open arms for his nieces and nephews. Scott was exiting the other side of the truck, and tried to fight the smile that Hiccup knew their children could engineer on the stoniest of faces. Despite living a ways apart for the last few years, Dagur and Scott had made their relationship work surprisingly well.

Hiccup couldn't help wondering if their relationship comrpised largely of posturing and competition, but they were happy. So he was happy for them.

They circled to the back, where the snow had been cleared and barbecue already set up. Hiccup spotted his grandfather Cain, frailer year on year and requiring a nurse in attendance now, but adamant he could make it so long as he was allowed to fly. Hiccup was fairly sure this would be the last time he made it. Which only made the day more special to him.

Grandma Rama and the nurse confirmed he was lucid enough to see his grandchildren, and the triplets were mature enough to understand they couldn't be boisterous with him. He could no longer stand under his own steam, but managed to reach for cuddles from Hiccup and his kids.

"Good to see you and yours again."

"You too gramps. Glad you could make it."

Elsa and Helena took their duty to keep an eye on their little brothers seriously, and the older children there kept an eye on the younger ones too. There was a designated childrens area now, with dry sheets and a sort of play-pen fencing around it, because Astrid's pregnancy seemed to have triggered a baby boom - the amount of children under fifteen at the reunion had _doubled_ since the triplets were born.

"Mom! Pops!"

Eret had found his parents, and Hiccup saw his own right behind them. Though not permanently confined, Eret Sr did have to use a wheelchair himself for the reunions, the combination of cold-induced pain and weary joints made it pretty impossible for him otherwise. Hiccup had known the man over a decade now, and he knew it must be difficult for him to accept, but he wasn't alone in having a set of wheels there, and could move himself from seated to standing to hug his son, greet his grandchildren.

"Look at you!"

The triplets unzipped their coats, revealing the _gatki_ they'd each gotten for Christmas. The silk and cotton in bright colours was a symbol of their family, no detail spared as they even had round buttons on the little belts, indicating (unsurprisingly!) that the wearers were unwed. Not yet five, Erik wore a knitted jumper in the same colours.

"Oh, these are for you three."

Hiccup and Eret took a bag from their respective parents, and Astrid one from each. Then they each received a smaller box, knowing what they contained before they even looked inside.

"Can you watch the Erik and the terror- I mean, triplets while we change?"

They separated at the house, taking a room each to change into the new clothes. Hiccup's tunic was a deep shade of green, the shape of an axe painstakingly stitched on one side, a reindeer on the other. His mothers artistic skills were incredible. He tied the leather cord of a necklace Eret Sr had made him a few years ago around his neck, then zipped his coat back up over it and tucked the box in his pocket.

"I forgot how warm these are."

Eret huffed as he came back out, coat slightly bulkier than before. Astrid's change was a bit more noticeable, but unless people were looking at her legs he doubted anyone would see.

"You'll live. Its cold outside."

Returning, they found Erik and Anton perched in Eret Sr's lap, the twins in the arms of Hiccup's parents.

"There you are!"

"Heather!"

Hiccup smiled as Astrid hugged her sister, then Heather turned to hug Hiccup and Eret in turn before taking her own buckets of affection from the kids. They really were spoilt for love, because everyone simply _adored_ them.

There was something so invigorating and joyful about being surrounded by family on all sides, from all the corners of the globe from icy Norway to sunny Australia and everywhere in between. Hiccup was uplifted, even with the ache in his leg and the cold air biting at any exposed skin.

Sharing looks with everyone in on it, everyone nodded and so Hiccups introverted nature was pushed to its limits as he joined Astrid and Eret up on the mock-stage. The music cut out, and everyone began looking around for the reason until everyone was turned toward them. Far more extrovert and happy to talk anyones ear off, Eret took over the announcement.

"As you all know, polygamous marriage isn't legal over here, and so the three of us can't get hitched. However, Astrid found out that she could register to perfom civil partnerships, and so..."

Not quite as much a showman as Eret, Astrid still took over confidently.

"I'm gonna marry these two idiots. Literally."

A wave of cheers and laughter rose up, and Hiccup felt an indomitable relief that their secret planning had come good. Astrid had to get ordained, Hiccup and Eret had to register their intent of a civil partnership - only their parents, Heather and Dagur had been in on that. A couple of others were roped in to register the farmland and house as a suitable venue for the partnership to take place.

Because of the laws around it, Hiccup and Eret didn't actually _need_ a ceremony if they didn't want to. But naturally, they were having one to include everybody. This way, nobody needed to make extra trips or take extra days off work, everyone was already there and it wasn't a massive fanfare that wouldn't really suit the trio.

It was perfect.

The civil union had actually been something Astrid raised and pushed for. Originally, Hiccup and Eret had been completely against it, because they wouldn't exclude her. So Astrid found her way to be involved, and it gave Astrid peace of mind - if, gods forbid, something happened to her, Hiccup and Eret wouldn't have to fight to prove they had always both been dads to the children whether or not they were the biological parent.

Blending two cultures traditions into such an untraditional event wasn't easy, but they had worked to iron out the details every which way they could. The three took the boxes from their coats, then tossed the coats aside to display their traditional attire. Well, Hiccup wasn't carrying a Viking weapon, but that would have been asking for an accident.

Eret looked _gorgeous_ in his vibrant gatki, handsome in his strength and proud as punch to show his heritage. Astrid wasn't left out of the attire - she too wore a gatki over a soft blue tunic-dress, a display that she was adopted by both cultures, welcomed in both families. Eret wore a Norse rune around his neck to match Hiccup's scrimshaw bone pendant.

"I uh, I'm not real good at talking about my feelings in front of people, but... I have no problem promising to love you always, and to continue to share our lives the way we always have."

Hiccup was already a little tongue-tied, but Astrid and Eret were holding his hands, and they both knew he meant the vows to both. They required no legally binding words. What he said was simply how he felt.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say you are a force of nature Hic. I've never met anyone who can find someone at their lowest point and completely rebuild them, with so much love and patience. I don't know how you did it, but I know I couldn't find anybody else who fits me so well. Except Astrid."

The three shared a laugh, having already practiced the order - with Haribo rings stolen from the kids - as they exchanged rings. Eret Sr had made the central parts, carved from bone and set in metal by Stoick. The fit and detail was flawless, each bearing Sami and Norse runes of their names so that the two rings each wore would show their partners.

"Before all this mushy stuff makes at least one of them cry, I now pronounce you husband and wife" oh, Hiccup had _known_ that was coming, couldn't help the grin that stole across his face "and you may now kiss the bride."

Eret kissed him first, but the two quickly turned and kissed Astrid too, barely registering clapping and whooping in the background. Astrid was beaming as brightly as Hiccup, both squeezed tight in Eret's arms.

"Hey there wife."

He didn't care Astrid wasn't legally wed to them; she was as much a part of them as ever. The legality was to protect their childrens future, the rings and the love between them what really showed their bond.

"Hey there husbands."

The rings even fit together, so the crafted jewellery that spelled Eret and Astrid's names on his finger almost clicked to become one.

"You can all stop staring now, go get drunk!"

The Viking sides of the family let out a cheer at that, leaving the newlyweds to join their beaming - and in some cases, slightly teary - parents and close relatives.

"About time! Always knew you three would find a way to throw rules out the window."

"Thanks Ug."

In his reindeer fur wrap and hardy clothes, Ug made a stark contrast to Eret in his traditional brighter attire. And yet their tattooed faces and dark hair meant they still sort of matched.

"These came out lovely didn't they?"

"Definitely. Who knew our husbands were alright at stuff?"

Besieged by excited children, Astrid picked up a wiggly Erik who wanted to pluck at the colourful fabric she had on, twiddling the new rings on her finger.

"Shiny!"

"How come we are dressed same as pops instead of like daddy?"

"Because you guys are Sami kids and that's kind of the tradition for a wedding. We can all wear Viking stuff next year if you want?"

Anton wrinkled his nose in thought, then nodded. He had Astrid's blue eyes while Erik had Hiccup's greens, the twins inheriting Eret's beautiful amber shades.

"Val?"

"Yes mother?"

Called away for a minute, Hiccup worried slightly for the look on his grandmothers face. Hiccup was beckoned over next, so he handed Anton over to Elsir and followed his mother.

"What's wrong?"

"Cain needs to go get some rest, today has really taken it out of him already. But he wants to talk to you first in case he can't come back out today."

Hiccup swallowed around the lump in his throat as he got close to his grandfather, seeing that blankness flicker in and out of his eyes.

"What's up gramps?"

"Who you calling gramps boy?"

Rama was working to control the sad smile on her face; Hiccup so fiercely respected how strong she was taking care of her husband as he grew sicker despite being no spring chicken herself anymore. Could only hope to be so strong if Eret or Astrid ever needed such intensive care.

"Love, it's Hiccup. Your grandson."

"Eh? Hiccup! Blimey, when did you shoot up so tall?"

Ignoring the angry protest of his leg, Hiccup dropped down to one knee so he was more level with Cain.

"A while ago now gramps."

"Good man. What was I saying..." Hiccup knew he was sundowning, overwhelmed by the day that was only half-done to most "oh! I'm glad to see you finally getting hitched. You got a good heart my boy."

He began fading again and the nurse gently indicated she should take him in. Helped to his feet by his mother, Hiccup patted Cain's shoulder gently.

"Bye gramps."

Once her parents couldn't see, Hiccup was hugged tight by his mother. He rubbed her back reassuringly, comforting her.

"I know."

Still a little choked up himself, Hiccup waited until Valka was ready to return to her husband before he did the same, new wife joining in to embrace him. They often talked about how Hiccup had given them strength, helped them come out of bad places but it never seemed to come up that they were _his_ strength too. Them and their kids.

"He said he was glad to see me finally getting hitched."

"That's sweet."

Hiccup cast a glance to where his grandpa was taken in, rubbing his thumb over the rings he now wore and wondering if they'd tied the knot just in time.

"Daddyyyyy."

"What's up Erik?"

"Hungry."

Children's needs stopped for nothing, and so Hiccup picked up his youngest son and carried him over to the food, triplets and spouses in tow. After he'd eaten, Erik was ready for a nap and so he was bundled up into a toasty blanket, put down with other tired children in the designated area and left under supervision of his three 'definitely not tired!' siblings (and two of Eret's teenage cousins).

"What's it like having four kids?"

Finally taking some weight of his aching leg, Hiccup took a drink from Eret as they were queried by Tuff, who had mostly been playing in the kids area until now.

"Well, it's chaos. And we haven't slept in... how old are the trips?"

Stifling a yawn in his drink, Eret answered quickly.

"Seven."

"Yeah, we haven't slept in about seven years."

Tuff blinked, lifting the bun off his burger to eat the individual slices of onion from it.

"I had an uncle who didn't sleep for years. He was a little crazy though..."

There was a wonderful irony in Tuff calling anyone crazy.

"Where's your sister anyway? I haven't been stalked all day."

"Oh, yeah. She's moved on to your cousin. I think it was your cousin. He had a face... thing."

He mimed lines on his chin, then began eating the burger properly at last.

"Tattoo?"

"Mhmm."

Before further conversation could ensue, Tuff leapt up and dashed off for no discernible reason, burger still in hand.

"He is a peculiar creation."

Eret commented, shaking his head in bemusement.

"He's always been like that though."

"True."

After many drawn out goodbyes and temper tantrums from sleepy children, their madcap family was on their way home. Eret napped for half the drive, taking over so Hiccup could take painkillers and not risk tiredness or drug-induced-haze causing accidents.

"I know wedding nights traditionally end in sex, but I am way too shattered."

Crabby kids tucked into bed almost before they took their gatki off, the three newlyweds retired to their own bedroom.

"They were also when you were supposed to be when you lost your virginity Hic. I think that ship sailed."

"Oh yeah, that ship has sailed, been taken over by pirates and sank to the bottom of the ocean. _Sleep."_

Even tired, Astrid didn't lose her quick wit. Hiccup chuckled as much as exhaustion allowed, detaching his leg and flopping into bed with a satisfied sound of relief.

"Oh that's _so_ much better."

They crawled into a tired heap on their bed and were asleep before anyone could finish saying 'goodnight'.

When he rubbed his face as consciousness came in the form of a wide awake and hungry three year old jumping on their bed - they'd obviously forgotten to lock the door - Hiccup was initially surprised by the feel of cold metal, only to smile tiredly at the rings on his finger as he remembered the night day before.

"Morning!"

"Good gods Erik, how do you survive on so little sleep?"

"Magic! Come on!"

Eret was up first, pulling his pyjama bottoms on under the covers before scooping up the energetic bundle.

"I'll get started on breakfast, you guys take your time."

Now he was awake, Hiccup couldn't ignore his urgent bladder any longer. Astrid was grumbly and unmoving still, so Hiccup brushed her shoulder grnglu.

"I'll help Ret. Get some more sleep."

"Mmm. Love you."

Astrid burrowed back into the covers while Hiccup put his leg on, hobbling to the bathroom before he wet himself. Hurriedly brushing his teeth and splashing cold water over his face, Hiccup limped down the stairs.

Eret's broad and colourfully tattooed torso was the first thing Hiccup saw, smiling to himself at the sight. When he first met Eret over a decade ago, he only had the one on his face. Now much of his body was covered in intricate designs, most of which Hiccup had drawn. His own inkings were less extensive, more specific. Astrid was somewhere in the middle, with more skin covered and more ink than Hiccup.

Erik was already cramming banana porridge into his mouth, the triplets waiting patiently for scrambled eggs from Eret. It was brutally early, but thankfully not a school day so there was no rush to be functional beyond feeding the children. Hiccup made coffee for he and Eret, left Astrid's cup waiting for when she came down the stairs.

"Here we go. Eggs and cheese for Anton" Eret placed his plate down first "and eggs with ketchup for the girls."

Hiccup wrinkled his nose; eggs and ketchup did not belong together. Not awake enough to be hungry, the two men imbibed caffeine and prayed for energy. Astrid didn't surface for another hour, by which time Erik had broken a cup climbing on the sides and managed to get stuck in a cupboard playing hide and seek - by himself, apparently.

 _How_ was a question for another day.

"I needed that. Thanks boys."

"Anything for our wife."

Astrid smiled as she sank down between them, watching Elsa and Helena playing with crafting materials while Anton worked his magic at keeping Erik relatively calm and in one place by reading to him. His quiet, steady voice seemed to capture Erik's attention like no other.

Hiccup's phone rang where he had dumped it on the kitchen side last night, forcing him out of a nice cuddle to answer it. It was low on battery, but whatever his mother was calling about must be important - she had only seen him about nine hours ago.

"Mom? Hey, my batteries low so talk quick ok?"

She did, voice noticeably thick with unshed tears even over the phone. Hiccup felt his knees threaten to give as he promised to get a move on, forgetting how to walk for a minute until Astrid came in, wondering what the problem was.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

Her thumb wiped a tear from his cheek. Hiccup hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"It's gramps. He uh, deteriorated in the night. He's not strong enough to fly home and they don't think..." he stopped to try and swallow the thick lump in his throat "they don't think he ever will be."

"Do you need to go?"

He nodded, feeling her arms slide around his waist.

"Want us with you?"

"No. I mean, yes, but they rushed him to hospital and I don't want that to be the kids last memory of him."

"Ok babe. You go, but know we're a phone call away if you need us yeah? And remember" Astrid held up his ringed hand "you got us with you. Always."

She placed a kiss on his chest, directly over his heart, then squeezed him tight. Nodding tightly, he headed upstairs to dress for a rough day. He hugged his kids goodbye, promising to be back soon before bidding more tearful goodbyes to his lovers. They'd done pretty much _everything_ together, ever since they met.

Still, Hiccup knew he wasn't really going it alone. Not when he had the rings they gave him, carrying that token of their love with him no matter how far apart they were. He hopped in his old car - still roadworthy, but not nearly big enough for the family. Mostly it was used by Eret when he was off on jobs, or very occasionally for one parent to pick the triplets up from school.

Thankful for Eret's in-car phone charger, Hiccup plugged his phone in and set off. The hospital they took him to was a two-hour drive, but Valka had been confident he wouldn't be arriving 'too late', if nothing else. Stopping only to pick up a can of energy drink and to fill the car at a garage, Hiccup pulled into the hospital car park, fumbling for the pay and display before going in search. He spotted his mother immediately, hovering outside as though she knew when Hiccup would arrive exactly.

"Is he..."

"No, but they don't think it'll be long."

Filled in on the way as his mother clung to his hand - after all the years she had supported him, Hiccup was happy to return the favour - he discovered that Cain had suffered a stroke, which was an awful side effect of dementia. He'd lived with the disease for over ten years, so really Hiccup knew he'd had a good run but it was heartbreaking to see his granpda attached to tubes and bleeping machines. It proved his choice not to bring the kids was the right one. Cain would have been furious to know his great-grandchildren saw him like this.

"Son."

Hiccup had never heard his dad so quiet. Rama touched his shoulder, pulled Hiccup into a hug when he was close enough.

"He really was so happy to see you get married you know."

"I know. And we're all glad he got to see it."

Trying not to all break down as they maintained their bedside vigil, they exchanged funny stories about Cain, talking to him as though he could answer despite his sedated state.

"His face the first day I brought Stoick home... oh, it was a picture."

"It was. Never expected you could bring someone taller than you back, truth be told eh love?"

Hiccup couldn't imagine what his grandmother was going through, standing over husband of over sixty years. Tough as she was, it must still be breaking her heart. A nurse came in to check on him silently, doing her best to avoid disturbing them at all.

Only leaving for the bathroom and so he could call Eret to update them, Hiccup hung up from them only to hear that horrific sound, one he had heard once before in hospital for his leg, when someone on his ward was flatlining. Rushing back, he found everyone outside as a struggle to get Cain back went on.

"I can't watch... and he wouldn't want this."

With a strength Hiccup couldn't imagine, Rama went in and told them to stop resuscitation.

"If it's his time, then I'll let him go peacefully."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The doctors stopped, switching off machines and pulling out tubes before leaving them there for the last moments. His chest rose and fell slowly, but only for a few more minutes. Rama held his hand, humming a tune Hiccup recognised as one his mother often hummed too. He didn't even know what it was, but the tune was still soothing, a gentle melody for the end.

Despite everything, it was exactly as his grandmother asked for - peaceful. Cain just slowly... _stopped._

They stayed with him for a little while, but Rama wanted some time alone with him, so Hiccup and his parents headed downstairs to the hospital cafe and pretended they had any thoughts about food. Twirling the rings on his finger, Hiccup did his best to remember what Astrid said. They were always with him.

Unbidden, a memoryiof when the triplets were only babies popped up, Eret's words after they visited Astrid's parents graves ringing in his ears.

_"Just cus they aren't here with us doesn't mean they aren't family."_

-HTTYD-

**I never really get super emotional when writing but even I was a bit teary eyed in parts.**


	29. Epilogue Three

**There's only one more epilogue after this one! Both taking place a considerable jump in the future from previous.**

**This story has been such a journey for these guys, and for me. So many people telling me this story taught them about polyamory, which is super cool to me as a poly person. Got posted on TV Tropes. Had so many warm fuzzies from the response to this story.**

**Basically, never expected the fantastic response this story got, and I love y'all for it.**

-HTTYD-

Eret watched wide eyes take in the sight before them, grinning.

"And you thought our family was mad when you only met a few of them."

They hadn't seen each other in more than twenty years, having lost touch over time after the court case, but Mala had still ended up back in their lives. Granted, in a very different way now.

"Quite so. What is that your daughter is wearing?"

"It's called a gatki. Traditional Sami wear."

Eret swelled with pride - after lots of practice, he was finally competent in making them the last few years, and got to make his daughters bridal gatki. Like him, all four of their children had gotten tattoos on their faces - by choice, and with Eret Sr's blessing despite two not being Sami by blood. Erik and Anton had been as keen as their sisters - Anton perhaps more so - to learn the Sami history, and that was what counted.

Theirs was slightly different to Eret and his parents' ones, but all four had the same three-line pattern over their jaws.

And Eret, Hiccup and Astrid had started a bit of a trend. Fifteen years after their surprise wedding at the yearly reunion, there had been ten more people who'd wed there. It wasn't for the faint-hearted who wanted a quiet, intimate ceremony, but if someone wanted no pressure and all the family? It was perfect.

Mala's daughter Madeleine - Maddie to friends - was about to marry Helena. There hadn't really been a 'coming out' from them. Hel had always been into her education, and then one day came back from uni with a blonde girl in tow, introduced her as her girlfriend. Finding out she was the result of a brief and otherwise unremarkable relationship Mala had after Eret lost touch with her was a surprise.

With two dads, Hel had never been afraid they wouldn't accept her. She just hadn't been interested in relationships before Maddie. Two years on, they were inseparable and nobody was going to talk the daughters of women like Astrid or Mala out of getting hitched if they damn well wanted to.

Not that Eret considered trying. He completely agreed when Helena told him simply;

"When you know, you know."

Both Hel and Maddie were studying to work in Forensics - Maddie was following her mothers footsteps. Helena just wanted to fiddle with bugs for a job. And the most important approval Helena sought for her relationship was from Elsa, who thought Madeleine was perfect for her sister.

Eret looked over to where his kids were stood next to a trio wheelchairs, which hosted three generations - Hiccup, Eret Sr and, still going in her nineties, Valka's mother Rama. Both Hiccup and Eret Sr  _could_ still walk, but it was very painful on long-suffering joints and so they used wheelchairs.

There were  _five_  generations of their family all in one place now; Elsa had a young son, having fallen pregnant at seventeen by her then-boyfriend. She was a single parent now, but Eret had no doubts in her capability. And given the history Eret and Hiccup had had, they couldn't exactly get mad that Elsa had been having sex. He knew that it could easily have been them, despite always using condoms, getting someone pregnant.

Gods, it  _had_  been them. They were just older when it happened. All four of their kids had happened while Astrid was on the pill. They'd gotten vasectomies while Astrid was pregnant with Erik, which kept their number at four kids. Elsa's son Cain was named after her great-grandfather, and Rama adored her great-grandchildren and great-great-grandson.

"So everyone here is related to one of the three of you?"

Mala was still taking it all in. Eret remembered that feelings twenty odd years ago, and the numbers back then were smaller.

"Somewhere along the lines, pretty much. With Hiccup, you got the Viking lot on Stoick's side. Aussies on Valka's side. Then once I started dating Hiccup, we started hauling the Sami folk along too. Astrid brought Heather and Dagur along, and Dagur is actually now married to Hiccup's cousin Scott. Heather's husband and kids are around here somewhere... yeah, we can barely keep track either."

Eret fiddled with the rings that sat on his finger still. He had a special cover for them when he was climbing, and it did the trick. They were well cared for, and Eret could still read Hiccup and Astrid's names in the runes etched upon them.

Joining the others, Eret clasped Hiccup's hand so said husband could stand up to kiss him, leaning on the stronger. Well, stronger physically. Hiccup was the rock of their relationship, stable and collected through the toughest of times. And there had been tough times. But he'd been with Hiccup for nearly thirty years, Astrid part of them well over twenty five, and there had been  _many_ more happy times.

"Hey Mala. Glad you could make it."

Like his parents, Hiccup was slow to grey fully, starting in streaks like his mother and more whitish than grey in parts like his dad. Valka was still pretty spry for a woman in her seventies, and at eighty Stoick was still ambulatory and vast, though he relied on a (very chunky) walking stick to get about.

"I would not miss my daughters wedding."

"I've no doubt" Hiccup sat back down, wincing a little "but to those unprepared, this could look a tad intimidating. Not that I think of you as easily intimidated."

Mala offered Hiccup a wry smirk. That particular personally trait had been incredibly pivotal to them once, when Mala faced those two vile lawyers down in court when testifying in Astrid's case. Gods, that had been so long ago now.

Astrid, still holding Hiccup's hand, leant into Eret's side. It had been decades since they met, and Astrid was no longer fresh-faced. Lines creased at the sides of her eyes, her lips, and the roundness of her cheeks had faded considerably. None of that diminished Astrid's ability to take his breath away. Hiccup didn't have much in the way of wrinkles, and he still had that sharp jaw shape under the reddish-brown scruff on his face that was sprinkled with white like his hair.

Like his father, Eret had yet to really go grey or lose his hair. He was still in reasonably good condition physically, thanks to his job, which meant Eret could still cart his husband around like a backpack if they went somewhere with no accessibility and Hiccup was too sore to climb stairs.

Eret lost track of Mala, but figured she could handle herself. Maddie and Hel were waiting for the unwritten-but-accepted 'wedding hour', which allowed everyone to eat and reconnect before their attentions got drawn to the event. Heading to get food for Hiccup, Eret located Mala sat with young Cain at one of the makeshift picnic tables, where Cain was arranging vegetables by colour on his plate.

"I'm named after my great great grandpa. He died when my mom was little."

To her credit, Mala looked fascinated by Eret's grandson. Gods, he was a granpda.

"I named my daughter after my grandmother. She died when I was a little girl."

"You talk like my great grandma Valka. Are you from 'stralia too? Hi grandpa Eret!"

Cain had spotted him coming closer, waved avidly at Eret and Mala looked up from her own plate, smiled.

"Hey little guy. I hope you're behaving yourself."

Cain beamed, showing his gap-toothed grin.

"Yep!"

Only having a quarter Sami genes, Cain still had that natural golden hue to his skin and the dark hair that dominated their line. However, he had bright blue eyes, presumably inherited from his biological father. He was a sweet, cute little lad and adored spending time with his three grandparents.

Returning to his husband and wife with hefty piles of food, he chuckled at his and Hiccup's dads - both had heart problems. Fairly expected for men their age, but they were allowed to relax careful diets for the reunion day. Meaning they were both being very mature and pulling faces at their wives before eating massive burgers.

"Thanks Ret."

"Anytime Hic."

Hiccup smiled at the old nickname, 'Hic' and 'Ret' names only they could use for each other. When Astrid became part of them, she got the same privilege. Hiccup joked that the upside of a wheelchair was always having somewhere to put his food, setting in to his meal with gusto.

Faded with age, Astrid's hair still caught the sun when it peeked out amongst winter clouds. Hiccup stopped eating to look up and admire it, love for their wife written clear across his face. That look still drew shy smiles from Astrid. Ah, they were both adorable. Eret was lucky to have them.

Neither Maddie or Hel made much fuss, but their shared happiness and commitment to the vows they actually made was clear. Blonde, slim and tall like her mother, Maddie slung her arm around Helena's broader shoulders, both beaming as everyone cheered while they kissed again. Maddie had opted for a suit, looking almost tame next to Helena's colourful gatki.

"Is it weird that two people we slept with before getting married have now become in laws? I mean-"

_"What?"_

Hiccup was cut off from his musings to Eret and Astrid by the newlywed brides. Helena didn't look that surprised, but Maddie was obviously stunned.

"Oh. Hi girls."

"You slept with my mother? Mom!"

Maddie called out to Mala, who came over with a face of confusion.

"Yes Madeleine?"

"You slept with Hel's parents?"

Eret had never seen Mala with a 'deer in headlights' look before. Hiccup elaborated on how it came up quickly.

"Sorry, she overheard me talking."

"I see. Yes. Once" that was sort of true Eret supposed, it  _had_ been a one off "and many, many years ago.  _Long_ before he was married, before any of us were parents."

Hel was sort of aware, but not that interested in her parents sex lives past or present, so it had never been discussed in depth. They explained to a still-faintly-scandalised Maddie, who shook her head and looked to her new wife.

"Regret marrying into my family yet?"

"No. But it is just a  _little_  strange to think that a broken condom could have meant we shared a half-sibling. I need a drink."

Eret hadn't even considered that.

"That is a weird thought. I mean, Hiccup had sex with my brother but it's not like either of you could have gotten pregnant."

Astrid was far calmer than most saying such things, it seemed.

"Then he married my cousin."

"In my own defence, it's not like we sat there and went 'hey what happens if our future daughters become a lesbian couple' with  _anybody_  we ever hooked up with."

"I hope Maddie isn't too upset. I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known they were coming over here."

Nobody else there would have been that perturbed - their previous open relationship was pretty common knowledge, but by the time Hel met Maddie, they'd left that behind long ago in lieu of polyfidelity, kids and then marriage. Mala waved off his concerns.

"Madeleine will be just fine. I just imagine it is not what anybody  _expects_  to hear on their wedding day."

Hiccup nodded, still frowning slightly.

"I guess so."

Thankfully for in-law relations, Maddie said she was fine so long as nobody tried to give her details. Even laughed at the fact the first time they met, Dagur had to be restrained from beating ten bells out of Scott after Astrid busted his nose.

Later on, Eret noticed Hiccup was oddly on edge. Perching down next to him as his husband looked toward the sky, Eret nudged him gently.

"You ok H?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I was just hoping history doesn't repeat itself."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandma is almost a hundred."

Eret frowned, then suddenly realised what worried his husband so.

"But she's not ill. Cain was sick. Your grandmas just... old. Pops is on more pills than Rama."

Hiccup nodded, turned and smiled at Eret.

"You're right, I know. But I'll feel better when I go to bed tomorrow night knowing she's still alive."

As Eret had jokingly predicted many years ago, Hiccup was still pretty narrow-framed - even with increasing reliance on wheels over legs - but he did have a cute little belly on him now. It pushed at where Hiccup's dragon-scale tattoo was, so Hiccup often joked that putting on weight had broken his human shell, revealing the dragon beneath. He was still every bit the nerdy dragon lover Eret fell in love with years before. Just like Astrid was still perfectly capable of putting them both in their place, sparky and witty and fierce.

Eret was still a royal pain in the butt, according to both his husband and his wife. He was ok with that.

"Do you really do this every single year?"

After seeing the newlyweds off on their honeymoon - a week in California, visiting the Bohart Museum of Entomology, naturally - Mala found him again, smiling fondly at where Hiccup and Astrid had fallen asleep, Astrid leant against Hiccup's shoulder. Normally the worst for impromptu naps, Eret was surprisingly alert.

"Yep. They were doing it before Hiccup was even born, it just became a much grander thing over time until it was the entire lot. Then Valka started bringing Aussies. I brought the Sami. People got married and had kids and their kids got married and had kids. My first time here, there were half as many people."

Despite the huge gap between the last time they had seen Mala and her dropping back in their lives when the relationship between Hel and Maddie developed, Eret still considered her a friend after all that time. She'd been there at one of the lowest points they'd gone through, granted in her professional capacity, but she'd helped them get justice for Astrid.

That felt like another lifetime almost, a real trial by fire start to the triad relationship. Now, married, with adult kids and even a grandchild? Eret would never not be thankful for the life they'd built together.

"You're welcome back here next year you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Maddie came last year. You could have too, but now you're officially an in law. Plus, you are hardly the only one from down under."

Sipping delicately from her drink, Mala furrowed her brow in thought.

"I would have expected I was a reminder of times in your life you would rather not remember."

"Which part? Being open? Or court?"

"Both, I suppose."

Eret caught sight of Elsa, Anton and Erik all sat together, talking amongst themselves with Cain laid across their laps having effectively pinned them there. He was cheeky like that.

"If me and H weren't open, we never would have ended up married to Astrid. As for court? You helped put that animal away. If you want to be here,  _be_  here."

He wasn't totally sure Mala would actually come back, but he'd be damned before he was the reason she didn't return. She didn't rush off immediately after Maddie left, so Eret felt a little hopeful she wouldn't do her best to vanish from their lives wherever possible.

"We will see."

Back in their home the next day, Eret smiled at a text from Helena, relaying it to where Hiccup and Astrid were lying on the floor together, warming their bones in front of the wood burner.

"She is so definitely your daughter H. Just 'I love bugs!' the way you always say 'I love dragons!'. We raised nerds."

"Nerds are awesome. Don't knock nerds. And if I recall correctly, Erik is studying to be an archeologist. That's pretty physical."

"True."

With Helena on her way to becoming a forensic entomologist and Erik a bone digger, Anton was training to become a teacher, and Elsa was a trainee mechanic, having to take longer to do training and qualifications owing to time dedicated to raising her little boy. Eret - and the others, of course - was  **so**  proud of all of them. Felt privileged to have even been a part of bringing up those wonderful people.

Thankfully, both in general and for Hiccup's sense of dread, Rama was still just fine when they went to bed the next evening. She'd relocated to the UK after losing her husband, wanting to see out her last years with her great grandchildren. So far, she'd made it to even seeing her first great-great-grandchild born, even little Cain's first day at school. Eret could only hope to stubbornly last such a long time.

-HTTYD-

***cuddles Open* I am not ready for this to be over!**

**But it must. See you for the finale!**


	30. Ending

**This probably is way too soon but I couldn't think about anything else!**

**Ok. Finale. No more Open. I can do this.**

**Written from the POV of Cain.**

-HTTYD-

A wizened hand bearing two wedding rings rested on the coffin, soon joined by one smaller and even older. Grandpa Hiccup and great-grandma Valka looked at each other, one through thick-rimmed glasses and the other through a fading haze of lucidity.

Grandpa Hiccup stumbled, unsteady on his feet - one metal, one flesh. He had a stick for support, but that didn't do much for him. Instead, the two either side caught him, one getting his chair while the other lowered him into it. Stubborn as ever, grandpa Hiccup had insisted on standing, so he could reach his mothers hand across the coffin of his father, her husband.

Great-grandma Valka was the last of his great-grandparents now. He wasn't the only great-grandchild anymore. He was thirteen now, but aunt Helena and her wife Maddie had twins - a boy and a girl. Uncle Erik was too busy digging up stuff for kids, but he was engaged to someone else who liked digging up stuff. Uncle Anton had a wife and daughter too. Cain was the oldest though. His mom had no more kids yet, but that was ok. He got to be a big-brother type to his cousins.

They'd lost grandpa Eret's dad, great-grandpa Eret Sr, first. Cain remembered everyone being so sad, but he was only seven at that time, and the old Sami man had beckoned him close and patted Cain's head, made him promise to be happy.

Then they lost great-grandma Elsir, who his own mother was named after, the year after. She was just... lost without her husband, though she made the most of her time and made many memories with all of them. In some ways, it seemed almost a cruel joke that she worked so hard to make  _memories._

Cain remembered when everyone first started to worry. His memory had already been beginning to play him up, but then grandpa Hiccup tried to get out of his wheelchair, but had forgotten he wasn't wearing his leg and so he fell, breaking his wrist. He'd never done that before. That was when doctors gave him bad news - grandpa Hiccup had the first signs of dementia. Cain didn't know what that word meant. He found out later, had it explained to him that it was what took away his great-great-grandpa before he was born. The one Cain was named after.

"It's time."

Pulled from his reverie, Cain moved to help great-grandma Valka walk along. She thanked him, soothing a hand over his hair. They were very close - Valka had taught him to paint.

"Such a sweet boy."

"Come on, I'll get you the best seat."

Stoick was too big for most pall-bearers, but much of the Viking side of the family were heavy-built and strong, and they managed to carry him in. Cain settled Valka down at the front, where grandpa Eret helped grandpa Hiccup move from his chair to the seat, so he could sit with his mother. Next to him, grandma Astrid and granpda Eret sat.

The funeral service was brief, many in attendance unsure what was left to say; they had said it all to Stoick when he was alive, and everyone was so very sad right now, they had no more words. Words were said as he went into the flames, but Cain didn't hear them as he held Valka while she wept quietly.

Outside, it seemed so strange that the sun was shining on them, the warm rays not quite penetrating the dark cloud that hung over them all. They were one less, and they all felt the loss keenly. Their clothes reflected the mood, with nearly everyone in black and proper, formal.

Supporting Valka to the car, the family moved on to the wake. Here, without that oppressive feel of the crematorium, people began to show beneath the sadness again. Cain got hugged by his mom, his aunts and uncles. He saw Hiccup sat with Valka, heads close together since Valka's hearing wasn't what it used to be, and Hiccup was no longer very capable of sign language with the tremors in his hands, a side effect of his fading brain.

Everyone else could sign to some extent, since Helena and Maddie's daughter Adelaide was deaf. She had a hearing device, but preferred not to wear it. To Cain, it was a sign of how dedicated all the different members of their family were to each other, that  _dozens_  of them learned to speak with their hands just for one who lived in a world mostly inhabited by silence.

As drinks and food made their way through the group, the mood lifted as people finally found their voices, sharing stories of Stoick. His brother Spite - who everyone said was only still ticking out of sheer stubbornness - had many from when they were only boys, a time Cain realised was almost an entire century ago.

"He always supported me. Supported  _us."_

Sat holding the hands of both his partners, granpda Hiccup had a soft smile on his face. They had always been a three. Long before Cain was even born. He had never known any different.

People at school said he was weird for it. When they talked about families, and he said he had three grandparents, had to explain his mom had three parents. Even the teacher didn't believe him. But Cain didn't care, because he knew they loved each other, loved their children, and loved  _him_ too. They didn't have to be what everyone else was.

Cain knew he would be lucky to find love like they had, and he really hoped he  _would_  one day. Already, he often pictured coming home to multiple people sometimes. He wanted to share happiness and joy, and he wasn't sure why so many people only did that once.

Valka drifted off part way through the wake, thumbing her wedding ring absently all the while as they paid memory-tributes to Stoick. Cain sat vigil with her until she woke, taken home by Anton and his wife, who had to go and relieve the babysitter who was watching their young daughter.

Hiccup began to sundown, and so they had to go home too. As numbers dwindled, Cain sat outside watching the actual sun go down. His mother found him there, hefted him into her lap and cuddled her laughing son tightly.

"You know I love you, right son?"

"Of course mom. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking. I'm real proud of you, you were so strong and grown up today. Don't grow up too quick though eh?"

"I'll try mom. Are you ok?"

"I'm amazing. I have you."

Cain knew his father, but the man wasn't really in his life, and that was ok. He and his mom were a great team, and Cain had always known family came in as many shapes and sizes as people did.

"Can we visit your parents soon? I know grandpa Hiccup has bad days but I don't want to waste his good ones."

Elsa squeezed him tight, kissed his hair.

"Of course."

Back home that evening, Cain looked at the dozens of photos and drawings plastered all over the wall. Even the most minimalist of their family had something similar - it was a big, happy,  _mad_ family. Even with just his mother, Cain had always grown up surrounded by love, warmth and care. She had him young, but the family rallied round, never made him feel like a mistake and helped take care of him so Elsa could work and study.

He'd grown up on his Sami elders stories, understanding the significance of the ink etched into so many faces. He definitely planned on having one himself when he turned eighteen; just like he hoped one day to teach his children what he was being taught, making up batches of cloudberry jam with his mom and eating it warm over pancakes on cold days.

Grandpa Hiccup _loved_ cloudberry jam. Cain resolved to wheedle his mother into them making a batch very soon, so that he could take it with him.

Jam jar in hand, Cain knocked the door and was greeted there by Astrid, who threw her arms around him and hugged tight. She always had been stronger than her slender frame suggested. The furniture in their home was all spaced out to allow Hiccup to wheel around the place, front doorstep with a ramp on and Cain knew he'd find a similar one at the back door too.

After initial greetings and noticing no wheely-Viking around, Cain held up the jam he had made and looked to grandpa Eret.

"I made this for grandpa Hiccup, where is he?"

"Outside getting some sunshine. He's got Warden out there with him."

Warden was their dog, but he was specially trained to go get someone if Hiccup fell out of his chair again or just if he thought Hiccup needed someone.

Cain headed out to the back, saw the dog laid in the grass next to Hiccup's wheelchair. He approached slowly, looking for the signs of a bad day where he looked around, lost and confused. Instead, he looked serene as sunlight warmed him.

"Grandpa?"

Hiccup turned his head, offered Cain a genuine smile of recognition.

"Hey bud. C'mere and give an old man a hug would ya?"

Obliging him, Cain hugged him carefully before holding up his gift.

"I made you this. Well, me and mom."

Hiccup beamed, green eyes lighting up.

"Thanks Cain. Grab a seat."

Cain dragged a chair over from the stack at the side, perched himself near to Hiccup.

"What are you thinking about?"

"If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret."

Confused, Cain nodded.

"Ok."

"I was thinking how I'll probably be seeing my dad pretty soon."

Cain frowned.

"But great-grandpa Stoick is..."

"I know. But I'm not well Cain, and at this point I think I'm just holding out so my mom doesn't have to lose me."

It didn't happen often, but over the last year or so Hiccup had begun to say things more sharply, blunter than he used to be when he  _remembered_  to think how words could hurt.

"But grandpa, what about everyone else?"

"You'll all take care of each other. Just like you always have."

Cain felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes, but he wiped them away hastily. If anyone saw, they would want to know why he had been crying and then he couldn't keep the secret. Hiccup's eyes glazed over for a minute and Cain almost went to get one of his spouses, but the haze cleared and Hiccup reached around his neck, untying the leather cord there and pulling it down.

"I want you to have this."

He took the object in an outstretched hand, recognised it as something Hiccup said Eret Sr had made for him.

"I wore that when I married Eret and Astrid. I want you to have it. Whenever you feel doubt, I want you to look at it, and remember what it says."

Still learning his runes, Cain couldn't translate the one on the front.

"What does it say?"

"Turn it over."

Flipping the pendant over, he saw the words carved into the back. Hiccup was watching him expectantly.

"I promise."

Hiccup smiled.

"You're a good boy Cain. And if I can impress an old mans wish on you, it's this. Be good. Be kind."

Cain tied the cord around his neck, tucking the pendant under his jumper.

"I will."

Hiccup nodded, eyes falling closed a minute later as he drifted off to sleep. That happened a lot. Especially to grandpa Eret. Cain sat there a little while longer, just thinking until someone came out to check on them.

"So, what did you guys talk about?"

In the car on the way home, Cain heard his mother ask him a question. He tried to imagine his world making sense without her there, and he understood why Hiccup had said what he said. In his ever shrinking world, Hiccup would miss those that were there the longest most of all. But he promised to keep a secret, so he opted for what he could tell his mom instead.

"He gave me this. Told me to look at it and always remember what it says."

Elsa eyed him curiously, saw a necklace she had undoubtedly seen a thousand times around her fathers neck.

"What does it say?"

"Open mind. Open heart."

-HTTYD-

**I hate endings. And I cried a little writing this one... Thanks to everyone who stuck this out!**


End file.
